The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power
by Edward the Pure
Summary: "The dread root will give way to a new future and only a feather from Wings can stop it. The Wings are nothing without their Music and Hunter. The power of the Silence will bring the dread root more power than ever, but only the Wings can stop it."OCstory
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey every reader that is reading this currently, it's Edward here. I thank all those who are reading this, seeing as this my first time with a time line restriction (in the story, not the real world) on the story, and my first Fairy Tail, so I hope I do it justice. Can't believe it only took me a few hours to get this finished. I hope that this little prologue for the story can satisfy you until I figure out where to truly start the story. The characters name is Izaya Tsubasa. He is a character I came up with for Fatherfail's story "The Silence Uprising." It's a good story and though not very far it is very well developed. Now, so you all know and for all future references, I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, do you think that I would be writing fanfiction about it? And also… never mind, thought I had something, but didn't. Anyway, to the story prologue.**

Prologue

It was night, and I was sure I was the only one who was still up. I grabbed the bag from my closet that I had prepared earlier for packing. I gathered my things, and packed up everything I owned. I grabbed my amulets and put them into my pockets, making sure that my rings were on my hand. For a brief moment I thought about leaving a note, but decided against it. There was no use in doing so, if I had, then they would worry about me even more then needed. I exited my room and left my house, hoping no one heard me.

I walked over to the guild, stopping in front of Makarov's door. I left my resignation for him, letting know that I would be leaving. I looked around; savoring every memory I had here. This place had the happiest memories of my life and was the best thing that could happen to anyone. There I go getting sentimental again, the longer I stay, the harder it will be to leave. But leaving was easier than staying, where they could all get hurt. I leave before I can change my mind.

As I walk outside, I am stopped by a familiar group of people: Natsu, Happy, Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Grey, and of course Makarov, the only ones in the guild I trusted the most and could call my nakama. They all look at me, hoping for some answer, but I give them none. "Please don't stop me. I have to do this alone," I say to them, hoping they'd understand. But before I can tell if they do or not, Natsu grabs me by the shirt collar, picking me off the ground a little bit. He had look of pure anger mixed with confusion on his face.

"Why Izaya?" He asked. He tightens his grip on your shirt before setting you back down. "Why are you leaving? I thought we were all nakama. Do you not consider us your friends?" He asked, tears of anger and confusion rolling down his face. This is exactly why I was trying to leave before anyone noticed. A goodbye is exactly what I don't need right now.

"It's because we're friends that I'm leaving Natsu. I'm about to do something that will probably get me killed, or worse. That would ruin Fairy Tails name forever." I say, pausing to let them digest this. "No one will think of the times where you helped the people of the town and saved the guild masters from the Lullaby demon. Forever will you be ruined and no one will ever join Fairy Tail again." They understand, but they can never understand my reason for doing this. "I guess this is good bye then Natsu."

Mirajane steps forward, tears streaking her beautiful face. She comes and hugs me, surprising me. "Please be safe and promise you'll come back," she tells me. I return her hug, tears threatening to fall, but I hold them back. We let go of each other, begins to back away, but I stop her.

"I can't make a promise like that Mira," I tell her, and she becomes sad again. "But I can leave a little insurance policy that I will return." I pull out of my pocket an amulet in the shape of a dagger. She's is shocked, knowing full well what this amulet means to me. "Keep this safe and I know I'll come back." She nods and takes it, backing away so everyone else can say their goodbyes.

Lucy comes forward next, trying her best not to cry. I give her the best smile that I can, hoping to cheer her up. Instead she just gives me a hug, which I was kind of expecting, but not so much. I hug back, and fight back the tears that threaten to fall.

Erza comes forward looking cool and calm. She simply stretches out her hand, which I accept with my own. "May our blades cross paths once again." I tell her. She knows what I mean by this, and simply nods. She steps back and lets the next person go.

It was Grey's turn next. I looked at him and only have to say a few words so that he'll understand, "Clothes." He realizes he isn't wearing any and just shrugs it off, giving me a little nod before leaving.

Finally its Makarov's turn. I step forward, unsure of what to say to him. He holds up his hand to stop me before I start. "Go," he says. "If it's that important to you then how can I hold you back. Now go before I change my mind." He gives me a fatherly smile and I return it. Everything that I learned from him would stay with me for the rest of my life, I knew that for certain.

I pull out another amulet, this one shaped like a windmill. I hold it in front of me, and a horse appeared in a puff of smoke. I look back at my friends, unable to give them all a proper good bye. "Armament," I say to the horse, "Behemoth." The legendary black bike appeared before me where the horse was once before. I turn to say one last thing before I leave. "These are not the last times we will ever meet, I promise you that. And even though I'm alone, you are all helping me." I can no longer hold the tears back. I give into my humanity for the first time in 11 years. "Don't forget how strong the bonds of friendship can be. It's what kept me going, so it should keep all of you going to." I give them a smile that was filled with happiness, something I had forgotten. "No matter what, remember you always have your friends behind you lending you their strength."

With the last words of wisdom I may ever tell them, I mount Behemoth and take off. I know that they will never forget them. I smile to myself, thinking myself stupid for giving into my humanity and emotions before I leave. But deep down I know that it was what I wanted, to show them my true feelings before I left.

With me gone, the other guilds may think Fairy Tail has weakened, but they are wrong. The power of Fairy Tail will never change, whether one or more of the members leave. Fairy Tail may have lost its Wings, but the body is strong enough to withstand anything that challenges it. For Fairy Tail is, and will always be, the strongest guild there ever shall be.

**AN: The "+++" separate skips in time. Well that finishes this off for the prologue, still can't believe that I got it done this fast. Now to just figure out where to truly start off the story. Where the story of my character begins, or where the story of the Wings begins. But until I when I get to that point in the process, which should be soon, I will have it up the day after I finish it. Hope you all liked it, love to read your reviews, the little I get, and let me know how I did. Even burns that will help me in my process for the story are accepted. Please let me know how I did, because I get really self-conscious if I don't get anything and think I suck, which affects my mind set when writing future chapters, so I implore you to let me know what I could improve on and what you think if you like this. So until next time, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, finally decided to start from a fixed point in the story, before the first chapter/episode of the manga/anime and sometime during the story. I'll let you know when these points are. But so I don't ramble, let's get a move on this story. You can thank my friends and family for helping me choose where to start at such a quick rate. This is before the official story for Fairy Tail begins.**

Chapter 1

*Someplace in Fiore*

Mages in dark robes and wielding weapons of all sorts gathered in front of a man. He had a shaved head, a rigid face, a purple beard, was wearing chain mail that was obviously too large, and, to 'top' it all off, he was no bigger than 4 feet. Everyone stood around him, waiting for something. The man opened his eyes, revealing black eyes. He observed the men around him, and simply nodded, and they cheered for him.

He held up his hands and everything went silent. He began to speak to the mages, "Now we do what we have come here to do. This town is nothing compared to the power we hold." The mages cheered, causing the man to smile. He continued his speech, "We are the loyal servants of our master, Kurotsu Hikanori. If we fail here, then we are of no use to him. We will take the legendary treasure of Guimaska if it is the last thing we do. For who are we?" he yelled at his subordinates. They all cheered the name of their guild simultaneously, "the Shadow Hands."

The Shadow Hands were once a low priority dark guild, but were/are very successful when it comes to stealing something. They are not very tough and can easily be taken out by any soldier. But their newest leader, Kurotsu, has changed all of that. He has made the guild more powerful and higher priority than some other dark guilds. These guys were not someone to underestimate.

The man smiled and walked forward, putting on a face that was probably saying "We are invincible now; I'd like to see someone stop us." Unfortunately for him, he'd get his wish.

*The house of the Guimaska mayor*

The man walked back and forth impatiently. He was told that the person who accepted his request would be here in a matter of days, but it was almost a week. He began to assume the worst. That the mage had been killed before he could get to the city. He was even more worried after that thought.

*Izaya's POV Outside the mayor's house*

I walked up to the door and looked around; as always Spade had led me in the correct direction to find where I was looking for. I knocked on the door and waited, and sling the jacket I brought with me over my shoulder. Surely enough a man close to his 40s opened the door, and saw me. He invited me in after seeing that I had the request he had sent out.

I looked around the place and could tell that he wasn't in the best shape financially. I turn to him, and study his appearance, committing it to memory. Platinum blond hair mixed with grey, not very muscular, and sickly. I finally decide to end the silence. "So, you want me to take out a dark guild that's planning to steal your town's treasure, and that same treasure is going to be my pay?" I ask, remembering the details from the job request. He nodded.

"That is correct. I can't really give you anything else but it is worth quite a-" I put up my finger to stop him, and smile. Why is it that humans always feel a need to explain their reasons? I don't understand it at all. "The only thing that you should know is that the dark guild is the Shadow Hands," he says, shuddering at the name.

I turn my head to him, curious at what he had just done. "Why the hell did you shudder from the name? It's not that powerful of a guild, I don't understand what you need an S-Class mage for this." I sigh, running my right hand through my hair, rings glinting in the light. "But who am I to ask. They won't be much trouble." I put on my jacket, brown and unzipped, and walk out. "Oh, and so you know, I'll be back probably in a few hours."

I begin to walk out of town, trying to remember if the Shadow Hands were a threat or not. To hell with it, I don't care. As long as I can get rid of the boredom I've been having the last few days, I'll even take a job where I have to clean toilets.

As I leave the town, I pull out an amulet in the shape of a monocle. "Spade, give me a hand." In a puff of smoke, a man in a trench coat and wearing a monocle over his left eye appears. He looks at me quizzically. "I need some help finding the location of the Shadow Hands base of operations." I tell him.

He looks annoyed. "Why is it I'm only giving you directions anytime I'm called on?' He taps his monocle, and in a few seconds looks back at me. "30 yards east. It's hidden by an illusion magic that you'll have to dispel, otherwise you'll just walk through it." He simply looks at me, hoping for something else.

I decided to give him something that would actually suit his tastes. "One more thing, find out anything you can about them. I don't think that their objective is truly to steal the town treasure." He looks pleased with this new task. "And be done before I get to where the operation base is. I know how good you are under pressure." I add. He nods and disappears in a puff of smoke, which goes back into the amulet I pulled out.

The walk there was uneventful. I wasn't expecting ambushes, but for nothing to happen they must be pretty sure about that illusion of theirs. I reach the location, and Spade appeared before me, with a book in his hand. He realizes I called him, and closes the book. "You really should have given me a shorter time limit. I was just enjoying my favorite Sherlock Holmes story." I look at him funny, and he decides to continue. "There was only one thing to find out about the Shadow Hands. There are only 3 people left of the original 50, the guild master, the second in command, and the tactician. The cause of the extinction is unknown, but I can say that they will not go down easily." I nod in agreement. Only 3 out of 50 remaining. That meant that they would be difficult to handle if they were there.

"Alright thanks Spade. Now, how do we get past the illusion?" I ask him, as he begins to inspect the area in front of me. He points to his monocle, understanding what he means. "Let's do this then. Armament." I snap my fingers and Spade turns into brown energy, forming into a golden monocle over my right eye."Demon Lens." I say, announcing the name of the monocle to no one at all. I look through it, focusing in on the door in front of me. This was no big deal at all. Just a trick of the light and perception. The only way to dispel it was to actually open the door.

"Alright thanks, this is going to get messy. I suggest that you return for your own safety," I tell the monocle, and it fades away. I grab where I saw the door handle, and simply pull on it. It opens with little to no difficulty. As soon as I open it, I see a hoard of mages in robes and wielding weapons. Well that was going to make things more difficult, but fun none the less.

**AN: Alright, this is where I am going to start the story, in the middle of a mission. When the time comes, I will explain Izaya's type of magic on a later date, but until then, I am sorry to inform you that you are forced to stay in the dark about this. So, please review, I love to read what you guys think, even if their flames, as long as I find those flames helpful.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: This story is actually going a lot faster than I had anticipated. I thought it would take me a bit longer to get this far, but I am here to load another chapter up. As always let's get on before I start to ramble.**

Chapter 2

I looked around, and realized I had interrupted an inspirational speech, the worst time to ever come in. They all looked at me, even the man up on the pedestal so that all could see him. "Um, am I interrupting something? Sorry, I'll come back at a later date," I tell them all, turning back to the door. It closes right in front of me, locking me in.

"Well, looks like someone got through the illusion. Well, don't just stand there, get rid of him," the man told them. They all yelled and charged me, big mistake.

Before they could get anywhere near me, I pulled out an amulet in the shape of a wing, holding it in front of me. "Koji, Armament," I say, as a sword with a bird designed guard appears in front of me. "Falling Rain," I announce, grabbing it with my left hand. They approach closer, and I prepare to swing the sword. "Surface Slicer," I say. As I swing the sword, a blue wave of energy heads towards them. It hits half of them, cutting them lethally.

The others stop, staring in awe at what I had just done. I wait for them to do something smart, and, predictably, they act like humans, attacking with faithless courage. Though outnumbered, I am not alone. I quickly pull out an amulet with a shield and sword design. "Paul, come to my aid." In a flash of light, a knight in silver armor appears. He wields a great sword in his right hand and a shield on his left. "Let's do it." He nods and charges, and with a single swing of his sword, 10 more fall.

I attack as well, using kendo to fight them instead of using another Surface Slicer. I manage to block a couple of blows, and the ones that I couldn't block weren't very strong. I slashed them all, probably killing them. Man was this getting repetitive: block, take weak hit, kill. If I had a mind left to lose it would probably be lost.

With the last one cut down, Paul and I stood in front of the short man, who had been combing his beard. He obviously found us no threat. He realized I had gotten rid of his army, and just shrugged, putting his beard comb away. "So, took you long enough to take care of them. You're slow," he tells me. Slow, I just took them all out in a matter of minutes. He was obviously not going to be killed as swiftly, or possibly at all in fact.

"Well, now that that's done, guess I should probably congratulate you for taking them out so easily." He gave me a thumbs up, which was very random. "And now that that's done, time to kill you." He pulled out a sword that was triple his height, and yet he held it with only one hand. "You are going to wish you had stayed at your little guild puny mage." As he finished his statement, he grew to a larger size. I stared at him in awe.

"This is what we know as Giant Slayer magic." He grinned, I think. I couldn't see his face from where I was and because of how huge he was. "We are allowed to grow to the size of a giant. We wield swords that grow with our size and we can use elemental magic." This guy was an idiot for telling me everything about his magic. This guy was going to be difficult to out power, but easy to outwit.

"I want to know, what's your name you big oaf?" I yell up to him, hoping he hears me. He stares down at me, but not before he swings his sword and tries to crush me.

"If you want to know before you die, it's Thunk Pianissimo, the tactician of Shadow Hands." He summons a fire ball in his other hand while he brings back up his sword and throws it at me. I barely dodge it. "Now, you tell me your name so I can inform our master who it is that stood in our way." He threw another fireball, this one missing by a mile.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you before you are sent to prison." I rush towards him, focusing my energy into the blade. I get up to his feet, and prepare to slash, but before I do I announce my attack's name. "Tsunami Slash." The blade impacts the skin, but doesn't pierce, only pushing him back a little. I backed away quickly, as to not be kicked.

"What was that supposed to be, an attack or a fly? You can't cut me with a sword that weak kid." he swung his sword, and I barely dodged. "Stop moving so I can kill you." Yeah, like that would happen idiot.

I try to think of a plan, dodging his attacks. He was not very smart for a tactician. Finally a plan came. "Paul, keep him busy for a little." He nods and charges at Thunk. I pull out an amulet in the shape of a snow flake. I hold it in front of me, and in a blast of cold air, a pale white girl with snow white hair wearing pink tank top and jean shorts appears.

Paul blocks all of Thunk's attacks, despite the obvious size difference, but can't keep it up forever. "Yuki, freeze his feet to the ground." She looks at me, obviously annoyed. Why does she always do this to me? "Please." I add, causing her to look more appreciative.

"Alright, fine. Only because you said please though." She turned toward Thunk and put her hands in front of her. She was obviously focused, but the constant sound of sword hitting sword must have been annoying. "Ice Make Glacier." She says, as a blast of cold air hits Thunk's feet, freezing them to the floor.

"Good, now, let's take him down," I say. Paul focuses energy into the sword, increasing the power of his swing. Yuki breathed in a breathe of cold air, holding it in for a bit. I focused energy into Falling Rain. He tried to move, but found his feet frozen to the floor. "Strike with everything you got!" I tell them. Paul jumps and swings his sword, causing a deep gash in Thunk. Yuki sent out her breathe, which had turned into a blizzard, causing him to fall over. Finally, I strike with a shockwave which caused him to lose focus and shrink back to his original size.

Before he can recover, I pull out an amulet in the shape of a spiked ball. "Pins, Armament." A pair of hand cuffs with spikes inside and outside of it appear. "Spike Cuffs." I slap them on to his wrists. He tries to grow again, but realizes that he's being restricted by the hand cuffs. "Now, you're going to answer some questions for me, or I'll let my friend give you permanent frost bite," I say, causing him to freak out and nod quickly.

"First of all, who are the other two members of the Shadow Hands?" He doesn't answer. I look at him, and he obviously won't answer me. "Fine be that way. How about this then. Why are you petty thieves trying to steal the town treasure? It's a job to big for the likes of you all, despite your history, so answer." He gives me a smile which appears that he'll answer this and he loves the answer.

"What treasure? What town? There hasn't been anything here for about 2 years after we killed everything. As for why we're here, if I right in guessing that's your next question correctly, we were told to attract the attention of someone known as the Wings." He gives me a sly grin, like he was expecting the Wings to come at any moment. But nothing.

"Well you were right about the question, but I want to know why you want him to show up." I give him a grin that says if he doesn't answer, he'll die, but he keeps silent. Well, this was the best interrogation I've had in a while. "Fine, don't speak. I'll have the Rune Knights get anything they want out of you then."

I grab him by the back of his shirt and drag him out of the guild, towards the Rune Knights I knew would come eventually. I hand him over, and walk back towards the village. I would have gone back to destroy the guild house, but there was no one else there, and no one would find it thanks to the mastery of illusion put on it. I still got the feeling there was something else there though. Well, guess if there is, it will never be found.

As soon as I knocked on the door of the mayor, and he opens it, falling dead. I turn him over, but he seems the same. I look around as the entire town disappears around me. The mayor even disappeared. It was an illusion as well. Just what was going on around here.

I just shrug it off, seeing as I won't get paid, and pull out an amulet. "Let's ride, Kazegami." In a blast of wind a white horse with wind designs down its sides and a silver mane appeared. I mount him, and he waits for orders. "Back to the guild. Full speed." He nays and runs off in the direction to the guild. Back to the guild that was my home. Back to Fairy Tail.

**AN: Alright, so here is the latest chapter. It might seem unimportant now, but I can assure you that it is very important. And also an announcement: I am going to accept OC's for those who will wish to join on this adventure. The only requirement is that there can only be 2 other S-Class mages. Other than that no restrictions. It is simple to do. Just fill out the following information and I'll decide on whether to accept or decline your OC.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (Please be as descriptive as possible):**

**History:**

**Magic:**

**Tattoo Location:**

**Personality:**

**Rank:**

**Other (any additional info you find important for your character):**

**Hope to read your reviews and your OC's soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, I'm on fire with the updates. I've put up two in just one day. This is great. This chapter came to me when I thought of how Mirajane and Erza were rivals when they were younger, and because they turn out to be quite important in Izaya's story. But before that, a little flash back is going to occur. So, let's get on with it.**

Chapter 3

_*Flashback, 11 years ago, Magic Council Building*_

_The Council members wait for the next criminals to come through the door. The members of the Big Four grinned in a smug manner. They knew who it was that was coming through the doors._

_As if on cue, the doors to the Magic Council hall open, revealing a man and a woman. The man had silvery black hair, a roughed out face, and wore a brown jacket, pants that were near ripping, and a ring on his left ring finger. The woman, on the other hand, had a dark ruby colored hair, a smooth and beautiful face, bright red lips, and wore a simple button down shirt and shorts and a ring on her left ring finger. They looked up at the Council, afraid of what it was they were doing here. Their son was all alone at home, and would be worried if they weren't back soon._

_One member of the Council stood up. "Shusuke Tsubasa and Akari Minazumi, you both are here by charged with participating in a dark guild. The punishment for this crime is exile. You and your family will leave the continent before the end of the week. If you do not comply, well, leave that to your imaginations." The Council member, who though they could not see him, knew that it was none other than Arthur Polganic._

_"What? What about a fair trial? Is this what the world has come to!" Shusuke shouted at him. He was about to jump up and attack them, when Akari held him back. He calmed down, and left, not happy at all with what it was that had happened._

*2 days out from Magnolia*

I woke up from that dream I've been having lately. I stare at the ring on my right index finger. I still can't believe what happened. I would have to deal with it though. If I went up against him now, I would definitely die.

I exit the tent, knowing that I'll have to walk another 2 days to get back to Magnolia. I could get back to the guild, stop Mira and Erza from killing each other, and hopefully get them to come on a mission with me. They were trouble makers definitely, and Natsu was learning exactly to be troublesome. I really wish that they would get along for just a day.

"Well, guess we better get moving Kazegami." I tell the horse who has appeared right behind me. I pack up the tent and get back on, riding to Magnolia.

*Back at the guild*

Erza just walked into the guild, and noticed that Mirajane wasn't there. She looked around, almost triumphant. As she got closer to the bar, someone had ambushed her and given her a punch square in the jaw. She looked around, and saw Mira standing where she had been only moments ago, laughing. "You want to play it that way bitch!" Erza yelled as she charged Mira.

*Right outside the guild, Izaya's POV*

I stop abruptly, hearing a fight going on. Surely they couldn't be fighting already, it's only 10 in the morning. I open the door, and barely dodge a sword that had been flying towards it. I look to where it had come from, and there stood Erza and Mira fighting again. Not even for a minute do I find these two fighting.

Mira charges Erza, giving her an uppercut then a right jab sending her hurtling towards me. I narrowly dodge and catch her. Mira realizes what just happens and tries to escape before I notice her. Too late little demon. "Mira, get over here now." I tell her, hoping to sound not too forceful. She complies, shyly walking over. I set Erza down right next to her, hoping they won't fight.

"You guys are a pain in the ass. How many times do I have to break this up before you two will start listening to me?" I ask, giving them the best glare I could manage. "Alright, let's start with the easy stuff. How did this start?" I ask them, Mira about to start but I stop her. "Erza?" I look at her, and she has a triumphant look on her face, which soon vanishes after the look I give her.

"Mira punched me in the jaw out of nowhere. Then I got mad and we were attacking each other." She said with an almost apologetic look on her face. Key word, almost.

"Mira is this true?" I look at her, knowing her answer. She looked a little worried and tried to force herself to answer, but I cut her off. "You know what you promised me. If you two didn't fight one more time around me, I'd take you on a mission with me." I gave them a disappointed look. "But you guys keep breaking that promise. 'How can a guild be formed on fighting one another and still be the best?' I wondered this many times, and after the year I've spent here, I finally know the answer. It's because they don't put their whole hearts into it. Fairy Tail is a guild that isn't based on fighting among ourselves, but the friendship we all share. If you two keep on fighting like this, I'm afraid that you two won't be up to the standards of the guild or truly be members." I tell them, hoping that they understand.

They're eyes begin to swell up with tears at the realization I have told them. They'll probably still fight, but at least they realize the main thing about Fairy Tail. They run to me for comfort, which I give them. These guys are the only ones in Fairy Tail that I have ever put my trust in and have broken it so many times. Despite this, they are still my nakama.

I release them, and they look at one another, glaring daggers at each other, but they apologize nonetheless. "Great," I say, clapping my hands together. "Now that that's out of the way, how about I get that mission I promised you." I tell them with a smile.

"But we broke our promise to you. I thought you said that we couldn't go?" Mira asks, confusion written all over her face.

"I never said that. The only requirement for you guys not to come join me is that you guys don't fight while we're on our mission." I look them over to see how serious they were taking it. They were taking it very seriously, knowing I could send them back here almost immediately.

"Alright, let's wait until Makarov gets here then, since he has the job." They complied, sitting down quietly. We didn't really have anything to do, so we just sat in silent, Mira and Erza giving each other death glares every now and then, remembering that they wouldn't be allowed to go on the mission with me.

I sigh, boredom over taking my mind. What is taking Makarov so long to get here. If something doesn't happen in the next 4 minutes, I swear I'm going on a rampage and killing the citizens of Magnolia.

As if on cue, the door to the guild opened, revealing a girl with short, shaggy black hair, deep bronze eyes, and pale skin. She wore a dark red blazer over a white tank top, a simple grey choker with a shard attached to it, black pants and black shoes. What really got my attention was that she had a cinnamon stick in her mouth. She looked around, and upon seeing no one else in the guild, she walked over to join us. Mira and Erza obviously knew her, since they were ecstatic to see her.

"Well, who do we have here?" I ask, directing it towards the three of them, mostly towards the girl who had joined us. She looked up, and although she looked glad to meet me, I could sense caution as she looked at me. "Nice to meet you, the name's Izaya Tsubasa." I extend my hand in a greeting.

She takes it. "Aoi Muramasa, nice to meet you too," she says, with a smile that slightly looks forced. She was obviously a mage here, or else she wouldn't have come in the way she did.

"So, when did you join? Haven't seen you before." She looks surprised at my directness, but when your target is only a foot in front of you, a bull's-eye is mostly guaranteed. Something was bothering me though; where had I heard that name before. _Screw it I'll think of it later._ I think to myself.

"Just last month, you were off on a mission I'm guessing," she says matter of factly. She was right though, all of the month I had taken up 4 missions, 2 S-Class, 1 A-Class, and 1 B-Class. I got the B and A because I was hoping to bring Mira and Erza along and show them what it's like out there.

"Izaya, how much longer do we have to wait?" Erza and Mira whined simultaneously. They were not happy with having to wait and have nothing to do. I shrug. It's Makarov, never think you know him.

"Why don't we have a little sparring match while we wait?" I suggest, causing Mira and Erza to brighten up. "But Erza and Mira, you two can't fight each other. Instead it'll be a team work exercise." Yeah, that was a good plan. Not only would I get to see Aoi's magic, but I would also get to teach Mira and Erza to put aside their differences and work together. "This is going to be an exercise where you need to trust your partner. Mira and Erza will be on one team, me and Aoi will be on the other." Erza and Mira look like they're about to decline, but decide not to seeing as them being forced to work together would be a whole lot less boring then just sitting around, and they would still get to go on the mission.

"Fine," the three of them say in unison. Something was nagging me in the back of the head though. I kept feeling that something was missing. Whatever it is, it'll have to wait until later.

**AN: Alright, sorry to cut it off here, but the next chapter is going to have the remainder of this chapter, and it's posted right after this. Thank you LunarBlaze for the OC. I hope that I will soon have some more OC's on a later date, but until then, this has been Edward the Pure. See you guys next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, let's continue this thing. No pointless words to put in here, so let's get straight to the action fail of Mira and Erza working together.**

Chapter 4

We set the tables to the side so we don't make too much of a mess of the guild. I had Spade be the referee, since he's the most observant of us. We separated into our teams, given about 30 minutes to strategize. As soon as we got over to our side, I get right to the plan. "What type of magic do you use Aoi?' I look at her, hoping that it might be something that would help us out if needed.

She looks over, making sure that they aren't listening in. "Chain magic and Guitar magic." I look at her surprised. That was some seriously rare magic. If she had that then I think I'll be in good hands. "What's yours?" She asks, hoping for an answer that she could understand.

"Celestial Spirit and Exquip magic." She gives me an odd look. "That's basically what my magic is, not what I have." She just nods, accepting my explanation. "Alright let's think. Our enemies, well sparring partners for now, are an exquipper and a takeover mage. The simplest thing to do would to use a combination attack, but that won't be necessary if they don't work together, so that's a no." She looks at me, with an annoyed expression on her face. "Sorry bad habit, never worked with someone else before, so how about you make the plan," I suggest.

She looks at me, obviously impressed, I think, her expression changes so much it's hard to tell half the time. "Alright, they'll probably try to split us up into a one on one since they won't work together. We stick close and we can force them to work together." I nod, giving her a slight smile. She continues, "If they manage to separate us, I'll bring us back together using my chain magic."

"Sounds good, but what if they manage to separate us and you can't use your chain magic?" Had to make sure she had a back up for that.

"Simple, just fight them, try to have them circle around and join back." I like her, she is definitely brilliant in every sense of the word. "Well, let's get this over with," she says.

"But it's only been 10 minutes. We have another 20 to do something," I tell her. She looks back, and I can tell she doesn't want to talk. "Fine have it your way." I look over and Mira and Erza actually look confident. I walk up to the mid-point of our make shift sparring ground.

Spade steps forward when everyone is ready. "Well, it seems that everyone is already ready." He turns to look at both teams. "Well, don't just stand there, fight." He says as he jumps back.

Mira charges straight at us, and Erza following close behind. Mira changes into her Satan mode, readying an energized punch. Erza appears in her Heaven's Wheel armor and prepares to use her Sword Circle. I simply pull out Yuki's amulet and put it in front of me. "Yuki!" The snowflake spins, releasing a blast of cold air. It drove the two little demons back, but only a little. Yuki appeared, but she was holding a violet. "Sorry to call you out with no prior warning Yuki, but we got a little sparring here so, please?" I ask.

Though she gives me an annoyed look, she turns her attention over to the rivals forced to work together. After breathing in a breath of cold air, she releases it in a blizzard, obstructing their vision. "Now, try not to kill them. They look like nice kids," Yuki tells me. Like I didn't already know that.

"Koji, Armament." In a flash of blue light, the sword Falling Rain appeared in my left hand. "Let's go!" I say, charging forward. Before I can move an inch, a sword flies straight for my head. I narrowly dodge it. "Great. Forgot she could do that." I look over to where the sword had just stuck into the wall.

The pair of younglings appear from the mist, simultaneously attacking me. Before I can react, I feel something pulling on me. When I land back, I realize it was Aoi's chain magic. "Thanks," I tell her.

"Anytime," she replies. She draws her guitar from behind her back, and holds it in a regular position. "Stall them and I might be able to take out Mira." If what I understood was correct, I would go with her plan. I give her a nod, letting her know I'm with her on it.

"Yuki, let's go cause a distraction." We both charge forward. She charges towards Mira, and I towards Erza. Before Yuki gets to Mira, she summons ice around her hands forming claws.

The 4 of us fight the other for a few minutes, before Aoi gave me the clear to move. I jump out of the way, and make Yuki does the same. "Alright, time for a little rock and roll." She says, beginning to strum her guitar in a rock and roll fashion. She points the end towards Mira, but before she can use her magic, something pops up and tries to hit Erza, which she easily dodges.

I look at the object, seeing that it was Natsu soon after. "Alright, training adjourned due to Natsu interference." I pick him up, noticing he's just unconscious. Well, just what I needed, a random Natsu appearing out of nowhere.

"Well at least you got to teach them a few lessons before you had to stop," I hear a voice say. I grin, realizing who it was speaking. "You truly don't want the youth poisoned do you?" the owner asks.

"Well, you can't say I'm looking out for number one. Wait yes you can, number one guild that is Makarov," I say as I turn towards him, letting a sly grin come onto my face. "Do you have the job I requested you keep?" I ask him, and he gives me a piece of paper. "Thanks."

I walk over towards the group of people that were gathering around Natsu. "Alright, here's the mission I promised you two." I hand them a piece of paper with the S-Class stamp on it. They had a look of pure confusion and excitement on their faces. "Thought you might like that. Also, look at the reward," I point out. They look at it and pure anxiety appear on their faces.

"T-t-t-ten m-milli-ion j-jew-ew-ewels!" They say in unison. I give them a nod, showing them that I'm serious about this.

"That's more than enough for a five way split," Mira says. I nod, hoping the Aoi would get my hint there. I had hoped to bring Lisana and Elfman could have joined us instead, but they were off on another mission.

Aoi looked at me, looking for acceptance. Yeah, I think she understood. "You can't be thinking to divide that up between the 3 of you are you? The math would be way to complicated." I laugh at the pure ridiculousness of the subject.

"You know I was hoping for 2 others to join. Would you like to come along Aoi?" I ask her. Aoi looks at me, surprise written on her face. She then nods energetically, which I'm taking as a yes. "Alright then. Everyone get your things packed. We're going to the town of Beowth." I leave them to go get packed, dragging Natsu along with me. I drag him back to his room, leaving a note telling him about what we were doing.

*Hours later*

Everyone showed up at the train station, even Natsu despite his hatred towards trains. Our train wasn't scheduled for another hour, so we had time to spare, but not as much as earlier. I looked at everyone, excitement written on their faces. They were about to see how hard an S-Class mission can truly be.

When the train arrived we took our seats, and waited for the train to leave. Before it did, I told everyone to get some rest before we arrived, seeing as our mission had to be at night. Before I knew it, even I was off to dream land. I wanted to have some peaceful dream, but it was nothing of the sort. It was my worst memory of my life. The memory of the day when I first learned about my magic.

**AN: Alright, here you go, the end of chapter 4. Thank you everyone who has been following me thus far. It's you guys who have really made me want to continue the story. I really hope you all are enjoying it as I write it. So, thank you all, even the ones who don't review but follow this story. I hope to read some good reviews soon. (OC acceptance status: still in action)**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright people. update bomb is dropping. Edward the Pure, I am clear for dropping the package do I have the go. Of course I do, Edward, don't worry, just let them have it. Now that the little late night psychotic rampage from last night is done, let's get a move on on this chapter. And here, Izaya's magic comes into light and is explained in the deepest way I can manage. Forward, charge!**

Chapter 5

_*Flashback, 1 year ago*_

_I wake up in my bed. It's close to getting to small for me. I'll have to bring that up with my parents, and hope they know where I can get a new mattress and frame. I slowly get up, my leg hurting from yesterday, damn coconut. (Yes, a coconut. You got a problem with it?) I really hate Mondays._

_I walk downstairs, hoping to find my parents down there. As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs, I smell iron. The smell of dried blood I had learned to know the smell of over these 10 years. I walk into the living room, and nearly pass out from the amount of cruelty put in here._

_Imagine the scariest movie you had ever seen. Now imagine the most gruesome scene of that movie and multiply it be one thousand. That's how I would have to rate this scene before me. There wasn't a speck of paint on the walls because of the amount of blood there was, the furniture was drenched in it all over, my parents were in the center, laying down dead. I approach them slowly. As I approach, I can barely recognize them because of how bloody and beat up their faces are. Their cut open and their organs, vitals and all others, strewn about the room, and all 10 fingers and toes have been ripped off, slowly and painfully. They have their hands on top of each others._

_I stop when I get close enough to kneel by them. On their foreheads is carved one word: Polganic. They must have done this to them. I am going to do something to get back at them if it's the last thing I do. I move their hands, setting them near each other. I see a ring in my mom's hand. It was her wedding ring. Tears fall down my face, dropping down and impacting on the floor. I begin to cry, screaming at nothing. My parents dead, there is nothing left for me. Only a feel for revenge._

_When I grab the ring, it glows and releases two flashes of light. The first one creating someone who resembled my dad, wearing the Purgatory armor but with bat like wings and a black katana without a guard. The other resembled my mom, but with different facial features (which I would relate to Erza's face later on). She wore the top half of the Heaven's Wheel armor and a skirt that reached her mid thigh. I stare at them, wondering who they are._

_"Hello Izaya," the man says, giving me a warm smile. I look at him, wondering who they are. "So you're Shusuke's son. No wonder he asked us to look after you." He was on the verge of giving a hearty laugh, had he not been hit on the back of the head with an armored hand, belonging to the woman._

_"Who…Who are you two?" I ask, hoping they'll answer. The woman gives me a kind smile, like she was expecting this._

_"We are known as Titan," she points at the man, "and Titania," she points to herself. "We are warriors known as Titans. Because you can summon us, that makes you a Titan mage." She looks like she's about to go into a long explanation, but is cut off when the man, whose name was apparently Titan, stood up and cut in._

_"Basically Titan magic combines Celestial Spirit magic and Exquiping magic. You summon Titans using amulets, only focusing on the name of the Titan. You can turn them into weapons by saying their name and the saying 'Armament.' Each Titan becomes a different weapon, since no two are the same." He says, giving me a glimpse at my magic._

_Titania quickly cut in, giving more of an explanation. "You can't really call them out when you first get them though. You have to wait over a certain amount of time for them to Bond with you. Bonding allows the 2 of you two work as a team, and will increase the power of the Titan until you're as close as can be. We only came out because it was your parents last wish. They wanted us to protect you." She said, summoning forth a katana, kneeling before me, sword placed in front of her. Titan did the same, but it wasn't as fluent since his armor was kind of rickety._

_Titan spoke up, "We will serve you and protect you at all costs, Lord Izaya. As decreed by Lord Shusuke and Lady Akari." And with that the two of them left._

*End flashback*

I woke up suddenly awake. That dream, I really hate it when something like that happens. I look and see that Natsu is passed out from motion sickness, Erza is sleeping on top of Mira, and Mira is smiling, oddly, and Aoi is awake staring out the window. She notices I'm awake, but doesn't move from her position. "So, have a bad dream I'm guessing," she says, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, but more of a memory then a dream," I reply. I look at her curiously, unable to hold back myself. "So, where do you hale from Aoi?" She looks shocked, but doesn't answer. "Got it, don't want to talk about it. I can understand it, especially to someone you're still trying to tell if you can trust or not." She looks at me, surprised I could tell. "It's a good characteristic. Reminds me of myself a bit. Though you actually give it more actuality, like it's another person in you." I close my eyes, waiting for a reply. None comes. I continue. "But it can cut you off from everyone. It's a curse, a way of life, and a blessing. Something that is a boundary and a front door. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." I pull out a sucker, and hand it to her. She takes it, looking at me cautiously. She puts it in her mouth, and keeps it there. "All I'm asking for is a little trust until the mission is finished."

I open my eyes again, and watch the scenery pass by. The rest of the trip passes in silence. Natsu woke up for a second a few times, but only to nearly gag on the floor. Erza begins mumbling something, but I can barely make it out. The same for Mira, but I think the two were saying the others names, which I found weird. Maybe they did want to be friends deep down.

We arrived at the town, and Natsu jumped off the train, yelling and screaming about how he would never get on another train again as long as he lived. Erza was still asleep, so I had to carry her on my back as we walked to the house of the man who sent the request. He was quite vague, now that I think about it. He had only said that something was happening and people were disappearing over night. He didn't say what he wanted us to do about it, even though it was obvious, but then again, I've had some missions where it was worded that the requestor wanted me to kill something when he actually wanted me to talk to it and try to get it to go away peacefully. And every time they were either Succubae, Sirens, or Golems.

When we got to the house, a man brushed against me. I looked back at him, but could barely make anything out. I could tell he wore a navy blue cloak and had light brown hair. A white cape attached to the left shoulder only. The cloak went down to his feet but he wore a short pair of white shorts. He had a pair of dusty sneakers on. He was dark skinned. I continue to move forward after Aoi gets my attention back, the sucker still in her mouth.

I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. After a moment of silence, a woman in her twenties opened the door. She had pure gold colored hair, semi-pale skin, and wore a robe. Obviously something had been interrupted. What I don't know and don't want to know. She sees us, and looks at me quizzically. "We're here for the job you requested." I hand her the piece of paper with our mission on it. She looks it over, and invites us in.

"So," she says almost quietly, as if she would wake up a monster if she spoke any louder, "you must be Fairy Tail then." She looks at the 5 of us, Erza just waking up. "Good, I was worried that no one would accept my request because of how vague it is." She stops, waiting for something. I decide to say something to fill the silence.

"You were vague about what it is you want us to do, but never mind that. What is it you want us to do?" I ask, hoping that she can give it some form of clarity. She looks at the kids, looking like it shouldn't be said in front of them. "Don't worry, they've actually been on missions like this for years, and though they're young, they're a lot more knowledgeable then they seem." She nods, looking at me disapprovingly at me.

"I want you to take down a creature that's been taking the people of this town. We know that the women and children are found naked and mutilated (she shifts around uncomfortably) at the entrance of a cave outside the village, and that whatever it is leaves men at the front of the village, wrinkled and decayed," she says, trying to be as best help as she can. I turn towards Aoi and she understands what it is. "If there is anything else I can do for you." She leaves the sentence dangling in the air.

"Thanks, we promise to get rid of it. Come on guys, let's get us a monster." I walk out the front door, everyone following me in a single file. "Well, we better do something about the monster tonight. Succubae don't necessarily treat towns who try to get mages to destroy them kindly," I add when we are about 5 meters from our hotel. I've been in Fairy Tail for a year and every request I take, the likelihood of it being a succubus is always very high.

"I hate succubae."

**AN: Sorry if you think that choosing a succubus for a monster to get rid of was not very smart, but you can blame Abe Lincoln for it being the monster. I flipped a coin, tail succubus, heads golem. Alright, well now that another chapter is up here, let's have a few reviews for this chapter. I really hope that you like it. I'm really not sure how I did. But that's why I have you all to tell me how I'm doing. I really hate it when I'm left in the dark on how I do, so please review and let me know how I did. Plus, I just love reading peoples reviews anyway. So, now that we have our first official job written down, I will update and give you all a good part of the mission together. So, until then, ciao.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright, let's get the update train has entered the station. Its cargo is one story by Edward the Pure. If you are interested in the cargo then let me start you off by saying, "All aboard! Moving on with the story!"**

Chapter 6

We walk into the hotel room. It's relatively large, a couch and 2 beds are located on the far wall. There is a menu for what will be served for breakfast tomorrow, and a bathroom that is actually larger on the inside. Spatial magic may be hard to come by, but when you find it, man are you impressed.

I sit on the closest bed, waiting for the others to follow. "Alright, we're up against the worst thing you could ever face at the age you three," I point to Mira, Erza and Natsu, "could ever face. We need a plan to go about this," I say. They all look at me confused, except Aoi, so obviously understood how serious this situation was.

"What are we up against anyway?" Mira asks, unsure of if she wants the answer or not. I give her a look of dread, trying to let her know just how serious this situation is.

"A rare monster. One that kills men by sucking out their life force and one that kills and mutilates women and children." I look at them, my expression darkening. "It's called a pedosexual succubus. They feed off of the lives of men and the, well I'll tell you three when you're older." I look at them, getting even more serious. "Aoi, what do you suggest we do?" I turn to her, allowing her a part in the conversation after talking so much.

She looks up, taking the sucker out of her mouth so she can speak. "If we're against a pedosexual succubus we need to have Mira and Erza stand back for defense while you, me and Natsu attack," she says, not sure that it was a good plan herself.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. But, we won't know the strength of our enemy until we try attacking her, so start with ranged attacks." I look at Aoi and Natsu, they nod. "After we know her strength then we can figure out if we should attack all at once or weaken her down with a consecutive combo, changing person every fifth hit." Aoi looks like she's contemplating the plan, but looks rather skeptical. Still the cautious one.

"What if she is stronger than we can handle?" Erza asks. Natsu stands up, speaking like he had been practicing his answer all day.

"We'll just keep trying. If it's a strong enemy then that's perfect for getting stronger," he yelled, fire slowly coming out of his mouth.

"Natsu, no simple plan like that is going to work. If we can't handle her, I'll stall for you guys to get away and then get away myself." They all look at me like I'm crazy. "I'm the one responsible for getting you all into this. It's too soon for you to see the world's nature." I look downwards, guilt coming to the surface. I was the one who brought them. If I had known the monster was a succubus then I wouldn't have brought them.

"I'm not going to run away from some succubus," Aoi speaks up. She looks not very happy with my plan. "If it's too much for five of us, then just against you you'll be killed definitely." A look of concern coming across her face. Maybe I was finally getting some trust from her.

"And if you stay you'll be killed as well. As a good friend once told me, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one.' If I can buy enough time for you guys to get away, then I can die happily." All of them look concerned, but don't argue.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it. Especially you Natsu. You were sick from the train ride and couldn't get properly rested." He looks away, hiding the blush rising. They all go to sleep, while only me and Aoi are still awake. I look over to her. She's fiddling around with the stick that was once a lollipop.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess," I tell her. She looks over confused. "If I had known it was a succubus, let alone a pedosexual succubus." I cut myself off, allowing her to finish it herself. She sighs, and slugs me across the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it big boy. It's not your fault. Besides, I would have insisted on coming even if you hadn't let them know but told them you were going. A pedosexual is something that I saw when I was travelling around the country. I saw what it did to a single village and I instantly got angry with it." I look over at her, smiling. She was actually opening up to me. And, if that wasn't enough, she looked honestly happy. Nothing about her smile seemed forced.

"This is actually the first time for me," I say. She looks at me quizzically. "I mean to actually have someone tell me about themselves of their own accord. It's rather nice." I smile, feeling a tinge of happiness, something that I had forgotten. She just looks me and starts to laugh. I can't help it and laugh as well. She was definitely the last banana in the bunch, but the only one that you truly wanted.

"Alright, it's almost night time. Let's get them up and get to where the bodies are left." I stand up, and she stands up with me. We both wake everyone up, having to yell at Natsu at the same time before he realizes he has to get up.

We head to the entrance to Beowth. The sun sets just as we get to the entrance. A wind blows, colder then I can handle, even with my jacket on. Out of the shadows, a woman wearing nothing but an extremely short skirt and a very tight low cut tank top. (It's a succubus, they're supposed to seduce people so how do you think they would dress for something rated T?) She looks at Mira and Erza, licking her lips. I step in the way.

"I take it you're the succubus terrorizing the town?" I ask. She simply looks at me and shrugs, giving me a slight nod. As if she couldn't talk. "Alright, remember the plan." I have no long range titans so I let Natsu and Aoi go first.

Natsu takes in a breath and prepares to roar. "Fire Dragon's Roar," he states, as he exhales fire which seem to hit the succubus. When the flames die, she is standing a few feet back from where she once was.

Aoi pulled out her guitar, took aim, and began playing rock and roll music, causing a blast of fire to fly towards the seductress. It looks like it impacts, but she is over by the house behind us before it even impacts. She was fast, and definitely no stranger to speed.

I look at her in awe, since she was still looking at us with little interest. Such a creature is rare and to be this intelligent, wow. "Guys, get out of here," I tell them. They look at me confused. "With speed like that, we can't face her go, I'll hold her back." I pull out the snow flake amulet and Yuki appears, tears streaking her eyes.

"Yes, I do." She says as she opens her eyes, realizing what had just happen. "Izaya, do you know what you just interrupted." She asks, rage rising. "You just, ugh. Forget it. I'm not even going to explain it to you." She turns away, heat coming off of her.

"Sorry I didn't know what was going on." I try to walk near her and she uses wind to blow me back. "If I had known you were in the middle of something I wouldn't have called you." She gives me a look which literally gives me a cold shoulder.

She turns towards the succubus. The seductress stares her in the eyes. Yuki begins to go limp. Her eyes haze over. She walks over the creature we were sent to destroy, and stands near her. Wait let me think these facts over. Pedosexuals use their powers to attract children and if a, oh.

"Wait, if she looked into her eyes, then she'd looked into her eyes and she was under her control, holy f***!" I yell, confusing the four others still with me. "Sorry about the language, freaked out there." Aoi looks at me, looking for an explanation. "Pedosexuals attract children by offering them their dreams. If she had a woman come to her of her own free will, then that would mean that woman wasn't a straight arrow." I nod towards the pair away from us.

"Have you lost your mind Izaya?" Aoi asks. I nod my head. I have lost my mind, but because I lost it I can think so much clearer. "OK. So Yuki isn't straight, she's a, um, yuri?" She asks, trying her best not to say the words gay, lesbian or homosexual in front of the children. I nod. Homos are some awkward people to be around if you were the same gender.

"Don't forget about the enemy in front of you," Yuki says, as she stabs Aoi through with claws made of ice. She removes them, causing to Aoi to lay there bleeding out. I run to her side, trying to make sure that the wound isn't too bad.

Her breathing began to get shaky. I have to get her out of here and get the injury fixed. If she died, then I don't know what I'd do. She was nakama and family. _How could I let this happen?_ I think to myself.

**AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. One of my friends had an idea for a part of the succubus fight, but didn't mention that it would be Yuki going over to the pedo's side and her being a lesbian. Guess that's why she had a random violet in chapter 4 and why she's annoyed with Izaya whenever he calls her. Well, just to let you know that one or two of two things might happen. 1) I won't be able to update this story for at most a month because my mom saw my grades and might take my flashdrives away from me, and since this story is saved on one of them, I won't be able to update as easily. 2) I won't be able to update on weekends because of the same reason, but I'll still have my flashdrives and will be able to work on this during the weekends, giving you more chapters possibly on Mondays to make the story go along faster or I'll have one chapter updates like I do right now and get some stuff out of the way. So anyway, hope you all enjoy and please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Imagine a world where you have control over magic as if it were a super power. You live in a humble abode known as, let's say, Fairy Tail. Now think of why this sounds familiar and not owned by me. The reason is I'm a fanfic writer and therefore can't own the series. ^-^' But enough of this, the name is Edward, wait…. I'm about to remake an author's note for the beginning of the story. So before I lead you astray, to the wonderful story which has succubi, a lesbian person, and someone dying. What a wonderful world this is.**

Chapter 7

I stand over her, hoping that this isn't real. Aoi is bleeding out and has already lost a lot of blood. I look over to Yuki, under the control of the seductress. She had no remorse on her face whatsoever. How could this have happened?

I turn to Natsu and everyone. "Natsu, get over here. Erza, Mira, buy us some time with the two of them," I tell them. I have to make sure that Aoi won't die. Mira and Erza look at me, then nod, a look of being scared on their faces. Natsu looks mad he isn't getting in on the action, but knows that I would have let him go wild if it were any different.

"Natsu, her wound is frozen open. I need you to melt the ice with your flames." He nods, understanding why I asked him to stay back. I turn to Aoi, looking into her eyes, making sure the flicker of life doesn't leave them. "Stay with me Aoi, this is going to sting a bit." She nods, obviously still able to understand me.

Natsu lights his hands on fire, bringing them over the wound. The ice melts, but Aoi begins to look pained. "Alright, that's enough. Natsu help Mira against the pedo." He nods, running in that direction. I can see that Erza and Mira aren't having a lot of luck against the two of them. I can't focus on them now. I search my back pack for something to stop the bleeding. I pull out a glue stick and a trumpet plays. I look around, wondering where it came from. I focus back onto the backpack and continue my search.

After nearly pulling out everything, I finally find some medical spell binding. It would close the cut blood vessel but if she moved it would tear open again. I move it close to her wound. "This is going to hurt a lot," I say, grabbing her hand. "If you squeeze my hand, then the pain won't be so bad. Just squeeze as hard as you need to." She begins to close her eyes. "No, no. Stay with me now. You're going to be alright," I yell at her. Quickly, I put the binding onto the vessel, her eyes immediately opening, she screams in utter pain, and squeezes my hand so hard I can't feel it.

She passes out soon after. I check her pulse, and she's still alive, her pulse weak. I smile to myself, glad I was able to do something. I look at the scene behind me, looking in horror.

Natsu has blood running down both of his arms, making them unusable. Erza is covered in armor shrapnel, pieces of ice stuck in her shoulders and legs. Mira in her Satan mode is missing a wing and her skull is cracked open, blood pouring out. They're all unconscious. This was the power of the succubus.

The pedo steps forward, looking slyly at me. "It seems that you're little friends were no match for us after all," she says. I can't answer, fear rushing over me. "You shouldn't have called out such lovely pray to me." She moves her hand over Yuki in a suggestive manner. "While those children where great to look at," she grabs Yuki from behind, holding her arms just under Yuki's chest. "This one is strong and lovely. I think I'll keep her." She smiles, evilly looking at me. "Love, finish those two."

"Yes, my mistress," Yuki says, approaching slowly. She gets closer, and I can't help but think that this is all my fault. _If I didn't bring them along, or brought out Yuki, then none of this would have happened._ Tears threaten to fall, but I hold them back.

When Yuki is close enough, she raises her claws, ready to slash me. Before she does, the succubus is hit by an explosive force. Yuki recovers for a second. I look back, Aoi holding her guitar in hand. Her wound reopened. She gives me a smile, accepting, and she falls down unconscious.

Yuki looks around, and sees the succubus. She then turns to me, giving me a death glare. "You are the worst mage I have ever had to work with, you know that," Yuki tells me.

"If I had known I was calling you on dates with your girlfriend, then I wouldn't have called you," I tell her, a blush coming across her face. "You were controlled by a pedosexual succubus just moments ago. That's how I know." She looks away, obviously embarrassed. I sigh, scratching the back of my head.

"It's not that I don't like you as a person Izaya, you just have the worst timing." She whispers softly. I can barely hear her, but make it out.

"How about we work on that. If you promise to tell me before you go on a date with her, I'll promise to not summon you during that time. Deal?" I ask. She looks at me surprised. "It's your life, I think. What right does anyone have in judging or messing with it? None. Just because you like the same gender as you doesn't mean that you're a different person." She smiles, apparently happy at my words. Tears streak down her face, which she catches and turns into cold energy. She tosses it up into the air, and they hit my four companions, freezing their wounds shut so they won't die.

"It's a deal, Izaya Tsubasa," she says, happiness and trust encrusting her words, the tears continuing to fall down. When she's done, the succubus coughs into her fist, hoping we hadn't forgotten her.

"How touching," she mocks, sarcasm painting her words. "Now, come back over here my little pet." Her eyes focus on Yuki again, but is shot back at with a death glare. "What? My mind master magic should have you under my control still. How?" She doesn't get to finish her sentence. The amulet that holds Yuki begins to glow, changing to a different snowflake shape. Yuki is surrounded in a light as well, but nothing about her seemingly change.

She opens her eyes, calm and collected washing over her. I remember what Titania said about a Titan and mage bonding. _Bonding allows the 2 of you two work as a team, and will increase the power of the Titan until you're as close as can be._ If that was true, then Yuki was more powerful than before.

She takes a stance, reminding me of Natsu's stance before, wait. It couldn't be. Before I can finish my thought, she inhales a deep breath, the air around her becoming chill. "Snow Dragon's Roar!" she announces, firing a blizzard from her mouth, different from what she used before. It was like a cyclone of ice, snow and cold air.

When it impacts with P (AN: who I'm going to call the pedosexual succubus now since it's taking too much time to write) she is blasted away and impacts with a tree outside the city, 10 meters away. Even I was impressed. She had grown that much stronger just from a little apology, this was something that I could get used to. She turns and looks at me.

"Use Armament. I can defeat her easily now, but it'll be faster if you Armament me," she instructs me. If I didn't think she was so kick ass right now I would have gotten onto her for telling me what to do. I could understand why she wanted to get back, but I didn't know the exact reason. I simply nod, and she looks back to where P is getting up from.

"Let's do it. Yuki. Armament." A bright flash of light envelopes her, blinding everyone and waking up a few towns people. This was the end for P.

**AN: Alright, cliffhanger. The random trumpet was just there because (insert cool looking pose) I wanted to prove I could. Anyway, it looks like since I got this done so fast, the next chapter is going to come along in the same day as a consecutive update for double trouble. It'll bring more into light about how the Yuki being gay is going to affect the story, and finish off the succubus in a single 'bone-chilling' attack. Please review and now, let's continue to the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I have nothing to say, other than if you don't like gays then leave now, because a gay scene appears in this, but I would like to thank Fatherfail and Lunarblaze for following me thus far and giving me some great ideas for this story, not deliberately though. I am going to get straight to it since in real life I hate succubus anyway, I want to get this fight over with. So, let's go forth.**

Chapter 8

"Let's do it. Yuki. Armament." A bright flash of light envelopes her. When it dies down, large gloves made of ice cover my arms from the elbow down. They are about my width and half my height. "Ice Queen Fists," I say, putting my right fist in front of me. As P gets up and charges for me, I rear back my left arm, ready to attack. Energy forms around the fist, and as I punch forward, a rush of icy air flies towards P. When it impacts with her, she shatters into a million frost bitten pieces. "Winds of the North Pole." I turn away from where P just was. "So that's what these fists can do. Well, frost bite does burn like fire." I bring up my right hand, thinking there might be something else to it. It disperses and returns to being her Titan form.

"Wow, Armament actually feels nice and comfy. I've never realized how great Armamenting is." She smiles, back to the same person she was before. I hope that now we can actually get along better.

"Alright, so, if you don't mind me asking, what was it I interrupted that got you so mad?" I ask her. She doesn't attempt to hide her smile. I can't tell if she's happy about what I interrupted or if she was still high off of the feeling of Armament.

"I'd say nothing important, but I don't think a proposal is nothing." Her smile grows, tears of happiness falling from her face. I can't believe it. I interrupted Yuki and her girlfriend during a proposal. Good thing I got that deal going on now.

"Alright, I'll let you go then. Thanks again for the help Yuki." She disappears in a wind of snow. I look over at the damage we had caused. 2 broken houses and a few busted up walls. Well, better get everyone to a hospital to get medical attention. Not sure how frozen wounds would affect them somehow.

*At the Beowth Hospital, 7 hours later*

A doctor walks in, finding everyone about and moving only after seeing him a few hours ago. I walk up to him, and hand him the money I owe him. He simply stands there stunned as we all walk out of the hospital, towards the requestor's house. Aoi and I didn't talk about what happened, but I knew she had accepted me into her pool of trust.

When we got to the door, the same woman from before opened the door, but only wearing a purple bra and yellow panties. Okay, so Yuki was right about my timing. Once again we had interrupted something. We all walk in as soon as she invites us in. We all stand in the center of her living room, while she went to put on some clothes as not to scar Erza, Mira and Natsu's mind with her image.

She comes back down wearing an orange tank top and green shorts. It was like she was trying to be a rainbow. "I saw what you did, thank you." She bowed and motioned for us to sit, while she went and got us some tea. She came back and we all accepted, trying not to be rude to such a gracious host. She put a bag on the table. "It has your pay in it. And because you got rid of the succubus so quickly," she left her sentence dangling, as she removed an amulet from her pocket. It was oval with an opal in the middle and had small angelic wings on it. "I want you to have it, Older Fairy Tail mage." She held it out to me.

I looked in awe. This wasn't part of the reward. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept something that wasn't part of what we were promised." I stand up, but she stands as well, determination chalked all over her face.

"Please, accept it as a token of my personal gratitude," she added. I finally got it.

"You would have been its next target, am I right?" I ask, sorrow caressing her face. "Even so, I still can't accept this amulet. Something like this must mean a lot to you." I step forward, but she blocks the exit.

"I think that this might have to do with you. I don't know why, but I hear a voice calling on someone named Izaya Tsubasa." I become more alert. It couldn't have done that. Something like that shouldn't happen unless it was trying to convey a psychic message. "Something tells me it's meant for you."

I finally accept it, and a flash of golden light appears in the middle of the room. Before I can see it coming, a fist hits me in the face, giving me a bloody nose. I look at my assailant, surprised by who I am seeing. It was a female angel dressed in a low cut mid thigh short black and white kimono. She had long black hair, grey eyes, a huge chest, and blood red finger nails, probably polished that color.

She is definitely steamed, I can tell that much. "You're the one who keeps messing everything up! I am going to kill you, you little bastard!" She runs towards me, and I get out of the way of her attack.

"Yuki, a little help please?" I ask, Yuki appearing before me. Instead of attacking, the two stare at each other, eventually coming together in a passionate kiss. I face palm at this situation. "Aoi, get the kids out of here, please?" I ask her, and she gets the three children out of the house. "Now, could one of you two love birds explain what's going on here?" They break their kiss but keep their foreheads pressed together, staring into the others eyes.

Yuki spoke first. "The girlfriend I was telling you about is here in front of you Izaya." She smiles dreamily as she stares at the angel in front of her. "Alice, the Life Giver. The woman I'm in love with."

Alice stepped back from the ice girl, and looked back at me, fury rushing back once again. "And I'm the one who's going to kill you for interrupting us so many times." She cracks her knuckles, but Yuki steps in the way. "What are you doing Shira?" Obviously her pet name.

"Look, he didn't know what he was doing, but he understands now." She smiles at Alice. "He's promised that if I give him a heads up on when we're going to, you know." She blushes but doesn't finish her sentence. "He promises not to call on me." She gives her a reassuring smile. "He's a man of his word and a nice guy. Cut him a little slack just this once hunny?"

Alice steps around her standing in front of me. She lets out a sigh, scratching the back of her head. That seemed a little familiar to me, but I couldn't remember why. "Alright, if my Shira trusts you enough to stop me from attacking you, you must be pretty trust worthy. Hold out you left hand." I extend it, and she grabs it, her hand glowing with a shiny black glow. "Do you, Izaya Tsubasa, Titan mage of Fairy Tail, swear to never call on Yuki when she tells you not to, giving me the same privilege, and only to use us for important matters?" She was quite pushy, no wonder Yuki loved her.

I nod my head, saying, "I promise, on the name of Fairy Tail and on all that is good in the world, that I will do everything in the before mentioned." The glow dies down, and a black halo tattoo appeared on my palm.

Alice looks at me, looking at her handy work. "That seal will kill you if you ever break your promise to us." I look at her, and she gives me a smile that doesn't seem trustworthy. "I hope to see you again later, little mage." She disappears in a flash of light, returning to the amulet.

Yuki, steps forward kind of neutral about what happened. "Izaya, don't mess with Alice in anyway. She's an excellent healer, but she can also create powerful curses. I'd hate for the man who allows me into this world to be killed." She gives me a sly smile and disappears back into the amulet. I sigh, scratching the back of my head. This was going to be kind of hard.

I turn to see Aoi standing in the door way. "I saw the whole thing. How you going to deal with this?" She asks, I shrug my shoulders. She sighs, giving a little laugh. "Come on, big boy. We should probably stop using this person's house for a stage." She gestures to the person who owned the house. She bows and leaves, and I follow.

"Well, let's split it up evenly when we get back to the guild," I suggest, everyone looking disappointed at me. "If we split it up on the train then we'll have people try to rob us, and we don't need that kind of attenti-" I am cut off, when I begin to lose consciousness. I really hate it when I'm too exhausted from over magic using.

_*Dream, mountain, Izaya POV*_

_"Finally, I've reached the peak," I say to no one." I really need to get someone to talk to. All this talking to myself is going to drive me crazy." I think, then add an afterthought. "Make that crazier." I walk over to the temple the villagers told me housed the snow goblin._

_It walked out, business suit and all, and looked at me. "Aw, do you have what I want?" He asks. I pat my pocket. He nods. I pull out a slingshot. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough mage. Please, take this. I'm sorry I can't pay you. We snow goblins don't use the same currency as you and ours is worthless in you custom." He hands me an amulet in the shape of a snowflake._

_I take it. "It's alright. It was a nice experience doing a mission for a creature and not a human." I nod, and head down the mountain, slipping and rolling down after taking the 6th step, forming one of those snowballs that grow the more you roll down._

*Real world, train ride*

I wake up, and everyone else is asleep. I realize it's night, and wait for someone to wake up. I'm glad I didn't do this alone actually. After remembering that day, I'm happy that I'm not alone anymore. I have friends and people I can depend on. People I love.

**AN: Alright, Izaya got to become more powerful and gained a new ally. That is what I thought of when I wrote this. I actually found it funny when my friend's girlfriend created the character Alice to be Yuki's girlfriend, since angel's are holy, and an angel being gay just sounded funny and was a great idea. So you can thank my friends for creating some of the characters, Aoi and the man from the chapter when they got to Beowth being OC's I accepted from other people. I forgot to thank Fatherfail for the OC when I put his OC up, so better late than never, so thank you for the OC Fatherfail. Now, I have some good news. My flashdrives are safe so I can keep updating. If you were wondering why I'm worried about not having any flashdrives, it's because I'm working on this on my laptop and I don't have Wi-Fi and my dad password locked the Internet so I can't get on it. But since I can keep them, I am going to keep updating. I'll probably update 2-3 chapters on Monday, just as a heads up. So, please review and let me know how I do. Also, don't be hating on Yuki and Alice. I don't know what I'll do but I will not let characters based off of my friends be treated like sludge. So review please, but no flames against the two female Titans.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright, I am actually grounded starting last night. I won't be able to update weekends, but on weekdays the normal update schedule will stay in progress. If I feel like it I'll upload multiple chapters in a day, if not, you'll know. Now, because that's all there was to let you know about for now, onto the story.**

Chapter 9

After about a few minutes had passed, Aoi woke up. She yawned, and focused her attention to see if anyone else was awake. She smiles and looks over at me, but averts my gaze. "Thanks for saving me, Izaya," she says. Something is going on here, but I can't tell what.

"Don't worry about it Aoi. But I should be thanking you. If you hadn't, we'd probably have ended up dead," I tell her. She still doesn't meet my eyes. "Besides, I didn't really save you. Yuki used her power to freeze your wounds so that no more blood would escape, but you had already lost a lot of blood. I thought." I stop at that, leaving it dangling.

"But Yuki is your spirit, so by a technicality, you saved our lives." She meets my gaze, her heart visible in her smile. "And thanks for your concern, but don't worry about me. I'm fine and that's what matters." I turn away, staring out the window again, thinking.

"You know, I could have sworn you were from Fairy Tail. You are nice, sweet, caring for others you trust and can call your nakama. But if don't let others worry about you, then everyone will worry more about you." I close my eyes, thinking back to 10 years ago. "If someone worries about you, it shows that they care for you. If you don't let them worry, then they might deem you untrusting, despite how you appear." I almost say something about a perfectionist, but realize that has nothing to do with this. "The bonds of nakama are a two way string. One that gives you trust, and one that has you feel concern for your allies. A human flaw that is more of a part that makes us who we are." I look over to her, and she looks confused. "Basically, I'm saying that if you don't let others worry about you then you can possibly sever a bond that brings people together."

She seems to understand, but still looks like she doesn't believe me. "You don't know what it was like when I was a kid." She looks down, once again averting my gaze.

"Then tell me. I'm happy to listen. I'm sure that it wasn't as bad as it seems." I reassure her. She looks up, a look of thanks on her face.

"Alright, sounds good. No one ever wanted to listen before. But, if I do, can I hear about you?" She asks. I look at her confused. Talking about what happened, a year ago and 10 years ago, I don't think I could do that. But something told me I could tell her.

"You got it Aoi. If you don't mind, would you care to start, or should I?" I ask. She gives it some thought, and finally offers to go first. "Alright, I'm listening." She nods.

"I'm actually from a town about a few miles from Beowth. I thought I would love to live there all my life, but I couldn't know how wrong I was. I was forced to live a sheltered life, staying in my room most of my life. My parents were so over protective, even sending up teachers to teach me, making sure they were sterilized before they could come up. I stayed there for about 11 years of my life, trapped like a baby." I could swear I saw a tear streak her face, but I couldn't see any water coming from her eyes. "After those years, I finally decided to run away from home, wandering for 5 years around the continent, learning about my magic. After those years, I finally came to Fairy Tail. I loved the people there and wanted to join immediately." Tears start to run down her face. This was obviously something that she didn't like to talk about.

"Wow, that sounds horrible. Nothing could compare, not even, wait never mind. A childhood of being raped and secluded from everything every day and night would be worse, so forget I said anything. But something like that, I can't believe something like that actually happened," I said, feeling sorry for the slightly younger mage. I pull out a lollipop for her, hoping to cheer her up. She takes it, putting it in her mouth, not looking much happier.

"Thanks, it actually feels nice to get it off of my chest." She gives a slight smile, but other than that doesn't appear to be much happier to have an old wound reopened. "Now, can I hear about you, please?" She asks, obviously wanting to move on.

"Yeah, sure." I prepare how I'm going to go about it. If she was willing to tell me about a past like hers, then the least I could do is tell her about mine. "I actually moved to Fiore from the Southern Continent, but was born here. I grew up here in Beowth for close to 7 years. At that time my parents where," I take a shaky breath in. _I can do this,_ I think to myself. "They were charged with participation in a dark guild. The person who charged us was none other than the one and only Arthur Polganic. There was no proper trial and we were exiled from the continent. We were forced to move out and leave before the end of the week." I look away, tears threatening to fall down, but I hold them back.

She looks shocked at this. I continue, nonetheless. "I lived in the Southern continent for 10 more years. We never had any trouble except me picking the occasional fight. They literally asked for it. Then, the day after my 17th birthday, I walked down to find them both dead." I consider if I should mention the amount of blood and cruelty was around, but think better of it, not wanting to scare her. "I also learned about my magic that day, so it isn't too bad, but still. With my parents dead and no way to pay the rent myself, I was evicted from the house we had bought." I look at her, the worst out of the way. Now was the final act of this. "I moved back to Fiore, hoping to join Fairy Tail, since my parents used to say good things about it, but as soon as I land, I'm arrested and spend a month in jail. Apparently since I was their son I wasn't allowed to come back to the continent. I got a visit from Arthur at the end of the month. He offered me a spy job to keep tabs on Fairy Tail and report all things that would allow the Big Four to get rid of them. I accepted, only to get to Fairy Tail. I took multiple missions, trying to make him think that I was going as deep as I could, but I had actually told Makarov without anyone knowing. He told me to stay under, and report bogus information to him. After what he did to my parents I was happy to oblige. And that's pretty much everything about my past." Tears finally streaking down my face.

Pure and utter shock washes over Aoi's face. She gets up from her seat and sits in the seat next to me, bringing me in for a hug. I'm taken aback by this. I hadn't expected her to do something like this. "A past like that, and I'm here complaining about my parents, while yours were persecuted and you were forced to do something that you didn't want to. I'm so sorry that I asked you to do this," she whispers, barely audible to anyone outside of our immediate vicinity. I slowly return it, glad to actually have someone feel concerned and hear me out.

"Thanks Aoi. That really means a lot to me." We let go of each other, and merely stare out the window. "You were right. It feels good to get it out there. Too let someone know and not have it as extra baggage." Before I know it, she's back to sleep. I couldn't blame her though, it had been a long trip.

We got back to Magnolia by morning. Natsu jumped off faster than he did when we got to Beowth. And as I got off the train, I saw something fly through the window. When I looked at it, I saw that it was Mira. Don't tell me, yup. Erza just jumped out of the window and is attacking Erza with her bare hands. A blood vessel pushes up at the skin, showing that I'm not happy with this at all.

Before I can go to stop them, Aoi grabs my arm, holding me back. I turn and give her a confused look. "Pay more attention to them," she says, and I decide to look over at them, and sure enough, I'm seeing a smile on both of their faces and laughing. "They're not trying to kill each other. Their actually having fun with it." She was right, and I calmed down. I call them over and immediately they listen, not even trying to run away.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the near death guys. I didn't know that would happen. If I had, then I wouldn't have brought you guys," I tell them all, making sure that they're all there and listening. "So, as of now, no more S-Class for any of you guys." The three children look disappointed, but Aoi didn't look surprised. "That is until you're old enough to go on one yourselves." They nod, understanding why I'm saying what I am.

As soon as that's out of the way, we head to the guild. I was not looking forward to getting there, in the least. While they see home, I see punishment from Makarov for almost killing 3 children and a powerful 16 year old mage.

**AN: Alright, so here is the last chapter for the week probably. I will be adding in a new OC next chapter, one that had been mentioned from before. I have only received two OCs so I may be ending the OC acceptance if no one other than those two are going to want to be OCs. So, I'll also announce that next chapter so if you would like a part, this may be your last chance. I am also going to allow mages from other guilds to be OCs, just put which guild your character's from and what it's stamp looks like under stamp location. And since I already accepted one from a different guild I finally decided to allow anyone to do so if they so wish. Now, I will probably see you on Monday, so I bid you farewell, fair readers.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Be forewarned, what you about to read is the combination of a crazy man on an adrenaline, sugar, and caffeine high and drunk of the victory of a 62-6 victory of his favorite team on Saturday. Now that we have these formalities out of the way, welcome back readers who are currently reading this, that includes you person whose reading this. Yes you, with the hair and the eyes, and those things you call arms, legs and organs. It is me, Edward, the Purest of non-pures. Yes that's ironic, now so that we can get this straight and on the record, no your socks aren't made of salt. Crazy words out of the way, onto the story before I mention the death of, oh….. let's just start with this specially made chapter now.**

Chapter 10

As we walked into the guild, I could see that once again, no one was there. Did we miss a memo or something? I went straight up to the bar, and saw Cana passed on the other side of it. She must have snuck in to drink. She really needs to stop. I turned and saw Makarov passed out right next to her. He really needed to stop encouraging people.

I motioned them to stay where they were, and jumped over the bar, grabbing the two of them and putting Makarov down onto a table, I tossed Cana towards a pillar, making sure she just stopped before she could hit the pillar. She woke up with a jerk, obviously hung over.

She slowly got up, and looked around. She noticed the five of us and glared at me. "What was that for Izaya?" she asked me. I just simply shrugged, waiting for her response.

"I don't know, wake you up? I hate it when people who drink before the legal age," I said. I would have given her a monologue about Fairy Tail's purpose, but there really wasn't something related to drinking. Everyone of age usually drank, so I couldn't really blame her for drinking. "You really need to stop drinking. If you don't then what will your dad think." She simply looked downwards. Any mention of him wasn't a good idea around her.

"Don't drag him into this." She simply stayed silent after that. I got the message and let sleeping dogs lie. I grabbed Makarov next, slapping him awake. He eventually came to.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked, not in a hangover state. I set him down, making sure the old man didn't try anything while I held him like a baby. "So, how did your mission go?" He really was getting to the point.

"Um, well, we got rid of the problem. But," I stopped there. How to put this, "I nearly killed everyone else in the process." He looked at me, shock all over his face. "They're still alive but it was my fault they nearly died. I'm truly sorry master, I'll take whatever punishment you give me." I awaited his final decision, not looking at him, but at the floor.

"Let's head back to my office Izaya." He jumped off of the table and walked towards his office. I simply looked at the others (minus Cana, who had gone back to the bar and grabbed a whole barrel of beer when I wasn't looking) and gave them a scared look. Aoi was the only one who looked confident it wouldn't go bad, but I was still scared shitless.

I walked into the office, and he was simply pouring a bottle of beer from his own personal stash into two glasses. He handed one to me, and I accepted. "Don't worry about being punished. You got everyone back safely, that's all that I care about right now." I gave him a surprised look but he still had a dark expression on his face. "But, since I have to do something about this, I have a job for you." He walked over to his desk and grabbed a glue stick from his desk. Again random trumpet blare. That was really getting on my nerves despite only being the second time. He tossed it aside, pulling out a piece of paper. He walked over and handed it to me.

I took it and read what it said. "Co-op mission: Fairy Tail and Hunter's Pride. We of the Magic Council ask that Izaya Tsubasa and Sadon Des Karan come to the village of Grendes to find a sacred treasure locked away in the Ruins of Chronomartyrvyn. Both may bring one person of their choice to help on this mission. More information will be given when the mages reach the town." I read it again, and was surprised they were asking me for an adventure based mission. This had to be Anthony's doing.

"Before you ask, yes you have to," Makarov said. "The Sadon fellow was actually looking forward to meet our legendary member." I was surprised. I was known at even near Hunter's Pride. If I had an ego, it would have been boasted, but since I don't, it didn't really affect me.

"Alright, give me about 6 hours to choose who to bring and pack." I already know who I'm going to bring, but I will need those 6 hours to pack. We may have not unpacked yet, but if we were going to Grendes on the other side of the continent, then we needed to pack again. He gave me a nod, and I waited to see if there was anything else. "By the way, Anthony is beginning to become suspicious of me, so he's going to bring in someone tomorrow to make a double take on my reports, so make sure to tell everyone." He nods again, even more not happy with what.

"Alright, I'll tell them before he get here. When will that be?" He looks over at me. I think for a second then hold up 8 fingers then giving him an "a" in sign language. "Alright. Tell the people outside to about it. I'll arrange a meeting when everyone gets back." That reminded me of another question I had, pouring more beer into the cup.

"That reminds me, where has everyone been? I've never seen the guild so empty before." He looks at me, and then just nods.

"They're all either on a mission or sleeping. I accidentally put in a forest mushroom into the food and everyone passed out." A sweat drop forms on his face (anime style). This was obviously something he wasn't happy about. Doesn't he know you're supposed to 'beware the forest mushrooms'?

"Alright, I'll be off then." I down the entire glass, set it down next to the beer and leave. As I exit, I see a trio of people fighting each other. I soon realize that it's Erza, Natsu and Mira. Cana is passed out again and Aoi is simply watching the trio fighting. I sigh, walking out, picking up Natsu and Mira, holding them out as far away as I can, and walk away.

"Well, at least this lasted long enough for the mission." I set them down, Erza following soon after. I walk over, grab Cana, and slap her awake. I set her down next to Erza. She is obviously not happy. "Alright, listen guys. I'm only saying this once since I don't have enough time to say it twice." Cana tries to sneak off, but I grab her and set her back down. "Makarov is having me go on a mission right away for my punishment, and I can bring one person with me. Aoi you're going to be the one coming." She nods. "The rest of you really need to pay attention now." Natsu and Erza are tugging each other's hair. "A council representative will be here tomorrow at 8 a.m. to assess Fairy Tail. They think we're too laid back and destructive, which we kind of are, but that's who we are. You need to show them that they're wrong." They pay attention but keep tugging at each other. "Which means no fighting. If you do, I'll have a little 'birdie' tell me." They stop and actually pull apart at just that.

"How long will they be here?" Mira asks. That was a good question. Anthony hadn't told me. He probably expected me to let them know for about a day, but if I knew anything about those f****** Polganics, it'd be even longer.

"I don't know. Just stay this way until they leave. If you do, I'll get you a souvenir from Grendes." The trio of children in front of me lit up at this. Aoi actually looked surprised, but understanding. The trio wouldn't do anything I asked without any reward being involved. "Alright, now, to get my 'birdie' here." I pull out the feather shaped amulet. "Koji, spy high." In a splash of water a nightingale appeared on my right shoulder. It chirps at me. "Yes, I know. Yuki already gave me this speech, but really. A worm is more important than this." It simply chirps again. "Fine, just keep an eye on these three and report to me if they get into a fight while I'm gone." In a chirp, it flew up to the highest beam in the guild.

Everyone looks at me, wondering how I understood it. "Animal-based Titans and Titan mages can communicate psychically in a close distant to understand one another. Titan mages have to speak verbally though." They accept this explanation, but don't understand the terms I used. "I'll explain later."

I walk towards the door, and Aoi follows suit. She catches up and stops me by grabbing my arm. "Why did you choose me out of everyone possible?" She asked. I was taken aback by the sudden question.

"You and I make a good team. It would be a waste to put such talent and lock it up." She lets go, but folds her arms, tapping her finger against her arm waiting for a better explanation. "If you want to know, there's something bugging me deep down. I can't exactly tell where but I know that it's somewhere. I'm trying to figure it out, and I think the best way to figure out something is to have its cause staring you in the face. So don't expect me to be leaving your side until it's figured out." She blushes, looking away. Something is definitely up here, but I'm sure the answer is staring me in the face, literally.

"F-fine," she stammers out, looking back at me, the blush gone. "So, what's the mission?" I think, and recite it from memory. "Wow, that sounds fun. I feel like, what's his name? That man who has that theme song and has a whip." She begins to think, straining, but it doesn't come. "Well I'll think of it later. Guess I better go unpack and repack then." I nod. We both walk away, heading in opposite directions, her staying the girls dorm and me having an apartment out in Magnolia near the fountain.

As we walk back to the train station, I finally remembered where I heard that name before. Over a year ago there was a request that asked for her return. The price was 100 billion jewels, despite only being a D-class mission. Sure I could use the money, but I wouldn't do that. Not after hearing what I had.

The train ride was relatively uneventful; Aoi pulling out a box with dango in it and putting that in her mouth. I really don't want to know what else she puts into her mouth. I cleaned my rings and amulets, out of boredom. I really couldn't think of anything to start a conversation. The air was stagnant, and on top of that, Yuki had appeared in a puff of smoke wearing nothing but a white bra and a skirt shorter than her shorts, telling me not to call on her or Alice for about 10 hours, then disappearing, the bra left to fall onto the floor.

Finally Aoi decided to speak up. "So, what is this magic of yours that you're not telling anyone?" I looked over, shocked at the sudden noise after about 5 hours on the train, 3 of those being stuck because of a cow crossing. How many cows were there?

"You really want to know don't you?" I ask, she looked forward, finishing off the dango she put in her mouth. "Alright, tap once if you don't understand something." She nods and I continue. "It's known as Titan magic, a lost magic which, as I told you the day we met, is a combination of Celestial Spirit magic and Exquiping. Using amulets we summon Titans, our equivalent to Celestial Spirits. They work with us and unlike Celestial Spirits, there are only one of each, so you can't call forth multiple of the same Titan. Using a function similar to Exquipping called Armament, we can turn Titans into a different form. For instance, Yuki. If I were to call her and call out Armament, the Ice Queen Fists will form over my hands while Yuki disappears. We also have more powerful and rare Titans called Legend Titans. They work on the same mechanics but are more powerful and harder to Bond with." She taps my shoulder. "Bonding is basically our form of a contract. The closer together a mage and his Titans are the stronger the Titan becomes and the amount of magic the mage can use increases as well. When they're as close as can be is when a mage can use Armament. Back to Legend Titans now. They don't reside in amulets. Instead they reside in rings." I hold out my right hand for her to look at. She examines it and notices that I have two rings on each finger. She looks surprised I have so many, but I quickly correct her. "I actually only have two. I get a ring every time I get a new Legend Titan to make my enemies think that I use ring magic and will not look happy." She nods, obviously understanding everything. "That's everything I know about it. There's more to it, but that's all I know about it."

"Alright, so how many Titans do you have?" She asks, curiosity poking at her beautiful face. Wait did I just think that? Puzzle piece in place, now for the rest.

"I only have 8. The regular are Paul, Yuki, Alice, Koji, Spade, and Pins. The legend Titans are a surprise, since they probably won't make an appearance for a bit." Disappointment streak her face, and I decide better to give it a shot now. "Why did you decide to come if you didn't want to?" I ask her. I thought of it while packing.

She looks away, another blush coming but she barely holds it back. "I guess I just wanted to be with you for this. You asked and it sounded fun." That gave me a warm feeling inside but I couldn't know for sure what it was. A smile actually streaked her face as I got up to sit next to her instead of sitting across like we had been doing.

The rest of the ride was actually held in conversations about various things. There were so many that I didn't even notice that Yuki came back, grabbed her bra and disappeared again. When we got to the station, a man was waiting outside. He wore a navy blue cloak and had light brown hair and grey eyes. A white cape attached to the left shoulder only. The cloak went down to his feet but he wore a short pair of white shorts. He had a pair of dusty sneakers on. He was dark skinned, had a sharp nose. I immediately recognized him from Beowth. "Let me guess, Sadon?" I ask. He nods. Great start, now to go to the place we need to get to.

**AN: Alright, longer chapter this time. If you want to know why I'm putting in random trumpet blasts, it's because it's supposed to be a comical relief. I watched a show and every time glue popped up on the screen there was a trumpet doing that whole "dum-duuuuuum" thing. Yes I know you can't tell what it is from words. Just trust me on this. But back to the subject not at hand, let's not get started. What's that word I'm thinking of? Starts with 'e' end - that's it end. Let's end this off before I lose this high and drunkness so I can finish this. Ciaoooooooo… (fall over in a hangover).**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: (Wakes up) Who? What? Where? Oh we're back. That was a long chapter. That break was great. A whole day and now I'm back and up. I may have a killer hang over head ache, but I don't care because I'm Edward the Pure. And before I go on a psychotic rampage, which is actually so it's out of my system when I write, putting it in my AN's, like I did last time let's get started.**

Chapter 11

We walked for what seemed like hours in silence. Sadon didn't want to talk, Aoi was checking the place out, and I was strategizing. We knew nothing about the Ruins and the Council wanted us to do this mission. The probably wanted to get rid of us, that's all. I turn to Aoi, and she looks back. I try to start a conversation involving everyone.

"So, what do you guys think about the town so far?" I ask them. Sadon simply looks at me, nothing more, and Aoi shrugs, obviously cautious about our new member. "Well, that's not going to work to well so, forget I said anything." And the silence once more ensued.

We finally reached the fountain at the center of town, and I saw one of those frog people the Council uses for messengers. "Welcome, young mages," it said in a deep masculine voice. "I have been waiting for you. The council wishes for you three to travel to the Ruins of Chronomartyrvyn and retrieve the magic item at the end." It finished, but I kept waiting for more. "Also, this is going to be a competition to see how you hold up against each other. Whoever gets to the end and retrieves the item will get to keep the item." I look at Sadon in shock, but he looks excited. "Beware of the legendary beasts that dwell in the Ruins. We have been told that they are creatures of draconian descent, but are neither dragons of kobolds. Good luck to the both of you." The frog thing disappears and Sadon is gone before I even notice.

"Well good thing we're taking this on as a team Aoi. I'd hate to go against you." She looks at me, smiling now sincerely since Sadon is gone. "Let's head over right away." I begin to walk away but she grabs me by the wrist, stopping me.

"Not yet, first I'm going to get some suckers, cinnamon sticks, and dango since I ran out on the way over here," she said matter of factly. I simply stare at her. We could get something cool and she just wants to get food that she doesn't even need? I'd say something sexist here but I won't, since I am that kind of psychopath.

After her little run in, we head straight over to the Ruins, using Kazegami to get there faster to make up for time. When we get to the Ruins though, a wall of water is blocking our way. I try touching it, and it's as hard as rock. What the heck was this? "We don't have time for this. Aoi, try using some rock n' roll to blast this wall." She nods, and plays a few strings, causing the water wall to explode, allowing us entry.

When we get to the entrance room, we see a bare cube shaped room with three doors and Sadon standing over a drowned goblin corpse. He notices us but doesn't acknowledge us. This guy was seriously getting on my nerves. But at least he wasn't attacking us. He just walked through a door on the far left, which seals off almost immediately. We stare at the destruction, and head through the door in the middle.

As I step through it, the floor opens up and I'm sent into a pit of spikes, knocking me out. I start to see something out of the darkness, but I can't really describe it. I see Anthony Polganic in front of me. He is looking smug and appears to be talking, but I can't make anything out. Despite not seeing them, I can't tell who they are. I tell them to stay back, that this fight is personal between me and him. I hold out my right hand and a flash of red light illuminates behind me, slowly coming around me. Then everything goes black once more.

When I come to the room is back to normal, but there is no floor of spikes. Instead the room is full of tapestries portraying battles, some of which have Paul in them. I look over to see Aoi, examining a wall on the far side of the room. I get up, my head pounding, and walk over to her. She notices and looks at me. "Took you long enough to get up Mr. Sleepyhead." Derogatory term, real mature.

"At least I'm awake after falling into a floor of spikes." She looks at me in disbelief. "I'm serious here." I look at my arm and see that it's perfectly fine. I stare at it, wondering what the hell just happened.

"You alright there Izaya? You walked through the door and fell unconscious suddenly," she told me. I stare at her, confused but shrug it off in the end. "Anyway, you better check out this inscription." She steps out of the way so I can read the ancient gibberish I had read before.

"It's telling of a fight. 'Silence shall fall, and fall, and fall before, like a phoenix, it rises from the ashes of its defeat to strike down it's foe. The call to arms is what will show you the way.' You got any idea what this could mean?" I turn to Aoi, and she looks even more confused than I am. "I thought so. Let's see what our favorite detective has to say about this." I pull out Spade's amulet and call for him, but he doesn't come. "Let's try this again." But again it fails.

"You gonna stop playing and call him Izaya?" Aoi asks. I look around, taking in what's around me. The walls are slightly glowing a faint green color. This isn't good.

"I can't, not because I'm out of magic, but because of this mineral around us." I walk over to the wall adjacent to us and break a chunk of it off. "Uverright. It had to be Uverright." Aoi looks at me, expecting an explanation. "Uverright cancel's out all types of summoning magic, such as my Titan magic, Celestial Spirit magic and Exquipping magic. Weapons and other things can't be called. That means that I'm stuck with my own strength and wit." I run my fingers through my hair, not at all happy with this new revelation. I really hate it when this happens.

"So, we're basically left in the dark in here," the little Musician, as I had deemed her as of now, stated. I glared at her. I may be feeling something towards her but if someone insults my intellect that's where I really get mad. "Alright, we're left in a Twilight Zone then." That was better, and more accurate.

"The best thing we can do is just go through the door and see where we go after that." She nods, knowing that there isn't really anything else we can do. We walk up to the door, which was made of gold, and see a picture of a warrior. He had 2 pairs of wings, one pair on his back and the other on his feet, staff resembling a microphone stand which seemed to turn into a white blade in a different light, and 2 rings of something around his body, intersecting in front of him. He had human like hands and arms, but appeared to have some sort of six pistol blaster around his wrists, and a helmet that resembled that of the Adamantine armor's helmet. His left foot was in a large boot with 3 bladed toes and a dragon's head for a heel, and a 3 clawed right boot, 2 in front and 1 in back. He stood proud, appearing to look directly at us as we opened the door.

When we opened it, another flash of golden light hit, and I couldn't see anything. I saw another mental image, but this was different. It was of a wedding day, I think. There was a man in a suit standing at the end as a bride walked down the aisle. That's where it ended. After that, everything went back to a flash of golden light, then blackness.

**AN: Alright, a double update again, this one having a major impact on my plot for the story and taking a little part in Fatherfail's "The Silence Uprising". Heads up to all of you people who are reading this, I won't be able to update from Thursday to Sunday, since I'll be having a college tour on Thursday or Friday, at UCO, then on Friday after the tour if it's that day, I'll be heading to Missouri to visit my sister at college. Wish me the best of luck. I'll have a new chapter up on Tuesday probably since I'll probably be too tired to write on Sunday. So, until tomorrow my dear readers, this is Edward the Pure, saying ciao.**


	13. Chapter 11 pt 2

**AN: This is an irregular chapter. Izaya will be the one to show up shortly here, while I will be writing about the OC of ****Sadon Des Karan. It will be a first person like I usually write, but we will nothing about Izaya. If you have an issue about this then let me know, but I am going to give him a great amount of attention since I was submitted him before I wrote about the pedo. So, without further adu, let's get started.**

Chapter 11 pt. 2

*Sadon POV, train station*

The train pulled into the station. I waited for the people I had been waiting for. I may be excited to meet Izaya Tsubasa as Fairy Tail, but I just wanted to meet and that's it. If I had to work with him then I am not going to be happy.

As the train stops, I realize the train kicked up some dirt onto my cape, and I just cleaned it an hour ago. I try to clean it off as best I can when the doors open, revealing the mage I was excited to meet. He was about 5'11", had short red hair, wore a brown jacket over a plain white tee shirt and ripped pants, and wore black and white tennis shoes. He was accompanied by a mage who appeared younger than him, but only slightly. She had short, shaggy black hair, deep bronze eyes, and pale skin, wore a dark red blazer over a white tank top, a simple grey choker with a shard attached to it, black pants and black shoes.

He seems to think me familiar, and suddenly asks, "Let me guess, Sadon." I simply nod, not knowing what else to do. He sighs and scratches the back of his head. Not wanting to be here obviously, he just keeps walking, the girl looking at me suspiciously but smiles.

We walk in silence for a while before Izaya decided to break the silence. "So, what do you guys think about the town so far?" I simply look at him, not sure why he wants to talk. The girl with him shrugs, obviously neutral about this. "Well, that's not going to work to well so, forget I said anything." And the silence once more ensued.

We finally reached the fountain at the center of town, and I saw one of those frog people the Council uses for messengers. "Welcome, young mages," it said in a deep masculine voice. "I have been waiting for you. The council wishes for you three to travel to the Ruins of Chronomartyrvyn and retrieve the magic item at the end." It finished, but I kept waiting for more. "Also, this is going to be a competition to see how you hold up against each other. Whoever gets to the end and retrieves the item will get to keep the item." My expression changes from pure boredom to utter excitement. A race against Fairy Tail's best wasn't something I was going to mess up. I didn't catch the rest because I was already off to the ruins.

It was only a few hours before I reach the Ruins. The entrance was just a simple stone arch way. I walk in and am ambushed by a large number goblins. I don't have time for this. I spot a puddle of water, and simply focus on it. I move it with my will to wipe out half of them with a single whip of the wrist. They simply stare at awe surprised at what just happened, and try to escape. I use the water to create a wall of water harder then steel to lock them in. They simply run in and pass out from hitting the water too hard. Only one was left. I grab the goblin and throw him down onto the ground, creating a dome of water around his head, drowning him. I finish and just as I am about to bring the water barrier down, I hear a rock n' roll guitar beat sound and the wall explode. I turn around, and begin walking away towards a door that was on the far left, which closes behind me shortly after.

It's perfectly cubed and has statues of mages, some looking like members of Hunters Pride, some looking different. There was even one, if I'm not mistaken, that looked a little like me. There was an inscription written under it, reading "Adventure seeks those who seek great fortune." This did sound true, but how could something like an idea seek someone out? I didn't really get it. As I approach the door, it seems to get farther and farther away. I look back and see the room has changed into a long and narrow hallway, and I'm right in the middle. Every step I take makes the hall longer and narrower. The walls are almost touching me, but I don't understand how this is working. I turn around to walk away, and the hall begins to widen and shorten. I think I understand the mechanics now.

I walked away, the hall returning back to a room and then becoming wider and smaller. When I reach the door, I turn around and see the door I was trying to get to now in front of me. It was made of onyx. It had a picture of a wolf on it. The only thing unsettling about it was that it was staring right at me with blood red eyes. They seemed to pierce through my body. I reached for the door knob and it seemed to rumble as I got closer to it.

As soon as I open the door, something goes through my mind as darkness becomes my vision. I can't make out any sound but I can make visuals.

_*Vision in Sadon's head*_

_Izaya stood in the middle of a circle, black fire surrounding him. That girl he was with him was standing off to the side. I am standing in front of him, apparently ready to fight. I charge at him and he simply dodges. I pull out my canteen and pull all the water out of it and hurl it at him. It impacts and breaks his ribs. He gets back up, determination on his face._

_He tightens his fists, saying something but I can't make it out. He speaks for a good minute and then ran straight towards me. I simply scoff at his foolishness. His stupidity is going to get him killed. I use my water to form a sphere harder than steel and hurl it at him, pushing him back towards the black flames._

_When he impacts, I make out two screams of pure agony. The first from Izaya himself. He is pushed between a sphere of water putting pressure on his broken ribs, probably puncturing some blood vessels and a lung, and fire burning his back. The other came from the girl. She was crying for Izaya not to die, how she needed him. I simply look at her. I can't understand why I'm doing this. It's like I'm possessed._

_The sphere breaks and Izaya falls over. After what seemed like forever, he began to stand back up, determination streaking across his face. He yells at me, but I can't make anything out. As he stands up at full height, a black and white light fill my vision, and I'm encroached by darkness once again._

*Back in reality, third person POV for now*

The entrance room is full of dead goblins. Most were killed by crumbling stone and some were drowned. Three people laid across the floor unconscious. They are Izaya Tsubasa, Aoi Muramasa, and Sadon Des Karan. None of them show signs of waking up, but a roar from somewhere forces them awake, but one of them is not awake in a conscious sense.

**AN: Alright, this story part might take awhile, I'm still deciding on how long it should be. There will be more action to come and some revisits. During this time, I may actually keep this format anytime key characters split up. It was fun to write like this, so I look forward to next chapter. But so I don't give anything else away, I will bid you adu now and tell all of you, ciao. **

**P.S. I finally got him in here Fatherfail. I told you I would and here he is, given his own chapter as well.**


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: Just a little warning, NO action in here. This is a scene that I thought up on the spot and is one of those touchy-feely scenes that you see in romance movies and stories. If you don't want to read this, I can't stop you but you will be confused in later chapters if you don't. So with that out of the way, I bid you adu, and I will see you at the end.**

Chapter 12

*Izaya POV*

I heard a roar of some sort and immediately. I looked around and saw that Sadon and Aoi were with me as well, and Aoi wasn't looking good. I can't really describe it, but it looked like she wasn't awake. I mean she did appear awake physically, but she seemed to still be out of it mentally. You know that look you get when your eyes glaze over and you're being controlled, that was it.

I look at Sadon, and he returns the look immediately. "So, what was your room like?" I ask him, trying to get everything from him I could about this place. He began to think, really hard from what I could tell from his face.

"I was in a cubical room. All around the walls were statues of mages. I think some were Hunter's Pride members and others I don't even know. There was even one of me, and below the statue it said 'Adventure seeks those who seek great fortune.' I don't really understand what that means." He stops, straining to remember more details. "When I tried to walk towards the door on the opposite side of the room, the walls started to close in with each step and the door was getting farther and farther away from me. I tried walking towards the door I came through, and the opposite effect happened. So obviously the mechanics were perception based. What about you?" He asks me in return. Might as well I guess. I don't need any kind of reward; I didn't even want to be here.

"Our room was also cubical, but didn't have statues. Instead it had tapestries of Paul, a friend of mine, fighting a rune knight, a person in stone armor, and someone with a glowing sword. There was an inscription on the farthest end of the wall near the door. Ours read, 'Silence shall fall, and fall, and fall before, like a phoenix, it rises from the ashes of its defeat to strike down its foe. The call to arms is what will show you the way.' I'm thinking this has to do with some kind of rebellion, but I can't make out why it speaks of silence." I look over at Aoi, who is still out of it. "I had a vision of me standing in front of Anthony Polganic in a port town. I couldn't really make anything out, except that I wanted to kill him with everything I had. You have a vision?" He looks at me, not surprised really. I'm being all impressive and clever and no one's being impressed. What's the point of talking to this guy if he wasn't going to be impressed?

"Yeah, I had a vision, but it was different." He closes his eyes, trying to remember the details. "We were in a ring of black fire. You were in the center, the girl was over standing to the side, and I was standing across from you. We commence fighting, and I break a few of your ribs with my magic. You say something I can't make out and I attack again, forcing you against the wall, pushing your broken ribs into you, probably puncturing a blood vessel or a lung, and the fire is burning your back. The girl is yelling at you, telling you not to give up or die, and how much you mean to her." I look at him, shocked. I actually meant something to her? Wow, I have got to solve this puzzle soon; my head is spinning from all these new feelings. It did make me feel warm inside though. He continues, not noticing I'm not listening. "My magic breaks suddenly and you fall to the ground, forcing yourself up, and yelling something at me. That's all." Wow, and I thought my vision was confusing.

"Alright, well I'll wish you luck then in our fight, if we do have one." I give him a slight smile. He is starting to grow on me, like a fungus.

"Thanks, but I wasn't fighting you. It was like I was possessed when we fought," he tells me. My eyes widen at this. No, it couldn't be, not in a million years. "Any way, I'll be off now." He walked towards the only open door, but I stop him.

"Wait, we should stick together, not split up. What if this is a test of the Council's?" I ask. Even if it wasn't, I didn't care. Anthony probably did this so that I couldn't interfere with the person who was coming to inspect Fairy Tail. I hope that they're all alright.

"Even if it is, we were ordered to race to the end. I don't plan on disappointing my master or disrespecting the Council. Do you?" He walked into the room, saying nothing more. Now here comes the athlete's foot that he's given me, dumb fungus.

I look around and realize we're back in the entrance room. How did we end up here? Screw it, I'll think of it later. I walk over to Aoi, trying to shake her awake, but it doesn't work. I try slapping her awake and she doesn't respond.

Just as I'm about to punch her just to wake her up, all the doors reopen in a flash of pale green light. I stand up and look over at them, a voice pouring into my head. "Now that the Triumvirate has shown through the dark, the Beasts of Shadows must prove worth of those worthy. Darkness must be destroyed in order to move forward." And the voice subsides, leaving me and Aoi, who woke up, in the middle of the room.

I turn to Aoi, and look her over making sure nothing happened to her. "You alright there Aoi, you zoned out there for a little." She looks at me, realizing I'm there, and giving me a smile.

"Yeah I'm alright, thanks for worrying though Izaya." She smiles more gently. "But I'm OK, so don't worry anymore Izaya." She leans in, slowly closing her eyes and the distance between us. I panic, not knowing what to do, I get away from her, looking back at the doors, turned away from her hiding a blush that's spreading across my face extremely quickly.

"W-well, the d-doors s-s-seem t-t-o b-e op-pen. W-which one should we take?" I stutter out. She opens her eyes, and realizes I stepped away from her. And before I know it, a fist to the back of the head, sending me flying a few feet.

"YOU IDIOT! You ruined the mood completely! Do you know how long I've been waiting for an opening like that? How could I like an idiot like you?" She yells at me, obviously angry at me. I had a splitting head ache at the time from her punch, so I couldn't make out anything she said at the time. "Never mind. I'm going through the door Sadon just went through. Come or not, I don't care." She storms off, walking through the door. I see her grinding her teeth, but think better then to get close to her right now.

I soon follow after. The door closing behind me. I look around and see that this room is exactly the same as the one we were in last time, only the tapestries were different. There were only 3 of them. One of which had a sword made out of cheese. Another showed a brick wall with some bricks turning to dust. The last one showed some Rune Knights suffocating. Aoi was already at the end of the room, not wanting to be near me at all.

I test my courage and walk over to her, standing next to her. She looks over at me, but doesn't acknowledge me. I look at what she's reading and recite it too myself. "The heart is a mystery wrapped inside of an enigma. You can't solve its mysteries by thought alone. Sometimes the answer is right in front of you." Great, now we're at fortune telling. How the heck is this relevant to anything? "What's your take on this Aoi?" I ask her, but she ignores me.

She walks away, looking around. I am obviously not getting anything from her again soon. After only a minute I'm cracking down. "Alright, what did I do to deserve this Aoi? At least let me know why you're mad." She turns to me, anger seeping through her pours.

"You want to know, alright. You are a thick headed bastard who can't figure out the simplest of hints I've given you and is more concerned with some mystery then-" she cuts herself off. I look at her, mentally putting another puzzle piece in. I can feel I'm close to figuring out what it is I'm feeling. "You just pissed me off alright. Now I would appreciate some silence while I contemplate what to do next, Tsubasa." Oh, she's pissed alright. Not even using my first name, that's a sign, if I remember from those sessions I took from psychiatrists when I was younger, that a person can't get any angrier at you, but that means they're so pissed they can't even stand to say your name.

I hold my hands in front of me in defeat. I don't want to get in the middle of something like this. I go to stand near a tapestry, but an earthquake occurs and a flash of light blinds me. When I open my eyes, I see a ring of black runes surrounding Aoi and me. I look at the runes more closely, and see that they're written in the oldest runes known to the human race.

"What the hell did you do Tsubasa?" Aoi asked me. I turn on my heels, a look of neutrality on my face.

"A black rune circle. It's a forbidden magic since it forces two mages who are close to each other to fight for their lives. If they don't," I start to say, but a purple bolt lands right next to my feet. "That happens." She looks around, and just stands there. A bolt of purple energy hits her square in the back. "Crap." I run over to her, and help her up. "You alright?" She nods, though reluctant to accept my help.

Another bolt tries to hit her, missing. I look for a weak spot that I can break through, but don't see any. "We're stuck in here until one of us dies." Another bolt comes out, not hitting anything. "Damn it, why did this have to be here?" I ask, talking to myself more than Aoi. I notice a bolt head towards Aoi, but I stand in the way. She looks at me, slight concern streaking her face. I walk over, and bring her close, holding her under me so she's not hit by any more bolts.

"Why are you doing this? I don't want you to-" a bolt striking near me frightens her, causing her to stop.

"Just be quiet Aoi." I tell her, pain streaking my words. "I don't care if you're angry at me. When someone important to me is in danger, I'll give my life to protect them." I close my eyes, thinking back to the wedding vision I saw. I still can barely make anything out, but I can at least tell that I'm the groom. "It looks like that won't happen after all." I say quietly, trying to not let the little Musician hear me. A bolt hits me square on the back, but I hold strong. "Aoi, I won't let you die. Even if my body turns to ash I promise I will come back to protect you." Tears streak down her face, and she mutters an apology.

"Izaya please let me go. I don't deserve this after what I just did to you," she says, almost too quietly for me to hear. I smile, taking another bolt to the back. I finally make out what she said earlier in my head, finishing the puzzle.

"That's why I'm doing this, because you do deserve this. I don't care if you broke a rock over my head, I'll protect you until the end." Another bolt charges down at me, stronger than the others. "Good bye, Aoi." A tear falls down onto the back ring on my index finger, and a black and white glow illuminates around us, blinding us both.

**AN: This chapter, which I was allowed to update because I raised my grades up a little, was based off of the idea that I had discussed with LunarBlaze, making sure it was OK with her (since Aoi is her character) if I had some sort of relationship between Izaya and Aoi. She was kind enough to give me her blessing (I sound like she's a father I'm asking if it's alright to date his daughter) for the relationship. I subconsciously went to it and didn't even realize it until my friends pointed it out to me. So this is my last chapter for the week unfortunately. A cliffhanger that leaves you on the edge and I had to bring it in here and not have an update for 4 days. I apologize for this guys, but grounding has its cutting blade. I hope that you guys can wait that long at least. I apologize for this guys, but until we meet again on Tuesday (unless I find time to write on Thursday or Friday), I bid you adu. Ciao.**


	15. Chapter 13

**AN: Alright, we got through that alright, let's see how Sadon is doing, in a double update. Yes it's another Sadon chapter, sue me if you don't like it, I'm making up for all the time that he's been out of the picture. I know I told you know more updates for a few days, and I told some that I would usually do a single update until after Monday, or Tuesday, but I wanted you guys to have something to hold onto until I came back. So, let's get started.**

Chapter 13

*Sadon POV*

Izaya had a point about us sticking together, but the Council asked us to race to the finish. It was a competition to see who was possibly better, Hunter's Pride or Fairy Tail. If I did work with him I'd be going against the Council and a disgrace to Hunter's Pride, for going against the Council. That was something I wasn't going to do.

I walked into the room and saw that it was the same room I was in before, even the statues were the same. But the inscription under mine was something different. It was very confusing. "The Fire of the Gargoyle can be used to drill through the heavens, blast away all in its path, and even heal it. Let its Erupting Fury destroy those who you seek revenge against." The roar from before comes forth again. The room shakes, nearly knocking all the statues down.

I walk towards the door, thinking the mechanics different. They are, but in a cyclone of water, a man appears before me. He is in a one piece white spandex that had a zipper that reached around him with long wavy blue hair and ocean blue eyes. He simply looks at me, and immediately starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask him. He stops immediately.

"The fact that I'm going to kill you that's what," he says. I notice some water behind him, but before I can use it against this guy, it flies towards him and is absorbed. More water from around us that I hadn't noticed does the same thing. "Sorry, no water for you little boy." He forms a water sphere in his hand and hurls it at me. Big mistake.

I use my powers on it and hurl it back at him. It hits and is absorbed again. "Nice try, but we nymphs don't really get hurt by water type magic. But we're at a stale mate since you can move it and I can control it." He runs towards me. He moves faster than I can follow and cuts me in the shoulder. I turn to look at him. "But I don't have to use my magic to win against you." This guy wasn't going to be easy to get rid of.

A vision runs through my head randomly. It showed Izaya in some sort of red armor. The armor is just cloth at his back half of his arm, his knees, and his neck. The rest is plated in very tight looking but sturdy armor. His head appeared to look like that of a gargoyle's but there was no mouth, and appeared to be part of his skin. His feet and right arm were clawed, and a lance that looked like a stalactite formed from his mid forearm down, and wings twice his width and a quarter of his size were on his back. To top it all off there is a large golden ring in the center of his chest. It was big enough to fit in his palm.

I come back to the present and see that he just now started to move again, and I dodge this time. What the heck was with that, I thought the visions only occurred when you walked through a door. "You seem to have noticed what I've done to you." I look over to him, confusion coming onto my face. Then I realize what he's doing.

"You're controlling me." He nods, moving at a faster pace. He slashes my arms in an area that makes them unusable.

"That's right, using my special power known as Dripping. By forming water into a shape, I can infuse myself into it and control one person's body." That's what was going on. Izaya was being attacked by him, not me. "I doubt your little friend will be of any match against me, but I might as well get rid of your consciousness before I do." He wraps my body in orange water, which I can't control in anyway.

"Don't struggle against it," he says, a smirk coming across his face. "That water is made from gold and water merged together. You only control water, so the combination can't be controlled by someone as weak as you are, young Sadon." I look over at him, wondering how he knew my name. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that the future Wings will not interfere with one of my friends plan." What is going on here? Who are the Wings? Darn it, I hate having to figure this stuff out.

"What do you mean? Who is this friend of yours? Who is the Wings?" He simply ignores me, tightening the water around me. I feel faint from the lack of oxygen I'm getting.

"Good night Sadon. I will see you when the Wings come forth to center stage." I black out from what I think I can call my consciousness.

*Real World, 3rd POV*

Sadon, or rather his body, entered a room full of black vases and a tapestry with a symbol on it. It seemed like a pair of wings around a shield that was purple, grey, and orange, with a sword behind the shield. It reminded him of his Hunter's Pride stamp, or rather it would if he was awake.

He paid no attention to the room he was in, and just went through the room he just came from, going towards the door that shut behind him. He kept walking until he saw the only other room sealed, and breaks it down with ease. The death of the Wings would make her happy and would make sure that he keeps his place as one of the Shadow Hand's higher members.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't figure out where to continue from here. But at least you have something to think about. And before you ask, yes when the vision occurred he went through the door. The next chapter will have the fight between Sadon and Izaya. But you'll have to wait until later, probably Tuesday for the next update. I'm sorry to have you wait so long, but I have no choice in the matter. Until we meet again faithful reader, I bid you farewell. Ciao.**


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: You guys are some lucky people. I was not too tired yesterday to write this chapter. I got home from Missouri at about 7. The likelihood of that happening was low. So, we have a major fight here. There will be a lot of action, but it will only take the blunt of the chapter. There will be some other stuff but that will not be much. And so I'm clear to anyone reading this if you were wondering, Izaya is 18 here. This story is going go over 10 years, up until Izaya leaves Fairy Tail and joins The Silence Uprising. There will be some time skips that will span years, not months or days. Those will come up later. For now we are stuck in the ruins with a confusing name. Last time, I think, we had Sadon be taken over by a nymph and Izaya is about to die. If I am stating the obvious here, please let me know, but come on, do you really think I'd kill Izaya like that? Let's get started before my crazy ranting starts up. Yes, this isn't it. Don't argue with me. Start already and stop reading this. I'm serious. Fine keep wasting your own time. See if I care.**

Chapter 14

*Izaya POV*

The black and white lights swirled around me and the girl under me, blocking the bolts of lightning that came our way. They eventually materialized to form 2 familiar faces: Titan and Titania. Titania was wielding a cross-shaped shield instead of her usual katana and Titan was just standing in the way of the lightning blasts, as if they were just wind blowing against him. "What are you, how did you?" So many questions I start to ask, but think better of it.

"We came here to defend our oath to your parents my lord," Titania stated, as if it should be obvious. "We opened our gateway to this plane to defend you and Lady Aoi." She blocked another bolt. I looked over at them and was surprised by this. I didn't know they could do that.

"Lord Izaya, please call him out and this will be dispelled in an instant," Titan stated, now appearing to be strained from the bolts constantly hitting him. I stand up and allow Aoi to sit up properly.

"I can't, there's Uverright all around us." I motion all around to emphasize my point. "How the hell can I do that?" The two warriors look at me like an idiot.

"You know he can react to your feelings and come out of his own accord, right?" They ask simultaneously. I face palm with both of my hands at this fact. This was the first thing that I learned about a Legend Titan, they can respond to emotions and react accordingly. "My liege, you can be such an idiot at times like these," Titan stated, Titania nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll try it out." I walk backwards a little. Then an afterthought hits me. "Aoi, you might want to hold onto something. It's about to get a whole lot windier in here." I almost say something about her getting blown away and ruining her face, but think better of it. I begin to concentrate on the ring on my right pinkie and think of what I need.

I think of how this barrier needs to be dispelled and that I want to protect Aoi. I calm my mind, and hear a little purr coming from my ring. Before I can react, an eruption of flames and light come from the ring. The two merge and form a single lance like creature, with beady eyes that didn't match its form. It comes towards me, the energy dissipating as soon as it gets on my left shoulder. It takes the form of a lion cub with a mane of orange flames. It curls up on my shoulder and snuggles in.

"Hey there Garu, sorry for not letting you out in a while. Busy stuff going on and all," I tell the cub, scratching behind its ears. "Do you mind getting rid of this black rune circle? I promise you can stay out for a little if you do." Garu stands up straight looking around. He takes in his surroundings, and yawns.

"Aw, the little guy's tired Izaya. Don't make the little guy do this if he doesn't want to," Aoi says, standing a little closer and reaching to pet Garu. I grab her hand with my right hand, stopping her before she does something stupid.

"You might not want to do that." She steps away, but only a tiny bit. Garu leans his head back and then, lets out a loud but not very menacing roar. Titan and Titania strain to stay where they are when the sound hits them, but Aoi is blown back quite a bit. The black rune circle is shattered by the roar immediately, like a fan blowing away a stench.

Titan and Titania kneel before me. Seriously this is getting old, I'm treated like a king when I'm not. "Now that you and Lady Aoi are safe Lord Izaya, we will return to our plane of existence. Until you call us, or you need our protection again, farewell my lord." Titania said. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I walked over to Aoi to see if she was alright, but Garu was already over there pawing at her face. Aoi sat up and Garu smiled, happy that she was OK. Since he was reflecting my emotions, you can guess how I felt. I walked over to her and kneeled by her. "Glad to see you're OK Aoi." She looks over to me and smiles. I forgot what it looked like from all that adrenaline pumping through me during that little experience.

"Thanks, I can't believe you had a little guy like this locked up in one of your amulets and didn't let him out." She grabbed Garu and attempted to stroke his mane. I say attempted because, come on, it's fire. Would you pet some with a mane made of fire? I didn't think so. "Ouch. What is with that? Does he not like me?" She looks at me hurt. I laugh at this. She was so smart and yet so stupid at the same time.

"No, it's not that. I can't even touch his mane and I've known him for about 3 years now. It's made of fire, so that's why." I scratch behind his ears, and get an approving purr. Aoi looks at me confused, so I better tell her. "There's a spot behind his ear that isn't fire. That's why I can scratch him and not get burned." I hand him over, showing her where the spot is. The musician slowly takes him, and pets him in the spot I showed her. Garu obviously was enjoying it a lot.

"Hey, Izaya. Can I ask you something?" She looks over, the cub in her arms getting sad for not getting as much attention as before. I nod, allowing her to go on. "I had this vision when we left our last room. It showed a wedding day," my eyes widen, but I let her go on. "I don't know who the groom was, but I was walking down an aisle towards him. Did you-" she gets cut off by an explosion coming from the door that had sealed us in here.

I stand up and before I can even react, a stream of water is hurled at me rapidly. I dodge it, rolling under it, triggering another black rune circle, this one encompassing the entire room. This was definitely over kill for people. The dust clears and reveals Sadon standing in the entrance. He looks the same, but for some reason his eyes had ocean blue irises, gold scalar and red pupils. He looks around, looking at Aoi, then me.

"Which of you two is Izaya Tsubasa?" He asked, surprisingly in a more ancient and powerful voice. Not at all what he sounded like before. I step forward and he looks at me. "By decree of the Shadow Hands, you are to be killed by my hands." He takes a battle stance. I step forward, taking my own battle stance.

"Aoi, get back a bit. This is going to be bad. I can't let you get dragged into this." Sadon charges at me. I easily dodge it, but he pulls out a canteen I hadn't noticed and thrusts the water in it straight at me. It hits harder than a train and an audible crack is heard throughout the room, telling him he broke a few of my ribs.

I stand back up and tighten my fists. I may not be able to use my magic but I'm not helpless. "So you use the legendary Kriegsmarine magic, interesting. I heard that Dart of Skull and Bone was the only one who could utilize it, yet here you are. It doesn't matter if you can make the water harder then steel, as long as I'm still alive I will not let you win. Sadon will not let you win, nymph." A look of slight surprise crosses his face. "Yes, nymphs. Creatures that can control water to an extreme that no human could copy. Even if they were raised by a nymph they wouldn't be able to learn it. Their entire body would have to be made of water." I stop my rambling only to get hit by a sphere of water harder then steel smash into my ribs, pushing me back with no difficulty. I hit the wall, the flames burning my back and the sphere pushing my ribs further back, narrowly missing a blood vessel and a lung. I scream out in the pain.

Aoi begins yelling at me. "Izaya, don't die here please. I need you. I don't want you to die. Get up Izaya please." She pauses, tears coming to her face. "Please, I don't want the first person I've ever liked this way to die." She says, barely audible, but I can make it out. Garu begins meowing at me, which I'm interpreting 'Don't die Mr. Scratch-Behind-Ear-Man!' I struggle to keep consciousness, but slowly lose the battle.

The sphere breaks and I fall to the floor. I can't tell if I'm conscious or not, but I'm sure I am. The nymph controlling Sadon's body looks at me with a bored expression on his face. I get up, gritting my teeth tightly, trying to ignore the pain my body is yelling at me. I stand up at full height, calming myself down. I close my eyes, thinking about what Aoi said. I open them, determination burning inside of me. "Aoi, I don't plan on dying here today. Not to a cowardly nymph." I step forward, Garu leaping from Aoi's arms and running over to me. "Sadon, I don't know much about you other than you don't want to ruin your guilds reputation, but I know that you are strong. You are the only one who can get the nymph out of your body, so fight it with everything you've got. Never give in to an enemy who can use magic similar to yours. Always find their weakness, and use that to defeat them!" Garu is engulfed in flames as I end my speech. He separates into a red and white flame, forming around my hands. "And Aoi, you looked stunning in that dress." I tell her before the flames engulf my entire body. I don't know what her reaction is, but I was sure that she was shocked.

The flames dispersed, and each of my hands had a red fingerless glove on them, with a silver circle around a hemisphere of lacryma on the back of each hand. I get into a battle pose, which slightly resembled boxing. "These are the legendary gloves of the dragon slayer known as Ignatius Beowl. The Dragon Gloves." Sadon seems to back up after hearing this. He formed the water sphere again and tries to hit me with it. I simply summon fire around my right fist and hold it in front of me, stopping the sphere and causing it to evaporate. "You won't be able to get me with any of your attacks now nymph, so just give up." It charges, a blade made of water forming in his left hand.

I side step and dodge with ease. He turns around but before he does I tighten my left fist and golden energy surrounds it. "Fairy Dragon's Glittering Fist," I say, punching him in the face causing him to fly back. But I get behind him before he can get too far. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash." I hit him with a wave of fire. He gets up, firing multiple daggers of water at me. He just doesn't know when to give up.

I pull back my left arm and seemingly grab at air. As the daggers get closer, I begin moving my arm in an arch, golden energy forming the shape of a cape. "Fairy Dragon's." The cape comes in front and the water dissipates on contact. "Wing Shield." He begins to step back a little more, a flash of Sadon coming from his eyes. I just needed to knock his body out and Sadon could fight back.

Before I can even figure out how to go about that, he blindly charges me. I block one of his punches with my right arm, turning on my heels so that he doesn't see my left arm coming towards him. I hit him square in the stomach, causing him to fall over limp and unconscious.

Aoi looks at me, a look of surprise and happiness mixed together. "Wow, that was amazing Izaya. What was that last technique you used?" She asked, bringing me into a gentle embrace, remembering I had some broken ribs.

"It was just a simple feint attack. Block and attack when his guard is down. Nothing to it." I look into her eyes. "I finally finished that puzzle of mine, Aoi." She smirks, already knowing what the puzzle was about. "By the way, do you think it's been about 10 hours? I need some healing and I don't think that forcing myself to battle was a good idea." I laugh, grabbing my ribs in pain from the pain.

She pretends to think, then wraps her arms from behind, bringing me closer to her but not putting pressure on my torso. "I think so. I'll protect you if she tries to kill you though." She leans on my shoulder. I nod, thanking her. After bit of silence and not summoning Alice, just to be safe, we finally do what Aoi wanted to do earlier, kiss.

**AN: This chapter has been brought to you by the author Edward the Pure and is sponsored by no one. But these works are made possible by viewers like you. Thank you. Now, we had a super long chapter and next time, it'll be longer since we will get too see what Sadon is doing while the body is fighting Izaya. There will also be a continuation of this chapter in the next one since the fight wasn't as long as I had hoped. We will switch POV during it and I will uncover why the nymph was trying to kill Izaya when he said he was going to kill the Wings. Again with the Wings, you must know there is some kind of thing going on here. Hope I'm not making some of this stuff too obvious to you. But enough of this, I demand that you stop reading this AN for the heck of it. THIS IS NOT SPARTA! Just had to get that out, blame my friends, they had me watch "300" then "Meet the Spartans" when I got home after school yesterday. And if you think I ended this on a sappy note then take it up with these guys (points to Titan and Titania behind him). That's what I thought. So until I update this or pm/review you, see you guys later. Ciao.**


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: I may be forced to shorten this chapter since I can't think of any ways to have the fight with the nymph and Sadon take long, but I'll try my best. We also have a new POV this chapter, Aoi's. She gets into her own fight while Izaya fights someone else and Sadon is exhausted. Let's go.**

Chapter 15

*Sadon POV*

Blackness wrapped around me. I couldn't make anything out. Sound and light were hidden from me. That damn nymph is using my body like a play thing. When I get up, I'm going to smash his face in.

I open my eyes and see that I am in a void of darkness. Not like I can't see it's one of those that has all those dark colors flowing around and mixing with other dark colors. I look over and see the nymph grabbing his left arm as if it wasn't there. This may be the only chance to attack I'll get.

I don't even take a step and he is already behind me, a deep gash in my left shoulder visible. "You can't kill me with weak skill like this boy," the nymph taunts me. I look over at him. He has claws made of water, which instantly retract into his body. How is it he can absorb water like it was air? I don't have time to react, as he charges at me again, this time I dodge it. "Very good, you're learning." He turns around and hits me with the back of his hand. It feels harder then steel.

If that hadn't hit me, then what I could do wouldn't have hit me. He is made of water, so I should be able to use my powers on him. I calm myself, focusing on his body. He stiffens and stops moving completely. "If you're made of water, then I should be able to push you out of here," I say, trying my best to shove him out of my conscious.

"Stop this now." He struggles to get free of my control but is sent flying backwards, going back and disappearing in a burst of light. He's out and that's exactly what I wanted. I begin to see the world outside but am knocked out as soon as I wake up. I'm guessing this is Izaya's doing.

But I wake up soon after, seeing Aoi and Izaya kissing right in front of me. "Sheesh, what did I miss?" I ask, and they break away, blushing furiously at the fact I had woken up while they were kissing. "I don't really want to know, now that I think about it."

*Izaya POV*

I filled Sadon in on what happened while he was controlled by the nymph, who according to him was wearing a one piece jump suit with a zipper that ran all around his body. I left out the details of me and Aoi, but he probably figured that out when he saw us when he woke up. He nods, and grabs his stomach, obviously not happy with the pain that still subsided from my simple punch.

"Sorry about that again Sadon. I couldn't let Aoi get hurt and I did it so that you could get back up to fight the nymph," I apologize to him. He obviously was angry at knocking him out.

"I had the nymph out as soon as you knocked me out again." He gives me a death glare, and I hold up my still gloved hands in defense.

"Alright then, sorry if I had known that I wouldn't have done it." He seems to calm down a bit. Aoi is standing back, in case another fight broke out between us. "Anyway, if you forced the nymph out, then he's bound to be in here somewhere." I look around, but the water around us doesn't move. Water is patient, decisive, planning. It could strike at any moment, but we won't know until it strikes.

"Thanks for the concern, but it's unnecessary. I was simply taken off guard by him. It won't happen if he tries to control me again." I nod, not even trying to get through to him. I try to stand, but grab my ribs. I would have called Alice by now, but I was surrounded by Uverright. I really hate this stuff. "You alright there?" He asks. I nod, giving him a slight smile to show I'm alright.

I walk over to Aoi, sitting down next to her. "Crazy stuff going on here, huh?" I ask. She simply nods, averting my gaze. "Wondering about what to do next I'm guessing." She nods again. I agree with her. What was next?

"This is the first time this has ever happened to me. I don't know what to do next, and that's what worries me the most," she says, lowering her head as if in shame. I sigh, she could be so adorable but depressing at the same time.

"So, we'll figure that all out later. All that matters to me is the now. The now that we've admitted to each other how we feel, the now that we both kissed the other. If we need to figure out what to do next, let's do that when we're not in mortal danger." She looks at me, an amused look on her face. "What's so funny little Musician?" I ask her.

"You're funny when you're trying to be profound." She says, laughing at her little joke. "You look like you're trying to hard at it." I join in her laughter. It did sound funny from what she said.

Before we can continue with our little talk, an eruption of water comes from underneath us. I person with long blue hair and a one piece jump suit with a zipper running all around it. I immediately grow serious after this. "The nymph, I presume." He simply nods.

"That's right. Now, step back little girl or you'll get in the way and you may get killed." He forms claws of water around his hand. I step forward, standing between him and Aoi.

"Aoi, leave him to me, take care of the forest imp coming our way." She gives me a confused look, but immediately turns around when an arrow flies right past her. "Sadon lost his magical power for a bit from having to force a nymph out of his body. He won't be able to fight back. It's up to you to take care of him." She looks back to me.

"Just please don't die Izaya. Make sure that this nymph doesn't go farther than a scratch on you." I nod, and she runs toward the imp, using her chain magic to grab her guitar from across the room.

I stare the nymph down. He makes the first move by charging with his claws. I prepare a counter attack, but he disappears and reappears behind me in an instant. I didn't even see him move, and he attempts to stab me, but I wasn't unprepared for that. I roll out of the way, and get a little distance from him.

"You're nimble for someone with broken ribs," he state. He's right, but I can ignore the pain for now. He dispels the claws and fires a blast of water at me. I grab the air behind me and form a golden cape of energy.

"Fairy Dragon's Wing Shield." The sphere breaks on contact. Before he can even move I pull back my right fist. "Fire Dragon's," I thrust it forward, firing multiple blasts of fire at him. "Vulcan." It makes contact, and steam comes from his body. I charge with my hand on fire, but he disappears before I can get to him.

"Fire won't beat me you know." He appears in front of me, firing off a burst of water at me. I fly towards a wall, but stop myself by firing off a small burst of fire. "You can't harm me, so give up." I calm myself to think of a better tactic.

Immediately one comes to mind, but it would take too long to prepare. If I get him distracted long enough I could use it. I charge at him, forming golden energy around my left hand. I stop and slam it into the ground, causing dust to fly up and blind him. This should buy me enough time. I form fire into my right palm and golden energy in my left palm. I have to get the balance perfect, so this is only one shot. I put the energy together and it stabilizes.

The dust clears and the nymph is just standing there. I stick out my palms and prepare to release the blast, ready for the kick it would give. "Fire Fairy Dragon's." A look of worry come to his face and he fires of some water at me. "Blast Burst." The energy fires in a spiral of fire and golden energy, easily knocking away the water and exploding on contact with the nymph. I fly backwards, hitting the wall hard enough to crack it. I hate that move. It not only has a powerful kick but it also drains me of my magic greatly. I pass out soon after.

*Aoi POV*

I grab my guitar and stand in front of the forest imp. He had all canine teeth, purple hair, wore the outfit you would expect Robin Hood to wear, and brown skin. On each of his arms were a crossbow, arrows in the quiver. He smiles and licks his lips. "Oh how I love a good fight. Please make this good for me," he says, firing off an arrow from one of his crossbows. I play a rift and the arrow explodes instantly.

"Gonna take more than that to hit me little boy," I taunt him. He doesn't seem fazed, but fires another arrow. I play another rift, but the arrow simply slices through my blast. I dodge out of the way, while it hits the spot I just was, and the ground turns to dust. Definitely don't want any of those hitting me.

He moves faster than I can follow and fires an arrow straight into my stomach. He moves with the same speed and gets back to his original position. How fast was this guy? I pull out the arrow and hold the wound he just inflicted. I get back up, despite the pain. I wasn't going to let Izaya down, not if he put his trust in me.

I get my guitar into a playing position, and begin playing in a fast tempo and a smooth melody, causing musical notes to fire from the end of the guitar to head straight towards the imp. "Nice try, but this won't do at all," the imp says, bringing up both of his arms. "Rain of Arrows." Thousands of arrows fly out towards my own blasts. The impact and stop each other. I play faster and it seems that some of my attacks are getting through.

When one of her blasts hit, the arrows stopped entirely and all of my attacks hit him, exploding on contact. I look at the spot, something not feeling right. The smoke clears and he's gone. I look around and an arrow gets me in both of my shoulders, breaking through my shoulder plates. He appeared in front of me and fired a few more into me; 2 into my stomach, 3 into each of my arms, and one in my hip. I fall to the ground, pulling them all out. I don't know how long I could hold on.

I look around and see him standing on a ledge about 10 yards in front of me. I think of what it is that I should do. I can't get him with ranged magic, and he's too fast for me to catch him. But he always has to stop eventually. That was a small opening but it was all I had.

I play a rift and the ledge he's standing on explodes and he's gone. He appears behind me and I use my chain magic to restrain him, but he's already sent an arrow into me. This one went through a lung. He can't move while I'm alive and I wasn't sure how long that would be. "This was actually the best fight I've had in awhile, thank you Cursed Melody." I'm confused why he calls me this, but don't think of it too long, playing a rocking tune and he explodes, blood and body parts flying across the room. I can barely hold my consciousness anymore, and give into darkness. I hear a female voice telling me to stay still, but I can't make out who it is at all. I fall into darkness deeper, my breathing slowing.

*Izaya POV*

I wake up with a warm feeling over my chest. I open my eyes and see Yuki and Alice. Yuki is standing obviously watching something other than her girlfriend heal me. Alice's hands glow silver and my ribs start to feel better. I try to get up, but Alice pushes me down again. "Don't move. I'm almost done fixing your bones." And as if on cue, she stands up and the glow fades from her hands. "There all done."

I sit up, not feeling the pain from before. "Thanks, but what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" I guessed that they opened their gate themselves, but why they're here was the mystery I was wondering. They look each other, Alice giving in and telling me.

"Yuki just came to tell you that we were going to be unavailable for certain reasons." She blushes as she says 'certain reasons,' and continues soon after. "But she found you unconscious and brought me here to heal you." She looks at me, wonderingly I think.

Yuki then chimes in to try to lighten the mood. "I didn't notice before, but your girlfriend looks amazing in a fight despite her age." Alice walks over and slaps her girlfriend upside the head, then giving her a glare. "Just kidding. You know my limit for age is either 100 years younger or older. She's about 1000 my junior," she says innocently.

"That wasn't why I slapped you. Be nice to the girl and don't say she's his girlfriend, the two obviously wouldn't work together," Alice says nonchalantly. "She's too cute for someone like him." She point over at me. Yuki begins to shrink down, sensing my anger.

"Alice hunny, as a fully bonded Titan I know what happens to Izaya without being with him, so I know that those two admitted feelings to the other a little while ago before this fight started." She backs away as Alice realizes what she just said.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think that that would actually happen. Please forgive me." She backs away slowly. I let out a sigh and scratch the back of my head.

"Alright, fine. I don't really care what you say about me, but don't drag Aoi into this mess." Alice nods apologetically. "Good. Let's go heal her quickly." We all look over and see that she's blown up the imp. The amount of blood on her is dangerously high, so Alice ran over, leaving me and Yuki. And Garu now that he's decided to come back into his physical form. I see Aoi fall down, limp. I hope that Alice can get to her in time. I heard from Yuki how good a healer she was, but could she save Aoi is what I wanted to know. That's all I care about.

"So, 'certain reasons?'" I ask her, scratching behind Garu's ears. She blushes and shoots me a 'shut up' look, but knows why I'm deflecting the subject at hand.

"Don't worry Izaya, Aoi will be OK, I think," Yuki slightly reassures me. Just great, a possible. I'm worried about my girlfriend here, I don't want a possible.

Before I can say anything else, water erupts again and the nymph from before is back. "How the hell did you survive the Blast Burst? Not even a crystal golem is left in one piece after that." He simply looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"That's an easy enough explanation. I'm made of water, so by letting a single drop of myself into some water and I can recreate myself." He takes a deep breath, and all the water of the room flies towards him, forming with him. "Now I've lost my patience with you. My colleague seems to have finished off the Cursed Melody; the Sea Hunter won't be much help, so that will leaves you and me, Wings." I look at him confused. "Oh right, I'm about 13 years ahead of the time frame, you don't know your title or those of your comrades." When all of the water is absorbed, his form changes into a more muscular one. "Allow me introduce myself properly. I am Marinite, the Water Tiger." He begins to unzip his jumpsuit, water rushing out and taking form. When he's done, a tiger with eye balls that look like they're about to pop out, messed up yellow teeth, white fur and blue stripes, and yellow claws. It looked like it was made of paste from the looks of it, with all the fur lying over fur in a disorganized pattern. He was also as tall as the room, which was about, if I'm guessing accurately, 20 meters. "And the one who is going to kill the Wings of Fairy Tail so that you'll never interfere with the plans of the Shadow Hands."

**AN: Wow, definitely long chapter. And the part with Yuki and Alice was just something spur of the moment to take up the rest of the time remaining from Aoi's fight since she got shot multiple times when Izaya used the Blast Burst. The healing was actually about a few seconds after Izaya passed out so not a lot of time to rest. The nymph is back and is actually some sort of tiger made of water. If you can't evaporate it, then maybe freezer burn will work? You'll find out next time. And also, Alice might not be able to save Aoi since Aoi was already knocking on death's door when Alice started to heal Aoi. I'll let you know tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed. So you know the drill, I hope. Read the thing and give me feedback on how I did and what you think. All opinions are welcomed, so don't hold back, unless they're flames against the two female titans mentioned. So until I either read one of your new works or I pm you or you pm me, I bid you all adu. Ciao.**


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: Wow, I don't have anything to say here, so let's just get started.**

Chapter 16

The giant tiger, whose name was apparently Marinite, in front of me and Yuki was something that I didn't want to get rid of right now. Yuki looks at me, a question forming at her lips. "How the hell did a nymph turn into a tiger?" I look at her and sigh, giving her the short version.

"Basically a nymph can change into a human form to move around easier, but have a different form entirely. It's rare for them to have a land animal form, but not impossible," I tell her, forming the Dragon Gloves again. "But let's not get stuck on useless facts and get him." She nods, but Marinite makes the first move. He swipes his claws at us, which creates a torrent of water.

I dodge it and Yuki freezes it. She puts her hands on the ground, a blue light illuminating from under her. "Ice Make: Shackles." Ice flies from the ground and forms shackles around his legs. They connect to the corners of the room and attempt to hold him in place. But he simply gets through it by changing their shape. "Snow Dragon's Wing Flap." She sends a wave of cold air at him, which freezes his legs, but is shattered and combines with him, making him grow slightly.

"Water doesn't work against him, but fire won't get rid of him. Freezing is going to have to be our best option here. Yuki, not to order you, but use the Snow Dragon's Roar," I tell her, as I jump behind Marinite and form a sphere of fire in my right hand. She looks at me and nods. She takes in a deep breath and blows.

"Snow Dragon's Roar." The cyclone of ice, snow and cold air hit him, freezing him. I charge the fire at him while he's frozen.

"Fire Dragon's Impact." The fire forms around my fist, seeming to fire towards me increasing my speed and impacting with the ice, shattering. "That was a little too easy if you ask me." And as I turn around, the ice in the room forms together to respawn him. "Fairy Dragon's Burn." I fire a blast of golden energy from my left hand, passing straight through him.

"It's no use Izaya. With him made of water we can't hurt him." I look over at Yuki, hoping she could think of something. "He'll just regenerate any time we hit him, so we need to plan more efficiently." I agree with her. We did need to regroup, but we can't in this situation.

I stumble backwards, magic exhaustion coming on. "Great, I really hoped I wouldn't have to use these so soon." I reach into my pocket, bringing out some fragments of lacryma. I hold them in my left hand, a glow surrounding them causing them to disappear. "That was filling." Garu forms again, lying down, tired. "Go back Garu, me and Yuki got this." He disappears in a flash of fire. Poor guy.

I form the Ice Queen Gloves and push my fists together. "Ice Make: Canyon." I slam my palms to the ground and icicles form under Marinite, impaling his entire body, freezing him in place. "This is it for you." I pull back my left fist, and thrust forward. "Northern Winds." It hits and he once again shatters into pieces of ice, again regenerating.

"Nice try little Wings, but such weak attacks can't harm me," Marinite tells me. He fires a blast of water from his mouth and hits me, pushing me back against the wall and keeping on streaming. The water subsides after a bit. "Good bye." He swings his claw again, only this time not able to complete the motion. I look over and see Sadon holding it with his magic.

"I can't hold him like this much longer, go," he tells me. I nod, and charge. I jump and retract both of my fists.

"Burn by the heat of my ice." I thrust both of my fists into his head. "Frost Bite." His entire body turns into ice, staying in one piece this time. "Try to cool down while you're in there," I tell Marinite. Suddenly he thaws and slashes me. The left glove is shattered and a deep cut in my left arm makes it unusable.

Sadon tries to stop him again, but his hit by a blast of water. He doesn't have much power right now so he wouldn't be able to help much right now. He gets back up and uses all of his power to stop Marinite's motions. He succeeds, but I can't tell how long this will last. "Alice how are you doing over there?" Alice doesn't respond. I look over and see Aoi laying there in a pool of blood, but she appears to be still breathing.

I charge forward, trying to get a hit in. "Permafrost." I touch him with my right palm and he freezes and shatters again, only to reform again. I wasn't going to get this guy killed at this right. Before I can attack, runes glow around Marinite and he tries to get out only to hit an invisible wall. I turn and see Alice, swear dropping from her face.

"Rune magic. All in this area made of water cannot leave until dead," Alice says, struggling to stay conscious. I walk over to her and get her over by us. Yuki returns to her true form and gives me a hand with it. "That will hold him, but my rune magic is weak so it will eventually break. And Aoi is safe don't worry. You'll need her to stop him." She fades away, her energy spent. Yuki does the same soon after.

I walk over to Marinite, needing to have some questions answered. "How do you know of the future?" He looks at me, his expression unreadable.

"That would be one of the other members of Shadow Hands. Who is unknown to you, but I won't give it away to you insect." He snarls at me, but makes no move to attack.

"Then why does the Shadow Hands want to kill me, Aoi and Sadon?" He laughs loudly, obviously thinking me an idiot for asking it.

"The dread root will give way to a new future and only a feather from Wings can stop it. The Wings are nothing without their Music and Hunter. The power of the Silence will bring the dread root more power than ever, but only the Wings can stop it." He lies down, bored without little game, pardon the expression, of cat and mouse. "Ask anything else, but you won't get anything more." He closes his eyes and begins to sleep.

I walk over, checking on Aoi and Sadon. They're both awake and I sit close to Aoi, leaning my head on her shoulder. I close my eyes, trying to figure out what I was going to do now, and what it was that Marinite was talking about.

**AN: Sorry this is short. I really don't have anything clever to say, so you know what to do. Read, check. Review, still needed. Until tomorrow young readers, ciao.**


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: Again, nothing to say. My AN's are getting more and more boring. I suggest that you guys don't read the rest, since it's just going to say that I don't own Fairy Tail cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. Crap I just said what I told you not to read. With that accidentally out of the way, let's get started.**

Chapter 17

I stand up and begin to pace, getting my mind to work at a faster pace. We couldn't freeze or heat Marinite. Normal attacks wouldn't hurt him, since he's made of water. Sadon can control his movements at a limited interval, and we could use that but I don't know how we'd get rid of him. Aoi just sighs and shakes her head. "Do you have to do that? It's making me anxious," she asked. I stop, only to give myself some time to think a little more.

"Do I have to, no. Do I need to, yes," I respond. She gives me a look telling me to stop, but I don't and resume my pacing. "Moving around helps me move my blood along so I can think at a faster pace. I do it whenever I plan an attack beforehand." I sit back down, my feet getting tired. "It might be better if we work on this together. Let's review what we know," I suggest. They nod, Aoi taking the lead.

"We know that Marinite is made of water and that apparently causing him to evaporate or freezing him doesn't work and that Sadon can halt his movements for a short time. Why doesn't the evaporation or freezing work?" She asks, confusion painted all over her face. Sadon takes the liberty of answering.

"Water freezes into ice or evaporates into steam. They may be different states of matter but they're still the same compound, H20. Maybe he controls that instead of water?" I nod and accept his explanation. He was actually quite knowledgeable in the chemical department despite being an adventurer. I can't think of any reason why he'd need chemicals but I won't ask. He continues. "If we could somehow separate the two chemically then that would get rid of him. With what we have now it can't be done." He sighs, not happy with the situation.

I decide to chime in. "The only way I know to separate water into its elemental form is electrolysis. We don't have any form of electricity to use or-" I slap my palm against my forehead. I am an idiot once again. They look at me with a confused expression, and I simply pull out a flask from my backpack.

"What is in there, if I dare ask," Aoi wonders. I pull off the top and sniff, trying to tell if it was the one I put in here from before. Yep, perfectly aged to. That'll up the punch a bit. "Hello, earth to Izaya?" She knocks the back of my head gently. I react immediately, stopping her before she does a second.

"Oi, I've already been hit in the head once today, with your knock and another knock you would have killed a brain cell." She gives me an annoyed look, waiting for me to answer her question. "The flask contains a special potion. I made it but I lost the recipe for it about 5 months ago. It's called Elixir of the Brewing Storm." I hand Aoi it, and when she catches a whiff of it, she immediately cringes.

"I highly doubt your little alcoholic elixir can help us in this situation Izaya." She gives me a glare, which I ignore. She then hands it to Sadon, who has the same reaction, and hands it back to me.

"The alcohol makes it taste better. And yes it will help, I wouldn't pull it out just because I could. Drinking it or putting it on something will enchant it with Lightning magic for a short period of time." I put the cap back on. "Sadon, if you take a swig of this then it will combine with your Kriegsmarine then it will create an electrified force that will shock Marinite if he absorbs or is hit by it." He nods, understanding. "Aoi, if you take a swig then it'll combine with you Chain magic, which could already restrain him, it will create a magical shock that will affect his entire body." She actually looks at me with an impressed look. Now that was what I was waiting for; someone to be impressed when I am being impressive. "Nothing will happen to me if I take a swig other than having Lighting Creation magic. This will probably only work for about 10 minutes, at most 20." They begin to contemplate, and they decide that it should be enough time.

"Alright, bottoms up you guys." I hand it to Aoi, who takes a single swig, and gags. She gives me a death glare, and I hold my hands in front of me to show my innocence. "I never said it tasted good, I just said the alcohol made it taste better." She hands it to Sadon, who plugs his nose, then drinks his swig. He hands it to me, and I simply down a swig like it was nothing. "Alright, it'll take about 50 seconds to come into effect." We all sit down, and wait for it to take effect. Before we get fully down, though, the runes start to glow. The disappear and Marinite gets back up, apparently more energized then before.

We get back up, and get out of the way when he fires a blast of water from his mouth at us. Aoi gets around him, and unleashes a large number of chains, each grabbing him and piercing through him, attaching to the walls and ceiling. I didn't think she could create a Chain Web. She may not have the electric powers, but still that's impressive.

Sadon moves the water to him and forms a sphere from it. It charges with electricity, and he hurls it at the Water Tiger. It impacts, and the Tiger lets out a grunt of pain. We obviously were doing something to hurt him if he was grunting like that.

I push my palms together, forming a spear out of electricity. "Lightning Make: Spear." I throw it at him, and he diminishes in size greatly. We got him on the ropes, now we just had to deal a little more damage.

We all regroup in front of Marinite, getting ready to attack, when he simply laughs. "So, you did have an Elixir with you? I thought I might be a little early again, but I'm glad I wasn't." He begins to liquefy, flowing out of the room via cracks in the walls and floor. "But this is not where I am to die. Until we meet again, Hunter, Melody, Wings. I will see you again when the seed takes in the misery of those killed by the Snake and sprouts." He completely vanishes. He made me get rid of the only Elixir I had, and we didn't get to kill him.

"Great, we tasted that thing for nothing," Aoi says. While agree with her, I don't think that it was a total loss. We got to. I mean we. Yeah never mind, she's right, we drank it for nothing. "And the dumb nymph got away." She looks over at me, but doesn't appear to be angry. "You owe me when we get back to Magnolia." I smirk at her. Only she would talk about a debt in a situation like this.

"Dinner for two, my treat?" I inquire. She gives me a nod, a slight smirk spreading across her face. "Now, I suggest we stick together this time." I look over at Sadon, who simply nods. "Now then, let's see what's behind door #3."

We all walk towards the door, pure red, the smell of dried blood coming from it. It is as tall as the room, and had a large picture of a gargoyle on it. The gargoyle had a ring in its mouth and instead of legs had a stalactite. Its eyes were ruby red and appeared to be looking at us. What was it with these doors and the pictures looking like they're staring at us. I opened the door, but there was no light this time. Just a loud roar and a vision coming into my head.

_*Vision*_

_A giant scorpion about 1,000,000,000 miles high. It didn't have any claws, had eight legs with clawed toes, and it's face was something that made it not look like a scorpion. It was demonic with a face shield covering the upper half of its head and it's gums and teeth visible. It had flat topped protrusions on its back and the stinger was crystalline._

_I simply stand in front of this thing, Aoi and Sadon standing slightly behind me, and some people I've never seen before standing behind us. They're shadowed out so I can't make them out at all. Flashes of light fill the area, 20 Titans, 15 of which I have never seen before, appeared to in the back, standing behind everyone. 5 Legend Titans were on either side of me, all in a vertical line, facing towards each other. I nod, and step forward._

_Aoi and Sadon stay where they are and simply encourage me, telling me that I can do this, that I can defeat the creature. They say the name, but I can't make it out. The people send out a beam of magic which hits me, increasing my power. All the Titans do the same, only this time they come forth and become part of my body. My body turns all white and grows to the size of the creature. A magic circle appears above me and more energy flows into me. My back and feet gains golden angelic wings. A staff resembling a microphone stand formed in my right hand and 2 rings of runes formed around my body, intersecting like an X. My wrists seemed to have some sort of six pistol blaster on them. A helmet that resembled that of the Adamantine armor's helmet formed around my head. My left foot became large boot with 3 bladed toes and a dragon's head for a heel, and my right became a 3 clawed boot, 2 in front and 1 in back. I stood in front of the creature as it simply roared at me._

*Real World*

When I came to, we were in the middle of a throne room. There appeared to be no Uverright here, so I could call on my Titans if I needed to. The throne room is actually filled with multiple treasures, from goblets to coins. Any type of treasure you can think of, I can promise you will it was probably in here. "Glad to see that you have made it this far little brats," a voice said from out of nowhere. I looked over and saw a dragon standing over by the door. He stood like a human and was actually fairly human like. The only thing that made me think he wasn't a human was his appearance. He was as tall as me, had a dragon's head with a bladed horn coming from his nose, purple scales all over his body, clawed hands and feet, and he had two tattoos of fire, on each side of his chest. "I am Doruga, the Scorching Dragon. I am going to make sure that you don't interfere with the Shadow Hands." I step back. He obviously on a whole nother level then Marinite. He wasn't going to go down easily, and we probably weren't going to be a match at all.

**AN: Alright, more foreshadowing here. We also learn that the warrior from the first room we saw turned out to be Izaya somehow. And you'll never understand why that is! Just kidding, it'll take a few more chapters before I reveal that to the general audience. But I will say this, the Elixir of the Brewing Storm is based off of the Thunder Brew from Okami. I recommend that you play the game because it is freaking awesome. I watched a walkthrough of the entire game then got it. It wasn't like most things that have been made recently and is great. I'm not going to say anything because if you decide to play it, you'll want to make sense of this yourself. It is for the Nintendo Wii and the Playstation 3. I think the Playstation one would be a little easier to play, but I'm not speaking from experience. I've heard the controls are easier to use than the Wii's, but I don't know. I only have a Wii -_-'' so I can't help out there, sorry. They're nearly the same except for the Loading screens and controls, but again, I say it's awesome. So now that I have free advertisement in this AN, I believe that we are done here. (Check notes) Wait we have one more thing. OC's are still being accepted, since I have only gotten 2 OC's in total, thank you again LunarBlaze and Fatherfail. I will no longer accept OC's is I get to the end of the ruins and I don't have any more. I may see if some of the friends I didn't ask want to have an OC, but I will find out on a later date. (Checks again) And finally, starting next chapter I might be putting up a bio for some characters, separate ones for Titans. That's the heads up that I am giving you guys, but I might not cause it might shorten my chapters and I don't really like them to be under 1500 words per chapter, but I will occasionally make exceptions. (Checking again) And that's all for this AN. So until we meet again dear readers, ciao.**

**P.S. Doruga is a draconic like creature. Unknown species.**


	20. Chapter 18

**AN: Well, I got a new OC, but I apologize to you Kei, I am accepting your OC but he won't be seen for an undetermined amount of time. And because this was brought up during the weekend, this is going to have Mirajane and Natsu be very important to the story later on, just not at this current moment. So Blow Me, if you are reading this, it will happen eventually, just not for at least 4 chapters and at most 7 chapters. Now, let's get this started.**

Chapter 18

This Doruga guy was someone I didn't want to fight alone. He just leaned against the wall, waiting for us to make the first move. "Sadon, Aoi," I say. They step forward next to me. "We can't waste any time, let's get him before he can do anything." I try to form a spear of lightning in my hand, but the Elixir had already worn off. So I pull out an amulet and in a flash of light, Paul came out.

We both charge, and Sadon follows, forming the water around us into a sphere around his fist to make it hit harder. Aoi stands back and unleashed a Chain Web at Doruga. Paul's swung his sword at him, I try to kick him, and Sadon tries to punch him, but something happens. Paul's sword doesn't pierce and me and Sadon are stopped by an aura of maroon flames, which disintegrate the chains on touch. "This is the best you can do?" Doruga just stands up straight, grabs me and Sadon by the limbs we have trying to hit him, and he throws us across the room, impacting on the wall which seems to grow bumps that cause some extra damage. He grabs Paul's sword and simply pulls it off of him with no difficulty at all, then sent a maroon flame covered hand into Paul, sending him into the wall also, but a spike suddenly forming stabbing him through the torso. "This is going to be easy, the Silence is going to fall if you're this weak." A pillar of stone suddenly slams into Aoi's stomach, causing her to cough up blood. "And the Hunter has become the prey of the Hunted. Embarassing really. Not even the Cursed Melody can help." More stones seem to float around him, moving towards us with incredible speeds. Paul runs in front of me and Sadon and stops the rocks, despite the attack he just took.

But Aoi isn't so lucky. She tries to stop the rocks by blowing them up but they continue and pierce her body everywhere, but it's not much. I run over, and make sure she's OK. "I'm fine Izaya, let's get rid of this guy before he kills us." I nod, and turn to Paul.

"Paul, we need to use everything we have." Paul turns into a golden beam of light, surrounding me. "Armament." The light dies and a great sword appears in my right hand while a shield as large as my torso appears on my forearm. I look over at Doruga, who doesn't look impressed. "King's Men." I run towards him, blocking any attack he sends at me with the shield. "Get out of my sight." I swing my sword with my right hand only, but it doesn't even dent him. I keep pushing on him, but he just sighs and the tattoos begin to glow.

"You don't have a chance kid, give up. Fire Dragon's Breath." A wide burst of fire hits me and send me back to the wall, even hitting Sadon and Aoi. The dust clears and both of them are on the floor, barely conscious. "This is what happens to a dragon slayer who gains the spirit of a dragon. No dragon slayer can defeat me." Maroon and red flames form in his mouth. "Chaos Dragon's Prominence." A sword made of maroon flames comes from his mouth and he wields it in his left hand. "Fire Dragon's Prominence." A sword similar to the first one forms and is wielded in his right hand, but is red instead of maroon. He pulls them both back. "Good bye, pitiful mages." The swords grow and fall down on us as he swings them, not cutting but burning us.

The dust clears and it appears that we are done for. Aoi's guitar also has shattered into pieces. But I get up, the sword and shield no longer with me. "I won't go down that easily, Doruga. I'm a member of Fairy Tail. As long as I breath, I will not be defeated. My friends will give me the strength I need to carry on. With them behind me, I won't lose." Aoi and Sadon both stand up also.

"Izaya's right. As a mage of Fairy Tail as well, I won't lose. Like him the bond with our nakama is our power. As long as we fight with them, even if they are not with us, they will help us defeat anyone in our path. With them by our side, it doesn't matter if we have magic or not," Aoi says, a magic circle forming under her.

"I may not be a mage of Fairy Tail like them, but the views they hold is the same as those we hold at Hunter's Pride. And the pride I hold to defeat anyone who opposes my guild is what drives me," Sadon says, another magic circle forming.

"We will not lose to you Doruga," we all say simultaneously, a golden light forms from the walls and arching to us. It hits all three of us, and our magic power restores, as well as gaining a new artifact. I gain a dagger shaped amulet, Sadon got a small vial with a single drop of water in it, and Aoi got a new guitar that appeared to be able to be used as a sword, since it had a handle on the back.

"W-what? Those haven't been seen in 100,000,000 years, how can you have gained the Amulet of the 5 Soldiers, the Aquarius Flask, and Muramasa?" He seems to be worried at this. "Land, move using the power of my spirit and destroy these mages!" The room seems to growl at his command, but suddenly everything seems to fly towards us.

Aoi plays a single note and all the rocks and everything else blows up. Sadon opened the flask and a large amount of water comes out from it under his control, which he uses to send at Doruga, who is slammed against the wall behind him, and staying there to using the hardening power of his magic. A light forms from the amulet and 5 Titans come out.

The first was a mechanical crocodile double my height with a tail that seemed to end with 4 spikes going outward and cannon at the end. The second was a warrior adorned in gold armor and with a matching helmet so that only his red eyes were shown. He also had a white cape and two swords. The third was a human with golden hair that was mid-back length, wore red armor, clawed hands with topazes in the middle of the back of the palm, and clawed 3 toed feet. He wore a lion's mask so his face was hidden. The fourth was small bear gerbil thing with fur, a blue helmet with a cross on top, a sword about half his height and yellow eyes. The final one was a female whose left arm was a snake. She had a dragon skull on her head, long sea foam green hair in two braided pony tails which covered her right eye, a beige sports bra that seemed to have claws on it, going upwards, short black shorts, and bronze colored shoes. She actually seemed to be human. She also wielded a sword as large as her that seemed to curve on both sides towards the tip and it had two snakes twirling around each other from the base to the tip. They all turned towards me and two of the bowed, the lion masked guy and the warrior, and the other three simply stood there giving me an accepting look.

"Who are you?" I ask, forgetting exactly that Doruga is in the room. The crocodile answers me, to my surprise.

"We are known as the Titans of the 5 virtues: Patience, Love, Soul, Trust, and Justice. I am Dekker, the Warrior of Love." The warrior and the masked guy get up, addressing themselves.

"I am Grade *AN: This is pronounced grawday, not grade* the warrior of Soul." Once again he bows, but stands straight, sheathing his swords.

"Taiyo, the Warrior of Justice," the masked guy said. The bear gerbil came forward next.

"Espada, Warrior of Patience at you service Izaya." He gave me a mock salute. Finally the female came forward.

"Dorudiin, Warrior of Trust. With the amount of Patience, Love, Soul, Trust and Justice you have shown to us, we have decided to come forward after all this time to lend you our help, Izaya Tsubasa," she said, putting her sword on her shoulder.

"Alright, let's get Doruga then." All but Espada charging forward. "Why don't you go with them?" He looks at me with a look of expectance.

"I thought you were going to armament me, seeing as since our bondage is automatic when we all come forth at the same time," he says. I didn't realize that I could do that possibly.

"Alright let's go then. Armament." he glows and turns into a lance, forming around my left arm. His helmet made the end while his sword attached to the end of the lance at the top. "Royal Saber." I charge forward, lance forward.

The water goes away as all 5 of us get up to him. Aoi comes soon after. Dekker slams his tail into Doruga, sending him far across the room, smashing into the throne. Grade appears in front of him, slashing him with no difficulty whatsoever with both of his swords. Taiyo forms fire around his fist and slams Doruga with it, sending him back our way. Aoi and Dorudiin both slash with hit him, Dorudiin with her snake arm and Aoi utilizing the sword form of Muramasa. I run at him, lance glowing blue. "Brave Heart." The spear pierces through Doruga, going straight through his chest.

"This…can't be. I was more powerful than anyone in Shadow Hands. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you Soothsayer." He falls over, dead.

I fall to my knees, exhausted from the amount of magic I just used and how much I had gained. All of them disappear in a flash of gold light. Aoi runs over, making sure I'm alright. "Don't fret about me Aoi. I'm not dying here. That vision will happen, whatever the cost," I promise her, and she shortly laughs at this.

"Well at least don't break to many bones before we even get to your house," she tells me. I slug her playfully, laughing all the time. "Alright, we better wait here and let our magic adjust to our bodies." I nod, looking over at Sadon.

"Yeah, it's been at least 17 hours by now, so let's rest up for a bit. We'll sleep in here and move out tomorrow, sound good?" He asks. We both nod, immediately finding some place to sleep for the night. We find a place and Sadon sleeps on one side of the area and me and Aoi lie in another, kissing before falling asleep.

**AN: Alright, I can't tell but I don't think there is any foreshadowing. The ending was something I thought of when I saved my game when I last played Golden Sun. I know, random time to think of that. But anyway, here is Aoi's bio to start the bios off.**

**Name: Aoi Muramasa**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: short, shaggy black hair; deep-bronze-colored eyes; pale skin; flat-chested; she wears a dark red blazer over a white tank-top, a simple gray choker with a shard attached to it, black pants, and black shoes.**

**History: Aoi was born into a very over-protective family. She was locked in her room and had teachers come to her house to teach her. She ate very plain and simple food too. At the age of 11, she ran away from home, not wanting to be locked in her room forever. She became a wanderer soon afterwards. As she traveled all over the country, she eventually came to Fairy Tail at the age of 16. She is still a member today.**

**Magic: Chain Magic, Guitar Magic**

**Tattoo Location: the back of her neck (the color is a dark sapphire blue)**

**Personality: She is kind but has a bit of a temper. She'll lose her temper when she is annoyed or upset and go a bit berserk. She's brave, but when it comes to her fears, she is a chicken. Aoi has a habit to hold grudges against people for awhile and be negative and pessimistic around them. She will hold that grudge until she gets her revenge. When her nakama are injured, she becomes calm and will either fight to get revenge or stay behind to look after those who are hurt. When she meets someone for the first time, she will appear to be accepting but will actually be cautious and skeptical until she deems them trustworthy.**

**Rank: A**

**Other: She loves dango, suckers, and cinnamon sticks so you will usually see one in her mouth. She is afraid of bats and cats (wow that rhymed and yes, she's even afraid of Happy. She had bad experience with both cats and bats).**

**So now that this is done, I wish you guys good luck with anything you might need luck for. And also before I go I am not going to be able to update for quite some time since I barely had enough inspiration to write this. So until next time, whenever that might be, ciao.**


	21. Chapter 19

**AN: It only took me 2 days to figure out what it was that I wanted to do next. The other days were spent doing Calc and English homework. Thank you Fatherfail for the idea. I got it after rereading the Izaya vs. Anthony fight and watching Yuyu Hakusho and Bleach. I will not rant about how this occurred, so let's get started, also this is Edward the Pure if you couldn't tell.**

**PS, I reposted this because the bio was incomplete, don't read again if you already have.**

Chapter 19

Darkness fell over me like a net, capturing me in its snare and pulling me in. I could feel my consciousness literally drift away. Somehow I could tell that Aoi and Sadon were feeling the same thing. I thought I heard something speak, but I couldn't tell what it was at all.

I woke up in a canyon of purple goo falling from the walls and black, grey, maroon, and azure mixing together and separating again in the sky. I looked and saw that Aoi and Sadon were awake as well wondering how it is that we got here. A dark figure, dragon like descended from the sky. He was only about 7 foot, bluish purple scales making up his body, black pants with a belt with a rectangular belt buckle with an X on it, a blood red chest plate that had a slot for his small wings to fit through, and yellow orange three clawed gloves. His tail, serpentine like, ended in a thick trident, a single blade with 2 smaller blades sticking out parallel to the single blade, and his head was also serpentine like. He had some kind of guard over his mouth, not allowing us to see it.

He landed on the ground in front of us, slouching a bit as he did, letting his arms dangle. His eyes became human like and green. He looked at us and motioned for us to follow. I looked at them and they seemed to agree as well.

We all followed him until the end of the canyon into an opening where it was all the same, but it felt like we were standing on something. He turned towards us and just stood there for a moment. He then spoke after what seemed like forever in a haunting and echoed, yet old and calming voice. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He tries to attempt a bow, but it doesn't look like he does because of how slouched he is. "I have been waiting for someone to enter these ruins for over 100,000,000 years, but no one with great intelligence has. I welcome you to the center of the ruins." He motions around us.

"We're asleep, how can we be in the center of the ruins?" Sadon asks. I look around, awed by how it looks. Aoi is doing the same, but has Muramasa ready in case this guy attacks us as well.

"That is because your bodies are resting. The plain of my existence is that of the subconscious, where I cannot be seen or heard other than to be knocked out or unconscious while the body rests," he replies. He seems to not want to attack us, so I motion for Aoi to put her guitar up. "There shall be some more joining us shortly, but until then." He pauses and lifts his hands, a temple appears behind him. "I believe that you have a mission to complete." We start to go forth, but he stops us. "The trials inside are not something to be taken lightly. Only the worthy may obtain the power of the Power Seekers." He begins to ascend again, but stops.

"Who are you?" I ask him. He seems to smile at the question. I can't tell because of that guard though.

"Izaya Tsubasa, just call me Phantom. I am one who cannot appear physically on your plane except as a phantasmal image, but don't try to figure out anything else before you start the trials." He ascends, disappearing from sight.

"Great, now we got to the center, which is in another level of existence, making this even more confusing. So, shall we go in?" Aoi asks, pulling out her new guitar. I look over at Sadon and see him trying to clean his cape. This guy was obsessing over nothing.

We all enter the temple and there are 5 doors in front of us. Before we open one though, a large burst of flames washes in from the outside. "What the hell was that?" Sadon asks. I shrug, running outside without a plan to check it out. They follow me, but obviously by a distance. "I bet it was that Phantom person." We get outside and see a larger form of Doruga. This guy was about 100,000 times as large. Literally, I couldn't tell where his feet were and his head as well because they were out of my sight.

"You really should pay more attention. I put my soul into the room so that even if my body were to be destroyed, I would not die. As long as my spirit lives I will not lose to any of you three wimps." He lets out a cone of maroon flames from his mouth, nearly missing us, but we dodged out of the way in time.

"Sadon, Aoi. Let's give him hell." I summon the Dragon Gloves and prepare to strike.

Aoi plays a loud rift and an explosion envelopes Doruga's entire head, Sadon forms multiple needles out of water and fires them at him, impacting and some sticking in him. I form a fist of flames and a fist of golden energy. I jump as high as I can, which is actually about as high as his chest, gravity here was really reduced apparently. I punched him with both of the fists, first the fire then the energy. He moves back a little, but not much.

"Nice try worms, but my soul won't fall that easily." He forms the blade of red flames and swings it at us. "Fire Dragon's Prominence." Before it can impact, I form a rectangle with my index and thumbs, with my other fingers up as well. The fire is sucked into the middle of the rectangle and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"That won't work Doruga. Fire type dragon slayer magic is still fire nonetheless. Using my Dragon's Calm, I can absorb your flames and add them to my own magic." A put my right hand forward, flames forming on it. "Fire Dragon's Flash." A sphere of fire fires from my hand and impacts his stomach. He doesn't even flinch or look like he registered it.

"Did you just try attacking me? I couldn't tell if that was the wind or not." Maroon flames formed around his tattoos, and began to form to spheres. "Chaos Dragon's Breath." A wide shot of maroon flames fire everywhere. I try the Dragon's Calm, but for some reason it doesn't work. Instead I am hurled towards the temple, smashing through a wall. I get back up, only to see that Aoi and Sadon were also hit by it, severe burns on their bodies everywhere.

"Dekker, come forth." I pull out the dagger amulet and he appears. "We need to push Doruga back. Use your Tail Hook." He nods, charging forward. As he swings his tail though, it doesn't even move Doruga. "Crap, we need some more power." And suddenly, more came.

"Mist Dragon's Wrath," a voice said from nowhere. Doruga was hit with multiple hits, but they were all a blur. The blur seemed to land by me. It was Phantom. "He has a shield up preventing all magic from getting through, and his body is hard enough so that he isn't affected by physical strikes." I nod, knowing some of this would help, hopefully.

"Alright thanks, but why are you here?" He looks at me, possibly smirking.

"You can't defeat him without me. A Mist Dragon can merge with a person to turn them into an apparition. The problem is that I need a partner that I can trust." He looks at me expectantly.

"You can use me as your conduit. Let me get my bearings though." I step forward, and use a blast of golden energy and fire to fly towards Doruga. "Now let's go." He appears next to me.

"Prepare to fuse." He turns into mist, and my body turns misty. "Fusion complete. Veil of Mist, activated." I hear a voice in my head tell me.

"Through the fire and the flames we carry on." I say as we pass through his fire barrier and straight through his flame attacks. "Let's get his internals." I pass through his body and spot his heart immediately. At least I think it was a heart. It was a sphere attached by many things holding it in place. I float towards it, and I land on top while Phantom forms in front of the heart thing.

"I can get rid of this easily. Stay where you are." His body begins to turn into a purple mist, separating into multiple parts. "Mist Dragon's Phantom Strike." The mist flies around it, but the ends come straight through it, slashing it in many directions. His body converges back to normal, his tail coming last. "Now, let's get out of here before his body destabilizes." We merge again, and get out of there, posthaste.

We get out, and Doruga seems to be in incredible pain. "At least my body is well again. Now I can return to it and fight you in the future. I look forward to it, Wings, Hunter, Melody. Give the Stargazer my regards when you see him." And with that little confusing message, he turned into dust and scattered.

In his place were Natsu, Mira, and Erza. They somehow got here and I don't know how. We'll figure it out after we wake them up. I turn to thank Phantom for his help, but he is gone before I can. This guy was definitely someone to want on my team later on. But for now, our team was good as it was.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: I hope that the X~X does appear. I read some of my chapters earlier, and the +++ didn't appear, so now the X~X will represent where the story ends. So we have that out of the way, and now we go to the next character bio, which is Izaya's, since I'm doing this in the order of alphabet by first name.**

**Name: Izaya Tsubasa**

**Age: 18 (currently, 28 by the end)**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Tall with short red hair, green eyes, very pale, pure white t-shirt and ripped jeans, 2 rings on each finger on his right hand (currently, will have on each finger on his right hand), and currently 6 pendants tied together on his belt buckle (10 in the Silence Uprising).**

**History: Izaya originally lived in the town of Beowl on Fiore, but moved 7 years later when his parents were exiled when they were charged with participation in a dark guild. They lived in the Southern Continent for 10 years, but Izaya came down one day to a gory mess in the living room which was his parent's remains. He found their wedding rings and Titan and Titania came from them, telling them about his magic. He came back to Fiore, but was arrested for going against the exile. He was released one month later by Anthony Polganic to be his spy on Fairy Tail, but Izaya secretly disobeyed him, telling Makarov when he joined about what Anthony was forcing him to do. He gave false info and became an S-Class Mage after only 2 years of being part of Fairy Tail.**

**Magic: Titan Magic**

**Tattoo Location: Left Shoulder Blade**

**Personality: Izaya keeps to himself, but will speak if there is something important to say. He helps in any way he can and never fights with everything unless forced to.**

**Rank: S**

**Other: Is extremely smart and will often pace and mutter to himself to plan for anything, unless the likelihood of it happening is extremely low.** **He also finds what people do amuses him, thinking that he is different from them other than he's a mage, referring to them as humans, not people.**

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed and also, for a free announcement, my Digimon Xros Wars Story might be up on Monday, for those it may concern. I don't know who all reading this does care, but if you don't then just ignore it. It's something I want so that I can get more readers. Next announcement, also for those it may concern, I thank all those who have followed me thus far and who have reviewed, but I am kind of saddened by the fact that only two of all of you have reviewed all of my chapters and followed this story so far. For those following this I would appreciate a review, to let me know if there is anything you think I need to do better or if you think that it's good or if you want me to change something. I am a very self conscious person here readers. I like to know how I did so that I know if there is anything I can improve on or if I'm good enough. And when I get to a good stopping place, which will be after this ruins adventure, which I may wrap up soon cause this thing is starting to get on my nerves, but not too much, I will begin to edit my chapters to get rid of all errors, because they get on my nerve despite only being minor, I am very OCD when it comes to my writing. (Checks the notes, grabs a thing, and pulls out phone) One more thing, let me know if I'm giving the stuff to you too easily, cause I don't want that. I want you guys to wrack your brains for answers and to not have someone give everything to you, like what happens in the real world. I'd start a rant here on something that happened relating to this, but I won't. So until next time, ciao.**


	22. Chapter 20

**AN: Well here we are again. There is something you guys need to know, I have lied. Kei's OC is coming in here and we will see some pretty strong people here. So here we go onto the story.**

Chapter 20

We walked over to the three people in front of us. Sadon, not being a member, doesn't know who they are. As soon as we get over, the three of them wake up, but I still hear a snoring sound. I look up and see someone sleeping in mid air, somehow. From what I could tell, it was a man of average height, with light-blue hair that is combed backwards but is still rather spiky. It appeared he was wearing a collared shirt, and dark-colored pants with white running shoes and a sword strapped on his back. _You have got to be kidding me._ I look up and see that is the guild prankster, Zhevron Ruenduke. How he was levitating was beyond me. "Ruenduke!" I yell at him. He seems to snap awake before plummeting to the ground.

"Man why'd you have to do that Izaya?" He asked sleepily. He realized that he wasn't in the guild and looked at me confused, than shy after seeing Mira.

"How'd you guys get here?" The four of them just shrugging their shoulders. "Great, just what we need; to have to look after 3 C-class and someone who is barely an A-rank." None of them look at me. "I'm serious though, you guys are what we need right now." Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, though I am that's not why.

"Are you serious?" Sadon asks. I nod and he looks at them confused.

"There were 5 doors in there right?" He nods this time. "We can form some groups to take on this faster. And yes I know I said we should stay together, but I am getting sick of this place and those random mages from Shadow Hands showing up." Aoi walks up and grabs my hand, interlocking fingers.

"Izaya we need to think about their safety though. What would happen I they were hurt badly under our watch?" She squeezes, and I sigh. She had a point and I couldn't resist her either.

"But if we have the three of them together, then it shouldn't be so bad, right?" She gives me a saddening look. "I don't want this either, but they're not going to stay here anyway." She nods, lowering her gaze. I didn't want her to be like this.

Zhevron decides to pipe in, "Technically speaking, they became B-class while you were gone Izaya, even though it was just a few hours. So the three of them actually are a lot more powerful than before." He blushes when Mira gives him a smile and shuts up immediately.

"OK, so let's get going, anyone against this?" Aoi shakes her head and then perks up and nods. Sadon doesn't say anything, cleaning his cape, even though he did that after the fight was over. "OK, we're on our way then." We enter the temple and see that the doors are still the same. Natsu stands in front of the door to the far right, with Mira and Erza giving the other death glares and rivalry threats, Zhevron, who is known as Zero now that I think about it, stood on the far left, Aoi to the left of the center, Sadon to the right of the center, and me in the center. "See you guys when you get through." We all step through, the doors opening automatically.

I entered my room and saw that it appeared to be a rocky area with multiple places for someone to hide. I put my guard up, ready for anyone to attack. I make it to the center of the room where it is rockiest before I see someone. They appeared to be female, black hair in a pony tail, sleeveless top that only showed her arms and puffy white pants. She seemed to notice me and turns around. She actually kind of looked like Aoi in the facial department. Before I could react though, a shuriken slashed my cheek, blood pouring from it.

"I see you got here unharmed. Shall we begin the trial of patience?" She asked, getting to the point right away. I nod. "Good." She charged, some sort of mini scythe pair attached by a chain in hand. I try to dodge, but she gets my left shoulder.

I look at it and see that it is deeper then it looked. Just how fast was this person?

*Aoi POV*

When I walked through my door I was surprised to see that it looked like one of those cities you saw from old west books. I looked around and saw that no one was here. But I couldn't have been more wrong. I heard a shot and got hit right in the shoulder. It wasn't like a normal bullet though. It didn't cause me to bleed but it hurt even worse. Two people stepped out from the buildings at the far end. They both appeared to be female, one shorter than the other, both in cowboy outfits, but cowgirl style, and the smaller one appeared to be laughing.

"Great shot sis! I hope that I could be as good as you when I get older," the younger one states, jumping up and down with each step.

"Don't celebrate just yet, that was just a warning shot," the older one said. She looks at me, a slight smile spreading across her face. "And thus begins the trial of love." Another shot hits me square in the forehead, causing darkness to fall over me.

*Sadon POV*

I walked through the door to see that it was a desert. I couldn't make anything out other than sand and sky. I walked forward, trying to find an exit out of this heat. If it wasn't for the flask I had I would've burned up and died by now. There was nothing around and nothing ever seemed to change.

I kept walking and finally saw something. Or to be more precise, someone. I couldn't make them out much but I could tell it was a thin male. He seemed to have spotted me and ran at me. I got the flask out and got some water, but it seemed to evaporate when he got about 10 inches from me, giving me a better look. He was golden tanned, wore tinted sunglasses, muscular, crew-cut styled hair, purple shirt, and brown cargo pants. "Sadon Des Karan, prepare to fight in the trial of justice." He punched me with an extremely hot fist, sending me flying back quite a bit. I got up and readied the water again, this time sending it flying it towards him, only it evaporated before it got to him. What kind of magic was this guy using?

*Zero POV*

When I walked in my door, I saw the one thing that I despised more than anything; a rain forest. So full of insects and bugs. Ewwww. I hate bugs. Thankfully though there were none around though. I continued walking looking for someone, but no one appeared. I walked to a river, got some water, and continued on. And I just realized there is no rain, and there won't be for a long time.

When I got to a clearing, I saw a man in a brown robe with the hood up meditating. He turned towards me and bowed. I shyly return the bow, confused. He removes the robe and throws it away, revealing a man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a beige training outfit. "I have been waiting for you Zhevron Ruenduke, for a long time. Now that you are here, the trial of soul can commence." He glowed green and formed a gorilla shaped aura around himself. I drew my sword, enchanting it with thunder magic. I wasn't going to go easy on him, not if he could use some sort of aura magic. Izaya warned me to stay away from people like this. They were rare but powerful. Let the fight begin.

*Natsu, Mira and Erza POV*

They went through their door and saw a cubical room that wasn't very large for a fight. There was someone leaning across the wall from them, reading a book and someone sitting in a chair in front of them. The person leaning was a female with a white button down shirt, they couldn't tell how short her pants were or if she was wearing any with long chestnut brown hair in a pony tail and blue eyes. The person in front of them was a bony looking man with black hair that seemed to flow like fire and grey pants and a smoke grey shirt. He seemed rather bored about them being here. "You Natsu, Mirajane and Erza?" They all nodded. He tossed them a puzzle. "The trial of trust is for the three of you to solve this in under 3 hours. If not, the young lady over there will kill all of you on the spot." They were frightened after hearing this and immediately got to work.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Alright, we have trials based on the virtues that have to do with the 5 Soldiers Dekker, Taiyo, Grade, Dorudiin and Espada and only one of them is not fighting based. Or are these fighting based? Food for thought. Here is the next bio, Sadon's.**

Name: Sadon Des Karan****

**Age: 18**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: wears a navy blue cloak. A cape attaches to the left shoulder only. The cape is white. Sadon has light brown hair and grey eyes. He has a sharp nose and can look snooty when he looks up at the sky. The cloak goes down to his feet but he wears a short pair of white shorts. He has a pair of dusty sneakers he wears. He is from the Southern Continent so he is dark skinned.**

**History: Sadon is an adventurer. He was born on Asarabia the Southern Continent. He worked as a miner when he was a child and eventually quit so he could explore. He started learning magic after he saw a group of mages put out a huge forest fire. He became very skilled and used his magic to help him explore. Rumor has it that he was the only person to ever step foot on the Fog Isles and live. He likes hiking and exploring dark caves. His parents died on the Southern Continent peacefully. He eventually came to the main continent and joined Hunter's Pride.**

**Magic: Kriegsmarine. He can manipulate water to be as hard as he wants it to be. Can also manipulate shape. Imagine a wall of water coming at you but it is as hard as steel.**

**Tattoo location: the Hunter's Pride emblem, a sword and shield are located on his shoulder.**

**Personality: likes adventuring. Takes missions a lot and often gets side tracked if he sees somethings cool.**

**Rank: A class**

**Other: he cleans his white cape obsessively**

**We have that out of the way, and my Digimon story is now up so even if you're not interested let me know how I did. You don't have to, I just would appreciate it greatly to have loyal readers let me know how I did instead of readers I haven't had before. So again, if you do I appreciate it, if not, then I understand, you don't care. And each of the trials, except the 5 th trial will have a few chapters or maybe one, I'll decide later. These have to do with them as a person so if you think that if they chose a different room then they'd go up against someone else, your wrong. I planned them going against the ones I said, just not sure what order to put them in. Inspiration came from a seminar about writing I went to yesterday, which I hope will help me in my writing, both the secret book I'm working on and my fanfiction stories. I've wasted all of your times, I'm sorry. I talked on and I didn't even mean to do it. I'm sorry, I promise not to waste any more time. Until we meet again readers, ciao. (Runs off and shuts door reading "Special Chop classes.")**


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: 's Edward. Just getting into the Halloween feeling. The Shining is what made me want to do that, even though I've never seen it. I know some of the great quotes but I've never seen the movie. But this has nothing to do with this at all. The fights that don't really make much sense will come first, because the ones that should make sense are kind of in a process of getting started. We start with Zero, who I have the entire fight planned out already. I may do these guys in alphabetical order, but I don't know. So I will stop rambling and get started.**

Chapter 21

*Zero POV*

The aura guy came forth trying to hit me with the gorilla fist. I dodge to the left and try to slash it with the sword. My magic is immediately canceled when it hits the arm and the blade just bounces off. And before I can react, a snake came off of the arm and bit my shoulder. He simply stood there and waited for me to try something else. "You can't win with such a weak soul, give it up kid," he told me matter of factly.

"Nah," I tell him, charging straight towards the body with my sword. Once again it simply bounced off, and he sent out a snake that bit me. How was he blocking my sword like it was nothing? While I was thinking this he punches me with the gorilla fist, sending me through 10 trees like I was nothing. He came forward again, this time stepping on me with the gorilla's right fist.

"You have nothing to fight for, yet you blindly fight. Without purpose, what is a person?" He dispels the aura and grabs me by the collar of my shirt, tossing me aside easily. "You can never be on the same level as that mage Laxus." Rage begins to build inside of me. He must not know of how I hate Laxus, or is baiting me. Either way he made me extremely mad.

"YOU!" I charge him, sword ready to slash. He simply forms a turtle shield in front of him, stopping my attack. "Enchant: Earth!" The sword turns to stone, beginning to crack the shield. He dispels it and steps out of the way like it was nothing, and slashes me with a bear claw hand. It was deeper than I thought, but I didn't care. He said I wasn't as good as Laxus so I was going to kill him.

"Blind fighting. You Ruendukes are all the same, purposeless. I guess I'll just have to kill you without any hesitation." He forms a praying mantis aura around him. It grew to the size of a mountain and was scary. Insects are not my favorite.

"I-i-ins-sect!" I scream, losing control like I normally do when I'm scared. Meteors fall from the sky and impact everywhere, crushing the trees and slamming the aura and destroying everything around me. "Get away, get away, get away!" More meteors come and fall destroying everything around me. I don't see the insect anymore so my cool comes back to me, my body exhausted magically. I hate it when that happens.

The dust settles and the aura doesn't even seem harmed. I try summoning more meteors, but my magic is too far gone. "So sad, and here I was hoping insulting you would have given you a purpose, but sadly no. Too bad, maybe Mirajane will be much more of a threat?" He swings the left arm at me, and I block with my sword. The anger this time is replaced by a sense of protection, which I don't understand why.

"You threaten Mira, and you'll never live again." He seems to notice the change in my demeanor and changes into a more defensive position. "Enchant: Flames." My sword erupts into flames. I swing and slash off the arm I blocked.

"Now you have a purpose in mind. I guess that I'll get too see some growth after all." The arm is replaced immediately. I slash them both off before he notices and land behind him. The entire aura dissipates. "Do you know what it is that I have taught you?" I nod my head, understanding.

"The soul of a person is the purpose that they have. I simply was there and did things occasionally, hence why I have a weak soul. When you threatened Mira, the one person I love, a sense of wanting to protect her ran through my body. The strength of the soul is what determines the battle, not the power of the person." He nods, stepping out of the way.

"A shaman uses spirits to create an aura around them to increase their own power. The spirit has a soul, so the purpose they serve for me is why you could not strike me before. We all are connected by our soul. If you ever lose purpose, think of protecting her." He disappears in a flash of green light, heading towards the door I came through.

I decide to continue forward and get out of this place before I get forced into another fight I don't want to get in. I get to the door and see that it says something. _The path created by meteors leads the way to the future._ I don't really get it, and open the door. A flash of blue light and I'm floating in space, the Celestial Spirits floating around. They don't notice me and just float, but when I look closer, I see that they're all knocked out.

I continue my journey to the center and see someone standing smoking a cigar, messing with some device. He was wearing a purple striped business suit and wore a Stetson, which didn't fit together at all. There was a statue of a creature with wiry limbs, sharp clawed hands, demon like face with a black chest armor plate and a sphere on his stomach with a hole on it that seemed to have a glowing ruby in it. "Soon, the oats will be sowed and those idiots will have planted the seeds for us. Those Fairy Tail brats won't know what hit them until they are hit, the person said. He puffed out a puff of smoke and looked over. "Oh, you're here are you, took you long enough. Temporal schisms are hard to come by here." I look to where he's staring and see a group of 6 people. Four of them I knew very well; Anthony Polganic, Fredrick Weserly, Jorge Gutler, and Serex Yosser. Another was a woman wearing a silk white cloak who couldn't be made out well. The final one was also a woman with red hair, but she had a look of dread written all over her face. She was wearing a simple black V-neck tank top and a short leather skirt.

"Well, why have you called us here Soothsayer?" The woman wearing the leather skirt asked. Everyone else waited for an answer as the 'Soothsayer' put out his cigar.

"The time to make our move has come. Anastasia, you know your orders," the older woman nodded, disappearing in a flash of mist. He continued, Big Four, send your troops to capture Jonathan Silence, it is time for them to know how powerful you truly are." Anthony, Fredrick, Jorge, and Serex all disappeared in a flash of mist, leaving only the red head and the Soothsayer. "And you, Satomi, get the waters of the Celestial Rivers. It is time for us to grab our future." She turns and walks about 10 meters before bending down and forming stardust in her hand, creating more and more by holding her hand there. She pulls it up and the star dust all form together into a star shaped pendent.

"The sorrow of the Uprising is the soil, the pain and death of Hell will be the nutrients, and the Stars shall be what cause it to grow. We must make sure that the shadow the Wings cast don't shutter the growth, by taking his Melody away and his will to Hunt. And if we kill the Stargazer then he will never have the will to fight ever again." He looks over at me, and simply waves, causing me to be flung backwards at incredible speeds.

I find myself in a room that seems to be a prayer room. I notice that everyone else is unconscious, probably from overexerting themselves. Actually a nap does sound good. That wall looks mighty comfy now that I think about it. I jump up and sleep leaning against the wall.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: We have another chapter out of the way, and I believe that while there is a little reference in here, there is also major foreshadowing if you can understand anything that was said. But enough of this, let's get another bio out of the way. This time it's Zero.**

**Name: Zhevron "Zero" Ruenduke**

**Age: About 10**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: A man of average height, with striking silver eyes, and light-blue hair that is combed backwards but is still rather spiky. Usually wears collared shirts, and dark-colored pants with white running shoes. Never seen without his trademark dog tag necklace, which is adorned with diamonds forming the FT logo. Has a sword strapped either on his back or sides.**

**History: Born of one of the most prominent families in Fiore, he journeyed away from the comfort of his home to find his two siblings, who were kidnapped by members of a dark guild. He met the Take-Over siblings while traveling around, panicking and accidentally killing off their target (Gigantic Flyman). He decided to join the guild after Elfman stated that he might be able to meet his siblings on guild missions and confrontations with dark guilds. He began to harbor feelings for Mira, and thinks of Laxus as a love-rival after hearing of Mira's admiration for his skills as a Mage. Has been in FT for about a year.**

**Magic: Cosmic magic (Summons comets to rain down on enemies), Element enchant magic (weapon)**

**Tattoo Location: Upper back, left side.**

**Personality: He always sports a calm façade in and out of a battle, except when facing an insect. Analyzes his opponents before his fights, and concentrates well. He is very oblivious of other people's feelings, and is apathetic to what happens to his body (which is why people mistake him for being brave). Likes giving out one-word answers. Usually silent and shy, especially around Mira; becomes arrogant when with Laxus. He likes setting up practical jokes with Natsu, but often gets away with it due to his poker face. Prefers using a sword, rather than his cosmic magic.**

**Rank: A**

**Other: He has a slight fear of heights, and a terrible fear of insects; he goes trigger-happy with his cosmic magic whenever he sees an insect, thereby causing destruction. Loves (and is often seen) sleeping at random places. Can also predict the weather, thanks to his cosmic magic. He has a tendency to hug cute specimens and likes shiny things. He tends to get in a glaring contest with Laxus.**

**Now, time for a little seriousness. Don't roll your eyes at me. You know who you are. Must I use the Reaper Chop I learned yesterday on you? I thought not. Now, one question must be answered, preferably before I update, by anyone who is reading this. Is there really no one else besides the people who put up the characters who have shown up on the bios that don't want an OC? I feel unloved almost. But I feel that way usually, not because of you guys, so it's nothing new. Please don't ask, I hate going through it. But enough of that stuff about me, I don't really care about my own problems usually, so I want to know what you all think. If anyone who has submitted an OC wants to send in another, I will accept. I'm hoping for this to be over in 13 chapters at most, hopefully 6 chapters at the least.**

**And one last thing, I need an idea for another story. I am going to have one in the pocket for when I finish all of my other stories, excluding Living Contradiction since I may be getting rid of it. If you have a suggestion send it to me in a PM and please not a review. Actually, do either. I'll think about whatever it is that is suggested and if I have heard of it, or if I've read it for a long time, I might do it. If not, I'll let you know. So, I've wasted enough of your time here, so until we meet again readers, ciao.**


	24. Chapter 22

**AN: Here we have a story of people who are characters of a fanfiction. Sad, I know, that they can't be real. Too bad for them. But we are here not for something like this, no. We are here to tell their story. Or at least I am, your here to listen hopefully. We will be going to Sadon's POV next, Izaya coming next chapter. And if you couldn't tell or you are blind which I guess would make no sense of how and why you could read this, I am Edward the Pure.**

Chapter 22

*Sadon POV*

I have tried hitting this guy with my magic for what felt like hours, but it kept evaporating when it got close to him. "Criminals like you can't harm me," he said. He moves with speeds I've never seen before, sending a super heated punch into my gut and shooting me about 1 km away. "The heat of justice will eradicate you." A column of lava shoots out from under me, sending me flying backwards. I know what this is.

"Volcano Magic, that's what your using. Tapping into the earth's core to make columns of lava hit your opponent, but it can also be used if trained in a volcano to heat the body to allow the muscles an increased amount of power to the punch. It's hard to begin learning it, but is easy to master after only a couple of days. I've never seen it before and thought it was just a myth," I tell him. He doesn't seem to register and just continues to stare. "But why won't my Kriegsmarine harm you?" He looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Can the ocean calm the volcano? Can you evaporate water? Someone with Volcano magic have a higher temperature scale then other people." He gets close and I didn't even see him move that time. "And with an increased amount of energy released, I can make a single step 10 feet." He grabs my face and squeezes. It's not the squeezing that I'm noticing though. His hand feels hotter than fire. "Now, repent for your sins." I kick him in the stomach, barely any force behind it and he lets me go. I get away from him immediately.

"I may have killed many people that didn't deserve it when I was adventuring just for the thrill of adventuring, but that was before I came to Hunter's Pride. I'm different from then." He looks at me, not believing me. "How do I prove it too you?" He stands still.

"The only way is for you to take the test of truth." A scale appeared out of nowhere. A feather was the right side, and it was evenly balanced. "Answer 3 questions. What happens in the end is your doing, not mine." The scale levitates next to him.

"First, why did you kill those people?" I thought long and hard. Why did I kill them? There was no method to it and there was no reason.

"They got in the way of my adventure," I tell him. The scale dips on the left. One down 2 to go.

"Why did you join Hunter's Pride?" That was another hard one.

"Because their known to have lots of adventure type missions, and they are a very respectable guild." The scale dips back to balance evenly. I don't think that that was a good sign. Last question, then this would be over.

"Who are you truly?" That was an easy question.

" Sadon Des Karan, A-Class mage of Hunter's Pride and the Sea Hunter, ally of the Wings. I am an adventurer and someone who can only get a thrill from an adventure. I felt nothing for the people I killed until now. I am sorry for what it is that I have done, killing innocents just for an adventure filled with adrenaline." The scale completely dips to the left, causing the feather to be lighter than the other side, somehow. He nods and it disappears.

"OK, you can go now. It seems that you have truly been forgiven by Lady Justice herself." He steps out of the way, waiting for me to move.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to do that before you attack me?" I ask him. He just shrugs his shoulders.

A door appears in front of me immediately. I look and it also has writing on it. _The sea I rough and powerful, but is uncontrollable when during a storm._ The door opens and I'm surrounded by stars, yet the stars are nonexistent. I look around and see someone in a purple stripe suit wearing a Stetson sitting at a table across from a female who wore purple silk robes, hiding everything about her except her voice. "Have you ordered those idiots to their deaths? It is the end of their time line that is coming," she said, obviously she sounded like she was still in her teens, yet the man just sat there.

"Yeah, yeah. I told them everything you told me to do Soothsayer. Or may I call you by your real name, Aoi," the man said. The female removed the hood, and it appeared to be an older form of the girl that was traveling with us, but her hair appeared to be a natural green color and her skin was slightly less tan. She also had a cigar in her mouth, which didn't fit the person from my time.

"You may 'Mr. Anderson.' Or shall we dispense of that pleasantry and just call you by your real name Zan?" The man looked up this time. I could make him out a little more now; brown hair, grey eyes that seemed distant from anything else and a poorly shaved face.

"Alright fine with me Aoi. How old are you now, 18? According to the other you, the one from this reality, you should have no problem taking out some fools like them." He pulls out a Cuban cigar and puts it in his mouth, merely chewing on it, not smoking. "We have everything, why must we wait to create the dread root?" She shot him a look and a tail with an arrow head tip on it poked his throat.

"Don't question me, I can have her Lordship get rid of you in an instance if you do. Besides, we shall get rid of the Wings permanently before we release him." A puff of smoke came out of her nose. "By having him fight the Armageddon, he'll be forced to use the forbidden art of Titan Magic. He'll lose everything but his life with this. And no feathers will be left after, so we don't have to worry. Allow them to roam for now." She huffs in some more. "You know it's weird, we have smoked these cigarettes all our lives, yet we have not gotten any consequences such as cancer." She breathes it out, somehow turning it into a dragon shape.

"Well you are the Soothsayer, one who tells the future by the smoke of your own ashes. I simply have no need for such illness. The Void known as my heart absorbs everything that would do me wrong." He bite the cigar, breaking a bit off, chews it, then swallows it whole.

"Leave me, I have matters to attend to." Aoi told Zan. He turned into a black hold and was gone. In his place appeared a woman significantly older, maybe 28, with shoulder-length snow white hair with black streaks in it. She wore a blue and green silk robe, which didn't cover her up that much. Beside her were 3 men in Rune Knight armor, each with a different weapon. One had a sword, another had a pistol, and the other wielded a hammer. Before I could get any info on that, I was sent spiraling into darkness, my head feeling like it's going to explode. When it subsides, nothing covers my entire body.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: We have gotten another chapter out of the way. Foreshadowing to the extreme. I may not update tomorrow because I'm having trouble starting up the fight, other than jumping in and having the woman from before attacking him while he hides behind rocks, and I don't want that. So, to start off the Titan bios, it is the Titan who we all love so much, YUKI! (cricket noises) You know you like her.**

**Name: Yuki**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Snow white hair that comes down to her mid back, extremely pale skin, a light pink tank top, "well built (not just muscle wise)" - quoted from Alice -, and very short jean skirt.**

**History: Yuki is a Titan. Nothing is known about a Titan's history unless they tell their Mage, but there are no documents telling of a Titan's history. All we know is that she is engaged to Alice, another Titan.**

**Magic: Ice Creation Magic and Snow Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Personality: Calm but has a short temper. When Izaya fully bonds with her, she trusts him more than she had previously. Before she hated him because he summoned her in the middle of a date between her and her lover, Alice. She still holds a slight grudge, but pushes it aside for the sake of Izaya.**

**Other: Has a tendency to take things for granted but underestimates her own skills most of the time.**

**And with that, I would normally say farewell, but I will actually talk a little more. I have received another OC, and it is still possible to submit if you want. I will announce when I am no longer accepting OCs and give you the reason. I hope to get a few more. So now that I have wasted you time, I bid you farewell. Ciao. (Turns misty then vanishes)**


	25. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey everybody the name is Pineapple Maniac, not really, he doesn't exist. It's Edward the Pure. I have nothing to say today other than I don't own Fairy Tail, which I wasn't going to say. And a piece of advice to anyone reading this, listening to your friends speak of mass murder can actually give you inspiration, since you'll try to block it out you'll have to think of something so think of your story. And let us begin the story.**

Chapter 23

*Izaya POV*

She was disappearing and I couldn't follow her movements. She kept disappearing from my sight after every attack. She swings the chain scythe at me and I grab the chain, trying to pull her towards me. She then swings the other chain and slashes my back and somehow wrapping it around me. She walks out in front of me, calm and not very confused. "You really should calm down and wait little boy, the show has only begun." She tightens the chains squeezing my entire body, breaking every bone. She made it so that it wouldn't come undone and exquipped a knife, putting it on my neck. Before she could cut though an armored hand grabbed it and threw her away from me. She landed and jumped away, disappearing from sight.

The armored figure turned and I saw it was Titan. "Thanks Titan, but where's Titania?" And as if on cue, the chain broke apart. I turned and saw Titania wielding a great sword larger than her in one hand, and a slightly larger one in her other hand. "Nevermind, we need to locate her before she attacks again." They stand guard, standing behind me to block any attacks. "I meant we should split up."

"Nay my lord, we have sworn an oath to protect you. We cannot and shall not leave your side until the end," Titan says. I just sigh and call out Spade. He appears in a puff of smoke, holding a book.

"Now is not the best time Izaya. I already have 20 cases to solve in my plain of existence." He shuts the book and puts it into his coat. "But it is you, and as your friend I would help you in any way possible."

"I need you to search for any life signatures in this room excluding me." He taps his monocle, focusing on everything. His face grows grim with confusion. It sounded like he was muttering "It can't be."

"There are no other life signatures. Izaya I implore you to not fight this battle. Nay I ask you to so that spared your life may be." And with that he disappears in a puff of smoke. Now I was getting worried. Who was it we were fighting if she wasn't alive? I turn to Titan and Titania, both of them with the exact same grim expression.

"Lord Izaya we need to go now. We can't stay here and fight against such a deadly assassin," Titania states, fear creeping into her voice. Titan just stands there, becoming more and more frightened by the second.

"We can' leave. I'm taking part in the trial of patience, and until that is complete I can't get out," I tell them. A shuriken sticks itself in my head, not killing me. I fall down, pull it out and throw it to the ground. It didn't appear to be poisoned, so I'm not too worried. "Grade, Espada guard." The 2 of them appear in a flash of golden light. "I need to heal, make sure that the assassin won't harm me or Alice." They nod, taking up a defensive position.

Alice comes forth in a blast of light, thankfully decent. Her face becomes a portrait of anger and she isn't looking at me. "You're lucky that me and Yuki weren't doing anything Izaya." She opens her eyes and notice how much blood I lost. "Never mind that, you'd be dead either way." She forms golden energy around her hands. "You need to lie still for about 10 minutes and you'll be ready to go again." I do as she says and she puts her hands over me. The glow intensifies as she begins to chant words I can't make out.

"Hurry, I don't feel safe knowing that our assassin could strike at any moment," Titan says. The others except me and Alice stay watchful for an attack. After 10 minutes the glow subsides and not one attack came.

"Alice we need Yuki here but you need to leave so that she won't be worrying about you all the time." She nods and disappears in a flash of light. I pull out the snowflake and summon Yuki. "Yuki, we need some help sniffing out someone. I know you weren't raised a Slayer but maybe it could still work." She looks over to me with a smirk.

"You kidding, I can sniff out an ice cube in a blizzard." She sniffs the air and begins to look confused. "That's odd, I can't smell anything other than you, rocks, Titans and soil. Whoever your assassin is, they are good at hiding their scent." She pushes me to the side and grabs a kunai that was heading to my back.

"Thanks," I tell her. She freezes it and snaps it in half, nodding at me while doing it. "Let's get ready for any attack." I dispel the Dragon Gloves. "Grade, make sure that no one approaches without you noticing. Everyone else do the same and show no mercy." They all nod.

Then her chain scythe tries to get me again, but Yuki freezes it with her grasp. "Ice Make: Mace." The end of the chain seems to expand into a spiked ball. But another whirling sound comes and it turns out to be the other chain scythe, which stabs Yuki straight through her abdomen. She falls over, slowly fading out.

A voice from nowhere talks to us. "Give it up, you can't win with these rash tactics. Everyone's defenses are obvious to exploit and use to kill them." A shuriken half my height whirls and nearly strikes me as Titania summons a shield and blocks it. "See, her back is way open." A second giant shuriken comes from nowhere.

"Black Blader," Titan says as a shockwave of black energy absorbs the shuriken and vanishes. Titania calls forth her 2 giant swords again and completely destroys the shuriken.

"Very good, but I wasn't talking about her defense being let down." A blade comes from the ground stabbing me through my stomach. "You can't all support each other." Chains rise from the ground separating us all from each other. "Not worth my effort at all." The chains tighten and trap everyone. "Goodbye little boy." An explosion of energy breaks the chain. I look over and see Grade glowing yellow.

"Warriors Soul: Swordsman." The glow dies and he moves his swords into an offensive position. "Allow me to show you it's true potential." He jumps forward. I can't see where he went but I hear an explosion and see Grade fall back, fading out faster than Yuki. He couldn't hold his form as long.

"At least give me a challenge. I am so close yet I'm far away." Another giant shuriken and Titania destroys it as well. She walks out and slashes Titania straight down the middle, cutting her in half, the blood spilling everywhere as she fades away. Titan retaliates, but the female simply does the same thing, only cutting him into quarters instead of halves. Only me and Espada remained.

"Espada, Armament. Royal Saber." The lance formed over my left arm. I charge and she stops it with a single hand.

"With as rash as you are, you will remain here for the rest of your life, unable to learn the true nature of patience." She simply grabs the lance and shatters it in her grasp. I hear a scream of pain as the lance shatters apart. I fall to the ground, barely conscious. "Try again in your next life." She forms her chain scythe and cuts my head off with the blade. No thoughts, no actions to retaliate; just death. I guess that marriage was never to be. I walk towards a light and head towards the end. The place where my journey and troubles can finally end.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: If you understand what happens next, then I am very disappointed in myself (unless it's that he doesn't die. Come on people, he's in the Silence Uprising and this is about 11 years before that.). I really found this to be my most blood filled chapter yet. Time for the next bio, which shall be Koji.**

**Name: Koji**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: A blue nightingale.**

**History: Koji does not have a known history.**

**Personality: Will obey all orders given to him unless**

**Other: Is extremely obsessed with worms**

**And now that I think about it I've never actually done this before. The reason I made this story, I had the idea before but couldn't decide on the plot, then I heard of the Silence Uprising. I read the summary that was written up for it and found a great opportunity to create this story as well as have one of my characters appear in someone else's story. I actually didn't want to write the story until after I submitted and read LunarBlaze's Journey of the Scarred Light. I decided that I would post this, but it was originally planned for just Fatherfail to use so if it wasn't for you Father, I might not have ever posted this story. I thank you very much, and as the unsung hero for this I sing your heroics to all of Denmark. Thank you again Father. And that is all I wish to do for this chapter. I shall bid you adieu and a very happy day to all. Ciao. (Shunpoes out of sight)**


	26. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey everybody, it's Edward the Pure. I hope you guys are as excited as I am that Izaya died. And guess what, to quote a certain robots, "There is more than meets the eye." And guess what, you'll have to wait until Tuesday or Monday for it! :) Don't you guys love that? I know I do because it gives me more time to accurately make the idea longer and Aoi's going to be this chapter. You'd think that she'd be dead or something after being shot in the head with bullets made of magic and hitting with a Sure Shot accuracy. But again, "There is more than meets the eye." Now let's roll up our sleeves and get to work on this story.**

Chapter 24

*Aoi POV*

I woke up in a room that resembled a saloon. The two from earlier where sitting at the bar, only they were wearing all white business suits with black ties but they still wore their hats and spurs. I could make them out a little bit better than I did before. They both had golden blond hair and had brown eyes. The shorter one appeared to be younger and had a joyous look on her face. The taller and older one looked upset about something and serious about another.

"So you've finally woken up have you?" I turn to see a person wearing leather pants, boots with spikes on the toes pointing upwards, clawed hands with red nails, purple skin, short blond hair, a mask that resembled a cracked egg with 3 holes in it, one for each eye, a leather jacket with silver armor covering his chest, shoulders and back, and raven wings. He had a hand on a hand gun that had a twin barrel. He takes it off of it so not to frighten me. "About time. I was worried that Sode had used an actual bullet." At that the older girl stood up.

"I would never do that Beelz, you know me. Besides my gun won't accept actual bullets," she says. She walks over and helps me up. "Sorry about that, but we needed all three of us here before we started your trial." The younger one stepped forward, hopping with each step.

"It's no problem, really. I would have appreciated you just told me and not shot me," I tell her. She sweat drops and the younger one just giggles. "So what is this trial you have for me." The man, obviously called Beelz, stood up and showed Izaya being beheaded like he was nothing. I couldn't believe it, Izaya was gone. He couldn't be, I wouldn't believe it. They were probably trying to trick me or something.

"All you must do is tell us your thoughts on the matters. Whether you pass or not is not decided upon what we hear but what you say," the little girl pipes in. "I'm Shuiro by the way." She mock salutes with her tongue sticking out. I try to distract me mind from what I just saw. The shock of something like that wasn't what I needed right now.

"First off Aoi Muramasa, what do you believe being in love is?" Sode starts off. I look at her confused. "As in between two people who are not related by blood." I try to think. Izaya is the only thing I can think of at this moment, so coming up with an answer is hard.

"Love is a choice to be with someone for the rest of their lives and never do anything to do them harm such as killing them or taking advantage of them." All three seem to mentally write what it is that I say and look at me again.

"Second Ms. Muramasa, what is love?" Shuiro asks. That sounded like the first question at first but it seemed different somehow.

I push Izaya's corpse out of my mind so I can answer. "Love is a feeling that can be felt between many people. It is different from being in love and is the bond that shows how deep a friendship can be, thinking them as a brother or sister. But it can also be felt towards members of your own family." They do what they did before. The body and amount of blood still trapped in my mind.

"Third, why did you forsake love?" Beelz asks. That got the image out of my mind, focusing on what I had been asked. I hated this subject so much.

"When you're on the run, there are sometimes only one way to survive. And that's to stay with someone you don't know and give them what they want." I shift uncomfortably, remembering how many times that had happened to me. No one did it out of their own hearts, they just wanted someone to take advantage of me. I fight back tears that are threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry but we have to continue and things will get worse and worse for you." Beelz puts a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. I finally let them flow, the memories mixing with the image of Izaya dead. It's too much to bear.

"Fourth, did you tell Izaya?" It goes back to Sode. I wipe the tears, being strong.

"No. I never found it important enough to tell him. It wasn't something that I wanted anyone to know. I thought of what he'd think of me, but I guess that chance is gone now, right?" Tears flow again, emptiness filling my body.

"This is the final question, so don't worry about answering too soon," Shuiro asks. "Were you in love with Izaya or did you love him?" I can't feel anything, not even any tears falling down my face. I guess this is what the meaning 'feeling like an empty shell' feels like.

"I was neither in love with him nor did I love him. I liked him more than a friend but not like a brother. I think I might have been able to fall in love with him over time, but I'll never know now." I sit down in the chair behind me, wiping tears that were still coming and trying to stop myself. He wouldn't want me doing this over him. I knew that much.

"The words you have spoken seem to be true so you've passed, but it doesn't look like you care," Beelz states. I turn to him with an angry expression.

"You bet I don't care. He was the only one who never took advantage of me like I was some person for hire. He was dependable, trustworthy and kind. He is the only person I think I might have had a chance of love with! So you can kill me too. Without him, I don't know what to do." I ball my hands up into fists. "I'd rather be dead than to live without Izaya."

"Here's something to cheer you up. You may not care that you passed, but you will care with what we are about to show you," Shuiro says. She grabs my hand and pulls me against my will through a door leading to the outside. "Come on slow pokes!" She shouts at the other two. Sode is running to catch up and Beelz flies behind us.

In a flash of light we show up in a rocky place. I lean against a rock to my left, tired from all the excitement. I looked around and realized that the place looked like the place Izaya was killed. "Why are we where my boyfriend? Need to ask me some more questions that have to do with him." Sode motions for us to follow her. She apparently found something.

"Look here and you'll see why we're here." I look where she pointed and was shocked at what I saw. Izaya was just leaning against a rock, a female kneeling at his feet, and he was smoking, or at least trying it. When he took a puff in he coughed and threw it away.

"Stupid cigarette, how can this help with restoring my magic?" He asks the female. She doesn't move and just simply stares at the ground.

"The cigarette is made with ground up lacryma which turns into pure magic when smoked. It works with anyone who uses magic." He simply looked at her. "But that's beside the point. You have passed the trial. You have more patience then me, a Legend Titan that can kill a thousand men in an instant." He lets out a slight laugh.

"Well the plan was made when Titania called you an assassin, but I didn't know you were a Legend Titan." She stands up and nods.

"It was great nonetheless. And don't expect me to go easily like those other Legend Titans you have." She sticks out her hand and he takes it, shaking it. "Until our blades cross once more, but not on a field of battle." He walks away and out of sight. In an instant we're back to where we were before.

"Wait, so what was it that happened?" I ask the three of them.

"That is not something for us to answer," Sode answers. "Now it would be best if you went to join your future husband." I nod, thank them for their help and letting me pass and leave.

I walk up to a door the shape of a Stetson. "Wait!" I hear Shuiro say. I turn and she is panting. "Give these to Izaya. It's been awhile since they wanted to go with someone." She pulls out two pendants. One in the shape of a raven the other in the shape of a target. "Their nothing special, just please make sure. My mom told me to give those to anyone who could come back from the death even from decapitation." I nod and look back at the door.

There are words on there that I can barely make out. _To be in love is never more than a single line, one that hopefully will stay between two people for the rest of their lives._ I open the door and a flash of white blinds me. It clears and I see someone who resembled me, but with green hair and slightly less tanned skin. There is a woman sitting across from her with 3 Rune Knights, I think, behind her. "Now, shall I get onto business then, Aoi Tsubasa?" The other girl smiles.

"Of course, why else would we be here, Saika?" I look at her shocked. That couldn't be me, could it?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Alright there is some revealing in here and some foreshadowing and a cliffhanger to end it all off. Don't worry though, the continuation will be put up after next chapter. Let's get to the next bio. I believe that this time we have a noble knight named Paul.**

**Name: Paul**

**Age: 3000**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: A knight in silver armor. He bears a shield on his left arm with 2 intersecting crucifixes on it and a great sword in his right. When using the sword the shield teleports to his back so as not to get in the way of the swings.**

**History: Paul served many kings and tyrants. He swore an oath to them and never left their side or disobeyed their orders. He always left, though, when the kingdom fell, succumbing to enemy forces.**

**Personality: Will obey all orders given to him, even if it goes against his moral standards.**

**Other: Blindly loyal and is not affected by magic that would force him to turn on his master.**

**And we are done for the chapter now. I am going to warn people now, I have no idea how long the story will be at this time. There will be one time skip and that will be to the year that he leaves Fairy Tail to join the Uprising. I'm not going to estimate how long that will be. And when that's over, I will be posting a story for after the Uprising when he comes back to Fairy Tail. And a sequel after that for after Fatherfail's newest story St. Parallel cant save you now. And finally, all those who are reading this, remember the Doctor's first rule (that is Doctor Who's the Doctor), 'the Doctor lies.' So I may not post those under a different thing, but I probably will. I may accidentally follow the Doctor's first rule. So I hope to read your guys' reviews whenever I get them. I hope you have a great day and I will type to you all later, ciao. (Turns into multiple bats and flies away) Happy Halloween!**


	27. Chapter 25

**AN: Took me long enough to finish this. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I usually update during a 20 minute period we have from 0 hr to 1st hour at school, but I forgot my flash drive at home, sorry again. I am getting off of my game here, updating only once in a week. And I knew what I wanted to do as well; it was just the ending that was hard. Anyway enough with my own rambling, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 25

*Izaya POV*

I walked down the hallway that was familiar to me. It was just the same as ever, archways of guillotines and a floor of black marble. Seriously, Death only sounded bad. I walk out of the hallway and see a skeletal person wielding a pure black scythe standing in front of a waterway. "Izaya, again? You need to stop coming here to visit," he says. He looks at a clock behind me and just stares at it. "Visiting hours are over, sorry." I just stare at him, and he puts the scythe up to my neck. "Haven't I warned you about stares?" I push the scythe away.

"No, the only thing concerning the words were 'I warned you about stairs bro. I told ya dude.' And that wasn't even 10 days ago." The scythe disappeared and he put his hands together, as if praying. "Anyway, you know the drill." I pull out a piece of paper saying, 'get out of hell free card (debt owed, works for beheading)' and hand it to him. He takes it and just stares at it.

"I really should stop playing poker with you, Makarov, and Gildartz every Thursday the 12th." He puts it in his pocket and pulls out a lacryma with a spiral pattern to it. He puts it up to his ear and began to speak into it. "Yes this is Death, we have a 1286-IT. No that's a 1443-AM. Thank you." He puts it in his pocket. "Your body will be up and running in a few hours. Take a look around the market; we have a new item that everyone wants." I nod and just walk towards a bunch of stands.

Each had something else. One had jewelry, obviously fake since it only cost 2 jewels that looked expensive. Another had plastic weapons that spontaneously combusted after about 20 seconds exposed to the air. The last one, yes there are only three, was the only one I ever cared about. It was a stall to buy a spirit ring, a rare ring that allowed the wearer to see spirits. "Izaya, you come here too often," a male voice said behind the stall. I turn towards it and see a familiar face.

"Osric, how have you been?" I asked him. He seemed to laugh at what I said, like usual. "What do you have today in the merchandise department? Or if nothing tell me the dumb rumors you people have come up with while I've been gone." He seemed to look around; making sure no one was watching us.

"Follow me." He motions towards the back and I follow him. "I thought you'd be here sooner so I saved this for you." He opened his hand to reveal a ring with runes inscribed all over it. "This is the newest ring in our inventory. The runes inscribed on it make sure that if it is given to someone else, it will make sure that the one who owned it will come back to them." I look it over and am happy with what I see.

"Let me guess, you'll try to swindle me about 10,000 jewels for it?"

"For you, no. I'll give it to you for free so that you can give it to that girl of yours."

"Thanks Osric." I walk out and walk back the Death. "How much longer?" I ask him. He notices me and turns towards me.

"It should be done by now. See you later Izaya." He waves me off as I disappear in a blinding flash of light.

*Rocky Area with Ninja Lady*

The body lay on the floor motionless. She didn't know why she expected the body to do something, she just did. She brought out a cigarette and lit it, smoking it. "I wonder why he let me kill him." She asked herself. She then took a long drag and exhaled. "I really need to get out more if I'm talking to myself." She just sat there for a few hours, waiting for the body to get up or something. She finished off her cigarette long ago and just sat there.

Just when she decided to walk away, she heard the sound of blood dripping. She turned towards the noise and saw that the blood pooled around Izaya turned into strings and attached themselves to his head, pulling it back on. The skin seemed to merge back together as Izaya got up from off the ground, twisting all of his joints to make sure they were in working order and that nothing was messed up by Death. "OK, so we have a little problem here. You cut off my head and I had to use my only get out of hell free card. The problem here though is that you fell for a simple trap." Runes glow around her and she looks surprised at the trap.

"When did you have time to set this up?" She asked frantically. Izaya smirked at his own geniusness. At least that's what he thought it was called, if not he'd look it up later.

"The trap was to get you to think me dead. You guys can come out now," He yelled at the trees behind her. The Titans you thought you destroyed stepped out from behind the trees, except Espada. "Alice is not good with rune magic but was able to create a rune barrier stopping you from seeing anything that happened inside of it. I called out my favorite feline Titan that isn't a Legend, Puss n' Boots." A cat in black boots with multiple straw dolls tied to its waist jumped from the tree behind him. "The dolls take any attack that you use against any of my comrades. He doesn't come out much so this was lucky for me. When that was done we had you think that you were getting rid of us one by one so that we could lure you into a false sense of security." She stared at awe at how much time it took you to come up with that. "I estimated you'd be gone before when I came back though, not just stay here, so I had Alice plant many rune traps around," he continued.

"And you knew that I would kill you so you just let me do it and waited to return, very clever and time consuming." He scoffs at the last words you say.

"When in battle, time is not an enemy or a comrade, merely a spectator." She began to laugh at his words.

"Very well, you passed with flying colors. Such patience is not found often. No wonder Arrester has an eye for you." He looked at her with confusion.

"Arrester? Who is he?" She smirked at her little secret.

"He told me not to tell you until after Silence has risen." Again with riddles that made no sense. _What is with her?_ Izaya wondered. "Here, take this." She handed him a cigarette, and knelt before him.

*Izaya POV*

After smoking the entire cigarette I tossed it away. "Thanks for the reboot. Glad to have met you." She got up and nodded.

"Of course. By the way, call me Sapphire." I look at her and give her a slight nod, letting her know I understand. I walked away, giving her a wave as I walk towards a door that appeared about 10 km ahead of me.

It took some time to get to it, but I got there. I was finally getting out of here. The door had writing I found odd. _Time fights space in an everlasting fight. The two can only be calmed by the Earth's Song._ It didn't make much sense but I thought better than to think it over and just went through the door.

A flash of light blinds me and I'm standing in front of a table with a hooded figure with some red hair showing, three Rune Knights behind her and a girl that looked like Aoi but was less tan and had green hair. The two seemed to be waiting for something and just stared at the other. "Aoi Tsubasa, why do you hide in the shadows and not tell them your true intentions?" The red head asked. Aoi just lifted her head and stared at the woman.

"What do you mean Kurotsu Hikanori? Are you perhaps saying that I'm not who I say I am?" She asked. The woman didn't remove her hood and just seemed to stare at Aoi.

"No I'm not. I'm saying that you are the same person in name, but are you really not from here?" Kurotsu asked. Aoi didn't seem fazed but her fist seemed to get tighter at the accusation.

"Yes I'm not from here. I told you crossing the dimensional void messed with my powers so I can see the future that awaits all of us." The woman just stayed still. "And anyway, how goes you're plan for the End Game?" Kurotsu seemed to chuckle at the question.

"You really shouldn't help out your fiancé like that little girl." One of the Rune Knights stepped towards where I was and slammed me with a hammer, pushing me back slightly. "If you aren't from here then you shouldn't mind this." The Rune Knight slammed his foot into my back, crushing my spine. The green haired Aoi just stood there emotionless. "Very well, that's all I need. Throw him away." The Rune Knight picked me up and threw me over the two talking people, and I was greeted by darkness. A darkness that not only blocked my consciousness but seemed to be screeching at me. My head was pounding and my entire body felt like it was on fire. Soon it stopped but the feeling didn't go away. It grew more intense, and I couldn't do anything about it.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Finally have this done. I hopefully will have a special treat for you guys on Monday. It will not be a longer chapter, but it will relate to this story. I do however have a request for those of you reading this. My other story, "The Living Contradiction" is a Bleach story I may get rid of. Those of you who have read Bleach and enjoy it, I ask you read it and tell me how I did on it. I am not happy with how it is and if I can find at least 4 people who like it I'll continue. If you don't like it just leave a review saying what could make it better and what you think of it. Don't be afraid to say something like "This is an f***ing piece of shit and I hate it with everything I own and want to kill you for writing this shit." It's okay, I was like that after I reread it. And before I get side tracked again, here's the next Titan bio.**

**Name: Pins**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: A hedgehog with a spike ball on its back.**

**History: Nothing is known about it. The only thing known is that it used to have the ability to multiply in number over time at its user's request.**

**Personality: Laid back and will freak out and go berserk if it harms it's user.**

**Other: Hates magic used against the weak.**

**And that is it. Heads up for those who care I might be uploading a Soul Eater story if I decide to do one. I'm still 83% unsure, 10% sure, and 7% not caring. It probably won't come up for awhile if I do do one. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to read your reviews or review you or pm you soon. Until then, ciao.**


	28. Chapter 26

**AN: Here is the special I promised you guys. I really hope you enjoy them. I was planning on having these in a few chapters, but since today is a special day for me (I won't answer what it is if you ask) I figured I'd be nice and give you guys the most important 2 chapters in this story. The least important facts will come to light and what the Shadow Hands are up to is hinted to. Let us begin, with Aoi, both of them.**

Chapter 26

*Aoi POV*

"Now, shall I get onto business then, Aoi Tsubasa?" The other girl smiles.

"Of course, why else would we be here, Saika?" I look at her shocked. The girl with green hair was me possibly and Saika, why was she here? Wasn't she imprisoned by the Council long ago?

"Aoi Tsubasa, why do you hide in the shadows and not tell them your true intentions?" The red head asked. Aoi just lifted her head and stared at the woman.

"What do you mean Kurotsu Hikanori? Are you perhaps saying that I'm not who I say I am?" She asked. The woman didn't remove her hood and just seemed to stare at Aoi.

"No I'm not. I'm saying that you are the same person in name, but are you really not from here?" Kurotsu asked. Aoi didn't seem fazed but her fist seemed to get tighter at the accusation.

"Yes I'm not from here. I told you crossing the dimensional void messed with my powers so I can see the future that awaits all of us." The woman just stayed still. "And anyway, how goes you're plan for the End Game?" Kurotsu seemed to chuckle at the question.

"You really shouldn't help out your fiancé like that little girl." One of the Rune Knights stepped forward and slammed his hammer at air. "If you aren't from here then you shouldn't mind this." The Rune Knight slammed his foot into the ground. The green haired Aoi just stood there emotionless. "Very well, that's all I need. Throw him away." The Rune Knight seemed to pick up something and threw it over the two talking people. "Now, don't stop trying to help him if you don't care about him. The End Game set up is perfect. All we need is for him to stop the Armageddon and everything will be set up." She gets out of the chair and the Rune Knights turn into mist and vanish.

"Oh, and Aoi Muramasa, don't bother trying to tell him about any of that," the hooded lady says, turning into mist herself and vanishing. The green haired me just slammed her fist on the table.

"Damn it. If I could have just warned him, things would work out differently than in Hyrule. I can't believe that this is going to happen again." The table turned into sand and blew in the wind. "I now you have no idea what to do here, but you will leave with some information Muramasa." She turned to me and I just looked around like there should be someone else there. "I'm talking to you Earth Land Aoi. You and the one true Muramasa blade." She walks over to us and I can make her out a bit more. She looked exactly like me but with green hair. The less tan part was just the light hitting her.

"OK, so what is happening here?" She got down on one knee and was eye level with me.

"This is the world I come from, Termina. It was destroyed by the Dread Root when I was your age. I was forced into their service but it isn't their fault for it. The Dread Root is to kill Izaya. If it doesn't than this happens." She began to grow a saddening facial expression and just looked at the ground. "If it doesn't kill Izaya, he'll destroy the entire world." My mood changed from surprised to shocked. Izaya would destroy it? But the prophecy made him out as a hero. Why would Izaya do that?

"Y-y-ou-ou'r-re lying," I tell her as I fight back tears. "Izaya would never do this. He wouldn't want this." She puts a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"I know. He doesn't want to, but there are somethings we can't control in us. I learned that when I was trying to prevent it." She got up and two chairs formed from dust. We both sat down. "After 10 attempts, I thought that this might be The Chance I had to prevent it." She shakes her head, obviously trying to get over her sadness. "The cause and trigger is you." I look at her with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean I'm the trigger?" She looks away, not wanting to make eye contact. "Please answer me." She just stays where she is. "If you won't tell me then fine. But at least tell me why you're trying to prevent it." She turns her head to me and tears begin to fall.

"Because in every world, there has been only one constant. You and Izaya getting married. Me and Izaya getting married. It is something that can't change." She begins to cry very loudly despite her quiet voice a minute ago.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so personal." I stand up and lend her my shoulder to cry on.

"It's not personal. We are the same person after all, just different ages." We both laugh at her joke.

"Just tell Izaya this, the Trees grown south of the Hunting Grounds have the blood of the Stars. He'll understand after Anarchy has settled in." I force pulls me away from her. "And make sure that Omniscious is kind to him." I fly away from her, waving as I leave, thanking her for her help.

I land in a dark room and hear a voice. I can't make it out, but a scar on my left arm from years ago begins to hurt again. I make out the voice a little better. 'Love. Humanity is just so great. I love all of them. I want to cut everyone to show them my love. Mother, why is it so cold?' I try to ignore the voices and the pain but it's too hard.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell out to the darkness, as I myself fall into darkness.

*Izaya POV*

I woke up with a splitting head ache, seeing everyone passed out on the floor except Zero, who is up on a beam sleeping. How he got there I don't care. "Hey guys, mind waking up here?" They all get up as if waiting for my command. "We made it to the last room." I walked over to the altar, stopping only a few feet short. I turn around and notice that Natsu, Erza and Mira are all gone. "Where'd they go?" Sadon looks over and just shrugs.

"They were here a second ago. I don't understand how they went so fast." Aoi looks distraught, as if trying to remember something but it isn't coming to her. Zero just stretches and walks over to the altar.

"Plan?" He asks. I turn to the altar, feeling something about it not right. And I touch it as a flash of golden light explodes from the altar and a figure in white armor appears. He is wearing a black skin tight material so no skin is shown, a helmet that has a guard over the mouth allowing only his green eyes to be seen. He wore a small shield over his left shoulder and a spiked hammer on his right. His hands were covered by some sort of knuckle things, the left one looking like a dragon's head and the right one looked like a wolf's head. He also had a white cape.

"Who wishes the power of the Core?" He asks in a voice that sounded like two people talking at once. I step forward, everyone else following suit shortly. "You passed the trials, but only one of you may wield the Omega Core." A small golden ball forms in front of him. "Allow judgment to pass Omega Core." It began to glow and flew over to us, stopping in front of all of us.

It floated there for what seemed like forever and slammed me in the chest, turning into a dust and disappearing from sight. "Well, there you go, hope you enjoy it," the figure said, turning away.

"Stop!" I yell at him. He does and turns towards me. "You know things that others don't, do you not?" I ask him. He lets out a sigh and seems to be smirking.

"You are very clever. There are things for me to tell you. All of you. Things that must only be revealed when the time is right. If you are here now, I guess that the time is right." He turns and moves his right hand horizontally, creating a rift. "Follow me, and the answers you seek shall be answered." He walks through and I look at everyone for confirmation.

"Izaya, you led us this far, I'll gladly stick by your side," Sadon said, earning some respect from me.

"You haven't led me astray yet, so why start now?" Aoi asked. I nod and look over to Zero for the final decision.

"Yes." He told me. We all turned towards the door, towards answers.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: OK, we have that out of the way. No bio at the end this time but we will have one at the end since this is a special double update. This will actually be the end of the story for this part of my trilogy. I was going to make it longer but with what I have planned, I'm going to need the 13 or so year skip from the Silence Uprising to St. Parallel cant save you now to get it all in order. So I will not bother you with anymore meaningless details so let's review then head over to the next part, which will be put up later today.**


	29. Chapter 27

**AN: I forgot to mention this before, but I had a random fact of the day for you. If you get into a group of five or more people and say rhubarb over and over again it sounds like a multiple conversations are all going on. It's true I can vouch for it. Not let us get the next chapter out of the way so I can finish this dungeon up and get started on the next story in my trilogy of Izaya.**

Chapter 27

As I went through the void created by the knight person, I saw things I could never understand. There was one of me and a kid in a volcano moving the lava around freely. What was worrying was that he was fully clothed in a jacket that appeared more to be used in cold temperature than heat like that. He seemed quite content despite the fact and shortly jumped for joy when he created a huge orb over his head of lava.

Another vision showed a phantasmal being come from a ring on my left middle finger, floating about. He turned back into the dragon form that I figured was Phantom, but something was wrong. I looked like I was calling him by a different name, Arrested I think. Something along those lines.

The last vision I saw was of the knight in a golden aura around my body, which was strange since I couldn't use the techniques of shamans. In front of my was the green haired Aoi, looking saddened as she simply waved her hand and sent me into a marble column. It depicted the face of all members of the Big Four families. It seemed to be moaning in despair.

We got out of the void and I saw that we were in a room that looked like an armory but it didn't have any weapons or armor and had more of an alley way feel to it. The knight stood, glowing slightly and transparent. I looked at the others and saw that they also had similar visions, but I didn't want to pry. "It seems that I must move quickly, as my time with you shall soon finish," the knight said. His eyes turned completely yellow as 6 screens appeared in mid air behind him. "These are the fixed points of time that you cannot do anything about." One was me fighting someone I've never seen. He was about 5'8", had copper-brown hair that appeared to be flat and reached down to his neck, was very lightly tanned, and his left eye is blue while his right eye was green. He wore a simple, black shirt, jeans, and blue tennis shoes. Another depicted Aoi fighting the green haired Aoi. The third had Sadon fighting against Darts it looked like. The fourth had Zero fighting Mira and Erza. The fifth showed us all in front of the giant scorpion thing I saw in my head. The final one showed a giant creature coming out of the ground and flying up in the sky then bursting into flames, scattering in 4 different directions.

"Each fixed point is crucial in the development of time. If they don't happen then time will die with the one who is affected by that fixed point being the cause. Unless they die time will destroy all." His eyes went back to normal as the screens disappeared. "The Wings of Fairy Tail shall rise up. Every time you hear those words don't think of a single person. The Wings maybe one but not the Wings of Fairy Tail. I can't tell you anything concerning this anymore." I stepped forward, questions in mind.

"Why are you doing all of this anyways? Aren't you a guardian of the ruins or something?' He doesn't move but gets slightly more transparent.

"I am a Royal Knight in the service of Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life. If these fixed points were to be altered than I could not call myself his servant." He turned to Sadon. "Allow your Grounds to be used by others and your power will come to its limits, Sea Hunter." He next turned to Zero. "Fear is not something to just fight blindly. You must use all of your coherent thoughts to fight it. Think of what matters most to you and your power will be infinite, Zero." He turned to Aoi. "Cursed Melody, do not fall for the tricks of the demon blades. They will try to possess you and kill all you love. Allow the power of your heart to consume you and you will never fall to the Hands of Evil." He finally turned to me. "Wings, your time in this part of history is nearly up and your next chapter must start. In two years, go to the southern continent and find one named Julius Silence; you must follow him and do everything he asks of you. Give everything you have and don't give in to any influence that comes your way. For this you will need these." He pulled back his cape and three rings and two amulets. "Yggdrasil allows this and wants you to fight. But do not kill by any means. The despair created is what they want." He didn't specify on who they were but I guessed he was talking about the Shadow Hands. "One more thing, the name is Omniscious so don't forget. And the Phantom is a warrior of justice whom you must trust." He turned into pure golden light and shattered into many fragments. "Fight the ones who would harm the land."

We go back to the central room and just look around. It didn't seem to change but it did seem different somehow. "So do you understand any of that?" Aoi asked, as we all just turned our attention to the altar.

"I think that he is saying that we all have to work together for two years then go our separate ways until after the Big Four are defeated," I answer her question as I walk up to the altar, noticing writing on it. From what I could tell it was old Fiorian, a language used about 100,000,000,000 years ago. It read _The Body supports the Wings as the Arms trap the enemy and the Legs fall and strike unexpectantly._ It made no sense but I just turned back to them. They looked at me disbelievingly. "I saw me fighting Anthony Polganic, the man who killed my parents. With the power of the Legend Titan Gargoyle at my side he'll be toast." Sadon piped in after I said this.

"Which explains why I saw a vision of you wearing armor resembling stone and a lance on your left arm," he says. I nod accepting his answer.

"The only thing though is why is the Phantom involved in this? If the Gargoyle was the answer than it wouldn't be this easy and what is with the Shadow Hands. Why do they want us all dead?" Aoi shift nervously. She looks like she's holding something back but doing so unconsciously. "The last thing to know is what their End Game is. If we can figure this stuff out than we can probably defeat them while we still have time." A cold chill goes through the room as everyone looks at the door. Standing there is Phantom.

"You have no idea the forces you deal with Izaya. They were weakened here because they were out of their time zone. You cannot win at your current power." He walks up to the altar and puts his hand on it, creating writing in a language I've never seen before appear floating over him. "This is the ancient legend that the Fog Isles have kept hidden from Yggdrasil for 100 years. The legend that Wings of Death shall descend upon the land. His parents will be killed and during his life, without realizing it will destroy all eventually. What you saw before you met the Melody was an illusion created to show you this. Izaya, quit now or you will do things that you would never do yourself." He floats away and turns into the purple mist from before. "And never use the Ascending power to fight, even if it seems hopeless, please do not." He disappears from sight as I just stood there and watched.

"What the hell was that all about?" I ask. They all just shrug their shoulders.

"Dunno," Zero replied. And a thought just hit me. Why did Omniscious call Zero by his nickname? I thought he was the Stargazer. If he isn't, then who is? Too many thoughts cloud my mind as a light illuminates around us and blinds us.

When I came to I was back at the entrance of the ruins. I could see that the town was destroyed and had been for many years I think. I look around and see that Sadon and Aoi appear to be 8 years older. Zero was nowhere to be found. "What the hell?" I ask as they just stared at me.

"It seems that the ruins slow the flow of time in there while the time out here stayed the same. We missed 8 years of our lives with that," Aoi says, offering an explanation.

"That is a plausibility. But the main thing that I'm worried about is how are we going to get back to our home towns?" Sadon asked. I pulled out an amulet and called forth Kazegami. "I don't do horses OK. Let's get that straight." I just smirk at him.

"Don't worry; you'll be home before midnight." I snap my fingers and Kazegami turns into a black motorbike with 2 side cars, one on each side, a red head light and a rocket on the back. "Get in a side car, I'm driving the Behemoth." I get on; swipe my fingers over my face, creating a magic visor over my eyes. They both get in the side cars and Sadon seems to be in awe.

"I can't believe that I'm in THE Behemoth. The legendary motorcycle of the Demon Lord Beelzebub himself. Also ridden by the greatest swordsman ever known by our guild, Sora Skyfold. This is just so awesomely cool," he said while distracted by the bike.

"Glad you like it, just make sure you hang on tight. The ride is going to be a little bumpy." I rev the engine and charge away, going so fast that they are holding on to their carts.

Before they knew it I had gotten Sadon in front of his guild. The ride only took about an hour so I was surprised I was getting slower. "I'll contact you via lacryma and let you know when we need to team up again." He nods and extends his hand.

"It was amazing working with you Izaya. I hope that you contact soon." I take it and return the gesture, flying off soon after. It was about 30 minutes of travel, plus bathroom breaks, to get back to the guild.

"Well, that's it. We made it back. I hope I have enough saved up for 8 years of rent." Behemoth returns to the amulet and Aoi giggles a bit. "What's so funny?" I ask her.

"You forgot that you promised me dinner when we got back. You need enough saved up for your rent and the date," she states, trying not to laugh. I look at her confused.

"The date came first and I didn't include it because I already subtracted it." She looks at me with a disbelieving look. "You can either accept or decline but let's at least talk to Makarov before we head out." She sighed and nodded.

As soon as we walked through the doors I could see that the guild was in an uproar. Everyone was fighting, like usual. The only difference was that Mira was behind the bar not doing anything and Cana was passed out at the bar. The only other thing that stuck out was a man leaning against the opposite wall staring at Aoi menacingly. No one noticed me as I slipped right through the middle, Aoi following closely behind. I walk up to his office door, knock and am greeted by his small form. He looks at me shocked, which soon turns to a smirk. "You're late. My bottle is perfectly aged and a little more," he says. I just smile at his little joke.

"Well, at least I made it back alive." It did feel good to be back, and when we were done talking to him, I'd make sure that the entire guild knew as well. They were going to be surprised. And that was something I was looking forward to.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is the end. And for those who might be thinking this is the end of this part of the trilogy, I was lying. I just wanted to see how many of you guys would react to this and see if you remembered the Doctor's Rule #1. For those who did get it I applaud you. For those of you who didn't, I'm sorry for tricking you. I got a treat and so did you. The most least important stuff was given in these two chapters and some major foreshadowing, most of which occurred for the other parts of this trilogy. This story is not over yet, just nearing. When you see the prologue up at the end that's when it will end. So for the next part we will head to the titan bio, one that I really liked to write.**

**Name: Titan and Titania**

**Age: 3 years old**

**Gender: Male and Female**

**Appearance: Titan has silvery black hair, a roughed out face, wears the Purgatory armor but with bat like wings and a black katana without a guard. Titania has dark ruby colored hair, a smooth and beautiful face which looks like Erza's, bright red lips, wears the top half of the Heaven's Wheel armor and a skirt that reached her mid thigh.**

**History: Nothing is known about these two other than they are one Titan despite being two separate entities.**

**Personality: Will follow any pledge or promise they agree to. Won't break it unless they are defeated by the enemy like they are nothing.**

**Other: Lawful so they hate those who break the law. They also follow a promise they made to Shusuke and Akari Tsubasa before they died to protect Izaya from any harm.**

**And that is it. I will warn you know, you probably won't get an update for awhile from me. I've decided to begin editing chapters so they won't have any of the errors, though slight there may be. I will also be editing my first story ever, The Living Contradiction. I decided to rewrite the entire thing and to try to make it better so that it will be more current to my current writing style. So I hope that you all have a great week/month and I will review you later or you'll pm me later. And try the rhubarb thing out, it does work and is actually kind of cool. So until we meet again on this field of fanfiction, ciaossu.**


	30. Chapter 28

**AN: OK, this web is kind of weirding me out. I just looked at all the errors on the story and on my computer but they're not on the computer. It's correct on the computer but the chapters are different, it's kind of weird. Freaking me out still. Hope that this one isn't like that. Anyway, hey everybody it's Edward the Pure here. Welcome back to more _The_ _Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power_. In the last chapter… stopping myself from copying chuggaconroy ('let's play'er on YouTube who mainly does Nintendo games and is part of a channel known as TheRunawayGuys as well as his own channel. He's one of the reasons that I haven't updated for so long). I know that it's not copyrighted but he was the first one I've ever hear use that stuff. As I said in the parentheses ONE OF THE REASONS, one of the other reasons is that I've been watching a new anime that I just found in my town's library. It is only 12 episodes and that's the entire series. So I was trying to find out why that was but I kept getting discussions not answers. The final reason is that I got a new book last Monday. If you know Rick Riordan (author of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, The Red Pyramid, The Throne of Fire, and The Lost Hero (a continuation of the Percy Jackson series)) then you'd know that he came out with a new book recently. The Son of Neptune, which is a continuation of The Lost Hero. I ordered it through Borders but since they closed before it was released I never got it when I reserved it. I've been reading it trying to get it done before the end of the month so I've had my attention solely on that. I had the day off on Friday and you know what I did, I sat on my ass and just played videogames. I didn't read or write. I am just so proud of myself. So it would have been up sooner but my laziness and want to read took over my mind. I'm putting my problems on you and ranting, sorry. Let's just get started since you aren't here to read this AN.**

Chapter 28

We stepped inside Makarov's office and saw that Zero was standing by the desk and finished a drink he had in his hand. He looked at us and poured us a drink as well, even though I said that I wasn't thirsty. "What all can you tell me?" Makarov asked. I began to think. What all did we know at this point?

"I recovered the object that was asked for, we met a couple of goons from the Shadow Hands and some future information," I answered. He looked at Aoi who just looked at him.

"We also learned that they, the Shadow Hands that is, have some form of plot to destroy the entire world and want Izaya, Sadon and me dead. Zero is also possibly a threat to them so he may be in danger as well," she said as if she was giving back a report to a superior officer. He looked over at the door as if he was expecting someone to come in. When no one did he just went behind his desk and began writing a letter.

"Very well then. You're excused," he told us. We bowed and left the room. I looked over and saw Mira humming to herself as she was cleaning glasses.

"Mirajane?" I asked. She looked over and dropped the glass when she saw us.

"You're alive? But me, Erza and Natsu saw you-" she cut herself off. I understood what she meant and just shook her head. "What matters is that you're safe. I'm glad to see you after 8 years." She gave me a kind smile, which took me aback.

"Are you alright Mira?" Aoi asked her. She just nodded to her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She was speaking in a softer voice then I've ever heard her use.

"For one you're calm and not thinking of ways to outdo Erza and you're working at the bar." I point out. She seems to realize something and looks a little worried.

"I forgot you missed so much. Lisana died while you were away and it devastated me so I decided not to go on anymore missions. I decided to just work here in the bar instead." I look at her a little worried. She wasn't the same Mirajane but she seemed to be alright.

"I know how you feel Mira. Take as much time off as you need." She nods and gets back to cleaning glasses. "Poor Mira. We missed so much. It's hard to believe." Aoi looked at me concerned.

"I know. Nothing's changed yet everything has. This used to be less of an occurrence, from what I've heard. And from the looks of it they seem to have gotten more violent than before." I nod, watching as a chair flew through the air smashing into a man in only a pair of underwear with raven hair. He immediately attacked a certain rose haired mage. Natsu sees us and ignores the raven haired man as he charged straight at me.

"IZAYA!" He screamed as he ran towards me, fists blazing. Titania appears in front of me and blocks he fists, nearly crushing them, with a shield. He fell to the ground lying on his front. Don't ask me how just nearly breaking your hands makes you pass out it just did.

"Titania, what are we going to do with you?" She turned around and knelt down.

"I'm sorry my lord but you haven't fully recovered from the ruins. That attack could have been very harmful to you." I just sigh and get down on her level.

"Alright, but if another Fairy Tail mage attacks me, I'll let you know if I need help or not." She nods and disappears. Sometimes she was just too over protective.

"Natsu are you alright?" A high-pitch voice asked. A blue cat flew down from above and sat down on his back poking him. "Natsu? Natsu!" He yelled into his ear as the Dragon Slayer sat up immediately.

Aoi noticed the cat and hid behind me. "Shoo cat. Get away from me." She said in a cowardly voice. She was afraid of cats, even though this was a magic cat. "Get away." She shrunk down as the cat looked over at us.

"Who are you 2?" He asked. Aoi didn't respond and just stayed behind me shaking.

"I'm Izaya Tsubasa, S-rank mage of Fairy Tail who has been gone for 8 years and this is Aoi Muramasa, A-rank mage of Fairy Tail, also gone for 8 years." I would say my girlfriend but I decide against it since I don't know anything about this cat.

A girl with blond hair I didn't notice before gets up from the bar and walks over, looking us both over. "You don't mean THE Izaya Tsubasa who single handedly took down a Diamond Golem and the Siren of Symphonium?" Her chocolate brown eyes stopped when she looked me in the eyes.

"Yes he and I are the same person. Why does that matter?" I ask her. She lets out a little screech that could be a sound of excitement but it's hard to tell.

"I can't believe that you actually are here. I've read so much about your exploits and am glad to meet you." She stops herself. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucy Hartfilia, glad to meet you." Aoi gives her a look as I shake her hand. "So, what happened to you while you were gone? You just up and disappeared from the face of the earth." I was expecting something like this, but not from someone I didn't know.

"The last mission I took which was to a set of ruins that the Council had me do was 8 years ago. Those exact ruins slow the flow of time when you enter them so that 8 years seem like 2 days. I don't know the ratio but to slow it down that much takes some impressive magical skill." She seems interested and that is when Aoi cuts in.

"It was also like a maze so it was hard to navigate. I'm Aoi by the way." She extends her hand and Lucy takes it kindly.

"Well we have something we need to do, so I'll talk to you later Ms. Hartfilia." Her face changes into shock at the formality.

"Just call me Lucy, you're the elder here Izaya. I'll see you guys later." Me and Aoi walk out of the guild as we stop outside the entrance.

"Aoi, there's something I need to do so may I leave you alone for just one moment?" I ask her as she makes a face of mock concentration.

"I suppose so. What will I do without you for so long?" She is a terrible actress. I walk around the corner and call out Koji.

"Koji, I need you to watch someone for me. He is about 5'8", has copper-brown hair that appears to be flat and reaches down to his neck, is very lightly tanned, and his left eye is blue while his right eye's green. He had on a simple, black shirt, jeans, and blue tennis shoes." Koji chirped and was about to take off as I add an afterthought. "Don't let him see you. I have a bad feeling about him. I think he may be intending to do something to Aoi." He chirps again and flies into the guild. I walk back around the corner and see that Aoi is gone. I look around and try to figure out where she went.

Someone taps my shoulder and I see her with a piece of dango in her mouth. "And here I thought we might get you out of that habit," I tell her. She shakes her head and slightly giggles.

"Now why would I do that? They're too good for me to want to do that," she answers. I slightly chuckle at her answer but stop immediately. I feel some sort of familiar energy wave, but it couldn't be him. He was sent to someplace near the Fog Isles, so why was he here? "Izaya, are you alright?" I snap out of my thought and come back to reality.

"Yeah, just fine. Sorry about that, spacing out a little I guess." She didn't look convinced but I knew that it wouldn't. "Come on, I want to show you something." I walk out of town and notice that the same wave is following us from a distance. We walk over to Fairy Hills and Zero and Sadon are both there (how Sadon got there I don't know, but he was there).

"So, how did you guys get here?" I ask them. Sadon answers first.

"Time is kind of hard to catch up with so I accidentally ran here faster than I thought possible," he answers. Made some sense since time was something to become accustomed to not just knowing it automatically. "For some reason I felt like I needed to get here asap."

"Same," Zero answered. I just looked at them in shock. That was the same reason I came but why were they here.

"Guess that makes three of us," I answer. "Though time should be fixed on you guys by now, so you might have to stay here tonight." The wave dissipates but I'm sure he's still watching. "What do you guys think we should do?" They begin to ponder.

"I think that we should probably strategize for the Dread Root," Aoi pipes in, finally getting a word in. She had a point. We didn't know anything about it, so we should make a strategy for whatever.

"Yeah," Zero agreed. Sadon nodded and we got into a square, Sadon on the right, Zero the left and Aoi across from me.

"We can tell that it'll be powerful but we need to narrow down a strategy," I tell them. They nod.

"The problem truly depends on its size, shape and power. If it's too large we won't stand a chance. If it can change shape it will have the advantage in speed. We don't know what it will use so that's another problem," Sadon said. That was also true, we needed to learn this before we could do anything.

"Actually," Zero said. He apparently saw something in his vision from the Ruins. "I think I may know. The giant scorpion we saw, I think that may be the Dread Root." We all look at him like he should have told us earlier. "I would have said this before but I couldn't really remember much after I was sent out."

"Why were you sent out anyway?" I ask him. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Phantom sent the three of you out but said that I had to stay for a minute. He told me that I had to return to my own time stream and watch out for some of the members. He also said that's why the three of them went away. They had to stay in their time stream or else time would die." That kind of made sense according to what we heard from Omniscious about fixed points.

"But I don't think that the scorpion is the Dread Root." They all looked at me disbelievingly. "There was an old rhyme my mom used to tell me. 'When the Root of Evil reaches the Vile Souls of the world, a Root feeding off of the despair and the dread of the world will give rise to a Tree of Death.' There is a dark guild called Wormwood that is small now but is growing quickly. Wormwood is sometimes called the dread root, but if I'm right we're looking at a whole not a single guild." Aoi looks at me disbelievingly.

"So you think that the Dread Root is some ultimate mage? But who could be that powerful? Even Guran Doma of the Council isn't strong enough to destroy an entire world." She speaks the truth. Guran is known as the strongest mage. Some even say he could eat the power of Ethereon without any harm.

"I don't know but we can't jump to conclusions." The wave from before comes back stronger. Everyone looks at me with a surprised expression on their faces. I turn and see someone who looks exactly like me behind me. The only difference was that he had grayish black hair, had a long sleeved black shirt on tucked into a pair of grey jeans with a black belt on. "So you came to visit after all this time? You missed the funeral by the way." They all stare at me shocked that I knew this person. He simply scoffs at me.

"You really think that I would miss that? I knew them as well you know," he retorts, walking towards a rock formation in the shape of a T. "I'd ask how or what you're doing, but it's obvious your trying to think of a way to defeat the Dread Root." I step back shocked at his bluntness. He'd never been like this before.

"How do you know about that?" He just laughs at me. He always was a smug bastard.

"I know because I know who it is, do you?" I tighten my fist. His smugness really was rubbing me the wrong way. "Don't get all angry on my account. You know that I'm just a simple info broker." I throw a punch at him and he stops it with the palm of his hand. "Rushing into things, now that's better. That's the boy I know." He put emphasis on boy.

"Just what do you want?" I lower my fist as he walks towards the rocks again, putting his hand in the air and turning it into sand.

"You know I'm here for her." The sand dissipates and a sword with a black blade, a chain at the end of the handle was left in the place. He was here for her. The only demon blade that had a will of its own. "Now if you don't mind." He stops mid sentence as a chain wraps around his wrist. Aoi holds onto it tight. "My my. Will I have to beat you to obtain this? If so," the chain turns black and shatters into thousands of pieces without moving. "You'd best be prepared to give your life."

He charged at her only to be stopped by a wall of water. Sadon made spikes out of it as he fired pins of water out of the wall at the man. He somehow dodged all of them, which made Sadon look at him confused. Zero got behind the wall and put the sword into the wall. "Elemental: Water." The water flowed around the blade and turned solid. Sadon focused on making the water as sharp as he could as the sword hit the man. The water shattered and the sword, losing some of its power, bounced off of the man's skin. "How?" Zero asked.

I got behind the man with the Dragon Gloves on. "Fire Fairy Dragon's: Double Impact." Both fists slammed into his back and he simply laughed at the attempt.

"You can't hurt me with a simple Legend Titan." He spun around and delivered a kick to my gut sending me flying towards a pair of stalagmites behind me. "Dark Worlds." Twin black spheres appeared in his hands as he hurled them towards the others. Sadon blocked one with his wall but the other headed straight for Aoi. She played a rift and made the sphere explode. "Interesting. Muramasa, in the steel. I only thought it was a myth." The spheres appeared where they once were. "But worthless nonetheless." The spheres hit all three of my companions as the spheres disappeared.

"Kriegsmarine: Thousand Waves." Sadon got up and shot out thousands of crescent shaped water particles flew towards the man. Two wings sprout from his back and blocked them with those. Sadon stood there in amazement.

"Elemental: Fire and Lightning." Zero got behind him and swung his sword on the part connecting the wing to the body as the blade went through it without even cutting it.

Aoi played multiple notes on Muramasa causing many music note shaped flames to fire towards the man. The all impacted and didn't seem to even scratch him.

"Guys get back!" I yell at them as I get back up with full power in hands. "Fire Fairy Dragon's: Blast Burst." The entire shot fires from my hands, sending me flying back through multiple stone walls. He looked at the attack and just swatted it away like it was nothing. He closed his eyes.

"Simpletons. Allow me to show you true strength." He opened his eyes again and thousands of eyes appeared around him. "Thousand Eyes Restrict." Everyone froze where they were, even me as I stopped in midair. "Maybe next time you'll be a threat Izaya." He pulled the sword out of the ground as black energy surrounded him. When it dissipated, his face had turned into a skeleton's with 2 black lines going up on it (one per eye), his body was surrounded by a black exoskeleton with clawed hands and feet and a red fur like material on his wrists and ankles.

"I don't believe it, you did it. The one thing you were told not to use. You Descended into Demonhood." He looked over to me with an expressionless stare.

"Yes, and I rather enjoy it." He appeared behind me in an instant. "I can't kill you now but I can take from you." A deep cut slashes through my gut. He had almost cut me in half. My spine was barely holding me together. But that wasn't what he was talking about. All the eyes but one pair disappeared. "Suicide Eyes." The turned pure red and Aoi was the only one that saw them. She held her guitar to her neck and appeared to be getting ready to kill herself but I blacked out so I don't know what happened, but I heard blood spray and the man say one last thing before I lost consciousness. "I'll see you soon, but you won't see me, brother." I lost consciousness and only one thought came to my mind. _Damn you, Izaya Tsubasa._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that's the end. Sorry it's so long (3,678 words including the AN's) but I was making up for lost time. I've decided to stop the bios because they're not very important now that I think about it. I hope I didn't make Lucy seem OOC but her character is actually the most complex of the canon character's I've ever written so far. Again sorry it took so long to put this up. I hope you guys have a great day. Ciaossu.**


	31. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey everyone it's me again. I have decided that since I'm only updating on weekdays now, I'll just read the book on Saturdays, since those are the days I usually have free time so expect a little more than what I've been doing, but not as long as last chapter hopefully. We will learn some new stuff and some foreshadowing comes into play. I've decided to actually have a little friendly competition to see how much attention you guys are paying. The questions will be at the end and I will say this now. Please PM me the answers so that others can't see what your answer is. I'm trying to make sure that this is fair for all. I don't know what the prize might be at the moment but I am taking suggestions on what you think it should be. But anyway, let's get started.**

Chapter 29

I woke up with a start where we just were. Everyone was still frozen where they were but Aoi was laying face forward on the ground with Muramasa at her side. Titan and Titania were standing behind her, panting. "Lord Izaya, we apologize for not coming sooner but someone created a barrier barring us from coming to your aid," Titan said.

"It's OK. There was nothing you could do even if you came. He came back," I tell them, they both look at me shocked. They apparently couldn't believe he was back.

"That is why. He Descended didn't he?" Titania asked. I nod, making her shutter. "That fool. He openly defied your parents and-" She cut herself off from finishing that sentence, but I understood. The Descention was a forbidden technique that Titan mages use to keep living. They'd give their souls over to the Dark King of Titans for unimaginable power, often destroying themselves in the process. By performing that it was certain you die.

"I'll make sure everyone's all right, you can rest now." They disappear in a flash of black and white light. I walk over to Sadon and see that he is actually just chilling in his frozen position. "Am I interrupting something?" I ask him. He tries looking at me but because of his limited movements it was kind of hard.

"It actually is quite comfortable after a few hours. But I would prefer to be out of this mess if you don't mind," he told me. I simply tap him and he falls to the ground. "I meant in a way that wouldn't hurt me."

"Sorry," I told him, doing the same to Zero. "But contact with a moving object for a split second will dissipate the magic." Aoi gets up and notices that the other man is gone. "Glad to see you're up." She gets up shakily and puts up her guitar.

"Izaya, who was that? And why did he look so much like you?" She asked me. Those were some questions that would take a while to explain but I know the short form.

"His name is Izaya Tsubasa." Shock comes across their faces but I continue anyway. "That was actually me. But not the me me. He's a different me, but we're two sides of the same coin." They look at me confused. "When a Titan mage reaches his tenth birthday, his body separates into two separate entities. How it is that this happens I don't understand but it happens. I guess you could call him my brother if you want." I let out a little chuckle. "It's almost like the evil twin complex in this situation when you think of it. He looked like me because of the same reason but the slight difference show our different personalities." They start to understand but a voice behind me asked one question.

"So why was it that he looked the way he did when he retrieved that sword?" I turn and see that the owner was Erza. Behind her was what looked like the tooth of a beast adorned in jewelry.

"He was already like that but when he turned that way is the question. It didn't matter if he got the blade but it amplified his powers 1000 times over. How he got that way is by a forbidden technique that Titan mages use called Descending into Demonhood. It's basically selling our souls to the devil but instead of gaining immortality, you become a Dark Lord Titan. These Titans are the most powerful and corrupt of them all and can't be bonded with. But he'll only become a true Dark Lord if he finds something to hide his soul in." She didn't seem surprised by my answer, but another voice asked a new question.

"That was her wasn't it? Saika, the demon blade," Mira walks out from behind the pillar and looks over to us.

"Yes." That's all I can say. The dark demon blade, one of many. She looks at where the blade once was and began to lose happiness.

"Why did you bring her here Izaya?" Natsu, who was hiding behind the tooth, asked.

"Because here was the only place he stayed away from for 3 years. He had attacked the Council 100 times, not that I'm angry at him for that, and tried to take Saika for himself. I snuck in and took the blade so that he couldn't find it and put it here, having someone place seals that would keep him away from here for as long as he lived." They got the point since he was able to take it.

"So with that the blade is out there again?" Mira asked. We all knew the legend, but I was hoping this wouldn't happen. "Then we'll have to be prepared for the worst." I turn to leave. A grin begins to spread across my face as I walk away towards another section of rocks.

"And with that the curtains rise." With a snap of my wrist the rocks turn to dust and a training area appeared. "Use this whenever you like. You'll need to train in this area if we have to go against the Shadow Hands guild master." They nodded as Zero, Sadon and Natsu began to train, leaving me with Mira, Erza and Aoi. Why weren't Mira and Erza training? "Mira, Erza, anything else that I missed over the 8 year span you didn't mention before?" The both look at me like they forgot an important detail that could probably finish a puzzle.

"Yeah, sorry. We forgot to tell you that we became S-class while you were gone," Erza told me, which I couldn't believe. Mira yeah sure it's easy for me to believe, but Erza. That was scary.

"Interesting." My smile grows wider. "What an amazing opportunity." They look at me confused. "I want all of us to meet here tomorrow." They nod still confused. "Well I have a promise to keep so until I see you guys tomorrow, peace out." I turn to walk away, Aoi following closely behind.

When we're out of earshot from the younger mages I turn to talk to Aoi. "You might want to be careful of the man who was staring at you in the guild, he seems to have some evil intentions." She nods and we just keep walking. "You know we're being followed right?" She just keeps walking but she does appear to be aware of the mages following us.

"May I?" She asked. She wanted my permission, wow.

"Just pretend that I'm just a passerby in situations like this. I believe balance is key in all things so just do what you would do if I wasn't here." She nods and sets up a chain net separating the group from the rest of us. "Now, what restaurant?" She begins to ponder and one comes to mind soon.

*The next day, Izaya's apartment*

I got out of my bed sleepily. Stretching I walk over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Someone begins to stir in my bed but I'm not surprised. It was almost noon. I put on my clothes and walked over to the bed, trying to shake Aoi awake. "Come on sleepy-head. Do you usually sleep on a Saturday?" She stirs again but this time I can tell she's awake.

"Only after a night as amazing as that. You sure know how to treat a girl," she says as I toss her the clothes she had on yesterday. I exit the room and begin to get ready some breakfast. Just some simple toast, since I'm out of anything else at the moment. She came back in and got her plate.

When we finished our toast, and after some talking about the future and how it was ironic we were technically dating for 8 years but never went on a single date until then, we left the house. And an afterthought hit me as we exited the building. "Hold on just a minute Aoi." I reach in my pocket and pull out the ring that I got from Osric. "Here, take this." I hand her the ring and she just stared at it in awe. "It's a special ring that ensures that where ever I go and whatever happens to me, I'll always come back for you." She looks at me, tears welling up in her eyes. "And I know it's a little early, but I'm also giving it to you as a promise ring." Shock spreads across her face but is shortly replaced by happiness.

"And you better keep that promise, or else." I laugh and lean in.

"Why wouldn't I, you saw the same thing I did." And with that I closed the gap between us. After what seemed like hours (turning out to only be 10 seconds) we headed out to the training grounds for the special training I have planned. They were going to be sore by the end of this, I can promise you that.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it. Let's see how much attention you guys paid or how much of this I explained to you clearly enough. Who and what is the man who attacked them? I don't have anything to say unfortunately, which I hate when that happens since I love telling you guys important stuff. Actually I do have some things. Reminder about the PMing of the answers to make it fair so no one can cheat (hopefully) and that I need suggestions about what the prize should be (can be left in review). And also you don't have to participate if you don't want to. I'm just trying out a new system I just made to make sure that the important things get across. I'll ask about the most important stuff that I want to make kind of obvious but I might not do questions on stuff that is too important. Just a heads up. So we had a chapter about normal length (1962 words including ANs), not bad. I think I'm going to end things off now. So next time on this story, you'll find out stuff that you didn't know about this story before. Aren't I just so specific. So until then, I will see you all later. Ciaossu.**


	32. Chapter 30

**AN: Alright pointless AN here. And I only got one answer that was partially right. I'd love to give you a prize but sadly I don't have one yet. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for the prize. I may just give you a cyber cookie if I don't get any suggestions. So before I go on a rant I'll just start.**

Chapter 30

*Fairy Hills*

When we arrived at Fairy Hills I was surprised to see that we were the last ones to get there. Mira and Erza were standing by the rock formation that formerly held Saika; Natsu and the blue cat were training over near the rock doll; Sadon and Zero were the only ones that were just sitting down. "Alright let's start. If you wouldn't mind please separate into your ranks," I ask them. They all separate into S-rank and A-rank groups. "As you know our enemy, Shadow Hands, are planning on destroying the world, which we can't let happen. We have to prepare for their best mages to attack at any moment so we'll need to increase our power greatly. But I need to know everyone's strength since it's been 8 years. Everything has changed so I'm guessing that the strength of people has also changed." I jumped up on a rock that was in the shape of a chair.

"So, we'll be doing simple sparring to start out. Natsu, you and Sadon are first." The two mages step out of the group and look at each other, silently wishing the other luck. "Magic is allowed so don't be afraid to use everything you have." They nod and turn away. This was going to be fun. "Just don't do any major damage."

Natsu and Sadon turned towards each other. "Begin." The two charge forward, Natsu with his fists on fire and Sadon with his water drawn. Natsu tried to hit Sadon who merely just dodged and hit Natsu with his water. Natsu was sent back a few yards and began to prepare the most powerful move I've ever seen an Old Style Dragon Slayer use.

"Fire Dragon's: Roar!" He yelled as flames shot from his mouth at Sadon. In the background the cat could be heard encouraging Natsu. Sadon put up a wall of water but the fire just broke through and sent him flying backwards. I jump down in the middle and stop the fight.

"Alright, so Natsu is about 3 times as strong as he was as a kid, and as I guessed the ones from the ruins don't seem to have improved much other than a slight increase in strength." They both get back to their groups. "Aoi, Zero. I wouldn't be doing this normally but we need to see everyone's ranks." Aoi nods, knowing I was directing that at her. The two wished each other good luck and got into their starting positions. "Begin."

Zero charged Aoi, who had created a chain web to halt Zero's movements. He was trapped but he didn't stay that way for long. He broke free and tried to slash Aoi with his sword, which Aoi blocked with her guitar in its sword mode. She seemed kind of distracted, almost afra- the cat. I didn't notice that earlier but I probably should get him out of here. I walk over to the cat and ask him to hide so not to distract Aoi, since she was afraid of him. He complied reluctantly and hid behind a rock. Aoi didn't see the cat and began to push back. Zero barely caught up with her speed and power, but jumped back when he was about to be cut.

"Elemental: Earth." The blade turned to stone and had several cracks. He was utilizing the land, but that wouldn't work too much to his advantage. Aoi switched to the guitar form and sent out multiple music notes at Zero, who thought he could block them. They blew up in his face and he was shocked at the amount of power. "OK, Cosmic Magic: Titanic Star." He held his hands up as a giant meteor fell from the sky towards Aoi. She didn't look impressed as she played a simple rift and destroyed the entire meteor. It seems that she was more powerful than him despite the time lapse.

"That's all now guys. Next, Mira and Erza. Let's see how you guys work together. Aoi, judge this." She looks at me confused. "Your opponent will be me. I'm giving you a handicap because last time you couldn't even hit me when it was two on one." They both looked away, embarrassment written on their faces.

"OK, S-Class fight. We'll definitely see something interesting, so just begin," Aoi said. Mira changed into her Satan mode and Erza was wearing the Purgatory armor.

They both charged head on, but I wasn't really worried. "Dekker, Taiyo, come forth." They both appear in front of me, blocking their path to me. "Taiyo, armament." He turned into flames and his gloves went over my hands. "Solar Burst." Mira flew over Dekker and tried going for a punch to the face, which I blocked with my own punch. "Dekker, hold off Erza until I'm done with Mirajane." He nods and turns to attack Erza.

"I thought you were going against us both?" Mira asked. She was partially right.

"Yes I did, but I technically am fighting both of you, my friends wouldn't be here without my magic." I try to hit her with a flame covered fist, but she dodges easily. I jump back and fire a flame arrow from the topaz, which I didn't think I could do, at her. She's caught off guard and is pushed back a few yards. I charge again, using my full speed, catching her off guard again and send a flame covered fist into her gut. She falls over unconscious. "Dekker, Taiyo, switch. Grade, come forth." The gloves and crocodile disappear and are replaced by the golden warrior. "Armament." Gold armor adorns my body as his two blades from into one. "Tactician's Armor." Erza gets ready for her turn.

I charge her with my blade only for it to be stopped by her giant blade. She swings it and even though I block it she still pushed my back. She tried to get me in mid air but the sword bounced off of the armor. We clash blades again, each pushing against the other. She definitely became stronger physically, but she this was a fight of magic here. We jump away and charge again. Our swords clashing again. That's pretty much how it happened the entire time. Every time one of us tried to slash at the other the blow was blocked, causing our powers to clash. And every time we would break away and try again. We weren't going anywhere with this, but we were also wearing the other down steadily. I knew I was getting tired but it seemed that Erza was getting as tired as fast.

"We're not getting anywhere here Erza. How about we stop this defense nonsense and put everything into one strike," I ask her. She tries to catch her breath, but is having some difficulty.

"Sounds good, but it's probably a bad idea for you," she said as her armor was replaced with cloth over her torso, a katana in each of her hands and baggy pants. Her hair was also tied back in a pony tail. "Because every ounce of my strength is behind this." The energy around her changed. Before it was powerful, but now it was strength. She wasn't using her magic, but she was using her own strength that was restricted by the armor.

"Very well. Let's go." The armor returns to the dagger amulet as a turtle with fins the shape of katana blades appears. "Kame, let's see how she deals with the Ocean Might." The turtle changes into a sword with the fins as the blade and the guard was in the shape of a shell. "Prepare yourself Erza. Because I don't know if I can hold back a killing blow." I focus all of my energy into the attack.

After waiting for the other to move first, we both charged at the other. Our blades clash but it is unclear what the result is. I suddenly feel a cut in my torso. She slashed me diagonally from the left hip to my right shoulder. It wasn't deep but it did hurt like hell. I turned to see how she was and saw that the same cut was on her, but it was a little deeper. It appeared to be close to fatal. "Sorry Erza, tried to warn you." I try using the sword as a walking stick to keep myself up, but fail and fall over exhausted.

According to Aoi, I came to about an hour later. I was back in my apartment and Aoi was reading a book on my shelf. I tried to get up but a stinging pain prevented me from doing just that. "Glad to see that you're awake Izaya." She put the book up and walked over to the bed.

"What all did I miss?" I ask her. She begins to ponder.

"After you went down, I began to try to get Erza back on her feet and help her." I look at her disbelievingly. "I was forced into solitude and my parents wanted me to be a doctor so they always bought me medical books. Thankfully they were able to be some help this time. After I was done with her I worked on you, then had Natsu bring you here." I sit up slowly, ignoring the pain.

I look around and see that there are some boxes that I didn't remember in the house. "I'm guessing the boxes are your things?" I ask her. She nods.

"Of course. You giving me a promise ring gave me the courage to just up and move in here with you." I was wondering what they were but why they were here was another matter.

"Alright, but the only condition for you to live here is to always do your best at everything you do." She lets out a little chuckle at what I say.

"Oh trust me, I do that anyway. In and out of the guild." She was referring to last night. Got it. I look over to the clock.

"7:30? And you didn't wake me sooner?" I pretend to look hurt, but apparently fail horribly since she giggled.

"I already made something for dinner so you wouldn't have to worry. You really should have bought groceries." She walks into the kitchen and I yell back at her.

"If you hadn't noticed I was gone for 8 years with my girlfriend and a good friend and fought 4 different people, died and came back from death and learned that the fate of the world rests on our shoulders so groceries are at the back of the mind OK?" I hear her laughing, and begin to laugh myself.

"Well, here you go. Dessert is already ready so when you're done let me know." She walks into the bathroom and closes the door. I don't know exactly what she has planned but I do have an idea. Guess I'll know when it happens if I'm right or not.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it. Now for this chapter's question. What was the end result of all sparring matches? With that all done, I think we're done for now. So next time, you'll find out what I have in store for next time. No spoilers. Oh yeah little announcement here. I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to a Conference and I won't have internet access to update. I promise I would if I could. Sorry guys. So I will see you on Friday. Until then, ciaossu. (Final count for this chapter, 2091**


	33. Chapter 31

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I actually had time before I had to leave that I could have uploaded this, but I didn't think I'd be waiting for so long. Please forgive me! Anyway with that out of the way, I'm going to jump right in. We are not going to Izaya this time, nor anyone we have seen so far. We are actually going to the one OC who has been forgotten until recently. He was submitted while they were in the ruins so I forgot about him until now. So this is all about him. I hope you enjoy, remember, I'm running a con here to know how many people I can scam with this. Wait wrong note card. Remember I'm running a read and review business here so I hope to read a review from some people who are following this story (not including LunarBlaze and Fatherfail since they have been reviewing every chapter thus far, they're too awesome to count). Let's get started.**

Chapter 33

*? POV*

I stood against the wall, watching my 'sister' and the red head going into Makarov's office, stupid bastard. I have been stuck in this stupid place for 8 years and now she shows her face. 'Mom' and 'Dad' better appreciate this. I'll prove I'm better than her and that I'm the only one that can live up to their expectations. "Hey, Kaito," someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn and see that it's only the 'man' of Fairy Tail Elfman.

"H-he-ey. H-h-ow a-are yo-ou?" I ask, trying to be as timid as possible. It's hard to keep up this façade after 8 years.

"What you should be asking is why you aren't in the mess. A real man would fight," he begins to go one of his "A real man" rants. I block him out, remembering what I was here to do. I came to this place to get my sister back to our 'parents.' If she didn't agree then I'd just force her to come with me. "You get what I'm saying?" The idiot snaps me out of my thoughts.

"O-of c-cour-r-s-se. B-but I-I'm n-not th-that-t st-tr-on-ong-g," I tell him, lying through my teeth. He doesn't seem to believe me but then just walks away. That's good, since that means I won't have to deal with that bastard. He might have seen through my façade, should I kill him? Maybe I should make sure first. A door being shut snaps me out of my thoughts as I see the red head and Aoi leave the guild. I'll let them be for now. After 36 hours though was another story. I'll insert myself into their lives and try to convince my 'sister' to come back with me. I decide to go to see if I can find an Isis fountain. I leave the guild, trying to walk through as timidly as I can. These bitches are retarded, fighting each other 24/7. Dumbasses.

I finally find one after a few hours and toss in a coin. My 'parents' come into view of the water. "Kaito, we're glad you're safe. What news do you have?" My 'father' asks. Just like him to worry over every little detail. The image was slightly distorted so I couldn't make them out to well.

"Aoi has come back from a mission after 8 years and is currently with a male in his late 20s,** t**all with short red hair, green eyes, very pale, pure white t-shirt and ripped jeans, 5 rings on each finger on his right hand, and currently 10 pendants tied together on his belt buckle. I believe that they may be in a relationship, from the way they looked at each other," I tell them, only to hear my 'mother' gasp.

"Such irresponsibility, and she was so brilliant. Get her as far away from that boy as possible and bring her home please son," she asked me. I bowed to her.

"Of course, that's why I came here after all." The image disappears and I turn away. They may act like my parents but they merely adopted me when they lost their precious daughter. They just wanted someone in their life other then themselves, but I could care less about them. I just hate it when they speak so highly of Aoi like I'm the problem child and then switch it in an instant. They probably were going to drive me crazy at this rate. But that's not important right now. I need to figure out a way to get them separated.

With this new threat of being revealed I'll have to be more careful. But if I'm right I can get rid of him and get her to come with me in the same day. I walk back into the guild and look at the jobs listed. There were some good ones I could get to seclude her from him but the problem is the bird he has following me. He thought I wouldn't notice it but he was wrong. Nightingale in a wood building; obvious. Whatever he's doing I'm not falling into his little trap. I pick out a job and see that Mira is gone. That was strange; she never left unless it was an emergency.

Since she wasn't there I walked into Makarov's office and see if he would approve it for me, which he did. "You know the requirement is a team of 5, so who are you going to ask to join you?" He asked me. I thought it just had 3 on it not a 5, but oh well. I guess I could get that Hunter's Pride mage and that Zero character to come with me. I just wanted to seclude Aoi from the rest.

"The Hunter's Pride mage is in town so I'll ask if he wants to join, as well as those two that came in here and Zero," I tell him, forgetting that I'm supposed to be timid for a second. He eyes me with suspicion but seems to shrug it off and walks behind his desk.

"You should know that those two you are referring to are Aoi Muramasa and Izaya Tsubasa. You couldn't even harm them if you tried. I think you are making an excellent selection with them. As for Sadon and Zhevron, that may be a problem. Sadon is in a different guild so he may not be interested and Zhevron just got back from the highest ranked non-S-class mission on the board so he may not be interested either," he tells me, still eyeing me suspiciously. "You'd better get them soon." I nod and timidly walk towards the door. "One more thing; hurt any of them and you'll have to pay dearly." He was threatening me. I turn and timidly nod my head, then walk out. This was getting more and more difficult with the ages.

I walk over to my apartment and notice the red head, Izaya I'm guessing, and Aoi sitting at a restaurant eating and talking. About what I can't make out but I'll just let them do so. The bird begins to chirp loudly, and I use my Elemental magic of lightning and destroy the bird. Izaya stands up abruptly and looks around frantically as I hide behind a bush. He settles down and seems to have let it slide, but I'm not so sure. I'm probably going to have to work hard to convince him. He saw me shoot a death glare at Aoi so he'll be suspicious but how much I'm not sure.

I'm going to enjoy this little game I'm going to plan out tonight. With the request approved by Makarov and if I can team up with them, then my chance to strike just might be soon. I timidly walked all the way home and then began to plan what I was going to do to get rid of Izaya and force Aoi to come home with me. I'll establish my superiority and show my 'parents' who the real great child in the 'family' is. Just you wait.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: OK that's done now. Sorry it's sorter than usual, I was very tired when I wrote this and (not to sound lazy) didn't feel like adding anymore in. I think that it's perfect the way it is. If you don't think so let me know. The question here is; who is Kaito? Blaze, sorry but he's your OC so you can't answer this. I like you but that is going into unfair territory. Anyway, hope you liked it and I hope to read your review soon, ciaossu.**


	34. Chapter 32

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated guys, just started a new story for Soul Eater as you probably know. I promise that I'll update this again when the next opportunity arises at the appropriate time. So let's just get started since I've been away for awhile.**

Chapter 34

*Izaya POV*

I woke up and saw the beautiful form of Aoi next to me. I don't think I've ever had a night as good as that last night. She began to stir and turned towards me. "Morning Izaya," she says sleepily. She scoots closer and presses her forehead against mine.

"Morning Aoi how was last night?" I asked her. She giggled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I can't object to anything at all." She gets up and I watch as she gets some clothes from her clothes box on.

"You know we could unpack those today," I tell her. She turns half done and gives me a little smirk.

"After last night do you think they'd get into the correct spot?" She joked I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was such a devious person yet the greatest person. "I heard from Erza yesterday that a kid was looking for us. He might be here soon." I nod. I don't know who it is but I have a feeling it's the man from before.

"Alright, let me get dressed and we'll be on our way to meet him." She nods and walks out of the room. I get out of bed, get my clothes on and pull out Koji's amulet. He appeared on my right shoulder with a few singe marks. "What did you learn?" I ask him. He begins chirping everything he learned to me. _So his names Kaito, he's Aoi's adopted brother but Aoi doesn't know him, he hates Fairy Tail and he came to take her back. Not on my watch._ But then what Koji told me next got my interest. _He means to separate us from each other and force Aoi back? I am not letting that happen._ "Thanks Koji." He disappears in a puff of blue smoke and I walk towards the door, running into Aoi. Because she was coming back in I was the one who hesitated and ended up on bottom.

"We really need to stop ending up like this," I tell her. She rolls off and rolls her eyes.

"Well it seems that an A-class mage can beat an S-class mage," she teases. I chuckle at her and lightly shove her.

"Oh be quiet you." We both laugh at the joke and get up soon after. A knock comes from the door and I walk over, signaling her to stay back.

I open the door to reveal Kaito. He appeared to be timid but it was an obvious front. "H-h-hi-i. C-ca-an I-I-I t-t-a-l-k t-to y-you?" He asks. I just stare at him hard and let him in.

"What is it you want," I ask him. He walks over to the couch and looks around.

"I-I g-go-got a m-mi-s-sio-on. I-it-it r-re-req-quir-ires f-f-fi-five p-peo-eop-le. M-m-mi-nd-d c-co-m-mi-ing al-al-long?" He was a bad actor so I could tell this had to do with him wanting to take Aoi, but I pretend to be interested.

"Yes, me and my girlfriend will go with you. The other 2 you want will dome along as well." He looks at me with a surprised look. "The way you move is nervous like you don't want me to know who else your asking, inferring I know the person. Erza, Natsu, and Lucy all left already, Mira isn't an active member. That leaves Zero and Sadon. Aoi would be coming no matter what you said so don't try convincing me otherwise. Now get out of here," I told him sternly. He shook terribly and ran out the door.

"Who was it Izaya?" She asked as she got out of the bathroom. I look over with a look of excitement on my face.

"That was our little friend with the requests. The one I told you to be careful of. He came over here acting differently like he was playing some role and he wanted us to go on a mission with us to separate us and bring you back to your parents." My mind begins to think of all the things he could do to separate us and plan for it all. "This little battle of the minds is quite exciting. I think some of my insanity is coming out." I let out a little chuckle as Aoi backs away slightly. I pull myself together at the last second.

"Why is he bringing me back? He wouldn't do that to his nakama would he?" She asked. I let out a sigh and tell her everything Koji told me. "An adopted brother? I can't believe it. Maybe if I talk to him I can get him to back off." I shake my head.

"Aoi, he has a deep anger inside him I've never seen before. And I've met a mage who destroyed 100 towns without lifting a single finger. It's useless to try to talk to him." She looks at me horrified, remembering that I was in Anthony's service still. "I promise when this is over, we can get on with our own lives." I grab her hand and gently squeeze it. "I'll make sure of that Aoi. I swear on the blood of my parents." She brightens up a bit and we decide to go to the training grounds.

When we get there instead of walking over to the grounds I walk over to the site where Saika once was and threw some sand on the rocks behind it. A path leading to a cliff opened up. On top of the cliff was Duckensford, the jail of the lowest of the low. My parents would have gone there if they weren't compliant. One day I'll make sure everyone unjustly tried got out safely.

I snap out of my thoughts and turn to Aoi. "Come on, I want to show you something." She nods confused and follows. We get to the base of the cliff and I turn to the right. She does the same and looks at the view in awe. Fairy Hills accented the sun like a halo. "My parents would bring me here when something bad happened to me. I want this to be our place where we can have memories of our own. How does that sound?" She turns to me and gives me a brilliant smile.

"Of course, this kind of view is something that you can hardly ever find. You wanting to share it with me makes me feel so special." She grabs my arm and squeezes. I smile, remembering everything that had happened before Fairy Tail and after Fairy Tail. Before Aoi and after. Everything that was to come, I was glad I'd get to fight it with her.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Sorry it's shorter than my normal chapters. But that's beside the point. The point is this question, which is, why is Izaya suspicious of Kaito? And how did he become suspicious in the first place? Anyway I've got to go so I can't make this too long.**

**Yuki: But you promised I'd make an appearance this chapter Edward!**

**Me: I know I'm sorry. It'll be next chapter I promise. I know some of you must be missing our favorite Titan females. I know I am, since they are powerful Titans and their barely being used. I really want to use them, so I'll figure that all out when the time comes. Anyways I'll update later. Happy Thanksgiving everyone, ciaossu.**


	35. Chapter 33

**AN: Hello everybody it's the one and only. Yes it is I the mentalist of fanfictioning, Edward the Pure. But in light of recent events, I would like all people who read my stories to just refer to me as Ed. It takes too long to type Edward and Ed is just simpler to type and say. You can still refer to me as Edward if you want, but I may just pull some Fullmetal Alchemist jokes out. I'm just messing with you, but I am serious about all that but I am not serious about the jokes. I'm not the best comedian. One more thing before I start, I want to ask you guys something: Do you think that my first arc was a bit long? It was about 17 or 18 chapters long and all the ones I've read are only about 5-8 chapters long. I'm kind of self conscious about this fact and feel like I've dragged it out. If you guys could let me know what you think on that it'd be much appreciated.**

**Yuki: Please start I really want to make an appearance already.**

**Alice: Same here. I feel like I've been forgotten.**

**Me: Oh don't worry. You'll make more than an appearance, but first we'll get on a train and get to the town that has the request. So without further interruptions-**

**Izaya: We're starting now! No more of this stuff you've been pulling.**

Chapter 33

After some convincing, Zero and Sadon decided to come along. I told Sadon that it would be filled with lots adventure and told Zero that it would show his strength to Mira and get some ground in his love rivalry with Laxus. We were on the train and out of town before we knew it. Me and Aoi sat next to each other, Sadon and Zero sitting together as well and Kaito just stood up by where we sat.

I looked at him and he appeared to be shaking, but his façade wasn't that hard to decipher. It would have been harder to wash his hands. Aoi appeared to be acting normally, shutting him out (like she had for me), so that he wouldn't get suspicious. Zero and Sadon were kept out of the loop on that fact but as soon as it was just the 4 of us I'd tell them.

The train ride was uneventful with everyone besides me and Kaito taking part. When we got there, Kaito stepped out of the way and we all got out. He followed closely behind, looking nervous. It may just have been my imagination but I could have sworn that he seemed less timid then when he first used his façade. He seemed anxious, like he was waiting for us to get to the clients house and get on with the mission. Something wasn't right. He had something planned.

We got off the train and saw that we were back in Beowth. Aoi looked around in confusion as well. The place didn't change at all. The people seemed to be the same age as when we were first here. They looked over at us and just went on about their business as usual. What was going on around here?

I turned to Kaito. "Just what is the mission exactly?" I asked him. He took out the paper, shaking as he did so. He brought it out and began to read it.

"I-i-i-t's-ts t-t-t-to d-d-de-defe-fea-feat-t-t-t a-a-a-an-n E-E-En-na-attu-tu." He put it up, obviously under pressure. Enatu's were ancient creatures that could survive on the sun. Their skin was hardened lava and other hard minerals. No sword could cut them and no punch could harm them.

"OK, lead us to the house." He nods and heads in that direction. We follow him and see that the house was the exact same one. He knocks on the door and the same woman from before answered, in a robe.

"Oh, Fairy Tail mages. You must have accepted my other request," she says. I nod and push past Kaito and get into the house. It also hadn't changed at all. I lean on the wall by the door while everyone else sits down on the couch. She sits down, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm grateful for this. You're helping me out twice, I'm thankful for that. But I'm sorry that I can only tell you that the Enatu's lives up in the mountains. It'll take you at least a day's journey to reach the top. I'm sorry I can't give you more." I sigh and stand up straight.

"That's OK. We don't need to know anything about it or what its intentions are. We can figure that out later. Let's go." I open the door and hesitate when I hear her voice.

"Don't do anything reckless now," she whispered in a different voice. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. We all leave and walk to the exit leading to the mountains.

"What's the plan Izaya," Sadon asked. He looked like he was ready for an adventure and wanted to fight something. "You do have a plan right?" I scoff at him.

"Of course I do. We head up the mountain and make up a plan from there," I answer him. He nods and we begin to go up the mountains while he, Aoi and I fall behind a bit. "We can't let the other person know anything about what I'm truly planning so we need to be discrete." They nod and Zero joins us. "I've visited these mountains multiple times as a kid. There's a place in the center that is the only place the Enatu could hide. There are three paths there. Zero and Sadon, take one; Aoi take another. I have to keep an eye on Mr. 'Timid' here so he and I will take the last one. If he does something I'm the only one who can counter anything." I turn to everyone to make sure everyone's alright with the plan. Aoi doesn't appear to be.

"Izaya, no. I'm the one he's after so I'm the one who should watch him," she said. I try to look away but her look of worry kept me drawn in.

"That's probably what he wants. He wanted to separate us remember. I'm guessing that while we're apart he'd take off with you and force you back to your parents, or worse." I finally look away when I say "or worse." She lets out a sigh and she grabs my shoulder.

I look at her and see her smiling. "Don't you remember what we saw at the ruins. Those were fixed points. I'm not exactly sure what they are but it sounds like they're written in stone. We don't have to be so cautious." I look away and begin to walk away.

"That may be, but not everything we saw are probably fixed points. There is no guarantee that they're fixed because of the choices we make now. We need to stay with the plan Aoi." They follow, but Aoi was silent the entire time. We got to the top and saw that the journey had taken only half a day. I turned to the entrance and saw the three paths. "Pick a path. We need to separate and surround the Enatu if we want to defeat it." They nodded and separated into their groups. Kaito began to walk over to Aoi but I put my hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Not you. You haven't done anything to earn any trust. I'm not letting you out of my sight in case you chicken out." He nods, shaking while doing so. Sadon and Zero took the left path, Aoi the right and Kaito and I took the center. "Good luck everyone." We sprinted off into the paths.

We were about half way through the path when we entered a clearing. I stopped and Kaito did so as well. "W-w-wh-why-y-y d-d-d-id-d-idi-d y-o-yo-you-you s-st-to-sto-stop?" He questioned. I turn to him a little smile forming on my face.

"You can drop the timid act. We're alone and I know you're a ruthless person," I tell him. He is taken aback a bit but soon seems to smile himself.

"I expect nothing less from the legendary Izaya Tsubasa. You saw through me like a piece of glass, but you didn't expect one thing." His tone turned icy and his face turned into an emotionless one.

"What was that?"

"That was my plan all along." I cocked an eyebrow. Was he stupid? He should know that being a simple A-rand mage he couldn't win.

"You let me see through everything, made me think that you wanted to go with Aoi just so you could get rid of me." He nodded. He was acting smart but he was also not noticing the one thing crucial. A flash of light surrounded him and a set of runes closed him off. "But that had no effect on my plan to keep you here. Nice work Alice." She stepped out from behind a boulder that was right beside the entrance.

"There's no need to congratulate me. You bought me and Yuki tickets to go to the Etheral Planes so it's only natural I do my best to thank you." She stepped beside me and observed her handiwork. "Though maybe I overdid it with a Level 3 barrier. Level 2 could easily keep a guy this week in it." And with that Kaito looked up with a maniac smile on his face. And as soon as the smile was as wide as it could get he shattered like glass.

"You really think I would follow you without a backup plan Tsubasa? You obviously didn't think everything through." I look around and try to locate where his voice is coming from. "Elemental: Wind." A blast of wind slammed in my back and sent me sprawling towards the entrance. He falls from the highest cliff and softens his landing using wind.

"So you're an Elemental big whoop. You can't really do anything with a simple wind burst." I take up a fighting stance. "Yuki, let's go." The snowflake amulet glows and in a burst of cold air she emerges ready for a fight.

"Ready when you are Izaya." She took up her own stance. Alice walks out and takes her own stance as well.

"Can't really let you guys have all the fun here." I nod and we all charge toward him, ready for the fight.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Yes we have another chapter done. I believe that if I'm correct this fight might take about 3 chapters, not including this one. But we'll be skipping around a lot so it'll be every other chapter probably. I don't know. And also I believe that since this is the second major arc in this part of the trilogy, it's going to end the story. How long it is depends on what you guys say about the length of the first major arc. And the question for this chapter is: Who outsmarted who? Love to read your reviews guys. They always brighten my days.**

**Yuki: Yay, I'm making a long appearance. Thanks so much Ed. And you are going to show the-**

**Alice: Be quiet please Yuki, there are readers who can read what you're saying.**

**Izaya: Yeah, it'll be a big spoiler to a part in the fight if you say what it is.**

**Yuki: OK, got it. It will be involved but I can't say the name. Gotcha.**

**Me: ANYWAY, I'm out of here until either tomorrow or Monday. And for those who want to know I'm definitely updating on Monday for all my stories. Let's hope I don't blunder like I did on Tuesday. -/- So read review, OC's are now officially closed and I'll see you guys later. Ciaossu.**


	36. Chapter 34

**AN: Hey everybody, you know me and I know you (unless I get reviews from people who haven't reviewed yet or are just now starting the entire story). I apologize now because I said I'd update everything on Monday but it was actually a little hard pairing everyone together for my SE story and introducing everyone is a little difficult. I don't know how some of you who do OC stories do it (I actually received 11 OC's for it). But let's forget all that for just one minute and enjoy a story around a hot fire. (sits down in front of a campfire) The story is as follows:**

Chapter 34

*Aoi POV*

I went down the path I decided to go and only turned back to see Izaya walking behind Kaito. I really hope Izaya'll be OK. I knew he'd at least survive but if something bad happened to him, I don't want to think of it.

I continued to walk only stopping for a short rest. I could have sworn that I heard some fighting going on close to where I was, but I'm sure that's only Izaya kicking Kaito's butt. I got to about half way (I think at least) and stopped suddenly. A chill went around my body and Muramasa began to feel heavier. I fell down to one knee and tried to get up, falling flat on my front. It felt like Muramasa was trying to crush me and I blacked out from the force.

I came to in a pure black room. The only light was a red light off in the distance. "I wouldn't go there if I was you," a voice said. It sounded male but a little high pitched. I turned to see a male dressed in full samurai armor and a mask covering his face. All I could tell other than that was he had long, grayish black hair. "If you go there you're life is going to end. Haven't you heard of the tunnel towards the light and staying away from the light at the end?" He asked. I gave him a skeptical look.

"So you're saying that I'm dying, is that it?" I ask him. He lets out a slight chuckle and I just glare at him.

"No it's not that. I'm saying that I needed to talk to you. This was the closest thing I could get to an actual conversation. A guitar can't speak you know." This guy must be kidding with me. He couldn't be Muramasa. "Oh but I am Muramasa." How did he- "Here we can dispense with these thoughts. We share a mind dear, as well as a name. I'd love to give you a history lesson but we really must be hastening this." I nod and walk over to him.

"What is it you want to talk about Muramasa?" It kind of felt weird talking to him. I guess Izaya felt this way too when he first discovered his magic.

"First off, just call me M. I don't want this to drag out to long. Second, I wanted to talk to you about the warning you were told. You were told to be wary of the demon blades, but you can't be wary. That will create a void for them to try to take control of you by." And here I was hoping to get some useful information. "There is more you know." The mind meld thing was getting a little old. "Anyway, ignoring that thought, I just ask one thing. Do you trust me?" I couldn't tell but it seemed an evil smile hid behind that mask.

"No, I don't. And why should I?" I began to reach for my guitar, momentarily forgetting that it's not currently with me. My body suddenly begins to feel heavy. It feels like some force was pushing down on me trying to squash me. "What are you doing?" I manage to struggle out. The mask changes into a maddening smile mask.

"So I can take everything from you, and have free reign. And you'll just watch." I feel like I'm going turn into a pancake at this rate. "I told you not to be wary. Now I'll be taking this now." I struggle to get up, and he just watches.

"I'm not giving up to you that easily!" I yell as I stand up at full height and a bright light absorbed everything. Muramasa backed up as he was eradicated by the light, saying something like I will return. The light fades and I fall back into unconsciousness, which brought me to consciousness. I got up and realized that the guitar doesn't feel so heavy now. But a presence behind me catches me off guard.

"Seems your awake dear sister," the owner said, putting an emphasis on sister with a venomous tone to it. I turned around to see Kaito standing there, glaring at me. "You're friend really is an idiot you know, I don't know what you see in him." He took a step forward as I backed up.

"I'm not going back. You can't make me." I drew Muramasa in his guitar form and aimed for Kaito. "Back off now." He didn't seem worried and simply pointed his index finger at me.

"Elemental: Darkness." A burst of shadows blast out of his fingers and slammed into me sending me back a few yards. Just how strong was he. "You're little songs won't work on me." I aimed my guitar again and began playing multiple rifts. "I thought you were the smart one." He clapped his palms together and put them in front of him. "Ice Make: Wall." A wall of ice stopped all of my attacks and didn't even look scratched.

I tried to switch to sword mode but he was in front of me before I even knew it. He punched me in the gut and quickly followed with a round house kick, sending me even farther back. He ran up, grabbed my head and slammed it against the ground hard enough that it broke the stone. I could feel blood flowing from my forehead from where he slammed me into the ground. He grabbed my hair and lifted me up to his face level. "The only way I'm going to stop is if you go back home."

I spat in his face, earning another slam into the ground. But this time he didn't do it as hard, only causing a small crack from the impact. I tried to get up but he had already created ice restraints that I couldn't break. "Such a shame. I was hoping to bring you back without a single broken bone." He made a symbol in the air over my forearm and thrust it down. "Elemental: Earth." The earth under it seemed to open it up and create an arch over my arm.

Before I could ask what it was he was doing it began to tighten down and pull the bone downward. I screamed out in pain. He was going to break my bones until I decided to go back to hell. The pressure kept increasing until -SNAP- the bone broke. I tried to hold in my scream but couldn't hold it in at all. Tears fell down my face from the immense pain. He got down on his knees and pulled up my head to see if I had given in or not. I gave him a look pleading him to stop but he didn't like that apparently. He let go and walked over to my other arm and simply broke it by stomping on it. I could barely bear the amount of pain he was putting me through. He looked at the broken bone and seemed to inspect it. Instead of looking at me he lit his hand on fire and pushed down on it hard. I let out another scream. How could anyone be this cruel? He was going to kill me at this rate.

I begin to beg. "Please, stop." The blood from my forehead begins to get into my eyes, blurring my vision. He looks at me and simply adds more pressure to the broken bone. I bite down hard to try to ignore the pain. Instead of increasing the pressure this time he begins to grab it and pull it in the opposite direction, bending my entire forearm. I let out a scream and hope that someone hears me. He fully folds it back and proceeds to do the same thing in the opposite direction. This method seems to go on for hours, and bone finally pierces through the skin, causing even more pain.

I don't want this to go on any further. I open my mouth to speak and he stops his procedure, waiting for me to speak. Before I get the chance to though a flash of light hits him in the chest and sends him flying. I don't know who that was but I was just grateful that someone had come. "Lady Aoi, please stay calm." I know that voice. It sounded like Titania. She stepped in front of me, making sure to not step on me. "Don't worry, Madam Alice is here so you can rest up." As if on cue Alice kneels down by my side, breaking the ice and stone.

"Shit, I can't fix this easily. Aoi, I'm sorry to tell you this but I need material to wrap the wound so it won't move while I'm healing you, so I'm going to have to use pieces of my kimono." I nod, understanding the circumstances. "Don't worry, this'll be over before you know it." I hope she's right.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that ends this chapter. Before I begin this next part the question must be asked: Why was Kaito breaking Aoi's bones? And with that out of the way I'm glad to have written the true side of Kaito.**

**Aoi: And you had to use that on me huh? (puts up broken arm with bone sticking out)**

**Me: Doesn't that hurt?**

**Aoi: Not really. It feels weird after 12 days but it doesn't hurt anymore.**

**Izaya: I'm going to kill him anyway but gently after that!**

**Aoi: Please don't Izaya. I want to be the one who kills that bastard!**

**Me: '_' Wow, can't say I didn't see that coming.**

**Older Izaya: What did I miss?**

**Me: No you have to get out now. I haven't written you yet you're not supposed to be here until I have the sequel up.**

**OI: Alright, alright I'm out of here. Lock the door please. (leaves)**

**Me: (walks over to lock it) Izaya, Aoi. Remind me to have a card check on that door when I'm done with this.**

**Both: Fine, but only if Kaito dies.**

**Me: He will, don't worry. So with that out of the way,-**

**Roxas Tsubasa : Ciaossu.**

**Me: HOW THE F*** DID YOU GET IN HERE? OUT, OUT, OUT!**


	37. Chapter 35

**AN: I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I had an English project I procrastinated on that was due yesterday. I had this typed up when I was spacing out too much so that I could get rid of it for a short period of time. So with that out of the way let's get back to the story.**

Chapter 36

*Izaya POV*

We charged Kaito and he didn't seem worried. I tried to punch him and he blocked it with his arm and landed his own punch to my face. Alice got behind him and tried her own punch but he dodged, grabbed her arm and flung her at Yuki. They hit and landed on the ground. "You really are pathetic Tsubasa. These creatures are stronger than you AND you use them. And you're supposed to be an S-class." He clapped his hands together. "Ice Make: Lance." My eyes widened at the fact that he could use Ice Make and Elemental magic. The attack was too fast to dodge so we all were hit.

I rolled out of the smoke and saw that Yuki made a shield to keep Alice safe from the attack but it had shattered and pierced straight through her shoulder. Yuki was worse though. Multiple pierce wounds and cuts were all over her body. "Yuki, this guy's no push over. We need to end this quickly," I tell her. She nods and begins to turn into a blizzard. "Armament: Ice Queen Gloves." The gloves form around my hands. I pull back my left fist. "Winds of the North Pole." The burst of cold air moves toward Kaito as he just looks uninterested.

"Ice Make: Shield." A wall of ice blocks off the attack. "Ice Make: Spear." A single line of blue energy shoots out from his palms and heads straight to me. I try to use Permafrost on it but it shatters the right glove and cuts deep into my right arm, piercing through my hand. "Using ice against ice is not the smartest thing to do. I would think that you'd know that." He points a single finger at me, a black blob forming around it. "Elemental: Darkness." The blob turns into a black blast and shattered the left glove, forcing Yuki back into her Titan form. He had rendered both of my arms useless in less than 20 seconds.

"Yuki, you and Alice need to get out of here. We're no match against him right now." Yuki shook her head and stood beside me, despite still being injured from the earlier assault.

"Sorry Izaya, can't do that," she said. Alice got up as well and stood beside me, starting to heal my wounds. "If we did that you'd be defenseless." Her wounds begin to freeze shut. "Besides, this bastard thought we'd go down easily and called us creatures." A whirlwind of ice surrounded her fist. She charged forward and brought her fist back. "Snow Dragon's." She acted like she was going to punch him when he brought up his guard. Instead she spun on her heel around his guard and landed a fist to his stomach. "Tail Feint." He was sent back a few yards but barely looked harmed only spitting out a little blood.

"If that's all it took for you to get serious, I shouldn't have been so merciful. Elemental: Wind." He uses the wind to increase his movement speed and gets behind her. "Elemental: Fire." A burst of flames slams her in the back. She falls to the ground, getting up soon after.

"It'll take more than that to take me down." She inhaled a deep breath and prepared to let loose her ultimate move. "Snow Dragon's: Roar!" The blast of cold air flies at him, slamming him back a few yards. She charges forward hoping to get him while his guard was down but I could see a faint smirk on his face. Rocks and fire burst from the ground where he once was, engulfing Yuki. When the attack ends she is standing there, her frozen wounds melted open with a few new ones.

"Izaya hold still, I'm almost finished," Alice said as I tried to go help her. I force my hand to move and stop her.

"Alice, go help her. She's the one that needs you more." She looks at me slightly happy but mostly concerned. "I'll be fine, go. I'll take care of him while you heal her up." She nods and runs over to Yuki. I pull out Paul's amulet and call him forth. I can barely move but I'm not going to let Yuki sacrifice herself just so I can have a little rest. "Paul, let's go." He nods and we both charge Kaito.

Paul caught him off guard and managed a slash in his shoulder. Unfortunately it wasn't very deep but was deep enough to bring up blood. I punch him in the face and send him flying back. He gets up and brushes it off. He fires off a blast of darkness that Paul blocks effortlessly. I hide behind him until the attack stops and jump over Paul, trying to kick Kaito. He dodges and when I land where he once stood, a burst of light and wind hit me hard, sending me into the air and landing a few feet in front of Paul. I get up, panting. He was good in the power department I'll give him that but his way of using it was unstrategic.

"I can't believe that you thought it would be a good idea to take me on alone." He forms a ball of lighting in his hand and prepares to use it. "Pity you won't get to hear Aoi's screams of agony." I sweep his legs and heel drop his gut.

"Don't you ever threaten her again. And I'm not fighting alone. I have three friends by my side at this very moment." A yellow aura surrounds my body. "The ones you call creatures are living breathing beings like us. They are the closest friends I've ever had." The aura explodes into a mass of energy. "And the bond I share with them is what gives me strength." The aura forms around all of the Titans I have out as well. "Yuki, let's do this." The wounds on our bodies heal and she nods. But instead of using Armament, something made me say something else. "Resonate." She turns into a blue light and engulfs my body. It blinds everyone, making them unable to see what was going on. I blacked out but I heard the story from Alice.

When the light died icy wings formed on my back, ice claws formed on my hands as well as my feet. The air around my body seemed to cool incredibly. "Crimson Lotus Dragon," I say in a voice that combined mine and Yuki's. Kaito looked a little worried but not too. I was in front of him before he could react and landed a fist to his face. Paul soon followed up with a slash across his torso. Alice ended it with a punch to the gut.

"So you learned a new trick have you? Big deal." He slammed his palms together. "Unison Raid: Ice Tornado." A spiral of ice and snow fired from his palms and surrounded us. I just stood there with little interest. It was rare for someone to be able to use a unison raid with himself but he could do it apparently. I just inhaled and the tornado was sucked into my mouth. He looked at me in awe. "That can't be. How can you do that?" Before he can react Alice makes several runes in the air around her palm and begins to chant something while a golden energy surrounds his sword.

"Snow Dragon's: Roaring Tempest!" The combined burst of cold air hit him hard, knocking him back a few feet, but it wasn't done there. Alice finished and aimed her attack.

"Rune Cannon!*" A burst of energy fires from the center of the runes and explodes, causing some major damage to Kaito. And Paul stepped in to finish things off.

"Fairy's Sword!**" He swung his sword and a crescent shaped wave shot out and cut Kaito down the middle but didn't seem to cut him at all.

I went up to him and pulled back a fist. "Snow Dragon's: Claw Flash." I cut his face and sent him flying into the wall at the end, knocking him out. Yuki and I separate back into our original forms. I lean against the wall, exhausted from something I didn't know how I did.

"Anyone understand what just happened other than we got a power boost?" I asked, but no one knew either. A scream of pain emanates from a few feet towards the direction I'm facing. I begin to lose consciousness but manage to say one thing before I pass out. "Titan, Titania. Protect Aoi." With that I fall unconscious on the ground. I didn't know at the time, but when everyone returned to the Titanic Plains, Kaito's body shattered into ice cubes. He had created a second ice doll and used it to distract me while he went and took care of Aoi. I didn't come to until about 4 hours later.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it for this chapter. Now, just want to know one thing: Do you guys understand what Resonate means? This isn't the question I just want to know It'll come up late but it was just a one-time thing here. And I know I said it would take 3 chapters. The fight isn't over yet, it's just getting started actually, and that's the 1st part. Now to let you guys know, here is why I * the things I did.**

*** - Rune Cannon is an offensive form of Rune Magic. I had to give her something offensive since she was basically a healer and a trapper.**

**** - This is just Fairy's Law in a sword slash form. How Paul learned it I don't know, I just felt he could use with some form of magic.**

**Yuki: So you did decide to use Resonate. But I thought you said it would be with Paul?**

**Izaya: That wouldn't have worked too well. The mechanics of Resonate are more complicated than just some form of merging.**

**Alice: Izaya please don't talk about stuff that you don't understand.**

**Izaya: But it says right here in this book -**

**Me: I wondered where that went. Izaya you can't just look at stuff whenever you feel like.**

**Aoi: Why are we focusing on this stuff? This has nothing to do with me getting my bones shattered and Titania's kickass weapon. Why didn't she use it before? I mean a -**

**Me: STOP! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GIVE OUT SPOILERS IF YOU KEEP THIS UP AND I'LL BE FORCED TO HAND YOU OVER TO THE OC POLICE!**

**Roxas: Fine got it. We won't mention that it's named the Double Dragon Volcano Swords.**

**Me: Purity Chop! (Maka Chop with an encyclopedia) I thought I pushed you into the corner where Raigeki is.**

**Roxas: You did, but I came over to say you're lines. Until we meet again dear readers, ciaossu.**

**Me: STOP IT ALREADY!**

**All but Me and Roxas: Those two are going to be at it for awhile so just stop now.**


	38. Chapter 36

**AN: Hello dear readers. I meant to put this up yesterday but I had some work to finish up. And to end this AN off, Roxas lied.**

**Roxas: No I didn't.**

**Me: Yes you did. You may not have known it but the name of the weapon was never the Double Dragon Volcano Swords. You'll never guess its name.**

**Roxas: It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with -**

**Me: Starting off now.**

Chapter 36

*Aoi POV*

Titania and Kaito were staring each other down. They were waiting for the other to make the first move. At least I think that's it.

Alice began wrapping my arm and I wince in pain. She was putting everything in its proper place but it hurt worse than having the bones broken. "Don't worry. Titania won't lose to this guy easily. Izaya isn't as good as her and he beat him," Alice told me, finishing up with her task and starting to heal. It actually felt quite warm.

Titania was the first to act catching him off guard and slashing him with her katana. He simply looked at the wound and froze it shut. "You can't win with tactics like that," Kaito told her. Before he could say another word a crescent wave of black energy surrounded by a red outline impacted him from above and slammed him into the ground. With the restraints broken now I could look up and see that Titan was floating over where Kaito was. He floated down to the ground and landed next to Titania.

"And with openings like that you can't win either," he said. The wings folded behind his back and he prepared to strike. Before he could a burst of lightning sent him flying back into the wall behind him. Titania turned to go help Titan but was hit by a burst of darkness sending her next to him. The two of them got up and saw that Kaito didn't look too harmed.

"You aren't as powerful as I'd heard. To think that even after being banished to the Southern Continent that you'd come back just to help your son out." I looked at them confused, not understanding what he's talking about. I look to Alice for answers and she lets out a little sigh.

"Titan and Titania look exactly like Shusuke Tsubasa and Akari Minazumi, Izaya's parents. Except they weren't Equippers. They were also Titan mages," she said. I look at them again and try to take that in. So these were what Izaya's parents looked like. Just one question though?

"Why does Titania look like Erza?" I asked. It was kind of odd that the two of them looked so alike. Alice looked at her and shrugged, concern coming onto her face.

"I don't know. I've never noticed that before but looking at the kid from when I first met Izaya and Titania now, I can see the resemblance clearly." She looked like she was worried but soon pushed that to the side, nearing the end of healing my more broken arm. I looked again to see that Kaito had slammed his palms together.

"Ice Make: Lance." Beams of blue light shot towards the two of them as they dodged out of the way. Titania got close and tried to slash him only to be blocked by a wall of ice. "Sorry, not today." He put his palm on the wall separating them. "Elemental: Earth." He pressed his palm hard against it and shot out multiple shards of ice and stone at Titania, who had a few cuts on her face from the attack.

Titan tried to attack from above again but a dome formed over Kaito. "Elemental: Wind." The winds picked up and blew Titan to the ground where he was met with a blast of Lightning shooting from the ground when he landed. "You really think I'm going down easily? Think again." He slammed his palms together and aimed them at the two Titans. "Unison Raid: Ice Tornado." A whirlwind of ice blasted the two of them and slowly began to freeze them in place. Titania tried to break the ice but couldn't keep up and it was almost at her waist. Titan on the other hand was freezing faster.

Titania looked at Titan and gave him a sad look. "Looks like we'll have to break our oldest oath." He nodded and brought his sword in front of him putting his right palm on the blade. Titania drew a second katana and stuck it into the ice. "Lord Shusuke, Lady Akari, please forgive us for doing this." Flames surrounded the katanas and began to melt the ice. Titania's sword was replaced by a great sword with golden edges and an upside down Ω over a cross guard. Titan's sword didn't change at all but somehow felt different.

"Dancing Dragon Slayers. The most powerful weapons in our armory," Titan said as he brought his sword back into a mid swing stance Titania heaved the great sword onto her shoulder with one hand acting like it was nothing. "Our former leaders made us swear to never use these because these swords are too powerful to handle, even for us." He was behind Kaito before anyone even knew what was going on. He slashed Kaito's back and delivered a swift kick to it.

Titania came up just as fast, upper cutting him and sending him into the air a bit. She then slammed the flat of the blade into him sending him flying. "This blade can't cut but is dangerous nonetheless," she said as she grabbed the guard with both hands. The upside down Ω widened a bit and the edges separated from the center. Energy began to surge into the blade, turning it yellow. "Enryugeki*." The burst of energy shot out in the form of fire and blew up as soon as it hit Kaito. I can now understand why Izaya's parents had made them swear to never use them again. The field where Kaito stood was completely destroyed and he stood in the center of it with some shards of ice on the ground.

Titan jumped over Titania and swung his sword downward, releasing the same black energy from before but this one flowed like fire. Kaito was hit again and sent into the wall behind him. He wasn't looking too good, and I was hoping that I would have gotten to kick his ass a bit for breaking so many bones, but I guess I'll have to live with the vendetta. Even though he looked tired a smile began to form on his face.

"You think I've lost now haven't you? Well tough luck." He slammed his fist into the ground and the ground around Titan and Titania began to shift. Thousands of icicles shot out and skewered them. "While you were attacking I used my Ice Creation magic to place multiple shards under the ground to impale you. Though it seems that I underestimated you." Golden liquid flowed down the ice from each of Titan and Titania's wounds. "No one has ever survived that, but don't worry I won't kill you. I'm going to let you watch as I torture the person you came to protect and possibly break all of her bones, starting with each finger bone, slowly." Titania dropped her sword and it landed in the ground perfectly vertical.

"Kuzuryujin**." 8 lines formed in each direction from where the sword landed. Fire erupted from each of the lines and formed into a flaming dragon. A burst erupted from the center and another dragon of flames came out, making the total number 9. The dragon's charged at Kaito but he simply put out his left hand.

"Unison Raid: Hell Crusher." A burst of ice, snow, stone, wind, darkness and lightning shot out and engulfed all the dragon's, freezing them. "And that's by far my weakest Unison Raid." He looked over to where the Titans had been and became a bit sad to see that they had been frozen as well. "Too bad, only the little girls remain." He turned to us and was in front of us before we knew it.

He punched Alice in the gut and shot out a burst of lightning right into her face. She flew back a bit and landed with a thud. She tried to get up but Kaito stepped on her head, slowly increasing the pressure. Tears began to run down her face and I moved my arms to make sure that they were OK and grabbed Muramasa and aimed for him while he was distracted. I played a quick rift and it exploded right on Kaito's back and sent him staggering forward, which increased the pressure on Alice's head a bit and breaking the skull. She aimed her right palm at him and runes began to encircle her hand. "Rune Cannon." A burst of golden energy shot out and sent Kaito flying backwards into the wall. Alice began to pant for breath.

I looked over to see that Kaito was stirring a bit. Before I could warn her, a spear of ice went straight into my sternum and broke through it and stuck into the wall I was leaning on. I gasp for breath, unable to breath. My blood flowed out of the wound and I feel myself dying. This was the third time it this was happening. I can't die here though; I'm supposed to be with Izaya. I begin to black out, but don't fully and come back to full consciousness and see that the ice spear is gone and the wound was healed. I looked to see if it was Alice but her head was skewered as I look over to her. She fades out and leaves some blood on the spear. A crimson light enveloped the area as a man in crimson armor wielding pure white a sword with a bat like guard, angelic wings whiter than snow, a yellow + on his chest with a ruby in the center and a dragon's face on the forehead of his helmet along with a small set of dragon wings coming off at an angle.

He turned to reveal green eyes that seemed comforting. I don't know exactly why but I feel like I know him from somewhere. He turns away and looks at Kaito. "You have committed crimes against members of your own guild, you shall now face justice," he said in a combined voice. It sounded ancient and powerful but also sounded like, Izaya.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it for this chapter. I'm sorry again about not updating yesterday when I had time to. And now, let's see what I should ask. (looks at note cards) Ah here we go: Why are the Dancing Dragon Slayer's sealed away? Examples are also welcome. And why did Titan and Titania use them?**

**Roxas: I think everyone should know why they were brought out. The question should be why didn't they use them before?**

**Aoi: I wonder the same thing. Didn't I say the weapon was kickass?**

**Roxas: In power yes. In form I'll give it a 7 unless-**

**Aoi: No you're not getting it. You're only 4 Roxas I'm not letting you wield a sword that can destroy stones like they're paper.**

**Me: (aside) Not to mention he's your son.**

**Aoi: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing. Izaya you gonna say something?**

**Izaya: ZZZZ**

**Me: Thanks. And I suck at Japanese so will you please translate this for me Aoi?**

**Aoi: Yes. Let's see. Oh these are the meanings of the attacks got it.**

*** - Enryugeki: Fire Dragon's Shot**

**** - Kuzuryujin: 9 Dragon Formation**

**Crimson Guy: Please work on this soon. It's kind of boring just ending it by saying that I was gonna pass judgment.**

**Me: Yes, yes I know. And that is actually the 2nd part. The 3 part fight is a fight with Kaito against people and no rest. Roxas would you care to say it?**

**Roxas: Why yes I would love to. In place of Ed here, I'd like to say farewell to you. Until we meet again dear readers, ciaossu.**

**Me: Very nice.**

**Roxas: Thanks.**


	39. Chapter 37

**AN: Alright next chapter is up let's celebrate… Can't find any celebration stuff so instead I'll pull out the camp fire again and begin.**

**Eamonn: Ed there you are. I was wondering where you went.**

**Me: Yes I know, sorry I haven't worked on your story lately but this is the last week of the poll. I've chosen the OC's that I want and I have gotten an introductory written up for all the OC's. And also before I forget, since technically that was the chapter between we go back to Izaya, but not only to start off. Let's see what's going on.**

Chapter 37

*Izaya POV*

My eyes opened to see that I was floating around in a place with a tree directly in front of me. It was taller than any tree I had seen before but resembled an oak tree. It seemed to be emanating a presence of wisdom, but also seemed alive. The roots were visible and seemed to be spreading endlessly, attaching to many lights of different colors. Some of the colors went out occasionally. There were also 2 giant shadows and 2 human shadows surrounding the tree in 4 different directions while 9 other forms surrounded the tree; a few recognizable. Phantom, Garu, Sapphire, Gargoyle and Omniscious. Two of the others were fairly clear. One was a little leopard cub with red eyes and the other was a large obsidian black wolf half the height of the tree minus the roots. The other two on the other hand were pure black, but they did have human like forms.

"Welcome, Izaya Tsubasa," an ancient voice said.I looked around and stared at one of the giants. He appeared human like but had some dragon features such as his pure white tail with a circle and 8 spikes attaching it too the tail and jutting out a bit more, wire clawed feet and his helmet was yellow with red stripes above and below his eyes. It had a single blade shaped horn where his nose would be and a pair of grey horns on the side of his head. He had conical wrist guards on each arm and white gloves. He moved his head slightly towards the tree and I heard the voice again. "I have been awaiting this day for a long time." It was the same voice but was more sympathetic than anything.

"May I ask your name good, uh, tree?" I take a little step forward and the dragon stepped in the way so that I couldn't go any further. A sigh is slightly audible.

"I am the tree of life, Yggdrasil." I stared at it. What would Yggdrasil want with me? "There is something I must speak to you about. It concerns your brother*." That was unexpected what would I need to know about my brother other than that he Descended? "You know what the Shadow Hands said, so why is it that they are mistaken?" Shock spread across my face. What did he mean by they are mistaken?

"What exactly do you mean? Are you implying that they think I'm the one they want killed when in actuality it's my 'brother'?" A light chuckle could be heard in my head.

"Now, now settle down. You know as well as I do that the body and the mind can never be equal, so which of you two is the bigger threat?" I look away, my face softening. He was right. One of us is stronger than the other, and that stronger was him. "I wish I could do more to help but I'm afraid that my power isn't as it used to be. I only have enough to call him back." My face contorted to slight anger.

"You let him have my body again? You saw what he did last time, so why did you think it was a good idea to-" The dragon cut me off.

"Do not question Yggdrasil. You may be the only hope for your world but you have no right to talk to him like that." A ball of flames began to form in his hands.

"Calm yourself Ryuusaga. The Pillar of the Sun shouldn't act so rashly," Yggdrasil said. It sounded like he let out a sigh and prepared to speak again. "I know that it was not the best decision Izaya, but he was all I could spare at the time." I let out a slight sigh and nod my head in understanding. "We better get him back now. Who knows what Tsubasa is doing out there."

*Aoi POV*

The crimson knight stood there, staring at Kaito waiting for him to move. Kaito finally decided to and formed a symbol of darkness. The pure blast of shadows hit him dead on but cut around him. He didn't even move and the attack was split apart. Kaito stared bewildered as he prepared to fire a burst of lightning. Before he could though, the knight was in front of him and slashed straight through Kaito with his sword. The attack didn't seem to cut Kaito even though he looked like he was going to be cut in half. "Purify by the light of Blutgang, the Invincible Sword." He pulled it back again and before he could slash again, a burst of dark lightning blasted from the ground.

Kaito got up and created a wall of ice as he prepared to fire another Unison Raid. The knight stood there motionless and flew over to the wall and swung his sword at it. The wall seemed to disappear from the swing and cut Kaito's mid torso almost fatally. "Unison Raid: Demon's Run." A whirlwind surrounded the winged one and began to turn into a combination of wind, fire, lightning, darkness, earth, and ice. "Die!" He slammed his palms together and the entire twister exploded. When the smoke cleared the knight still stood there, only his weapon had changed. Now it was some sort of spear. It appeared normal but was double pronged and had an oval with a pair of angelic wings on either side.

"Face your judgment." He pulled back and was about to throw it when he started to scream. The spear vanished and he put both of his hands on his head. "No, please give me more time!" He thrashed about trying to hit something invisible. He let out one final scream and his entire body exploded into a crimson ball of light. After a few moments the light disappeared and Izaya was lying there. He slowly got up and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

He looked over and saw Kaito standing there with a surprised look on his face. "Well, I get back from a meeting and look who I see; Kaito Muramasa. I thought I told you that I wouldn't let you have Aoi." Kaito recovered from his shock and let out a little laugh.

"And I thought I had you preoccupied with my little ice clones. Guess I was only partially correct." He jumped back and focused all his energy into his next attack. "And guess what, I'm going to make sure that you won't ever see the light of day again. Unison Raid: Ice Crusher of Hell!" The Hell Crusher fired off but this time it was mostly ice. It began to freeze Izaya where he stood.

"Paul!" Izaya called out but for some reason Paul wasn't coming. "Come on Paul, I need your help." Still nothing. Izaya was almost all frozen and had a worried look on his face. I stared at the fact that he was being beaten by Kaito. I realized that I was shaking, but not from the cold. Kaito is the cause; he's going to take me back to my parents and force me to stay there.

I couldn't watch so I did the stupid thing and ran over to break Izaya out of the ice. He looked at me as I started to freeze. "Aoi get out of here. He won't stop just because you came up to help me." I feel like slapping him for treating me as such a weakling.

"I know. I'm not going to just stand by as you go and risk your life for me," I said. I break a chunk off of him but it doesn't stay broken for long. "I'm going to fight, with you." Muramasa begins to glow silver as I strike once again. The ice completely shatters and doesn't freeze him again. Even the ice around me was melting.

Izaya stared at me unbelievingly, but soon started to use his trade mark smirk. He staggers back a little but remains standing. That explained why he was having so much trouble calling Paul out; he was really low on magic. "Izaya I'll handle this. Rest and regain your power." He walks up and pulls out Paul's amulet.

"No chance in hell am I doing that. I'm always at full power." He seemed to be straining to say it but soon smirked again. "My power comes from the bond of my friends. As long as they're at my side I'll never lose. And with you beside me Aoi, that power grows even more powerful." Shock spread across my face but it soon changed into a look of pure bliss.

"Right, let's do this. Together." I put my hand on his as the amulet begins to shine a bright gold. "Paul, Armament." The light turned into the sword and shield combination and Izaya pushed against the attack as he charges forward. "You can do it Izaya!" The attack becomes an avalanche, but Izaya simply pushes through it.

"How can this be? The Ice Crusher of Hell is my most powerful Unison Raid. Just who are you?" Izaya seemed to smirk at the question.

"You want to know who I am. Well then I'll tell you. Izaya Tsubasa, son of Shusuke Tsubasa and Akari Minazumi; S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, the guild that will change this world as we know it with its burning hearts. You have attacked members of Fairy Tail and have tried to kidnap Aoi Muramasa. For that I won't forgive you. Now, feel the heat of the bonds of Fairy Tail." With one final push he stopped the entire attack and lifted his sword over his head, wielding it with both hands. He swung down and a shockwave of crimson light slashed Kaito in half. "Fairy Crusher!" The wall behind Kaito was unharmed but Kaito began to spit up blood as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Is that the real him?" I asked as I walked over. Izaya poked him with his sword and saw that a bit of blood flowed out.

"Ya, that's him. He didn't want an ice clone to be the one to bring you back and torture you." Before Izaya could say anything else, a burst of black hit him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Before I can see it he's alright, everything went black around me and I lost consciousness as well.

**AN: And that ends this.**

**Izaya: OK. So what was it that Yggdrasil wanted to tell me?**

**Me: And that's the question. Now Aoi, do you have a few words to say before I invite Roxas in to finish things off?**

**Aoi: Why yes I do. *clears throat* I would like to personally thank LunarBlaze for creating me. I really appreciate it. *grabs Izaya's arm* You really are a good and respectful person, so thanks. *insert blush at the beginning of the sentence* Now I believe that we can end things off on this note.**

**Izaya: I agree but first, *walks over and opens door* Roxas Ed wants you in here to say you're newly designated lines. *sounds of roars, thuds and explosions***

**Roxas: *walks in* Sorry, got in a little tousle with the man eating rabbit. Any way *clears throat* You know the drill of reading and reviewing and I hope to read many wonderful reviews after Ed lets me. But until then dear readers, ciaossu.**


	40. Chapter 38

**AN: Hey everybody, it is I: Ed! (Cricket chirps) Fine don't be excited. Anyway, we are going to leave Aoi and Izaya for now. I know I left it off at a cliff hanger but I was feeling guilty. There were some OC's that hadn't gotten a lot of screen time so we'll be focusing on them. If you don't know who they are, it's Zero and Sadon. I really like their set up and they're also fun to write. All OC's I've ever written are fun to write about but they are very fun because they give me some challenges about writing them sometimes. I'm not saying they're not very well developed; I'm saying that these guys have some complex stuff that works well.**

**Sadon: Thanks I think?**

**Zero: Thanks?**

**Me: You're welcome. And I just thought it would be kind of weird to call both Izaya's Izaya so here's the new thing. Izaya main protagonist is Izaya R; Izaya villain is Izaya T. Any who, let's get this show on the road!**

**Ed and Eamonn: But before we start though, I wanted to reiterate that I don't own Fairy Tail and in no way make any money off of this stuff.**

Chapter 38

*Third POV*

Sadon and Zero set down their path. They had walked almost all of the way and nothing had happened to them, but they did hear the sounds of battle and explosions occasionally. They were hoping for at least some action. They were both not very happy that they weren't getting what they were promised when they first agreed to come.

They reached the end of the path and saw a giant mass of black stone. "Guess this is it," Sadon said. The mass didn't seem to move.

"Seems so," Zero said. He drew his sword and swung at the Enatu. The sword made a loud clang but didn't seem to do much else. The Enatu didn't even seem to flinch. Zero examined his sword and noticed that there was a slight crack where he had hit the golem. _Great, just great,_ he thought. Sadon examined the thing and brought out the Aquarius Flask. A large amount of water flew out as he slammed it into the Enatu. It pushed on the Enatu, but didn't move it.

"Looks like it's tougher than they say." He pulled back the water to unleash a large wave of it as Yuki jumped out of nowhere and slammed her fist into the Enatu, pushing it to the left a bit. The two boys just stared. Yuki made it move while they couldn't. Yuki looked over and noticed them.

"There you guys are. I was looking for you," she said as the mass began to grow. It turned into a giant 18' golem made of black stone that seemed to glisten in the evening sun. "Here, take these." She tossed Sadon Falling Rain and Zero Ocean Might. "Titan told me to give you those so that you'll have a better chance harming it." The two of them nodded and got used to the weapons.

The Enatu apparently was happy to wait and just stood and watched as they got used to their new swords. Sadon noticed a port at the bottom of the sword and put the Aquarius Flask in it. The blade changed to a dark blue color. Zero got used to it faster since he already was an expert swordsman. When everything was situated, Yuki slammed her palms together. "Ice Make: Lance." Multiple lance's of ice shot out and struck the Enatu but couldn't scratch him. Sadon charged in.

He prepared to swing but focused to get the water of the Aquarius Flask to flow through the sword and formed it into a large wave. He slashed at the Enatu and sent it staggering back, nearly falling flat on its back. Zero took the opportunity and charged forward himself. He created flames over his sword and electricity over Ocean Might. He swung both in an X shape, slightly cutting the stone man.

It let out a roar and picked up some rocks around it, throwing them at the group. They all dodged the attacks and prepared their own. Yuki hit the Enatu with an ice ball and a Snow Dragon's Tail Feint; Sadon hit him with more of the large wave slashes and even sent out a Thousand Waves; Zero kept up the onslaught of fire and lightning, even using he Cosmic magic twice. The Enatu hadn't been hurt too badly but did throw more rocks at a faster pace.

They group all gathered near the entrance. "We need some kind of plan here guys," Sadon said. Yuki and Zero both began to ponder as the Enatu picked up a boulder and aimed.

Zero snapped his fingers and smirked. "I've got it. We'll use a Unison Raid," he said. Yuki and Sadon looked at him like he was crazy.

"A Unison Raid? That won't work. I've got Snow Dragon Slayer magic and Ice Creation magic, Sadon's got Kriegsmarine and you have Weapon Elemental Enchant and Cosmic magic. I don't see how that can work for a Unison Raid," Yuki said. Sadon nodded his head in understanding.

"Kriegsmarine is a higher form of Ice Make basically but counts as a water type magic. Zero's elemental magic can use water and ice. If he enchants the weapons with them, I can do a Unison Raid with the water while you do one with the ice." Yuki seemed to understand now.

Zero enchanted the swords and got into a position. Yuki got to his right and Sadon to his left. The golem threw the rock but before it could get far, the trio unleashed their attack. "Unison Raid: Freezing Rain," they all said simultaneously. Blasts of ice and water shot out as Zero slashed his swords, Sadon sharpening and controlling the movement of the attack, and Yuki lowering the temperature of the attack so that the water would freeze as soon as it hit the golem. They hit the rock and pushed it back at the Enatu, which also began to freeze the two together. The Enatu let out one last scream and froze. Falling Rain and Ocean Might faded out while the three of them fell back on the ground.

"That was tiring. Let's not do that ever again," Yuki said. The other two nodded. The attack had taken all of their energy that was left. If they were attacked they knew they were screwed. "Good job by the way boys," she said as she herself started to fade out. "Make sure that Izaya doesn't do anything stupid." They both nodded and she fully faded away.

The two of them lay there, waiting for Izaya to show up. They didn't even have the energy to talk so they had to wait in silence. Soon they heard footsteps and the sound of something being dragged. "Well now, how did you end up this way little boy," a male voice said. He sounded familiar but the two of them couldn't really make out who it was. "Or should I be asking why you ended up this way? Maybe it was that dampener I put in your drink before you came here. My 'brother' really can be a little over the edge sometimes." The pair of mages heard that and tried not to react. It was Izaya T Tsubasa, and he was in human form. "What do you two think about this? I know that you must have some opinions." He said. When nothing came they figured out he was talking to them.

They were too tired to speak and just continued to lie there. "Well alright then be that way. I'll kill you two anyway so it doesn't matter if I do it now." He held out his left arm and Saika emerged from his palm. He grabbed the handle and brought it to Sadon's neck. "First the ironic death. The Hunter becoming the Hunter." Before he could slash a burst of flames shot above Sadon and caught Izaya T off guard. They all looked to the left and saw that Titania was standing there with the Dancing Dragon Slayers (the great sword one) pointing towards them. Izaya, Aoi and Titan all came running up behind her.

"So this really is what you've become," Titan said as he prepared to swing his sword. "I can't believe that Lord Shusuke and Lady Akari could give birth to a creature as evil as you." One of Izaya R's rings began to glow a deep red and Aoi prepared Muramasa for the fight. Sadon and Zero staggered up and joined them. Izaya T looked at the odds and let out a hearty laugh.

As soon as the laugh ended a look of pure madness spread across his face. "You should have brought more people with you. You can't beat me with these numbers." Izaya R stepped forward with a leopard cub on his shoulder.

"We'll see about that, 'brother.'" Izaya R, Sadon, Aoi, Zero, Titan and Titania charged at Izaya T as he charged towards the group. The fight began soon after.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that ends it. (looks over to see that everyone is asleep) I'd have people speak here but they're too tired from the fight that's coming up next chapter. So I'll handle everything like the old way. The question is related to last chapter and you have to think really hard about this: What caused Izaya R and Aoi to pass out? So with that out of the way- (Roxas stirs in his sleep)**

**Roxas Asleep: You know the drill so please do so. Until next time, ciaossu. *yawns***

**Me: I don't know how that could be timed that perfectly. But anyway, he's right. Ciaossu guys.**


	41. Chapter 39

**AN: Hey everyone it's me again. We are back for more of this amazing story. I'd get the camp fire out but for some reason the flames are now plastic. I don't have any idea how that happened but let's not focus.**

**Lilith: Ed, when are you putting up your introduction? I thought you said you had the introductions written up already.**

**Me: About that -_-'' hehe, funny story about that. I forgot to save them when it was all written so the chapter got deleted. It's very embarrassing.**

**Eamonn: I'll say, how can you lose all that data and yet keep this story written so often? Do you not care about your SE fic anymore? (forms wavelength energy around his fist)**

**Me: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no that's not it at all. It's just I put this story on an extra flash drive and on my computer just in case. I didn't do that for the SE fic. And also I've been super busy with homework and thinking of getting a job but never following through, which I hate because I do want to get one.**

**E & L: Well you better get cracking or you'll be turned into an Ed-cicle.**

**Me: O_O'' I better work hard on that now. But first, let's start on this part. I am going to close some confusion here, in this AN. There is a new titan in this chapter that Izaya R got from Omniscious. Two of the titans were Gargoyle and Kame in case you were wondering. That leaves the last 3 of them. Also before I forget, we're going to see what happened after the cliffhanger 2 chapters ago. So let's get this started with the hopefully last third person POV I'm doing for this fic.**

Chapter 39

Izaya and Aoi fell to the ground with a thud. Kaito was still slightly conscious and looked up to see that it was a person who looked like Izaya, except for hair color and clothes, who knocked the two of them out. He faded from consciousness soon after. Izaya T looked at him disappointed. "So this is the best the Elements' Killer? Pathetic." He grabbed the back of Kaito's shirt collar and proceeded to drag him along as he made his way to the center. "But he's essential to my plan, so I'd better take him with me."

***Ed: You all know what happened after that so we're going to skip to the fight.***

*Izaya POV*

The cub on my shoulder jumped off as I delivered a punch to Izaya T's face. He landed on a rock in the distance and jumped back onto my shoulder, digging his claws in a bit. "Yow! Ikari, do you have to dig your claws in?" To answer my question he patted my face with one of his front feet, claws out. Blood flowed a little. "OK, fine got it."

Izaya T watched as Titan and Titania tried to hit him with their swords. He blocked their attacks with only Saika and tried to hit them. It was a duel of the blades, obvious that Izaya T was the strongest of the three. I tried to get into the fight but Zero and Aoi charged in before I could. They joined in the skirmish but Izaya T blocked everything they were sending his way. Sadon stood behind me trying to regain some of the magic he lost. I toss him a cigarette. "You don't have to light it, just put it in your mouth and act like it's a normal cigarette. It'll only take a few seconds to put your magic back to normal levels." He nodded and did exactly as I said.

I turned back to the battle to see that they all had tried to strike the Descended man at the same time and he was effortlessly blocking them with one hand. "Ridiculous. All 4 of you striking at the same time with 3 legendary swords and one ordinary sword and I can effortlessly block all of you? I always wondered how strong the state of Descention was and now I know." Black energy began to swirl around him. "Black Demon Magic: Demon's Fang." He pushed all of them back and unleashed a wave of pure black energy sending everyone who had attacked him back. Ikari let out a little roar as black flames surrounded him.

I patted his head but he didn't seem to calm down. "I know," I said. "We'll need full power for this. Armament!" Ikari changed into his weapon form on my left hand. A white wrist guard formed and a bow of black bones was attached to it. "Bones and Arrow." I took aim with the bow and began to form an arrow of black energy in my right hand. Izaya T looked at me and appeared impressed.

"What do you know, you're using Black Magic. That's forbidden you know," he said as he slightly laughed. "And that's only found by the most powerful people in the Fog Isles. So how do you hope to be able to master it in only a few seconds?" To answer his question arrows of black fire shot out from the bow and impacted where he was a moment ago. He landed a few feet back from where he was. "So, you know how to use it after all, interesting." He was in front of me before I could do anything. "But that doesn't change the fact it can't hurt me." It was my turn to laugh.

"Really? I think this says otherwise." I jumped back quicker than he could follow and aimed the bow, putting the arrow I had just made in it and drew back the string. "Black Magic: Demon's Run." The arrow changed into thousands as they all charged down on Izaya T. He just stood there and took all the damage. I landed a few feet back. When the dust cleared, he was just standing there in his exoskeleton form. Ikari turned back into his Titan form and ran at him. "Ikari, Time Shift!" At the sound of the name he changed into an adult leopard with red eyes and crimson flames on his shoulder blades. He slashed at Izaya T who was sent halfway across the battlefield.

Everyone got beside me, looking at the dust. It cleared and he just stood there without a scratch. If Ikari's adult form couldn't harm him then there was only one choice left. Well two but only one that wouldn't waste as much magic. "Everyone, I need you to distract him while I prepare an attack that should finish him." Titan and Titania nodded but Aoi, Zero and Sadon looked at me a little concerned. "I'll be fine, don't worry." They nod and run at him. Titan unleashes a wave of black energy that is easily blocked while Titania stuck her giant sword into the ground.

"Kuzuryujin." The wave of 9 dragons charged at Izaya T but he didn't seem worried. The flames soon dispersed though, as Titan and Titania fell to their knees. They had pushed themselves way past their limits by unleashing the Dancing Dragon Slayers. They couldn't hold themselves together and soon faded out. Sadon unleashed a large wave at Izaya T while Zero summoned a horde of stars to crush him. He didn't look too worried and with a single movement of Saika, the attacks broke apart like they were nothing.

"Is this really the best the heroes of this tale can do? Weaklings should know their place." He didn't seem to move but Sadon and Zero had multiple slashes on their bodies soon after he finished his sentence. Aoi was the last one. He looked at her a little amused. "And now to get rid of the heroine." Two eyes formed in front of him as energy began to form in them. "Evil Eyes." Blasts of white energy surrounded by a purple outline fired from each eyes. She played multiple notes on Muramasa, trying to hold back the attack but to no avail. It kept on charging forward not even slowing down.

The energy I needed was back as Ikari let out a loud roar, stopping the attack. "Ikari, Armament." He turned into crimson flames as he separated into 6 different forms. 5 of them were circles of black bones about my size that had energy of different colors to act as a shield. The last formed into a wrist guard on my left arm with a skull on the tip, crimson flames flowing out. A belt of ammunition was fed through it and wrapped around my left arm. "Skull and Crossbones." Izaya T looked over and saw what I had done, slightly panicking.

"That won't work! Don't even try!" Thousands of eyes formed in front of him. "Thousand Eye Cannon!" The same thing as the Evil Eye happened, but in multiple short bursts instead of just one continuous stream per eye. The rings went in front of me and blocked each attack. I jumped over it and into the sky, aiming for him.

"This ends it!" The flames stop flowing as energy charges. "Wrath Magic: Soul Barrage!" Thousands of crimson bursts shot out and exploded when they hit Izaya T. I landed awkwardly and fell down on my butt. I was already out of magic and I gave Sadon my last cigarette. The smoke cleared and cracks in the outer layer could be seen. It was hard to tell but it seemed as though he was smiling.

"Just what I expected, you're growing stronger 'brother.'" He was over by Kaito and back to where he was in a split second. "I'll be taking this man though. He serves purpose to me. Say hello to the descendant of Ryuusaga for me when you see him." His wings flapped and created a wind storm, allowing him to fly off. "And also, before I forget." An eye appeared under Aoi and fired a blast from under her. She shot up in the air and he grabbed her by her hair. "I'll be taking this girl back so you won't have to." He seemed to be smirking. "Until we meet again 'brother,' farewell." He flew off faster than I thought possible. I would have tried to follow but I fell unconscious before I could. I'd failed at protecting her. Something good finally happened in my life and I got screwed over. I swear, on my life, that I'll get you back.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that ends it. Now I have a little more room in here so let's put this -**

**Izaya: Didn't you hear what I said! I'm going to get her back even if it costs me my life! So don't you dare try to fill up the space like she was no one.**

**Me: And that's what I was making sure of. I wasn't sure if it was true or not but you've fallen in love with her haven't you? Don't deny it.**

**Roxas: It's OK Izaya, Aoi's fine.**

**Izaya: How do you know? I can only imagine what Kaito's doing to her now that he has her somewhere that I can't track.**

**Roxas: I know because she's-**

**Me: Butter biscuit! (silence ensues) Roxas I thought I told you no spoilers in front of the OC's or readers.**

**Roxas: I know, sorry. But I was just going to say I know because they haven't gotten married and it's a fixed point in time.**

**(insert dying engine sounds)**

**Me: We better end things off now. TARDIS here to pick me up. Busy, busy, busy with stuff. Eamonn, Ed and Lilith I leave things in your hands.**

**Lilith: In that case I'll ask the question that I want to ask: What do you think Izaya T has to gain by taking Kaito and Aoi? I have my own theory but I won't share it.**

**Ed: Well whatever it is, hope everyone who read this has some form of a theory and that they enjoyed this chapter.**

**Eamonn: We will see you all next time we're updated, if we ever are-**

**Sadon: And we'll see you tomorrow for another chapter.**

**Zero: Later!**

**Roxas: You know the drill, or at least I hope you do since I said told you in my sleep, but if you don't, it'd be nice if you read AND reviewed, you know who you are so don't deny it. And that is the end of everything here.**


	42. Chapter 40

**AN: And we are back. Sorry that I didn't upload sooner, stupid sickness. Anyway, there was something everyone decided to do so I'm all alone here in the room on my lonesome. Not a thing to worry about. Yep awesome being in here on my own again. … … … … … Oh who am I kidding, I'm alone! Nobody likes me! Excuse me while I drown my sorrows in a non-alcoholic drink while you read this new installment.**

Chapter 40

I woke up and saw that we were still in the center of the canyon. I look around and see that Sadon and Zero are badly bleeding. I would call Alice to heal them but my magic hit rock bottom so I had to do it myself. I turned Sadon over first since he was worse off. I looked in my back pack for a bottle of Light Brew. It had incredible healing properties but used up the magic of whoever it was used on. I finally found it and dropped a little drop in his mouth. It slid down his throat and he started coughing soon after. His wounds slowly began to heal as he started to sit up. I walked over to Zero and gave him the same thing, gaining the same results. "What happened after we were cut?" Sadon asked as Zero got up himself.

"I hit Izaya with everything and he was only slightly harmed. I ran out of magic and passed out, but not before he grabbed Kaito and Aoi," I told them. Zero and Sadon seemed a little shocked. "I don't know where they went, but I have a feeling I know who does." I began to stumble towards the entrance, trying to keep myself up while heading back to Beowth. They began to follow as I began the descent.

A few hours later I had regained some of my magic and we were standing in front of the client's house. I pulled out an eye shaped amulet and began to focus energy into it. "Cammy, I need some assistance." A little chameleon appeared on my left shoulder in a change of light. He looked at me trying to ask why I called him. "I need you hidden for a brief moment." He complied and changed to fit his surroundings.

I proceed to knock on the door and hear many different sounds like clanging, banging, someone tripping and zipping. The door opens to reveal the client in a white robe. "Oh, you're back. Thank you for getting rid of that Enatu for me. It was destroying the town so I had to-" I cut her off with my finger. I really didn't want a fake explanation right now.

"You don't have to pay the reward, only answer a few questions, Saika." The girl seemed a little confused by my accusation but soon relaxes, thinking it a joke. "Armament: Cameo Gun." A 30 caliber pistol with a suppressor attached to the barrel of the gun appeared in my right hand. She stepped back a little and just stared at me. "I know it's you. The voice you spoke in before we left was the same one I heard when I was in the ruins and saw you talking to the Terminian Aoi. I heard everything from Aoi about what you two talked about and that you had destroyed countless worlds." The female began to relax as the white robe changed to black and resembled the Robes of Yuen. Her hair changed to a navy blue color and her eyes became pure black with green irises.

"So, you know who I am, and I know who the three of you are. You know you can't harm me as I am right?" I fire the gun and it seems to scratch her a bit, slightly shocking her. "Well, never mind then. Seems that my image does take damage. But what is it you want to know?" She smirks, seeming to know the questions.

"Where is Izaya, and where did he take Aoi and Kaito?" I put the gun closer but she doesn't flinch.

"That is a difficult question. If I had to guess where we were I'd say we were in Bermin at this moment." I put the gun down for a brief second and she doesn't seem to try to take it from my hands. "Next?"

"Why did you send us to take the Enatu out in the first place?" Sadon asked. She just stares at him.

"I didn't lie about that, it really was attacking the town. I called for you because if it destroyed this house I wouldn't be able to form in this house anymore." She doesn't change her expression and turns to Zero.

"Why did Izaya take Aoi and Kaito?" He asked. She looked at him with slight amusement.

"Now you're asking a good question. I'd love to tell you but-" an alarm sounds and she begins to fade out. "My time with you three is done. I'll see you when you get here to Bermin." She faded out completely and the house didn't appear to be disappearing.

"I should have known I was being set up," I mumble to myself. Sadon and Zero seem to have heard me and looked at me a little confused. "8 years ago when me and Aoi went on our first mission together, Saika was our client. When the job was done and we got out pay, she gave me Alice's amulet. If what I'm thinking is true, Alice was a seal preventing Izaya from finding Saika and I removed that seal. He waited 8 years because of the seal and I removed it. I should have known."

"Izaya, it's not your fault that any of this is happening," Sadon tried to tell me, but I shake my head.

"It is my fault. I removed the seal and allowed him to locate Saika. And not to mention that he wouldn't have taken Aoi if I had said no to this mission in the first place. If you don't think it's not my fault, then tell me why." Sadon backs down a bit and Zero is the one who next speaks up.

"It's not your fault because he planned everything to happen. You couldn't have seen any of this coming." I let out an angry sigh. He had a point but I couldn't accept it.

"Cammy, go back." The gun complies and changes colors to disappear from sight. I pull out Spade's amulet and he appears in a puff of smoke. "Spade, can you locate Aoi?" He tapped his monocle and a grim expression crossed his face.

"Yes, I found her in Bermin. It's 1000 km North of the town and 10 m due East. You should see how she is." He takes off his monocle and hands it too me. I put it up to my right eye and gasp at what I see. Kaito was just starting to dissect Aoi, slowly cutting her, and she was still alive. Her ribs appeared to have been broken, bones stuck out of her arms and legs, as well as a large amount of blood on the floor, some covering her face. How could he be so sadistic? Before that question can be answered Aoi starts screaming at him.

"Please, stop! I'll go back I promise! Just please stop!" Tears mix with the blood as the fall down her face. He looks up at her and drops the knife. The pained expression doesn't leave her face as he walks out of the room, Izaya walking into the room in his human form.

"It appears that you've given in to your greatest hatred, good." Saika came out of his left palm and he stabbed Aoi's broken arms and legs, increasing the amount of blood. But for some reason Aoi passed out. "Welcome to the Shadow Hands, Aoi Muramasa." He looked over in the direction I was viewing things and the glass shattered into many small sharp pieces.

Spade looks at the shattered glass. "I didn't know it was possible to do that. Your 'brother' must be incredibly strong." I pat him on the shoulder as he begins to fade out.

"You have no idea how strong." He disappears and I walk outside. I pull out Kazegami's amulet and summon Behemoth. I sit down on it and Zero and Sadon approach the two side cars. "Sorry guys, I can't let you do this. This is my responsibility and I'm no letting you come along." They don't stop and get in the bike.

"Who's going to keep a watch on you while you're out there? Besides, if Marinite is there I want a rematch," Sadon said. I looked over to Zero.

"You guys were barely any match for them so I'm not letting you guys handle this alone," he said, a slight smile on his face. I nod and start the engine.

"Hang on tight, we're going full speed." We go as fast as possible and I notice that Natsu's group is close to where the location of Aoi is so I head straight towards them. I needed all the help I could get if I was going to take on Izaya again.

*Izaya T POV*

She didn't stir for a bit and just sat there. I was trying to figure out what my 'brother' saw in her. Before I could continue though, Kaito walked into the room. "So have you done it?" I look at him with a mock pained expression.

"How could you think I wouldn't do it? I'm so hurt," I said as he rolled his eyes at me. "But seriously, if I didn't do it then what would be the point of this." With a snap of his fingers Aoi sat up, everything foaming slightly. "Instantaneous Regeneration. No matter how many times she's harmed, the Demon Blood I've put in her will allow Saika to control her every moves. And since I control Saika, I'll make sure that you won't have to worry about her running away ever again." The foam settled and Aoi sat there and didn't have an emotion at all. "And you'll keep your end of the deal right?" He seemed to look a little shocked.

"Of course, Master Izaya. I pledge my allegiance to the Shadow Hands and that I will only follow you're orders as well as that which will be beneficial to the growth of the Dread Root," he said with a pained expression on his face. He held out his left hand and an eye opened on the back of it.

I looked over at him and just smiled smugly at his simplicity. He didn't hesitate to make the Unending Pledge to me, the guild master. I turn and Aoi walks behind me, eyes still closed. "Aoi, be a dear and follow you're 'brother' back to your house." She opened her eyes to reveal pure red orbs. She nodded her head and began to walk over until an explosion was heard. "What was that?" I ask. Kaito isn't sure but we don't move as we wait for the sounds of the alarms to sound, but they never did. Just what was going on up there?

*Izaya R POV*

Thousands of people charged at us only to be met with a large fist, sending them flying backwards. They weren't given a chance to recover as a large blast of fire shot out at them, swords flew at them, impaling them right at the sternum. Some more came out and were met but an ax hitting them sending them flying backwards with a large cut across their chest. Blasts of flames came at us but an ice shield blocked the attacks. They melted the ice but Sadon kept it in shape as he shot out the water at where the blasts had come from. Zero held out his sword and enchanted it with wind, increasing the slash speed so he cut them up faster. The last 100 charged at us and I looked at them uninterested as a three story tall obsidian wolf with red eyes ran and stampeded through them.

"So this is the power of the Shadow Hands? Just why did you need us?" Natsu had asked. *AN: They got everyone that went on the mission that involved the Lullaby and attacked the base when they got there* Erza changed back to her original armor. Taurus disappeared in a puff of smoke. Makarov shook his hand as it grew back to normal size. Grey rubbed the back of his head, unaware of the fact that he was in his underwear.

"That was their small force. They weren't even E-class mages. The ones we fought had the power of an SSS class mage," I told them, getting unbelieving looks. "Since when have I lied to you guys? Also why would I lie at a time like this when we have a kidnapped member?" They changed their expression soon after and the wolf walked up behind me. We all stared ahead, anxious for the battle about to ensue.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that ends it. Sorry that I'm not very interactive now, the fact the OC's left to go somewhere and not tell me as well as being sick is kind of bumming me out, so I'm just going to end things off here. No interesting stuff or facts, not even a question. Sorry again about not being too interactive. Please review if you've read and I'll see you guys later. Until then, ciaossu.**


	43. Chapter 41

**AN: Yo my readers! I am back for an update to this story.**

**Izaya: And we're back also. Sorry we didn't tell you we were going someplace Ed.**

**Edward: Yeah sorry, I told Eamonn to leave you a note but-**

**Eamonn: Yes, yes blame it on me. The character from the least loved fic.**

**Lilith: Oh, Eamonn be nice for once.**

**Me: I need to start this before the inspiration leaves.**

Chapter 41

I looked around at the place now that all the action was gone. It just looked like a cave with doors and a path leading forward. I looked closer at the rock and noticed it was emitting a slight green glow. I poke a piece and notice that it lets out a slight spark. "Not, again," I say as everyone looks at me confused. "The rocks here are Uverright. Erza you might want to change to an armor you're suitable with until we leave now. If you wait until battle, you won't be able to change." She nods and switches to her Black Wing armor.

We began to move forward, waiting for someone to pop up, but no one ever did. It was a little strange but I was sure something would happen.

*Izaya T POV*

I stopped the lacryma from showing any more of what was going on. I turned to the 4 members that had gathered as well as Kaito and Aoi. "Well, it seems that the little grunts we sent to keep them busy for just a minute only lasted a few seconds." They all began to murmur amongst themselves. "But don't worry; everyone will get a chance to fight the ones they want." One of them raised their hand to ask a question. He had on a grey lab coat with gloves at the end of the sleeves, grey pants with stockings at the end, a belt with an X for the buckle and a visor covering his eyes. He had a light shade of grey for his skin color and his hair was a wild and long mess of brown. "Yes, Terra?" I asked him.

He put down his hand and began to speak. "Why are you sending 2 people to take care of them when it would only take one of me?" He asked. He was cocky but had a slight point. He was powerful enough to crush them all in a single moment, but that's not what I had in mind

"Because I want them to see how strong the weakest of our guild are." A small girl began to pull at Terra's lab coat, trying her best to annoy him. She was 4' with wavy light blonde hair that ended at her shoulders, gray eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a bright big pink bow on the right side of her head, a light blue frilly dress that ended at her thighs, black knee-length leggings, white ribbons tied around her wrists and bright pink flats with frilly ribbons on the front. Terra began to get annoyed by him.

"Would you stop already you little annoyance?" He yelled at her as he tried to punch her. She nimbly dodged and pushed off of his head, pushing him to the ground and landed gracefully. Terra began to get off the ground before she sat on his back. "YOU BITCH! GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANCE!" He yelled even louder, though she didn't seem to recognize as she picked her nose and flung a booger at his face.

"Oh shut up you big geek. You know I'm like this when I get bored," she said as she started to pull at his hair. "Besides, it's fun so much fun to mess with you!" She let out a little giggle as Terra tried to pry her off of him. I decided that enough was enough and patter her on the shoulder and pulled her off of Terra, bringing her up on my right shoulder.

"Now, now Lacy. We don't need you to waste your energy quite yet. Wait until after the show. I promise you'll find this quite interesting." Lacy just let out a little huff and turned away, disappointed that her fun had ended. I looked up at Kaito who was still just standing there. "Kaito, I told you to take Aoi and go back to your home. My 'brother' will be devastated to learn he couldn't save her." He nodded and began to walk to the back exit. He opened it and left with Aoi right behind him. _I wonder how you'll deal with this_, Izaya R I thought to myself.

*Izaya R POV*

We had traveled for about 4 meters before I heard running water. I looked around and couldn't see a stream anywhere. "Guys, get ready. I think we have company heading our way." The giant wolf began to growl as a river came into sight. Sitting at the bottom was none other than Marinite in his human form.

"Good to see that you all are doing so well," he said as he stood up. "Glad to see that you made it through the ruins, not that I was told otherwise." The river dried up as his body became more muscular and taller. "Now, who among you is going to take me on?" He said as Sadon stepped forward. "Sea Hunter, you are no match so don't even try." Sadon brought out the Aquarius flask as they both stared each other down.

"Izaya go," Sadon said. I looked at him shocked. "You have to save Aoi right? I'll take him on while you go on ahead." I nod and pull out a bottle and toss it to him.

"Found another bottle of the Elixir of the Brewing Storm. It should help some," I tell him as we all run past him. I look back and see Sadon's body get surrounded by electric energy. _He's going to be alright, don't worry,_ I tell myself.

Before we can get far, an explosion stops us in place. We look around to see where the explosion came from, but don't see anything. Then a voice popped in our heads. _"So you think that you can get back your little Aoi? Pathetic. I'll be done with you before midnight."_ A flash of light and a cloaked woman with 3 Rune Knights standing behind her appeared. She removed her hood and revealed long, snow white hair with a few black streaks in it. She had yellow eyes and pale skin. She threw off the cloak revealing a white v-neck tank top and tipped white cargo shorts. "If I'm not mistaken, none of you know who I am." She waved her hand and a black sphere appeared. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kurotsu Hikanori, second in command of Shadow Hands, but only because of my experience, not power." Ice began to flow around her body. Gray stepped forward to fight.

"You guys go on ahead. She isn't so tough." We nod and just run past her. She just let out a hearty laugh.

"That was the worst idea anyone could have." She breathed in and fired off a blast of ice and snow. "Ice Wyvern. Wyvern's don't count as dragons so they have different magic." I turn back and try to keep my mind set on the goal. _Aoi, please be safe._

*Izaya T POV*

We watched as they ran past them. Lacy began to poke my head hard trying to annoy me. "Izaya, you said this would be fun. Why hasn't anything happened yet?" She asked in a whining manner. I double tap the lacryma and the image switches to the Sea Hunter and Marinite.

"Aoi, go slow down the guests. Don't hold back." The Terminian Aoi stepped out from where she was standing and walked out the door next to the crystal. Terra soon followed to get away from Lacy.

"I can't just let you go out and fight. It has to be someone strong enough to give you a challenge," I told Lacy, who just huffed at me and looked away. She jumped off and began to mess with the last guy in the room. He looked exactly like the Titan Taiyo, but with blue where there should have been red or orange and black everywhere else.

"It would be wise if you stopped bothering the big boys already." Fire began to surround his right hand, but Lacy still kept up her act. "I warned you," he said as he slammed the fist into her, firing off the blast in a form of an arrow. "Whispering Arrow." She fell to the ground and began to cry.

"Y-y-y-you b-b-big b-bub-bub-bul-ly-y! !" She began to cry louder. Despite being one of our most powerful mages, she was still just a small child at heart.

"Whisper, let her be for now," I told him as he nodded and walked out of the room, stopping at the door. "Please see how our friend is doing." He nodded again and left the room, leaving only me and Lacy, who stopped crying as soon as he left.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave. So Izaya, you're going to wait for them to get here and then I can fight the last one, right?" I let out a slight chuckle.

"Am I that transparent?" I ask her and she nods in a way that says I should have known that. "Well in this case you're right. I was being as transparent as I could to test how smart you are." I tap a few keys and the lacryma started to activate again. Lacy looked at me with a little worry on her face.

"Hey Izaya, can I ask you something?" She asked looking very innocent. I nod and the look changes to a mixture of evil and mischievous. "How do you think I should kill the person I fight?" I let out a soft laugh at her question.

"Anyway that you feel is right. And if that doesn't work, kill them dead." We watch the fight between Sadon and Marinite begin.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is the end of this. Now the question: Do the numbers match up? Count the number of villains in Shadow Hands as of this moment and them remember who the rescue group is made up of. Count the total number and you should have the answer.**

**Izaya: And all I did was run. *insert sarcasm* I'm the best main character there is.**

**Me: Oh come on, you've got to save up your energy for the Armament with Wulf.**

**Izaya: You mean the giant wolf right?**

**Me: Yes. And also thank you LunarBlaze for sending me Lacy. She was actually fun to write that I almost forgot she was a villain. I still need one more villain so please send one in. And with this stuff out of the way I think we're going to end this chapter off.**

**Edward: One more thing Ed forgot to mention. Because he was sick and missed 2 days of school he may not be able to update anything Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Me: But I will try as hard as I can. I've gotten the intro rewritten mostly so that should be up by Thursday. Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday if it's not so hectic. So Roxas if you would please.**

**Roxas: I most certainly would. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	44. Chapter 42

**AN: We are back people. I got a new villain that I can put up and I am sorry to not have posted this yesterday. I have been tired lately and haven't had much inspiration. This chapter is going to be a bit short with no interaction at the end and it'll be extremely short with it just being Sadon vs. Marinite. Next chapter will be Grey vs. Kurotsu. Anyway let's just start.**

Chapter 42

*Sadon POV*

I stood and stared Marinite down. Everyone left to go and save Aoi and I was going to fight off Marinite. "Let's see how weak you are Sea Hunter," he said as a burst of water shot out from his hand. I created a wall of electric water and vaporized the attack. "Another Brewing Thunder, eh? I thought I got rid of the Wings' last bottle of the stuff. Oh well, it won't help you out much." He reached to the zipper and unzipped the jumpsuit, turning into his tiger form.

I jumped back, preparing for his attack. He slashed at me with his claws and I blocked with a wall of water, which caused electrolysis to occur and destroy his claws. His body grew smaller as the claws re-grew. I didn't give him a chance to attack as I brought the flask to my side. "Kriegsmarine: Thousand Waves!" Thousands of electrified waves of water burst out and cut Marinite's entire body. He let out a sound that sounded like he was hurt and grew smaller. "How does it feel huh?" He let out a slight laugh.

"You really are stupid, you know?" He said. Before I could ask what he was talking about water flew out of the flask and into his body. "That flask has an unlimited amount of water in it. I can easily regain my original size and grow larger with that open." His entire body began to grow even larger and larger, growing past the size he was originally. He stopped absorbing when he was as tall as the cave. "Tiger Typhoon!" His entire body changed into a flood of water and charged at me. I didn't have time to block as it slammed into me. Claws burst out and slashed my entire body. I let out a scream and I dropped onto the floor. "Weaklings shouldn't battle the strong. That Elixir should have worn out by now and you don't have the power to beat me without it." He was right; the Elixir had worn off and I had little magic left. I had enough for one move but it was risky. He had to be distracted so I it would be a little hard. I did the only thing I could think of, not liking the idea at all. I pretended to pass out and fell to the floor flat on my back.

He looked at me from above and poked my body with one of his claws. "Guess I overdid it. Guess I'll just have to go and kill his friends." He began to walk away as I opened the flash and prepared to do my plan. He was about 100 yards away when I sat up and put my plan into action. I focused everything on his entire body and pulled it into the flask. He did as I told him and only a small portion escaped before my magic depleted. I closed the flask so he couldn't grow again. He was now the size of a rat and looked around. He walked over to me and stared at me. "Looks like you won after all," he said in a squeaked voice. "But I wouldn't celebrate at all. I'm actually only a D-rank mage. If you barely beat me your friends have no chance of defeating the Disastrous Duo." He scampers away into a hole placed behind me. I try to stay conscious but fail and fall into unconsciousness.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that's it. I said it'd be extremely short. I'll probably go over it over the weekend and elongate it. I didn't have much energy when writing it so I'll probably do that. If you think its fine as is let me know. If not, I'm definitely going to try to elongate this as long as I can. Anyway, Roxas if you would.**

**Roxas: I most certainly would. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	45. Chapter 43

**AN: Yo my loyal readers. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm back to bring you an update after several days of not updating. The bad news is, this might be the last one for a week. That's all they gave us for our Winter Break. Today is the last day of school and then there's next week and the Monday after. I'll barely have time to write possibly but I know that I won't have any time to update. Anyway, I'll stop talking and let the story commence.**

Chapter 43

*Third POV*

Grey and Kurotsu stared each other down. Kurotsu had missed with her attack on purpose to show Grey her strength. The black ball she had in her hand was still there. The three Rune Knights behind her let out a slight grunt. She nodded to them and they all charged. Grey prepared for them. "Ice Make: Lance." The attack hit all of the Rune Knights but just pushed them back a bit. Their armor may not have been the best but it was powerful to keep them safe from his attack. But something seemed odd about them. Grey thought he heard the sound of bones hitting each other.

He didn't have any time to think it over as the one with the sword charged at him and tried to stab him. Grey barely dodged and got grazed on his left shoulder. The wound began to turn a little purple so Grey froze it, suspecting the sword was poisoned. But he got a close up of the sword when the same person tried to slash his face, dodging it completely. He saw that the sword was rusted.

He took the opening he had and delivered a kick to the knight's face, separating it from the body entirely. The body didn't seem fazed and kept on attacking him. Just what was going on? If the head separated from the body, shouldn't the body die? Before Grey could react the Rune Knight with the hammer charged forward and slammed the hammer into Grey's stomach and also punched Grey in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Grey hit the wall and the last Rune Knight pulled out a pistol and shot at Grey. Grey barely had time to react as he made an ice shield to block the bullet. The other knights began to hit the shield as Grey began to figure out exactly what was going on. "You want to know, you should just ask," Kurotsu told him. He looked over at her to see her just standing there, moving the ball around in circles in the air. "I'm a necromancer. I can animate the dead to make them do what I tell them to. For instance I can make them do this." She snapped her fingers and the knights began to do that Russian dance thing where they kick out their legs one at a time with their arms crossed over their chest.

She snapped her fingers again and they went back to what they were doing. She smirked as the shield began to crack. "Don't worry; they'll be the death of you. I hate taking part in violence so I let my slaves do the work." She walked over to a rock and sat on it, waiting for the fight to end. Grey thought about what she said. The only way to stop them in his mind was to freeze them, but with the armor on he couldn't do that. He began to think of other possibilities, but it was too late. The shield fell and he had to dodge out of the way when the sword almost cut his arm.

_If they're wearing magic resistant armor, I just need to attack until the armor breaks_, Grey thought as he began to use his magic. "This better work," he said. "Ice Make: Lance." The attack hit the armor and cracked it a bit. He kept up the attack until the armor shattered on all of them. "This should do it. Ice Make: Cage." He created a block of ice around the skeletons and froze them where they were.

Kurotsu looked over and saw what happened. "Over already? Too bad for you," she said as the ball turned into a ball of energy. She threw it at Grey who dodged. He looked at where he was and saw that the ball turned the area that it hit into dust. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I am a tri-mage of Wyvern, Necromancy and Black magic?" She sucked in a breath and let out a burst of cold air at Grey, who wasn't affected.

She noticed that he wasn't affected and changed to a stunned expression. "My teacher, Ur, taught me my magic in the coldest mountain in Fiore in only my underwear. You didn't even faze me with that warm attack." He prepared to use his magic again. "Ice Make: BAZOOKA!" He blasted a chunk of ice at Kurotsu, who was sent flying back into the wall behind her. She looked at Grey and let out a slight laugh. "What's so funny?" Grey asked her, confused at her sudden outburst.

"You are this powerful and I couldn't even harm you? One of your friends should have stayed back," she said as Grey gave her a confused look. "I'm only a C-class mage. If some of those mages are weaker than you then they'll die. We've been arranged in order of weakest to strongest. I'm the second weakest in our guild so your friends will die if you're this strong." She was being a bit repetitive. Grey turned to walk away but was hit with a burst of shadows and fell to the ground unconscious. Kurotsu stood up and looked at him. "Looks like I'm not to kill you, so you're lucky. But I will see you around." She snapped her fingers and the bones of her skeletons turned to dust. And in a flash she was gone.

*Izaya T POV*

I turned off the lacryma and stretched. "Well it seems that Sophia doesn't want anyone killed yet. Your partner was always troublesome," I told Lacy. A knock on the door caught my attention. "Come in." The door opened revealing Termina Aoi, Whisper, and Terra along with two other people. One was a male standing at 5'9" with dark brown eyes and was dark skinned. He wore a long sheet of cream color, a matching head cloth to stop the sand from going into his hair, and a matching bandana over his mouth. He had dark brown eyes and was dark skinned. He carried a curved sword with the phrase "Kill only what you can defeat in the afterlife" written in Asarabian. The other was 5'3" with copper brown ear-length hair, dark violet eyes, and pale skin. He wore a pale green shirt with a large, dark green, x on the back, a light brown cloak over it, khaki shorts, and black shoes with wisp-like patterns on the sides. He also carried a brown shoulder bag. "It seems that we'll have to move ahead of the planned schedule. Aoi, you know what to do." She nodded and left the room. "Everyone but Hamar and Ian, go to your respective areas." Whisper and Terra nodded, walking towards a pair of holes that were at the back of the room on the floor. The only people left were the Asarabian and the guy with the shoulder bag.

"May I ask what it is you wish to say to us?" The Asarabian, Hamar, asked. I walked over to a device near the door and pushed a few of the buttons on it.

"I need you two to stay here. There will be 3 people remaining after Aoi sends the rest away. She'll take the weakest while Natsu and Izaya R will remain." I turned towards them and they seemed to step back a little. "Hamar, I want you to take Natsu. Your probably the best suited to fight him out of the remaining people. Ian, halt Izaya R. I want to make sure that he is thoroughly exhausted by the time he gets here." They both nod but don't move.

"Is that all Master Izaya?" Ian asked. I nod and the two of them walk out of the room, going to where their respective battles would take place. I looked over to the door on the opposite side of the room and tapped on it with my fingers.

"You can come out of there you know," I said to the door. There was a muffled sound, almost like the owner was getting off of a stool. The door opened to reveal a girl the same age as Lacy. She had long blond hair tied up by a red bow into a pair of pig tails, brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a black tank top that only reached above her stomach, a black, leather, mid thigh length skirt that frayed at the end and a choker with a cross on it. She also wore a black arm band on her right arm and a pair of black silk fingerless gloves. "Sophia, what a pleasant surprise. I suppose now you're going to get bored as well and start annoying me?" I ask her.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for doing that to you today," she said as she walked over to Lacy who just noticed her. The two of them let out a slightly mischievous laugh and hugged. The two had been best friends since Lacy joined. Sophia helped her gain her current S-rank status and the two were rarely seen without the other. "Me and Lacy will probably just annoy each other to relieve the boredom until the people you want us to fight get here."

"OK, but remember, you need to keep up your strength. We wouldn't want them to defeat our legendary Disastrous Duo." I turn and walk out of the room, the sounds of screaming and laughs filling the room. Those two were a real handful. Their power was the only reason I tolerated them. I just sat outside and waited for my 'brother' to arrive.

*Izaya R POV*

It felt like hours we had been running. Not a single mage had come to stop us. They couldn't have been that careless to only have 2 guards. And just as I thought that they were, Termina Aoi came out of the shadows and blocked the path. She brought out an ocarina and began to play a light melody. When she stopped playing, Erza, Zero and Makarov all vanished in a flash of light, leaving a few feathers were they once were. Lucy, Natsu and I were all that remained. She looked at the group and let out a slight sigh.

"I must be losing my touch. Only a few feathers remained. Oh well, that's all I needed anyway. Natsu and Izaya, go on ahead. The guild master wants me to take care of your female companion." The ocarina changed into a sword with a glowing green blade.

Lucy reached for her keys. "Go on ahead, I'll take her on. She doesn't look that tough," she said as she selected one of the golden keys. I looked at her worried and Natsu just nodded and ran forward. She gave me a confident smile and turned back to Aoi. "I'll be fine. You have someone waiting for you right?" I nod and run on ahead. I felt guilty for leaving her, but she seemed confident she'd win. I just hoped that she wasn't being over confident.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that ends it.**

**Izaya: You know you're cruel right?**

**Me: Why do you say that?**

**Lucy: Well you're making Grey and Sadon looking kind of weak compared to me if I'm going to be battling the third strongest mage.**

**Me: Well, who says you're going to win?**

**Lucy: You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: You only have Taurus, Aquarius, Cancer, Virgo, Horologium, Crux and Plue. I'm sure that the readers wouldn't mind seeing you lose at your weakest.**

**Izaya: And that's exactly what I was getting at.**

**Natsu: At least I'm not being shown to be weaker than you Lucy.**

**Lucy: Come on. Don't I get some respect because of later chapters in the manga?**

**Me: Yes, but we aren't there yet. We've only reached after the battle against the Lullaby.**

**Izaya: And not to mention that we now have room for only us now.**

**Roxas: Yeah and I'm enjoying the time I've gotten to relax.**

**Me: It won't be much longer hopefully. I plan, but probably won't get it done, to have this story done in 10-13 chapters. If I upload a chapter a day minus weekends, it should be done mid January. I'm almost getting sick of this thing. I mean I like it but it's the only thing I've been having inspiration for so if I get this done first I may be able to get more done on my other stories. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I want to know if you guys understand this fully because I didn't really explain it: What is a necromancer? Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks. Roxas if you please.**

**Roxas: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	46. Chapter 44

**AN: YO MY READERS! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T CELEBRATE IT IN FEBRUARY! I'M EXCITED TO BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS AFTER HAVING A BLOCK THE ENTIRE BREAK, EVEN THOUGH I SAID I WAS GETTING TONS INSPIRATION! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TYPING LIKE THIS!**

**Eamonn: It's because you're a little saddened about my story right? As well as your excitement?**

**Me: Oh, right. I checked the poll on my profile recently and am kind of torn. There are two questions that have the same number of votes and I don't know how to deal with this so I'm torn to just combine the two of them since it kind of could work or keep it up.**

**Catherine: Just update already.**

**Me: And how did you get in here? I gave you to LunarBlaze so you shouldn't be allowed to cross the writer's boundary.**

**Catherine: I decided to give you a visit since nothing was going on with her.**

**Me: Still you shouldn't blame her. I mean everyone has their ups and downs.**

**Izaya: Even me. And I've been made out basically as a power house almost.**

**Me: Until you get up against foes that have power rivaling that of the Greek gods. Anyway getting back to important matters, Catherine you shouldn't abandon people just because they have had a hard time figuring out stuff to do stuff you're in, I mean the play that my high school had before break was supposed to be held at the start of December and they had problem writing the script so they had to reschedule for the day before we got out for break and no one complained. Now leave or else I may do something I don't like.**

**Catherine: Fine, but I won't be happy. (leaves)**

**Me: None of that actually happened but it got her to leave so I'm happy. Anyway too add to this rather long AN, I apologize in advance. There was a fact that I forgot about that kind of makes the fight completely unfair and I wanted to be nice and not have the person who has the unfair advantage completely destroy the other. If you remember from a few chapters ago I won't have to say it, but for those who don't it comes up again anyway. So to end this long AN, I leave you with these words of wisdom: Yoda from Star Wars kicks ass.**

Chapter 44

*Third POV*

Lucy brought out her one of her golden keys as Terminian in front of her just stared, waiting for you opponent to get ready. "Open, Gate of the Crab Palace: Cancer!" She turned the key in mid air and it didn't respond, surprising the Celestial Spirit mage. "OK, let's try this then. Open, Gate of the Bovine Palace: Taurus!" She repeated the action with a different key but nothing came out. T. Aoi saw this and sighed at the girl.

"You use magic that crosses dimensions. Just great," she said as she looked at her surroundings. The rocks were glowing a slightly pale green color. "Uverright blocks dimensions from being crossed, and right now you're surrounded by the stuff." The blade slowly changed back into an ocarina. "And here I was hoping for a challenge." She brought the ocarina to her lips and began to play a tune different from the one she was playing earlier. It was faster and catchier. As the song went on, a tornado began to form around T. Aoi, slowly expanding outwards. When it connected with Lucy, it went her flying backwards farther than T. Aoi could see.

"Hope I didn't kill he; that would be a real bother. Izaya T won't be following my movements for the rest of the day now that has all the pieces in place so I think I'll pay a little visit to my friend," she said as she disappeared in a spinning ball of feathers.

*Izaya T POV*

I reentered the room and saw that the two 10 year olds had completely wrecked the place only keeping intact the lacryma. They were pulling each other's cheeks and hair simultaneously but soon stopped when they noticed I walked in. I looked over at the lacryma and saw T. Aoi disappear in a sphere of feathers. "Guess you can't let sleeping dogs lie can you? Heh, it's kind of funny how she keeps trying to change everything when it's all constant." I turn and the two young girls are at it again, this time Lacy sitting on Sophia and pulling on her pig tails. I swear I feel like I'm running a day care half the time.

"Stop it Lacy! You are going to get it if you don't get off me now!" Sophia was shouting so I thought it best not to get any closer than I was. When Lacy didn't stop, Sophia flipped them both over and Sophia stood up soon after leaving Lacy on the ground groaning in pain. "I warned you," she told her before she helped the other girl up.

Lacy looked over at me and slightly whined. "Izaya I'm bored, even of bothering Sophia. I thought you said they'd be here by now," she said whining badly. I looked over at the lacryma again to see the progress of the last pawn. She was on her way over here on one of those machines that sucked magic from you and went faster the more you pumped into it.

"Looks like the message took longer to get there than I thought," I said to myself as I turned to the duo to answer them. "It looks like you'll be here at least another hour, sorry." She was about to step forward and hit me when Sophia got her into a headlock.

"Don't turn your back to your opponent, it's bad for you," Sophia said as she started to give Lacy a noogie, laughing as she did. I went to other side of the room and put a book on a book shelf and everything went back to the way it was before. I just hope that they don't mess it up too badly.

*Third POV, Erza's location*

The area was similar to a desert, only the sand was glowing slightly. Erza laid on her front, the wind blowing across the area. She was still in her Black Wing armor, her sword stuck in the sand about 2 yards away. The wind settled down as a dark figure stood over her. It was Whisper, blue fire surrounding his left hand. It settled when Erza didn't move. "Seems that I should have gone a little easier. Hope that this doesn't affect the time flow too much," he said as he kicked her over so she was instead lying on her back. He saw that she was still breathing so he knew he hadn't killed her.

Before he could react Erza swept his feet and tripped him up before running and grabbing her sword. "Don't take me so likely," she said before she charged and slashed at him with her sword. He simply grabbed the blade with his left hand and didn't look impressed. Erza struggled to get it out of his hand but he had a tight grip on it.

"How many times must I tell you, swords can't cut what can't be harmed." He twisted his hand slightly, causing the blade to break. "No matter how you go at it I'll just counter everything. If I have to break every bone in your body then so be it." The same flames surrounded his left hand. "Whispering Arrow." The attack exploded when it hit Erza, sending her flying back a great distance. He sent a few more at her, each one hitting dead on. When he stopped attacking, the wings were gone and the armor was severely damaged. "Seems you won't give up from weak attacks like this. Very well then." He disappeared and reappeared right in front of her, delivering a punch to her stomach, an uppercut to the jaw and finishing it with a Whispering Arrow straight in the middle of her sternum.

The smoke cleared and Erza was still standing, albeit barely. Blood had started to flow from where he hit her with the last attack and she was coughing up blood as well. She fell to the ground on her knees, no longer having the strength to stand. She used her broken sword to get back up, but fell back down soon after. "Why do you persist where there is no hope little Fairy?" Whisper asked as Erza stood up again.

"Why? Because I'm not going to let any of you harm any of my friends." She got back on her feet and stayed stable, a glow emanating around her body. "You have taken a friend and we came here to get her back." The glow started to take the form of the heaven's wheel armor, but somehow was slightly different. "And also as long as my friends are here with me, I know that I can't lose." The light died down and in its place Erza had on the Heaven's Wheel armor. "Fly my swords!" The swords flew toward a stunned Whisper.

He knocked a few away but the rest either grazed him causing blue blood to come out of the wounds or was impaled somewhere. It was his turn to start coughing up blood. "How is it you have gained so much strength in so little time? Not only that but how could you change armor when there's Uverright here? It shouldn't be possible!" He yelled as he brought back his left hand and sent an arrow at Erza, who just slashed it apart with one of her swords. Whisper saw this and was beginning to worry about if he could survive this or not. "Seems no choice then." He whispered to himself before jumping high into the air.

"You can't escape me up there." She called forth more swords and prepared to launch them all at him before she saw what he was doing. A black ball formed in his right hand growing steadily. Before long it was as large as the sun.

"Witness the limitless power of the sun. This is a secret technique that was sealed away for its power. Though it's the only one of the magic I know, it's more than enough to end you." He prepped the attack to launch at Erza. "Light Dragon's: Sun of Grief." Erza watched as the attack grew closer to her. How could a dragon of light create something of so much darkness? It made no sense, but she'd worry about that later. She switched to her Adamantine Armor and created a giant magic shield. The attack made contact but stopped when it hit. "And that's without my power to help it along." He grabbed the attack and pulled it back into the air, watching as the shield began to crumble apart, fading out as it did.

Erza prepped for the next attack only to have it come back with 20 times its original power. He wasn't kidding when he inferred it would be stronger. The attack pushed down hard on the shield, slowly breaking it. Before it could go any further, Whisper felt a pain go through his body. _No not now when I'm about to finish her,_ Whisper thought as red smoke started to come out of his eyes and mouth. The attack stopped and the smoke stopped as well. Whisper fell to the ground, unconscious soon after.

Without a single ounce of energy left in her, Erza fell forward, unconscious as well, somehow reverting back to the broken Black Wing armor, her sword placed in the ground in front of her.

*Izaya T POV*

I smashed the lacryma at the result of the battle. Whisper was supposed to kill her. How could he fail that simple task; she was one of the only people who could ruin the entire plan and she was still alive. My 'parents' just had to go and do something that could end everything. It looks like I'll have to let someone else do it then. In my current state she could fatally harm me, so I wasn't going to do it. Lacy and Sophia were needed here so they can't do it. And I don't have any other members to use.

I look back at the broken object and darkness wraps around it, disappearing as a whole. Looks like I'll have to keep her alive, for now.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: I'm sure I'm going to get a shriek here some time for having Lucy utterly owned so I'm going to try to make some of this as short as possible. I forgot to include this before the chapter started but another reason I wasn't updating was because of 3 reasons. The first is that I got Kirby Mass Attack and played it most of the break. I like the game but find it quite difficult since it has one of those touch screen controls which I'm not used to so it took me about a week to beat it. The second was that I got Kirby Return to Dreamland (I like Kirby, he's so cute and adorable) but that only took me a few hours (10 I think?) But it was only easy cause I was simultaneously watching walkthroughs of it. And the final reason is also because a video game (I'm addicted, sue me) called Skylanders. The controls are a little confusing at first as well as the way to change characters, but I think they incorporated the new way quite effectively so the player wouldn't have to go to a save point to change characters like they did in Kingdom Hearts. I have yet to beat it though, stopped at the second level because I'm trying to get 100% in it and you'd need Skylanders of all 8 types to get 100% so I'm trying to get all 8 types before going on.**

**Lucy (Sent through wall with pictures of dragons and swords falling all over the place): How did I get here?**

**Me: I used my author powers to save you from dying. I thought I should be a little nice to lessen my cruelty at your current weakness.**

**Izaya (Walks through opening): You really need to be a little nicer to her. I thought you said you respected her a bit?**

**Me: That's for later chapters. Until the part where she won her battle with the doll person on the island where Grey met his old rival Leon, I thought of her only as a Mary Sue. Since we are not there yet, I'm using that mind set until we get there. And she doesn't have her whip yet so she couldn't have fought back and have a hope of winning.**

**Izaya: She gets a whip?**

**Roxas: Of course d-**

**Me: Roxas first you try to reveal to Aoi who you are and now Izaya; am I going to have to make this thing slightly AU from the way it's supposed to go and have ou be a different person?**

**Roxas: No… … … But still-**

**Me: You're not allowed to talk yet. I need to finish a few more things. First I found out how to see how many hits a story has (don't mock me, I only pay attention to stuff that I know how to work at first) and saw that this story is really popular at 4751 hits total! I'm really happy I learned how to do it. I may even put my Bleach story back up since I know how to do that now. And also I know that all my reviewers have lots of stories being written at the same time and I'm only doing 3 at the same time, but I am going to put up a schedule of when I'll update stuff. I am not as skilled as you guys are and am envious of your skills, but it's getting hard to update everything the way I currently am. So if I'm sounding lazy I'm sorry, it's just the way things are going. And finally, a large hint of foreshadowing that I think maybe buried deep but I may be wrong and it's very obvious so if you have any guesses on the foreshadowing, feel free to take a guess either in the reviews or if you want to keep it private PM it. Anyway this goes I love to read your reviews and it makes my day to read every bit of honesty, even reading some honesty when I don't get a review. Oh almost forgot, LunarBlaze, if you are reading this, I apologize for before. Catherine was not supposed to cross the border and be slightly mean. I'd say she didn't mean it but then I'd be lying. But I don't think it's your fault. You have stuff to do like every other human being and it was Christmas recently so that's another reason to pardon it. Plus if you have writers block who cares, you're stuff is worth the wait and always great to read. Nothing can be compared to the joy I feel except reading everyone's reviews. And let's not forget the man who helped me gain the confidence to do this story, Mr. Fatherfail (aka Aaron) himself. If I hadn't sent him an OC for The Silence Uprising, this stuff would probably never been posted and I wouldn't know all of you reviewers. Aaron, I must thank you for that and salute you. You are truly one of the best author's for Fairy Tail fanfic I have ever read (Blaze being a close second). I really hope you all enjoyed it and I'll only be updating this story until I work out a schedule for the stories. Crap I'm making this longer than need be and I still have one thing to say: I can't update next week because it's my finals week. Not happy about. Anyway I'm going to have something caffeinated to help me go to sleep so Roxas, if you please.**

**Roxas: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	47. Chapter 45

**AN: Yo readers it is the one and only Edward the Pure. I almost had a great way to have Makarov's fight, and then I realized that I was accidentally using Edward from my Digimon fic and was using the power of DigiXros. How I got that confused is beyond me. If anyone has any psychological advice on this feel free to tell me because I think I'm starting to see fruit fall over the screen of the computer and I keep hearing Kirby going "HIII!" It may be too many video games and some inspiration coming back for the Digimon fic. But I'm getting off subject.**

**Aoi: Right we don't care about your personal life Ed, just tell them what they're about to read.**

**Me: You just spoiled it with your appearance Aoi. As they know you have been absent since Kaito took you and with you here that only leads to 2 conclusions; first, Izaya somehow saved you while he is still in the cave like guild or second, someone else did. But they all point back to you coming back, which I was going to tell them really fancifully.**

**Aoi: You still can, they just will know what you mean.**

**Me: Alright here's the card. I apologize for this inconvenience but I am afraid that I am having some difficulty figuring out the last few fights so I'm stepping away from them for today and focusing on someone else. Someone who's last real appearance was a few chapters ago and who's one of my favorite characters of the entire story, IZAYA TSUBASA. Wait (looks over card), sorry this is the one for the second to last boss battle. All the other stuff was true up until the last sentence. Someone who's last real appearance was a few chapters ago, who also is a key character, and one of my favorite characters I have ever seen or wrote because her personality is just so fun to write about, ladies and gentlemen (or by the case I've been seeing so far Blaze and Aaron) give it up for the one, the only, well not the only but the main one, give it up for AOI MURAMASA! How was that?**

**Izaya: More comedic than fancy.**

**Edward: I'm going to have to agree with him on this.**

**Lucy: Diddo.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Aoi: Get out of here you cat. (Hides behind Izaya and does shoeing motions)**

**Eamonn: I thought you said OC's were the only people allowed to enter the room.**

**Me: I accidentally off shot when I saved Lucy so she twisted her ankle and can't leave until it's healed. I asked Izaya to have Alice look it over but-**

**Izaya: He put an Uverright statue right over by the chair Lucy is sitting in so I can't call anyone.**

**Me: Not my best idea, but I did it so that the people coming from all around out of nowhere would only be able to enter this pocket dimension unless I allowed it. Anyway, I wish to say one more thing since I can't remember the last time I said this: I don't own Fairy Tail. I may have a friend that would write a book, publish it, then create a fanfiction of it, but I think he's insane for thinking that. So if I owned Fairy Tail, do you think you'd be reading this here instead of in the manga? Food for thought. To the brainwashed zombie person!**

**Aoi: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**

Chapter 45

*Kaito POV*

We walked through a forest area. I can't believe that Izaya T had me pledge to join, forced my 'sister' to join without her even knowing she did, and he was sending us both back to our house on the opposite end of the continent, without any form of transportation, not even a few jewels for a train so we were forced to walk. My 'sister' still had that blank look in her now red eyes. But for a second there I thought a saw a tear fall. When I looked again her face was completely the same, no tear path in sight. Must have been my imagination.

*Aoi POV*

I struggled against the chains that held me to a make shift but sturdy wall. It was no use; they were too well held for me to get out but I kept trying anyways. A woman stood in front of me, the one known as Saika. I was surprised to find that Muramasa wasn't here with me, trying to fight Saika but I guess she must be suppressing him. "Don't try to resist anymore little girl. You've lost this battle," she said as she moved one of her hands and a sharp piece of metal came out of the ground, poking right on my forehead. "In here, evil is absolute and good is non-existent." It kept putting pressure on me, drawing blood a few minutes later.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this. Izaya R will kick your butt," I told her, not caring that a little blood got in my eyes. She responds with a little smirk.

"You really think that while I control this body he'll harm me? You must not know him very well," she said as the metal retracted. Before I could say anything else though, she kicked me in the gut with amount of energy she could. "And yes, I would know because I know him. Has he told you at all what happened when he was 5? I'm guessing not, a moment in his life he wishes to forget." I looked at her skeptically.

"Izaya 's unnatural interest in how people act, how they are, why they do what they do, how he can read everything, how do you think this all came along?" She asked as I waited for her to answer thinking she was asking a rhetorical question. When she said nothing I decided to answer.

"He's that smart and cunning, that's how. He learned how to read body language and see slight differences that most would miss." She laughed at the answer I gave her.

"You think that's how? That's a child's answer, not the answer of a woman." She walked over and brought my face close to hers with her left hand. "I gave him that power." My eyes widened as she said that and pushed me away. "You see, the human race may have its ups and downs and may be a race of violence, but I really do love all humans. You are all interesting creatures." She started to stare off but caught herself soon after. "That's why anyone who dares to try and control my power will lose the sense of their own being and come under my influence. He found me when he was 5 and slaughtered a village of dark guild mages. I took his every action and used that to kill them all. As a soul in a sword I can't show you humans my true love so instead, I show it to you by cutting you down. A remnant of me remained in Izaya when I left him. His interest spawned from my love, and because I knew so much about you humans and your actions, he instantly knew how to tell. Nothing he has is his except his magic. Without that, he's just a human me." I looked up in horror at this fact.

"You're wrong," I said, trying to tell myself she was wrong as well. "Izaya may have done something like that, but it seems that it wasn't his fault, only yours." The chains seemed to crumbled apart, the fighting spirit in me coming out. "I won't let you take me back to that place. Even if it had been my favorite place to be I have a new one in Fairy Tail. New friends that accept me for who I am, not caring about my past. Comrades who are true to each other and never betray each other." I unconsciously rubbed the ring Izaya had given me. "Love in the most unlikely of forms and places. If you think I'm going to let you just walk around and do what you wish if I have a chance to stop you, then you are horribly mistaken!" The surroundings changed to a battle field with multiple weapons in the ground. I didn't care about that and didn't notice until I saw a familiar sight; Muramasa. He was standing on a hill top watching us.

"You really think that you stand a chance against me without your precious Muramasa?" She asked as the sword Saika forming in her right hand. I looked at her and just let out a slight chuckle.

"You have a point, I can't battle you without him, and that's why I'm going to win now." I put my hand forward and Muramasa appeared as a guitar, but slowly changed. *INTERUPTION FOR SOMETHING TO SAY: Just because I'm a little tired and can't describe it form memory, just know that Muramasa now looks like a Gibson Flying V guitar* I reached for the handle on the back to utilize its sword mode as Fairy Tail's emblem burned onto the back. "Now, shall we begin?" I asked before we charged each other.

*Kaito POV*

We were about to leave the forest and enter a plains area, Aoi collapsed on the ground unconscious. Pathetic that she just faints out of the blue, probably due to lack of water, food or exhaustion. I walked over and hefted her up onto my shoulder as I began to carry her. Before I could get much farther though, a flash of purplish light as well has 2 beige lights filled my vision as 3 figures stood in front of me. "Beelz, I think that this is the guy Yuki told us about," one of the figures said, talking to the one in the leather jacket.

"Sode, if he isn't then you can call me John Doe. Shuiro, get Aoi," he told the youngest looking. Before they could react I tossed Aoi at Shuiro and fired off a blast of lightning at Beelz and a cone of fire at Sode. Both dodged easily and hid behind some trees for cover. Shuiro and Aoi were gone but I knew people were still here.

"Kaito right? Don't take this personal, it's just you hurt one of our friends." I turn around to see Sode with a 44 caliber pistol aimed right at my shoulder. She fired and it didn't do anything, but I did feel a slight pain through my shoulder. "Bullet magic, perfect for assassins because it only causes internal damage not external." Two more shots were heard and I felt the same pain go through my gut and left leg. This was going to be a long fight.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that ends it. Sorry that it's kind of short but I was going to figure out everything that goes on in the fight before I type it up. Usually I just type what feels right when I'm here and only delete it if I change my mind and something else sounds better, but when it comes to epic fights, I need all the planning I can get. Anyway, only question I have is: If Izaya R originally had Saika and a part is still in him, then why is she trying to destroy him instead of regaining that missing part? I thought that up on the spot but I think I got my own idea to form for that. If you guys want to post a theory that I may use just put it in the reviews.**

**Aoi: And I am getting revenge next chapter! Yes!**

**Izaya: And I feel forgotten almost.**

**Roxas: Hey Ed, is it OK if I go see if my-**

**Me: Yes go ahead, just don't say who it is your seeing. I don't want you to reveal the large foreshadowing I put in the last chapter, which I find odd that no one even tried to guess the foreshadowing. Anyway before you go Roxas we have to end things so if you would be so kind.**

**Roxas: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	48. Chapter 46

**AN: Hello readers I am back. Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I wasn't in the mood to write because of something that happened after I last updated and though I did have the fight between Aoi and Saika finished first, I wasn't in the mood to write. I feel repetitive here.**

**Aoi: We're sorry for what happened to you.**

**Me: Nothing happened to me; it's that I'm having a total guilt trip. I don't want to bring it up now because I fear I'll lose my will to write and be forced to do a triple update on Monday to make up for these days. Today was supposed to be a double update to make up for it, but I am still working on the fight between Beelz, Sode, Shuiro, and Kaito. And for those who don't remember, Beelz, Sode, and Shuiro were the three people who gave Aoi her trial last real arc. If you can't remember what they look like the description is in chapters 22 and 26. 22 for Sode and Shuiro, who change a bit in 26, but currently look like they do in 22 and Beelz is only in 26. Now-**

**Dekker: Let's get started.**

**Me: I thought that Uverright statue would help but apparently is hasn't. Dekker why are you here?**

**Dekker: If you think I'm here for the same reason as my impatient partner then you're wrong. I have an idea you might find well and knowing you, I bet you'll accept.**

**Me: Well this is unexpected. While we negotiate, enjoy the works of, well, me.**

Chapter 46

*Aoi POV*

Our swords made contact with one another and we both tried to overpower the other, neither gaining any lee way. We both jumped back soon after and charged again. Each attack we tried, the other parried or blocked. This battle was going nowhere fast. I used my chain magic to hold her still and charged, attempting to cut her. She broke the chains swiftly after though and blocked. As I went to jump back she took the opening and slashed across my chest.

I landed a ways away and held my wound. It wasn't too bad but I would need to do a swift patch job when this battle was over. I got up and saw she disappeared. A stabbing pain through my left lung answered my question of where she was. I looked down to see a sword run straight through me. As it was retracted, Saika moved it downward to cut more and inflict more pain.

I fell to the ground as she grabbed me by the hair and threw me with a great amount of strength across the battlefield. "I can't believe that even with the power of my 'brother' you are no match for me. You have more power than this and yet you keep it sealed in you. Release your curse and maybe it'll be a fair fight. If not, I'm afraid you're fighting a pointless battle," she said as she put the flat edge of her sword in her shoulder, waiting to see my reaction. I slowly got up as pain rippled through my body and kept Muramasa pointed at her. She closed her eyes and let out a sad sigh. "Why do you persist in fighting this hopeless fight?" She asked. I scoffed at her question.

"Why you ask. Are you deaf then? Do I need to repeat myself? I'm fighting to defeat you. You've messed with Fairy Tail and I will not allow that. I am not going to let you win and take my body back and use it for your own needs. As long as my friends and comrades are with me in spirit, I won't lose!" I charged with a speed that was faster than what I was running at before. I slashed at her but she still blocked, only she seemed to be struggling against my force. She pushed me back eventually though and ran at me while my guard was down. I was expecting that though and parried and wrapped her with my chains. Before she could break them though, I flung her into the air and over to the other side of the battlefield. While she was in the air, I switched Muramasa back to his guitar form and played multiple strings of notes at a fast pace, sending an incredible amount of music note blasts at her, each one hitting and exploding when it hit her.

Before she fell to the ground though, I played a rift and blew up where she landed. The smoke cleared and she was still struggling to get out of the chains. She was severally burned from the heat of the explosion and had some places where small amounts of blood were coming out. I pulled the chains as hard as I could and pulled her back. I prepared Muramasa back into sword form and ran her straight through. She didn't seem to be in pain but when I took another look, it appeared to be a scarecrow made of straw and with a prankster's face on it.

I heard a high pitch noise and soon the prankster face was replaced by that of a face of pure malice. The scarecrow became a white light in the shape of what it was and before I could react, exploded right next to me. The force of the explosion was probably equal to a quarter of the power of Ethereon. I was blown back quite a large distance and landed harshly on my back, skidding farther still. Saika stepped out from behind a pile of debris as I tried to get up, my body not listening to me. She walked over and kicked Muramasa away from me. "Such a tactic like that is not something you've done before Ms. Muramasa, but it was very well planned. We must be rubbing off on you," she said as she stroked her sword.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her, anger apparent in my voice. She looked rather happy that I was asking that question.

"I am referring to the curse you are bearing. Demon swords steal the life force of those who wield them. In this case, Muramasa is stealing your life force. While I'm in here though, I am also stealing your life force. But with the cost does come a bargain. While you wield a demon sword, the amount of power and magic you have greatly increases. And also, the wielder slowly gains traits of the demon sword's personality. For example when Izaya R controlled me, he took on my love for humans and my knowledge of you apes. But since he no longer wields me he should have lost those traits. But because a remnant is stuck in him, I am constantly sucking his life force, not much at all but in the amount of time he's had me I've absorbed 33 years from his life. In about 33 years I'll have absorbed enough to make him die a full 100 years early and he would keep all the knowledge and interests. Wielding a demon sword is always accompanied by this curse," she explained, scratching her sword.

"So that's why," I said as I tested to see if my body would respond. I was able to move a few fingers and toes easily so I guess I'll have to go with that. "I thought it was odd that I was able to use more magic than I could before and why I felt so much stronger. I guess that what I gained from Muramasa was arrogance?" I asked her, readying my move before ending it.

"No, you gained his swordsmanship and his determination," she said as she stabbed my left leg. I tried not to scream out from the excruciating pain, but found it difficult to. She removed the sword and dragged it upwards along my body. "You also have his resistance to torture, but if you think your little plan will work just try it. With a broken leg it's impossible." She laid the tip against my neck and brought it back to skewer my throat into the ground.

Before she could though, I swept her feet from under her and rolled over to Muramasa, grabbed him and put the strap on over my shoulder. She got back up and ran over to slash at me. I quickly played something calming and soothing, making her stagger a bit and hold her head with her hands, dropping the sword. I played it slowly and she toppled over, trying to stay awake. I finished playing the song and she fell asleep.

Muramasa changed into his human form and let out a hearty laugh. "That was the most fun I've had in 100,000,000 years," he said ecstatically. I look at him kind of annoyingly.

"Weren't you locked away for that amount of time?" I asked him as he realized what he said. "Anyway, where were you when Saika came and took over?" He looked slightly embarrassed as he answered.

"I was actually sleeping." I punch him in the face, despite the pain I'm feeling all over my body. "So what are you going to do with her?" He asked. I looked over to her and got a great idea, thanks to what she told me.

"She has tons of life energy stored in her. If you do something to take away her energy then that means you won't have to devour mine," I told him as he nodded in understanding.

"The only problem is that what she absorbed was your fiancé's life force, are you really OK with that?" He asked. There was only one thing that I found wrong with his statement. I mean, he is not my fiancé, yet, since he had yet to work up the guts and pop the question, or he felt it may be too soon despite knowing what was coming. But he still had a point. I wasn't OK with that, but still.

What was I thinking, putting myself before him, what kind of person am I? He was willing to sacrifice himself when we were faced against the pedosexual succubus, whom I'm not happy died by Izaya's hands and not mine, and I was going to sacrifice his life force to keep myself alive longer? "Can you return the energy to him?" I asked him as he let out a slight laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You care about him more than yourself, how cliché, if you ask me. I would never do something like that, always looking out for myself, but since you asked it's an easy task." He walked over to Saika and flicked her on the forehead as green smoke lifted off her body. "There, it's done. Now I believe you have a sibling to get rid of." A flash of light and I was lying down by Shuiro from the ruins.

"Sode, I need some cover fire!" She yelled at her sister. Sode nodded and fired off a few bullets to distract the target. "Aoi, Sode has him distracted now so go around and knock him out." I was surprised she was the more aggressive as opposed to her sister but complied anyway. Getting behind Kaito was easy. Beelz and Shuiro joined the firing to distract him. When I got behind him Beelz was standing next to me.

"Let's make sure that he pays for what he did to you and interrupting my reading hour," he said as a purple glow covered his body. He soon changed into a shot gun with a revolving quadruple barrel. "Just aim and shoot and he'll be knocked out," Beelz said as his image flashed in my head. So this is what Izaya went through with a Titan when using Armament. I took aim at Kaito's head and fired off a barrage of green bullets. Each hit and turned into green powder which he soon passed out from.

"Thanks for the help guys," Sode said as she gave me a hug. "It's a good thing you didn't give Izaya the amulets yet or else you'd be home probably." They all disappeared in a flash of smoke. I looked around and saw that a cave that had powerful magic coming from it was in sight. Before I went though, I had to regain some power. Apparently the Armament took a lot out of me, as well as exhaustion from the fight with Saika.

"Can't believe that I haven't done this in so long," I said as I brought out a sucker from my pocket and began to suck on it. Man how I missed the feeling of a sucker in my mouth. As I sucked on it, I waited for my energy to return.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: So you're saying if I do this than I could possibly end up with a great way to portray Eamonn as well as give him a goal to reach? I know who to ask so don't worry; they'll be getting a PM after this is updated.**

**Dekker: Glad I could help out. And I hope that things go well for Eamonn and Lilith.**

**Me: Me too. Well enjoy the mahjong tournament you and the other OC's set up.**

**Dekker: They probably won't but I will thanks. (leaves)**

**Me: He knows me too well, probably because he represents a part of me. Anyway, I promised I'd tell you so here it is.**

**Aoi: You know you don't have to Ed. The trauma me and Izaya endured were at least in no comparison of your guilt trip. Mostly because we're made up and yours is real, but if you don't want to then don't.**

**Me: As a fanfic writer, and a person who would join Fairy Tail if it existed, I am going to do this. Besides, everyone deserves to hear this explanation and help raise awareness on this sort of thing.**

**Roxas: Hoorah Ed, hoorah.**

**Izaya: **

**Me: On Wednesday after I last updated, my friend was leaving the room we were in, a kid who had been picking on him for a year and a half and I knew only about him bothering my friend from the start of October was picking on him again. One of my other friends saw this and intervened, telling the kid to stop messing with his friend while the friend being picked on was trying to get out of there quickly. There was a misunderstanding and the kid thought that my other friend was trying to start a fight. The first friend wasn't taking it when friend 2 began to get picked on. And just as a teacher was walking up, the kid pushed my first friend. The teacher broke it up though and brought all three of them out of the room to see the story. The only one who got in trouble was friend 2, who was suspended until today, which I believe is BULL SHIT! The teacher saw what happened and the kid gets off scotch free? Anyway, what I'm feeling guilty about is that I just stood and watched; not even trying to intervene and say to my first friend that it wasn't worth it. I just stood and watched like I was just a spectator. My reason was I was afraid to try and calm my first friend down when he was enraged and knew friend 2 was more suited. But I didn't even try. When I talked to him about it later I apologized and he said it was OK. He was trying to leave so I wouldn't get caught up in it since I am trying to graduate a year early. I just realized while writing this something to deepen the guilt: we've been friends about 6 years, and I didn't do a damn thing. If any of you readers wants to adopt this story and kill me, then do so. The amount of guilt is killing me and I am not suicidal so I won't do it myself. I promise I won't resist if you say yes.**

**Izaya: So you're losing the will to live?**

**Me: You heard what I said Izaya; you know how I feel better than I do.**

**Edward: Ed please don't. We love you. If you die, than we might as well be forgotten. You put a part of yourself in each and every one of us, so it is almost like we die.**

**Eamonn: I'm going to have to agree with him on this. I mean I CAUSED my best friend's death, and we'd been friends for about 8 years**

**Lilith: That's right, you can't give up because of a little guilt.**

**Me: It's not a little, it's a lot.**

**Aoi (walks up to me and punches me in the face): Get a hold of yourself already you damn idiot! (silence) Come on, think of the readers. Do you think they would want you to die? Do you think that us, the OC's they sent to you would be around still? Don't you think we would probably be forgotten because you gave up? And how would Blaze feel? You've read her stories and seen that she is respectable enough to not be a fan of this! And not to mention that Fatherfail might not be happy. Anyone who has read your works like it. If you suddenly died and went away, I'm sure that no one would be happy.**

**Me: …**

**Izaya: I think we should give Ed some alone time to think about this and see what the reviewers say about this stuff. Roxas, I don't think your lines are needed here so don't say them.**

**Roxas: Alright, we'll leave you alone now Ed. Hope you get to feeling better.**

**Me: … … Ciaossu. … … … …**


	49. Chapter 47

**AN: And I am back for an update that I believe that you guys deserve for standing by me during my little funk there. I got over it soon after I read Fatherfail's review and talking to my mom about it. And I actually realized it after watching The Rite and a few other movies, that the mom is the most influential character in a person's life. This might not be true for everyone, but it certainly is true here.**

**Izaya: Both of my parents were influential to me.**

**Aoi: And both of mine were too over protective to be influential in my case.**

**Me: I almost forgot you were back Aoi, sorry to say this but in this room you always stay near the back, why is that?**

**Aoi: I don't know, it just seems natural.**

**Me: To get back on topic, I have put the schedule on my profile. Since I don't have school tomorrow, I may not update the designated story for that day. You'll have to find out what the schedule via profile to figure out and also, to make things less interesting, I'm not going to include the fight with Beelz, Shuiro, Sode and Kaito, mainly because it was just a gun battle basically and I am no good with gun scenes.**

**Aoi: Hey, where are everyone else? Aren't they usually here? Why's it just me and Izaya, as well as Roxas who I have no idea how he fits into all this in the end?**

**Me: I'm glad you asked that, but that will be explained later. And we are going to have maybe two fight scenes here: one with Zero vs. his opponent and Natsu against his, if I can fit it in. If I remember correctly I had put up that Hamar would be fighting Natsu, but I actually had this idea over the depression break from this story.**

**Roxas: And with that I start this chapter off.**

Chapter 47

*Third POV, Zero*

Zero got up off the ground that resembled a forest. There were pine trees and all other types of trees around, especially red wood. There was a rustle from some bushes a few meters away. Out from behind the bush came out none other than Hamar. He was looking around lost. "You aren't Natsu Dragneel are you?" He asked Zero, who gave his answer with a shake of his head. "Well, what to do then," he asked himself. As if on cue Izaya T's voice began to come down from the ceiling.

"How could you get lost? I thought I told you to go and take care of Natsu, not Zhevron? Nevermind before you answer. Just take care of him," the voice cut off after that.

Hamar looked at Zero then let out a sigh and charged at Zero. Both drew their swords and clashed blades. Zero pushed Hamar back and tried to enchant his sword. Hamar though, used his magic to shoot a blast of fire at Zero, forcing to dodge. He tried the same thing as before but Hamar fired off a blast of electricity instead, again forcing Zero to dodge. _This is bad,_ Zero thought. _I can't use my enchantments, and if I try to use my Cosmic magic he'll probably stop that as well._

While Zero was pondering this, Hamar exquipped a different sword that seemed like a simple katana at a distance. But if one was close enough to notice, the blade was moving around, vibrating with an extremely high pitch whine. _Guess I have no choice then,_ Zero thought as he stopped and tried to focus on his blade again.

Hamar saw this and fired off a blast of ice at Zero, only to have it slashed by his sword without and magic. Zero smirked at his achievement and the blade seemed to glow red for a brief second. "Enchant: Fire." The blade erupted into flames. Hamar exquipped his first blade with the phrase "Kill only what you can defeat in the afterlife" written in Asarabian as well as the vibrating sword.

"So, you are an enchanter? Guess we'll be on slightly equal ground then," he said as the curved sword began to be covered in ice and the vibrating one surrounded by water. "My magic, Elemental Palette, allows me to use the elements together or separately and attach them onto my swords." He ran with unimaginable speed at Zero and tried to slash him with the ice sword only to be blocked by Zero's flaming one, both canceling the other out. Hamar then proceeded to swing the water sword only to have Zero jump back to dodge.

_He's skilled in close combat and ranged. This is going to be a little more difficult,_ Zero thought as he put more distance. _The only way to deal any damage would to be to try and hit him from up close, but could that work?_ He didn't have much time to think it through anymore as Hamar fired off a round of electrified icicles and dark flames. Zero did the best he could to dodge but got hit by a few of the attacks, causing some bruises to appear on his body. As Zero finished his plan he ran straight at Hamar, dodging each blast of cold flames shot at him. Zero got close to slash Hamar as he enchanted his sword with electricity, and slashed at Hamar who blocked it with his vibrating sword. He raised his second sword to hit the Cosmic mage, but was stopped when Zero grabbed his wrist to stop him from raising the sword any higher. "Cosmic Magic: Star Shower." Multiple stars fell from the sky and impacted the spot they were standing. Zero had used a bit of his magic to add wind to the sword and used that to blow him back just in time for the meteors to hit. When the barrage ended, Hamar was gone and in his place was a piece of paper. It read: "Good job youngling, I'm impressed you could deal any amount of damage to him with how weak you are. Guess that means I'll just have to add you onto the list of people to kill. But enjoy this little bit of information before passing out; Hamar wasn't the one for you to be worried of. Who awaits Izaya R and the slayer is much more terrifying." And with that, the sounds of a thousand voices filled Zero's head, stressing his brain past its limit and he passed out cold.

*Izaya T POV*

I walked over to Hamar and gave him a disappointed look, which he lowered his head at, knowing that I expected better. I would let it slide this once though. I turned to Lacy and Sophia and gave them a serious look. "Go tell him what's up," I told them. Both knew who I was talking about and ran out of the room to let him know. I knew he'd be hungry for a challenge against Natsu, so I'll let him have his fun. I how Natsu and his hot headedness will handle our master illusionist.

*Izaya R POV, finally*

We had been running for what seemed like hours, but I knew it was merely a few minutes. Natsu was looking disappointed that no enemies had shown up, but at the same time kind of relieved. He felt the power that Lucy had gone up against and was kind of scared if there was anyone more powerful, at least that what his face looks like its saying. I agree that it is kind of scary, but with what I'd gone against with Izaya T, I wasn't surprised that there were people this strong.

Before we could go any further than we had gone, a giant bear showed up out of nowhere and slashed at us. "What the hell is that thing?" Natsu asked. I looked at the thing and tried to discern that myself. Before I could say I don't know, Happy, who I had forgotten about entirely, popped up from behind Natsu and began a very deep explanation.

"That isn't a real thing Natsu, it's an illusion. The legs are slightly transparent, but enough so that you can tell it's not real," Happy said as we both noticed what he was talking about. It may have been hard to tell at a glance, but when you're looking at it, it was as obvious as day, at least for me.

"Alright then if it's an illusion, there must be someone making it," I said as the giant wolf began growling in the direction of a few rocks behind the giant bear. "Go wild Wulf," I said as it complied happily, ripping straight through the bear, turning it into mist, and stepping on the rocks. A figure jumped out of the dust as it began to settle. It landed a few yards away from where the rocks once were. The figure turned out to be a man with long, straight black hair, porcelain skin, a baggy black shirt, brown pants with no pockets, black gloves, and an open brown trench coat. What were weird though were his eyes; the right one was grey and the other was a deep bronze color.

"To think a pitiful creature that thinks of nothing other than destruction could locate my location so fast," he said as he closed his eyes. He was smiling at us like he was superior to us. "Oh but I am mindless beast," he said as he opened his eyes and looked directly at me. This guy was really getting on my nerves. "Glad to hear it." He kept talking like her was reading out-wait. "That's right; I can read your minds as well as create illusions." His magic spiked as several large dragons made of mist appeared out of thin air and attacked us using breath attacks.

We both dodged out of the way and saw the ground where the attack hit dissolve. "Looks like even though their illusions, they're very real when they attack," I said as I prepared to fuse with Wulf, but Natsu held up his hand to stop me. "Natsu, he's not someone you can beat easily. Let me take care of him." Natsu didn't seem to hear me as he started to stretch.

"I know, but who else is going to hold them back while you go on to get Aoi. And I'm really itching for a fight, so I can't pass this opportunity up," he said as fire began to cover his fists. I gave him one last look before deciding.

"You die on me Natsu, it'll be a burial in the earth, not cremation," I said as I began to run off. I was barely a few yards away before someone new popped out from behind the rocks a few feet away, forming a barrier made of stone.

"Wulf, Armament." I said as black light formed around my body. It faded to reveal my body looking akin to a werewolf, but the wolf head was on my forehead while a piece of cloth covered my mouth and nose. Silver claws covered my hands and feet and Fairy Tail's emblem emblazoned on my chest. "Werewulf." My speed rose dramatically as well as my physical strength as I simply punched the barrier and it shattered instantly. The person jumped back but didn't have time for anything else. I delivered a punch to their face sending them flying backwards, skidding a few times. I ran up behind him and kicked him into the air then jumped up to meet him and delivered a round house kick sending him flying farther back. And to finish it, "New Moon Howl," I said as black energy shot out from the cloth and impacted the person.

I fell to the ground exhausted. I was too careless with my magic and used too much, just to get a few feet farther, and I had no way to regain it. I had enough for one burst of speed but I couldn't waste it. Before anything else could happen though, I felt a few hands grabbing my feet, pulling me into the ground. When I was stuck in the ground a few fists rose from the ground and all hit me at the same time, sending me flying back a few feet, maybe 5. I heard a laugh and got up to see who was laughing. It was the person I had attacked. He was perfectly fine except for a few rips in his clothes. "Who would have thought that you were this strong? But I just want to know if it's your real strength or not," he said in between laughs. As he stopped he bowed mockingly. "Sorry, didn't introduce myself quite yet have I. Ian Diablo is the name, Demon Riot is my magic." As if to prove his point he snapped his fingers and 2 demons made of stone rose from both sides of him.

I looked over to his bag of goods and saw some lacryma in it. If I could get something from that, I could raise my magic back to normal levels and continue on forward, but the only problem was getting past those two demons. They were put close together so that no one could get past without having to smash them. And from what I'd seen, he could create some more as easily. If I could somehow get past them without having to destroy them and without him noticing, then I wouldn't have to stay here, but how?

As if to answer my question a familiar voice came from behind me. "Duck!" I did so and a sphere of purple energy flew at both demons and destroyed them. I turned around to see Mira standing there in her Satan Soul from.

"Mira, what are you doing here?" I asked her, and she gave me a look that reminded me of the old Mira I knew.

"I got a message from Koji telling me to come here. I don't know who it was from but assumed it came from you," she said in the same voice she had used at the bar. It was scary that she could look like that and still have the gentle voice, but not very surprising.

"I didn't send you anything, but I could use some help here. I need a distraction," I told her. She gave me a confused glance.

"What kind?"

*Cave-like Area, Third POV*

A person wearing a leather cloak and pure white robes and no shoes sat on a flattened rock with a few storm clouds in front of her. What was odd was that the storm clouds had chains on them, like they were prevented from moving or releasing anything. The person looked over to see a new figure they had never seen before come her way. When he walked close enough for them to see they made it out. The new figure was humanoid with blue skin, three clawed fingers and toes, a golden helmet, golden armor that looked prismatic but didn't cover his arms or legs, golden shoulder guards and red eyes. "It seems the Eastern Dragon has yet to awaken," the new arriver stated. The cloak wearer jumped off of the rock she was sitting on and approached the new figure.

"Magnum, you really should learn to be more patient," they said in a female voice. The other, Magnum, looked surprised at the voice and appeared to smirk at the person.

"A miracle doesn't wait to happen, it just does. Knowing that you should know why I'm so impatient Aoi," Magnum said as the cloaked figure removed her hood to reveal that it was the Terminian counterpart of Earth land's Aoi. Magnum was known as the Champion of Miracles, since all his fights may not always start out his way, but in the end something happens to allow him to win in the end. "So besides that part, why are we just sitting around waiting for him to awaken? Couldn't we just use the Oath to Order?" He asked her, only to have her scoff at his stupidity.

"I've already explained it to you. The Oath to Order will only work when they're power is no longer locked by the curse plaguing the world." He shot her a look that could kill, but didn't act on it. "Besides that point, even if I were to use it, it wouldn't work. The song will only work when played by one of pure heart. I've done so much evil I wouldn't be any help at all." He nodded in understanding as his armor began to shine brightly.

"It seems that I can't stay here and keep you company any longer. I'll come by in a few hours as my magic fully restores." He told her before turning into a golden cube with two diamonds on it mirroring each other vertically and a curvy M between them. It then flew off in a golden light and disappeared.

"If it takes that long," she whispered as it faded and the cave went pitch black. "But if I know Izaya, it'll be only half an hour." She smiled and disappeared in a sphere of feathers.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that's the end. Now the only OC's in the AN room are Izaya, Aoi and Roxas since they're the only ones still conscious. And now as I promised I said I'd tell you why it's only you three, that's because now only OC's from the story I'm writing for at the moment will appear in the AN's, so that means that AN's will have designated review liners, or in other words, their own Roxas. One's been assigned for The More Things Change and there's no choice who to choose who to have do my Xros Wars fic, so that should end it. And also before I forget, this was supposed to be updated yesterday, but I was caught up in video games and didn't write this at all. -_-" Eh-heh-heh.**

**Izaya: And who contacted Mirajane?**

**Aoi: And when am I coming back.**

**Me: Questions to answers that will be revealed later but there are a few more things I want to say before ending this thing and adding the question. I just want to say that Magnum is based off of my favorite Digimon of all time, Magnamon. I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself. I started watching the second season again and that's my favorite since it goes along with the first season so well, and it even mentions stuff that happened in the Digimon Movie. I'm getting too excited about this. But come on, if you look at one of the other counter parts, say Pokémon, and they keep the series separate from the movie. For the first and second season of Digimon, they put them together so well. I may have done the appearance description off but that's even what he's supposed to look like. Look up Magnamon if you can't remember what he looks like.**

**Izaya: While he thinks of his new hero, I'm going to ask the question for the chapter: What exactly are the powers of the member without a name yet. I'll put up the bio's for the two villains that appeared so that you can know what they look like since they haven't been mentioned for a few chapters.**

Name: Ian Diablo

Age: 14

Gender: male

Appearance: 5'3", copper brown ear-length hair, dark violet eyes, and pale skin. He wears a pale green shirt with a large darks green x on the back, a light brown cloak over it, khaki shorts, and black shoes with wisp-like patterns on the sides. He also carries a brown shoulder bag that contains many lacrima items.

History: Ian had lived as an orphan since he was born. He didn't mind living at the orphanage at all since he always had friends there. Unfortunately after his 10th birthday, a fire was started by some bandits and burned the orphanage to the ground. He barely survived. His personality greatly changed from the event. He realized how "cruel" the world was and lived a life on his own. He hates guilds of all kinds and prefers to be left alone.

Magic: Demon Riot (can summon small demons and use them as his minions to do his bidding. Other times he can use them to create a gun, sword, or scythe. The demons are made of darkness and whatever was used to summon them (if Ian uses the ground to summon them then they become part earth or if he summons them on ice, they will become part ice).He can only summon a few dozen demons or a few large demons.)  
>Tattoo Location: right ankle, blood red<p>

Personality: He is a bit on the quiet side. He is always changing sides to survive. He looks out only for himself but if he wants s ay on someone's good side, he will bend a little. Before he had a good heart but after a certain incident it changed him into a cold-hearted person. However, a small part of the old him still remains.

Rank: A

Other: His nickname is the Demon Master but only recently did he get this title. He is not well known among legal guilds but he is somewhat famous among dark guilds.

1. Any lacryma item in general, ranging from magic restorers to lacryma weapons to lacryma-powered light sources.

2. Some do actually consider him a coward because of his constant changing of sides. At first, he killed anyone who called him a coward but over time, he cared less about it and tells them "Survival of the smartest" since he's seen people who's bigger and physically stronger than him get killed by things he could easily defeat so he adapted this motto instead.

**And:**

Name: Hamar Salas

Age: 23

Magic: requip magic and elemental palette. He can mix several elements together and mix it with his sword.

History: Hamar was born on the Southern Continent and works as a security chief for one of the Feudal Lords that live on the Southern Continent.

Appearance: wears a long sheet of cream color, a matching bandana over his mouth, brown eyes and dark skinned. Carries a curved sword with the phrase "Kill only what you can defeat in the afterlife" written in Asarabian. Hamar also wears a matching headcloth. He stands 5'9" and his voice is accented.

Personality: Being a security chief, hes very protective of anyone he is assigned to guard and will only take orders from his leaders. Very hard headed and loyal to the people who are in charge.

**Me: And with out of the way on to naming him.**

**Izaya: You haven't named him yet?**

**Me: No, why?**

**Aoi: I swear Ed, you may be a great guy but you are really an annoyance above all else. Readers, excuse him.**

**Me: But if you want to give a name your more than welcome to. I just want to call him Lord of the Unreal, but he needs a real name. I might just go for Halimar Darkrite. But maybe not, so other suggestions are welcome. And also, with Mira's appearance do you think it'll mess up Izaya T's plan?**

**Aoi: How should we know? We don't even know what he's planning.**

**Me: That is exactly why I'm asking. I'm asking for theories, not facts. Plus his plan is still a mystery to me. But I know it'll have to do with the Guardians of the Four Hemispheres.**

**Aoi: The what?**

**Me: The Guardians of the Four Hemispheres. Or as their more commonly called, the Grand Celestial Beings. They consist of a dragon, a phoenix, a turtle and a tiger. The only one I have memorized is that the dragon is the east.**

**Aoi: Don't you think you should figure out the plan before you write?**

**Me: But where's the fun in that. I always believe in the ideology to leap before you think, unless it's homework, then it's put off for an hour then hammer it, then actually work on it.**

**Aoi: So basically you procrastinate, just great.**

**Me: Yes I know, you were given to a procrastinator who is very good at what he does, which is this.**

**Aoi: Well I'll give you that you are good sometimes, but I've always wondered why you always have me nearly die after awesomeness occurs with me?**

**Me: That's something I have no idea about either.**

**Aoi: I'm going to kill him.**

**Izaya: Allow me, Wulf. Armament.**

**Me: While I run for my life for these remaining few seconds, remember me well.**

**Roxas: He isn't going to actually die because then the OC's would die as well, but it is very good he does at least fear us. So anyway with my lines to say: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	50. Chapter 48

**AN: Hello people, I apologize for Tuesday. I was caught up in some stuff that I can't really remember right now, but I am here now. And I did do a little research on the Grand Celestial Beings. It turns out that they are protectors of Kyoto, Japan. That's all I could find since school started up on Tuesday and I was also trying to figure out the next 'The More Things Change' chapter since it isn't going to change with either of the options on the poll. And remember, you have until the end of Friday to put in your vote.**

**Aoi: Wouldn't it be better to put that up on your SE fic?**

**Me: Why yes, but I know at least two reviewers have at least seen it.**

**Izaya: But there are only two constant reviewers.**

**Me: Your point?**

**Roxas: And I have news that I want to say so that Ed doesn't. He is working on doing a group of events as a one-shot (not one of the romantic or depressing kind) for this one. It involves stuff that happens during the time of The Silence Uprising and he'll be writing stuff for that after this story is finished.**

**Me: That's it, I'm pulling the plug on that operation since you spoiled it.**

**Roxas: But I just told them to expect it.**

**Me: That's why. I was going to put it up and have as the opening line, "Welcome back readers. I know what you're thinking, possibly, 'This must be the second part of the trilogy he's writing.' I'm sad to tell you that that isn't it. I'm writing stuff that happens during The Silence Uprising that I thought would establish some development since an OC in it is going to make a few appearances in this." Then Hikari would interrupt me who shouldn't because he belongs to LunarBlaze and all that other stuff. But anyway, I was hoping to make this a double update yesterday for today to make up for Tuesday, but for some reason I was too tired to really do anything, so this is just going to be a fight between The Lord of the Unreal, or as his name is now, Mukuro Darkmite, versus Natsu Dragneel. If anyone understands why I chose the name MUKURO, then feel free to answer.**

**Izaya: And because Roxas started the last one, it's my turn.**

Chapter 48

*Third POV*

Natsu and Happy watched as Mukuro just waved his hands and the mist dragons landed next to him perfectly tame. Before Mukuro could do anything else though, Natsu charged with Happy carrying him to increase his speed. "If their just illusions I can easily break through them," Natsu said as fire surrounded his right fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He swung his fist only to be blocked by a blob made of the same misty stuff as the dragons. Mukuro just sighed and shook his head.

"There are some illusionists that can create illusions that are very close to reality. I am actually one of them," he said as a dragon slashed at Natsu, who had dodged easily. Natsu took that in and remade his strategy.

"If they're close to real then I can just destroy them all the same," he said as he took in a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar." A blast of fire escaped his mouth and slammed into the dragons and blob, but with no damage to them at all. Natsu wasn't about to give up as he asked Happy to drop him. He fell down towards where the blob was as fire surrounded his feet. "Fire Dragon's Claw." He slammed his heel into the blob, turning it into mist and leaving an opening. "Got you now. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He swung his fist only to have it blocked by one of the dragons' claw.

"It's no use you know. I am known as the Lord of the Unreal, so in other words I can continuously recreate anything you destroy no matter how many times," Mukuro said as all three of the dragons breathed misty fire that Natsu tried to eat, only to be sent across the field in a heap. Happy tried to go and help Natsu but a chimpanzee grabbed him and stopped him from helping out in anyway. Natsu had determination in his eyes still. Mukuro wasn't happy at seeing this. "You're one stubborn brat you know. I guess I'll tell you my one weakness to give you a fair advantage. My illusions take a lot of magic to create and I'm pushing my limits now. The fire you saw was pure magic, not actual flames. You can't eat those." Mukuro seemed smug at the fact his weakness was also a strength. He was the third most powerful mage out of the members of the Shadow Hands, only being S-class in their terms. They separated their ranks by a different system that was higher than the legal terms, but he didn't really understand how it worked. While he was thinking about this stuff Natsu had delivered a flame covered fist to his face and continued with a heel drop.

Mukuro staggered back and Natsu prepared to use his Roar, but the three dragons attacked with their own Roar, sending him flying back towards the same place he originally was before he had his opening. Mukuro spit onto the ground, noticing that Natsu had knocked out a tooth. "Can't believe that you were able to harm me. A lowly A-rank like you," he said as the dragons turned into mist and he breathed them in. "And to think I was going to take this easy," he said as the mist poured out again and formed a single shape. What was surprising was that it looked like Natsu, only a mistier version. "Behold the Phantasmal Image. The ultimate illusion, converting all of my magic into the form of my opponent, but with no limits to his power such as you do young mage." The sudden loss of magic always left Mukuro disoriented but he had gotten used to it after a few uses. The P.I. Natsu charged head on with a flame covered fist. Natsu did the same and both flames canceled each other out. They impacted each other and Natsu was surprised to find that his counterpart was solid.

P.I. Natsu took the advantage of this and used his other fist for a punch and sent Natsu backwards a few steps. It breathed in and let out a blast of fire as Natsu did the same. Both attackes hit and were trying to dominate in power. Natsu pushed as hard as he could, but in the end P.I. Natsu won and engulfed Natsu in the flames. Mukuro smirked at what he saw, but was surprised that Natsu could eat all of the flames. "By copying my magic you created real flames for me to eat as well," Natsu explained as he felt reenergized. "Now, let's see how you're clone handles this." Fire surrounded Natsu's entire body and it seemed to heat up all in the cave. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn." He charged the illusion who countered with a Roar, but the Sword Horn burst through that as if it was nothing and cut straight through it. But before Mukuro was able to get away, Natsu spun on his heel and aimed his attack at Mukuro. The chimp that was holding Happy let go and got in the way of the attack, only for it to be destroyed completely and slam into Mukuro, sending him flying through a few walls behind him.

In the end, Natsu fell over exhausted and out of magic, and the entire cave area was utterly broken with nothing intact. Even all the walls had a few cracks here and there. Happy just let Natsu lie there and rest, knowing that everything was alright as long as Mira was there helping out Izaya.

*Izaya R POV*

Me and Mira went over the plan just one last time as we smashed another of his tiny demons made of rock, me still in the Werewulf form. Mira flew up to Ian and pushed both of her palms towards him. "Evil Spark." Lightning crackled and Ian was shocked by a few thousand volts of electricity, giving me the opening I needed. I used my last burst of speed and grabbed 4 healing lacrymas, using one right away to regain all of my magic. "Go, I got him," Mira said as she jumped back and dodged one of the tiny demons that attacked her. I nodded and ran towards the end.

I kept running until I got to a large iron door. I felt a large amount of magical power coming from it so I was cautious and slowly reached for the door and opened it, only to have a familiar voice greet me along with a few childish laughs. "Why hello there, 'brother."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is the end. Sorry it's not as long as my usual work, but I felt that if I continued I might accidentally write another 4000 word story like last chapter. So ya, I believe I've told you that the update is up on my profile, which was supposed to have this updated Tuesday but I've already said why I didn't, I have to work for the SE fic now, and to finish it off Roxas told you about the one-shot. I actually may put that up sooner since it is NO SURPRISE ANYMORE! (stare at Roxas)**

**Roxas: Well at least I didn't tell them about Kat-**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME QUITE YET! (enter volcano erupting) I have put on my profile about that so it's no surprise but you have no room to speak as of now. You are only allowed to read your lines now. And to end this off, for me at least, I actually want to do some advertising. I don't really do it unless I'm using an OC from a story I submitted an OC to, but I've been reading this new story that is good and I want to spread the word about it since there have been some people that have done it and she's not very confident on her skills. It is called 'Another Dragon Slayer?' and the author is Miu Takayama. She is a fellow reader of this story who had finals this week and I hope that she did/does well on them. I'm not going to go too in depth of the plot because it'll be a spoiler for later chapters in her story if you do decide to read it, but it starts with the Dragon Slayers, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy, fighting the Dorma Anim, or whatever the robot dragon in Edolas is called, but when they're about to be killed by it, a new Dragon Slayer appears and effortlessly fights it off, finishing it off with a combined breath attack from all of them. The FT Dragon Slayers learn about her past in an interesting way and when they return to Earthland, the new Dragon Slayer knows Makarov and they catch up and she ends up joining the guild, but leaves in the night after joining. And to end this little spoilerish part, she leaves to meet with Acnologia and is tracked down by Team Natsu minus Wendy and Gajeel. And that's all I think I can say without spoiling too much and actually there's a twist with this new Dragon Slayer as well. I'm not going to say anymore but I do recommend it because I might decide to use a few ideas from it and reference it a bit despite it being AU to this, but I can't help myself sometimes. One example would be Ryuusaga from the scene with Yggdrasil. I was originally going to Gregor but thought that Ryuusaga would fit more perfectly since me, Fatherfail, and LunarBlaze accidentally put up a story triangle after reading everything over, since everything is now linked together. Another example is in my SE fic, when I mentioned something about LunarBlaze's Se fic without asking her, which I do apologize for if you're reading this, and did it without thinking about it. I am rambling so Izaya, anything to say?**

**Izaya: Yes, I have the question for you to ask. This is actually if you guys understand this completely. Like in The Silence Uprising where the Water Dragon Slayer Twins couldn't eat one of the enemies attacks and instead were sent flying back, Natsu couldn't eat the mist flames. Ed and I made a theory about this over a game of chess and couldn't understand it any other way. But why is it that couldn't Natsu eat the flames? All answers accepted no matter how they are put.**

**Aoi: And just one more thing, the schedule should be back to normal so bear with Ed here. And next chapter, which will be Tuesday hopefully, will be Mirajane versus Ian.**

**Roxas: And now I'm going to end it with my lines after this long AN. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	51. Chapter 49

**AN: Hello readers, I am back for another great chapter. Sorry to those of you that actually wanted to read this chapter instead of my one-shot, or were waiting for this. I really hate to make you guys wait for too long since it means I don't get as much feed back as I usually would.**

**Izaya: Don't you have to say something concerning this story?**

**Me: -_- Yes, I was trying to avoid that for as long as I could, but it seems I can't do so anymore. I apologize for this, but it looks like even though I said this would be only 13 more chapters a few chapters ago, I think it was when they first came in to the Shadow Hands base, I'm going to have a Final Days arc to finish it up, and that won't be very long, plus this finisher only having 10 more chapters hopefully, so in total I think this may actually take up into March. Sorry for that, and because of that, I'll be putting something up that I would never do usually. I know I've complained about it, doing it to one reviewer and letting it slide for another, slightly, so please don't put something in the first chapter of it as me being a hypocrite, because I don't want it to go into March without the second part up.**

**Aoi: And I want to say this one since it is really important and I never say anything important here for some reason, but today is going to be special. If you don't know why, then you haven't checked your email to see if this is updated. After a few months, we are going to have a double update! The two don't coincide, but.**

**Me: I kind of want to get the last two fights out of the way before I start with the next part. We'll find out something important about Izaya in the next chapter on Tuesday. So, who's turn is it to start us off?**

**Aoi: That'd be me. Let's change this from flat to in tune.**

**Me: Why did I give you that book of terrible puns as a present for your first official chapter of your story?**

**Aoi: Too late now. And to start it off, let's rock it!**

Chapter 49

*Mirajane vs. Ian, Third POV*

Mira condensed dark energy into between her hands and aimed at Ian. "Demon Blast!" The energy shot out towards Ian who had just created 4 large, stone demons to block the attack. They took it head on and only two survived, much to Mira's annoyance. She flew over to him and tried to deliver a kick only to be blocked by a lacryma shield.

Ian pushed her back and put his free hand onto the ground and sprouted a large number of tiny, stone demons who piled onto Mirajane in her Satan Soul form and began to bite and claw at her, aiming for her skin instead of the scaly parts. They piled on more and more, each both weighing down Mira and also more damage. After a full minute of the attack Mira used her Evil Spark to destroy them all, but not without some damage to herself. They had created quite a few wounds on her body from their onslaught and she had also shocked herself because of how close she was to her targets. She got up, not appearing to notice the damage much.

Ian smirked at her persistence. "What do you know, you've got some strength, but you're still weak compared to-" before he could finish though, Mira took his distractedness as an advantage, formed dark spheres around her hands and rapidly punched him. Ian was sent flying back soon after the last punch filled with all her strength.

She then put her hands in front of her, pointing them at Ian and formed a Magic Seal. "Darkness Stream," she said as a multitude of dark hands came out of it and flew at Ian, trying to grab him. When one did so, the others followed and pulled him back towards Mirajane. Halfway there though, a dark colored sphere of energy appeared between Mira's hands. She aimed for Ian just like she had done before. "Darkness Magic: Evil Explosion!" The sphere turned into a powerful beam, pushing Ian out of the clutches of the hands, who soon grabbed him again, only instead of pulling him back, they tightened their grip as they began to glow red, soon exploding. The combined attacks sent him flying into a wall behind him.

She tried to attack again but 2 stone demons grabbed her arms, preventing her from moving. A new one appeared and delivered a punch of immense power, sending her flying farther in the opposite direction, breaking through a wall and having it collapse on her.

Ian got up from where he had landed and looked at where Mira was, slightly disappointed. "Is this truly all that The Demon of Fairy Tail has? Pathetic; I thought you'd at least be worthy of one of our S-class mages, but it seems that you're barely worth B-class," he said as he dusted himself off. He heard the movement of Water and tried to see what it was. Mira had broken out of the rubble and landed next to Sadon, who was passed out. What really made him scared was that she was creating the water using the Aquarius Flask, so the amount of water she could make was unimaginable. When she had gotten all she wanted, she began to rotate, moving the water around with her and lifting it over her head. "Demon Riot: Riot Control!" A wall of demon made of both lacryma and stone appeared in front of him wielding shields of lacryma that were resistant to water.

"That won't help much," she said as she finished spinning. "Water Magic: Evil Explosion!" The attack turned into a horizontal whirlpool that headed straight towards Ian. Though the demons reduced the power, the attack still decimated them and pushed Ian into a wall, while Mira used her speed to get up to him and punch him through it.

The dust died down and he was nowhere to be seen. Mira looked around to find him only to have pain cry out from her shoulders, elbows, knees and stomach. She looked down to see 7 swords of lacryma pierced through her body. She turned her head to see the one responsible, only to be greeted by the sight of 7 demons infused with lacryma. Ian laughed from the opposite side of the room.

"Nice try, Ms. Strauss, but not good enough," he said as he pulled out a purplish lacryma. He moved it around in her hands before aiming at her. The lacryma and her began to glow as Mira found herself losing more magical power than she should have been using since her Take Over was constantly consuming magic at a slow rate. "But it seems that in the end, you're not as strong as people say you are." Mira felt ready to collapse as the glow left her and the lacryma.

The demons withdrew their swords and Mira fell to the ground, reduced back into her human form and bleeding profusely. Ian let out a maniacal laugh. "If this is the Demon of Fairy Tail, I don't understand why Izaya T's so afraid of her!" He yelled and continued laughing. He turned around to leave as a blast of darkness rebounded from each of his demons, destroying them, and hitting him in the back. It may not have been strong but it did catch him off guard so it knocked down on the ground. He turned around to see Mira slowly standing up, blood covering her arms and legs, dripping from her mouth as well. Despite the pain in her arms and legs, she used them to help her stand up. Ian stared in confusion. "How can you still be able to stand up? I took all your magic and put you on the brink of death?" He asked.

Mira got up fully and stared at him, determination in her eyes. "I promise made a promise while Izaya R left for the last mission he took 8 years ago. On all the missions we went on together, I always felt like I was holding him down, since I was always arguing and getting in fights with Erza, and I just wasn't strong enough to keep up. I felt useless every time we went on a mission, since I always passed out or was nearly killed. He was like a dad to me so I couldn't let that happen." Tears started to flow while she remembered every mission they had gone on together, even the pedosexual succubus one. They all brought tears to her eyes. "Since that day I promised myself I wouldn't be as weak as I was. I would get stronger to make him proud of me and not be a burden anymore." Purple energy surrounded her body. "That's why," she began to change dramatically; "I won't lose to someone like you!" The energy dissipated and she was back in her Satan Soul form, barely looking harmed. She gathered energy from the surrounding area between her hands, taking the form of a large, transparent globe. "Soul Extinction!" The globe was launched at Ian. He didn't have any time to dodge or create a wall to block the attack. It engulfed his entire body and continued to move forward, exploding soon after. The explosion destroyed several already broken walls as well as a few untouched walls. Mira used her speed to get over to Ian before he had any time to do anything. She found him unconscious on the ground, the lacryma he stole her magic from lying on the ground next to him.

She picked it up and instantly her wounds and magic were restored. She didn't quite understand it but changed back to her normal state and ran using her usual speed. She hoped she could catch up to Izaya R before he did anything stupid, like get himself killed.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is for this chapter. The next one is already uploaded so if you don't want to review this one and leave that for the next chapter then go ahead.**

**Roxas: I can't believe this!**

**Me: What? That I double uploaded?**

**Roxas: No, you've got to see this.**

**Me: (looks at what Roxas is talking about and stares at it) If that is real then I'm the 12th Doctor. (Doctor Who, for those that couldn't guess)**

**Izaya: You guys really can't stop from being impressed can you?**

**Me & Roxas: What do you expect, when you see the hit number is 5458 how can you not expect such a reaction.**

**Aoi: Honestly, I feel like I'm mothering you two sometimes. Get away from the computer now, or I'll blow you up.**

**Roxas: And she's not kidding, one time-**

**Me: ROXAS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO SPOILERS FOR THE OC'S OR THE READERS!**

**Roxas: But it's just a story, and no one is going to keep reading this far, they'll probably just go to the next chapter.**

**Me: You never know. We could hope they read this, but we'll only know if they tell us, which they don't have to.**

**Izaya: Anyway, I think we should go to the next chapter after this great job in my opinion of the fight. Watching Mira's fight with Freed really helped you out didn't you?**

**Me: Yes, and I also had her stuff put into an OC form. It really did help when I could see the form and base her personality, fighting style, and how she'd react to feeling like a burden to Izaya R. For those who fear OOC, this actually is a good idea to do since you always have something to base it off of.**

**Aoi: I really wish my fights where this exciting.**

**Me: Just wait until next Thursday, or at the rate I'm going the Tuesday after, and we'll get to see you going super awesomeness with the same effect Mira's had, as in you won't pass out. :) I really hope you guys liked that I went away from my normal pattern. I noticed that none of the characters ever stayed conscious throughout a fight and that I always had them super powerful at the end. And before we go to the next chapter, I would like to say some words of wisdom that I hope you guys think is cool like I do. Bowties are cool. :-)8 Any-crap. Almost used the addictive word I'm trying not to use anymore. Stepping away from that now, let's get on with the next chapter.**


	52. Chapter 50

**AN: This came about when I realized I'd put off Makarov's fight for so long, which sucks because I had an idea for the fight that relates to Titan magic. And also while researching this, I found that Fairy Law is actually a Light Magic spell, which I kind of understand. But that made me wonder a few things: First off, since I based the Dragon Gloves on the spell along with Natsu, along with something else you'll see hopefully soon if I can think up a good plot, since I don't want to ask the readers again to answer a poll for the plot, does that mean that I accidentally gave Izaya access to Light Dragon Slayer magic like Hikari? Second, if it's Light Magic and if it got out of control, could Hikari eat it since it's of his element? Third and last, should I change the name of the combined attacks when using the gloves, such as the Fire Fairy Dragon's Blast Burst changing to Fire Light Dragon's Blast Burst? I mean it doesn't matter to me but I don't really want to create a slayer element that doesn't exist as a name, so input on that is needed.**

**Izaya: Please start, you're going to get repetitive like that.**

**Me: Well I'm done with stuff anyway, but I'll only stop if you and Aoi start at the same time.**

**Aoi: Done, just because it's not that hard.**

**Izaya & Aoi: Time to kick it up!**

Chapter 50

*Makarov's location, Third POV*

Makarov was in an area similar to Magnolia, only without the bustling people around 24/7. He was hiding behind a shack waiting for his opponent to attack. "Oh old geezer, where are you?" His opponent asked, slightly singing while doing so. He looked up to see a man in a grey lab coat with gloves at the end of the sleeves, grey pants with stockings at the end, a belt with an X for the buckle and a visor covering his eyes. His enemy also had a light shade of grey for his skin color and his hair was a wild and long mess of brown. It was none other than the guild's most confusing person, Terra. "There you are." Makarov jumped out from the shack as it smashed to the ground seemingly on its own.

Makarov landed gracefully, spun on his heel and tried to punch Terra by increasing the size of his arm using Titan (AN: that's the name of his growth magic, I didn't know that until I actually researched for this). Terra didn't even move as the attack didn't move any farther and was pushed back. Makarov shrunk his arm back to normal size as Terra let out a slight chuckle. "What's so funny?" Makarov asked as Terra quit.

"That idiot, I knew she couldn't be trusted. She didn't want our master to be harmed by you, little Wings." Makarov sent him a confused look. "I didn't know you where an old man, but you use Titan so you have to be him." Makarov understood what he was talking about and let out a little chuckle of his own.

"Titan may be my magic, but I believe you're looking for someone else who uses the true Titan magic. I only use the simple form that affects the body, while he uses the advanced type that summons Titans. The two may be similar in name, but the advanced form is a family magic while anyone can learn the simple form if they work hard enough, unless you know the advanced form." He formed fire in his palm and threw it at Terra, who took the attack and didn't even seem to take any damage. Makarov was beginning to think that Terra was a master of Line Drive.

"If you're wondering, I'm not using Line Drive," Terra revealed, smugly. "I'm just manipulating the gravity around me to redirect and block your attacks. After all, I am known as the 'God of the Earth'." A big smile crossed his face as Makarov heard those last words. The 'god of the earth' was Gaia, who coincidentally shares the name with a dragon, but if it was just a nickname, that would mean that he somehow was able to manipulate gravity to a degree that should be impossible.

Makarov saw this and wasted no time. "Looks like I can't take it easy on you anymore then," he said as light began to illuminate his body. He slammed his palm onto the ground and exquipped his coat. The light began to take from as it destroyed anything that it made contact with. "Giant's Wrath." He walked forward, slowly approaching Terra, who just looked at him unimpressed. But before he got there though, Makarov quickly grew to his true size and used the combination of his size and Giant's Wrath to stomp down on Terra.

Makarov moved his foot and saw that Terra was still there, only deeper into the ground. He shrunk back down to his true size and prepared one of his powerful skills. (AN: No, not Fairy Law, that wouldn't be used unless as a last resort) He put his hands into a triangle pattern with a small sphere of light form in the hollow part of the triangle. "Sorry to end this so soon, but I can't let someone like you go free, and I can tell you'll escape no matter how many times you're put into jail, so this is the only way." The sphere glowed brightly. "Light Blast." The attack blew up the area Terra was in, leaving behind only his left hand. Makarov then chose to look around and see if he could find a way out.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but let's review this. Makarov vs. Terra. Makarov, a Guild Master and Wizard Saint, and Terra, manipulator of gravity. Against light, gravity is useless if you think about it, so do you think it could have been extended so it wouldn't make Makarov look like a weekling?**

**Izaya: I can't think of any, since Makarov is the most powerful person I personally know.**

**Me: What about the Titans and Yggdrasil?**

**Aoi: He doesn't know them personally though.**

**Me: Yes he knows some Titans personally, that's what causes Bonding to occur.**

**Izaya: But none of the ones I know personally are any match for Makarov.**

**Me: Fine, I'll let it be like that.**

**Roxas: And to extend this, I want to say somethings that I think are important. First off, the sequel to this won't be posted early since I know Ed wouldn't do that. He is very obsessed with order about this stuff. Second, I want you guys to know that my (sees Ed dual wielding Keyblades like Roxas from Kingdom Hearts did) friend Aoi, OC of LunarBlaze has her own story made for her. It's called _The Melody's Lullaby_ for those of you who haven't read it yet. It explains stuff that happens in her past as well as, at least I think, having a side plot Ed might consider using in his story if that story gets finished before this trilogy does. And lastly, don't expect an update for _The More Things Change_ if you're reading that since though he didn't update on Wednesday like he was supposed to, he has to go do a magic show for a bunch of 5th graders, 8-4 with only a few minutes to eat.**

**Me: I mainly did it for the entire day because I like explosions and I signed up for the most explosive stuff. (Enter Nyan Kat song) Sorry about that, but that song may be annoying but it just sounds so happy and it fit the mood perfectly.**

**Roxas: So besides that I think I'm going to end this off for now. So, next time on _The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power_, we'll be going back to the main protagonist, Izaya R and we'll get a little action, and by that I mean someone gets their butts handed to them on a silver platter. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	53. Chapter 51

**AN: Hello and welcome to more _The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power_, I am not going to give a recap because I wasn't very happy with how I wrote the last chapter. I did want to have the fight between Makarov and Terra to be good, but I needed him to be defeated easily because I had an idea for next chapter midway.**

**Roxas: I agree it was a sucky chapter. You could have done way better.**

**Me: Nice try, but you're not going to ruin my mood today little boy.**

**Izaya: Why are you so happy? I thought I heard somewhere you got grounded and your car was taken from you. You even had a BOLO AN written for it.**

**Me: Well, since you asked it was actually 2 things. The first was that the space time boundaries are back to normal so we can have multiple OC's in here at a time. And secondly I got flamed with magma.**

**Aoi: And how does that put you in a good mood?**

**Me: Because LunarBlaze, now Blaze190 as you know Aoi, actually took time out of her schedule to put up anonymous reviews against the flamer, as well as basically telling them to go f*** themselves. Not sure if they're a dude or not. But if no one had intervened like I thought no one would, I would have put up a wanted poster on my Bio for them. It really showed how much she actually liked my stories, which actually touched me deeply. I was ready to just quit everything about this, even my entire account, just deleting it completely until Blaze put those comments up. Though if you actually had more of an ego then I do, since I don't care about it in the least, but do have some there, you might find her out of line. But I didn't because she stood up for me, someone she doesn't know well and she still defended me.**

**Izaya: Wow, she really did all that?**

**Aoi: Apparently. I didn't know about any of this until now, and I was away from here going over there to help her come up with ideas for my story, but there was traffic somehow, and I had to come back here before I could get there. Sorry Blaze.**

**Roxas: And I make an appearance in the new chapter of _The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Ascension_, right?**

**Me: Maybe. And keep in mind, Izaya R, good, is wearing Werewulf still, and Izaya T, bad, can change between human and Descention form. Well, I'm in a good mood so let's see what's happening with the main, main character, in what I like to call:**

Chapter 51

*Izaya R POV*

"Why hello there, 'brother," Izaya T said as I came into view. I saw two new figures out of corner of my eye, just standing there waiting for attack orders or something. One of them, a girl, was 4' with wavy light blonde hair that ended at her shoulders, gray eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a bright big pink bow on the right side of her head, a light blue frilly dress that ended at her thighs, black knee-length leggings, white ribbons tied around her wrists and bright pink flats with frilly ribbons on the front. The other, also a girl, had long blond hair tied up by a red bow into a pair of pig tails, brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a black tank top that only reached above her stomach, a black, leather, mid thigh length skirt that frayed at the end and a choker with a cross on it. She also wore a black arm band on her right arm and a pair of black silk fingerless gloves.

"Did you enjoy our little trap for you?" He asked, walking towards me slowly, his eyes closed. It was almost like he didn't want to fight me. "Yes, I don't. I just want to talk." It was the illusionist all over again, he could hear my thoughts. "That's right, 'brother.' I just want to talk." He opened his eyes revealing a green, right eye and a bronze, left eye. "You know what this is right?" I just stared in disbelief. I thought that was merely legend.

"That's the magic known as Eye of Truth. It allows the user to see into the opponents mind, but it is always active so it constantly consumes magic. Even if you lose all your magic though, it will take from your life," I said, constructing my next words carefully. "But since you've Descended, you have an eternity to burn, so even if you lose magic, you'll never be able to stop using it." He nodded, stepping towards a shattered lacryma.

"You know, those friends of yours are strong, but too weak to even be considered a threat." He picked up a piece and it turned to dust. "I just wanted to make sure you knew one thing before you even thought about going against me." Before I could react, ribbons grabbed my ankles, wrists, and neck, pulling me back to a brick wall, turning into chains and held me there. "That was a little harsh Lacy," he said to the one with the bows.

"Sorry, I was trying to make sure he doesn't attack you while your guards down. Besides, Sophia told me where to shoot," she whined and pointed to the one with pig tails.

"Excuse me, it was your idea in the first place to even do it," Sophia said, staring down at Lacy, only being 2 inches taller. Lacy then stuck her tongue out and Sophia pinched it with her fingers and pulled it, causing the ribbon wearer to grunt in pain. Izaya T didn't look to happy about this.

"Do you really need to do this here?" He asked, a blood vessel popped up on his forehead. They both nodded and continued with what they were doing, pulling each other's hair, punching each other, and other actions I couldn't really make out, but looked like raspberries. "Such is the price of power, having to baby sit little prodigies like them." He shook his head and looked ahead at me again.

"You were saying I needed to know something?" I said, trying to break out of the restraints and tear him to shreds.

"So impatient, as always. Try and relax for- Oh wait you can't." He turned around and shouted something in a foreign language. I heard a snap of fingers and the wall shifted to a comfortable chair. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, that's it. The thing our 'parents' didn't tell you." And evil glint cast in his eyes. "How is it possible that you only learned Titan magic at 17, yet you knew that you separated at age 10?" I didn't understand why he was asking this, but I could guess what he was getting at.

"Are you implying I'm making this up?" He let out a hearty laugh at what I had suggested.

"You really don't know. I guess I can understand. After all, who better to tell you other than you, in a sense?" He was going in circles with what he was saying. I couldn't make head nor tails of what he was getting at. "You're the one who's pretending. Walking around pretending like you're real. Every memory you have, that's yours alone, but you aren't who you say you are." It slowly clicked at what he was getting at, which shocked me greatly.

"You mean, I'm not the 'soul' of us?" He nodded, evilly smiling as he did so. "But how can that be? How can you be the 'soul' and I'm merely the 'body?' The 'body' has no feelings for itself, while the 'soul' is the person's entirety. I feel companionship for all the members of Fairy Tail and Sadon; anger towards Anthony and the rest of the Polganics for killing our parents; compassion towards Aoi. How is it that I could be the 'body' of us?" He just smiled even wider.

"Because though the body and soul separate during our separation at age 10, you were just an empty shell for 5 of your years, until you met Saika, destroyed that village, and had a part of her stuck in you. It gave you your own 'soul' and existence. You are nothing but a phantom, pretending to be something you aren't." He turned to walk away, but I broke out of my restraints and slashed at him, only to be blocked by Sophia's arm, which was harder than steel.

She simply said one word after the hit, "Left." I was prepared to use my other hand to attack, but a spiked ball hit me from the left and sent me flying into the wall. I got up and saw the ball return to Lacy, turning back into ribbons.

"You'll have to get past us if you want to fight him," Lacy said, looking to my right. I looked at her again and paid special attention to her grey eyes. She was probably blind, so a swift burst of speed would be all it took to pick her off easily.

I had to distract the other girl though, since she was apparently guiding her blind partner. After a few seconds of planning I got it sorted out. I took in a deep breath and aimed between them. "New Moon's Howl." The burst of energy sent them flying in opposite directions. I went behind Lacy as quickly as I could and slashed at her, only to have her block with a double edged sword with one hand. She spun around so we were facing each other.

"Do you really think I'm blind? That was your first mistake." She broke off the contact, slightly pushing me back. "Second mistake, you came close to me." She tossed up some ribbons in the air, forming thousands of spears. "Ribbon Warp Special Art: Thousand Spear Death Sentence." They all flew at me faster than I could see and either impaled me, went through me, or scratched me.

I was sure that it was over until I felt a punch to the jaw, dislocating it, from my right. Then a black burst of energy surrounded my body, self destructing. I burst through the doors I came through and broke the ground I landed on. I tried to get up, but they had broken some bones in my legs and arms, as well as draining me of my magic, since I heard Wulf howl in pain and disappear after the explosion. I heard two separate childish laughs. "Looks like he isn't all he's made out to be. Should we end it here Sophia?" Lacy asked. Sophia seemed to be thinking it through as she nodded.

"Guess so, I mean there's no satisfaction prolonging it if he's this much of a weakling." She walked over and grabbed me by the shirt collar. "I'd say sorry nothing personal, but this is very personal, and I'm not sorry in the slightest." She threw me with incredible strength towards her partner, who had a lance ready to drive me through. I thought back on what happened up till now. _Guess this is good bye for now. I'll come for you no matter what, Aoi,_ I thought as I awaited my fate. Before hearing a voice distinctly familiar.

"Geez, you can't do anything without me can you?" It's owner asked as an explosion caused Lacy to move to the right. It also pushed me upwards. I flipped over to see Aoi standing there, Muramasa different than when I last saw it, smirking. I was happy to see she was alright, but I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. While I was staring at Aoi, Mira flew up behind me and brought me over to Aoi, sitting on the ground.

"How did you get back here? I thought Kaito brought you back to your parents?" She looked slightly hurt by my comment.

"You mean you thought I wouldn't be able to handle him myself? That's a little mean," she said jokingly. I turned to Mira next.

"Glad to see you're alright. I was worried there for a second."

She smiled. "It was nice of you to worry, but unnecessary. I'm not the same weak girl I was 8 years ago." I heard a few notes from an ocarina as my body felt brand new. I turned to see the Terminian Aoi standing there, Sadon, Grey, and Lucy standing behind her.

"Looks like we'll be getting everyone together again," I said as the Terminian played a few more notes. A golden hole opened in the sky and out fell Erza, Zero, and Makarov. She put it away and looked at me.

"I know that I can't repent for the sins I did, especially destroying other worlds, but I know that's not how I'll find the path to redemption. I have to do the one thing I haven't tried yet: help you out." I nodded as Izaya T stepped out from the doorway.

"Guess this means I'll have to take down all of you, except you two," he pointed to me and Aoi. "I should have guessed that Kaito would fail me. But oh well, guess that leaves some for us." A shadow emerged and formed into someone I didn't know. "Terra, you take half and I'll take half." The shadow took the whole appearance of this 'Terra' person. Makarov looked in disbelief.

"How can you still be alive? I killed you. I left nothing but a hand behind." He said through disbelief. Terra smiled widely.

"I'm not that easy to kill. Now, separate evenly and we'll start this fight." Everyone did so, and the fight began.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And there's the chapter. Sorry it's mostly dialogue.**

**Sadon: Looks like we're back for a fight.**

**Zero: Yep.**

**Aoi: And it looks like these guys are more powerful than we thought.**

**Izaya: Yeah, we better plan for this.**

**Me: And I really don't have anything to say so I'll let them plan. Wait yes I do, any suggestions for Terminian Aoi's name are welcome. I don't want to keep putting in Terminian Aoi or the Terminian. So please suggest names. So with that, Roxas.**

**Roxas: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**

**PS This part was written before upload. This was written before I got a review from Aaron defending me as well, so thank you as well. Sorry I can't give you as much credit as I did Blaze, since I just saw it before uploading this, as I said. But it really does mean a lot that you did that Aaron, so thank you.**


	54. Chapter 52

**Couldn't upload earlier because of something when I tried to select Doc Manager (Upload) and just got an error screen so here it is, finally.**

**AN: Hey everybody, it's the one and only Edward the Pure. I am sorry for the little rut there, grades got in the way of me continuing this, but I'm back with another update after so long.**

**Izaya: I thought there was something else that kept you away from writing this as well, but what was it?**

**Aoi: I think it had to do with some kind of magic he called robotics.**

**Me: Robotics did get in the way as well, but it's not a type of magic. It is an activity we do in this time period that involves mechanics and electricity. I'm having some trouble defining this actually so I'll try and talk to you about it later.**

**Roxas: And I really hope that you can forgive him because of this stuff. So without further adu, for the first time in I don't know how long, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 52

*Third POV*

Terra just stared as Natsu, Makarov, Mira, and Grey all surrounded him on all sides, trying to attack again. Natsu used his roar, Mira with her Darkness Stream, Makarov using Light Blast on him again, and Grey using the Ice Bazooka, all at the same time heading towards the grey skinned man. The attacks hit his gravity field around him and didn't do anything. Not even the Light Blast, which had so previously apparently destroyed him was nullified. They stared in disbelief. They had used some of their greatest techniques, and it didn't even harm him. "You probably should give up now," Terra said with a bored expression. They had been trying to break through his defences for a few minutes and hadn't made a single scratch on him.

"We won't back down just because you're stronger than us," Grey said as he prepared to use his magic again. Terra saw this and just sighed, jumping into the air and floating away from them.

"If that's how it's going to be, then so be it." Black energy began to form in both of his hands. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The spheres grew to double the size of Makarov when he was at his tallest. "Gravity Magic: Gravity Press." He threw each sphere as they both combined and separated into 4 different spheres of equal size. Each hit a different Fairy Tail mage and brought down an incredible weight onto them. They were being crushed into the ground and if that wasn't bad enough, the balls exploded with a black light. Terra smirked as he saw that other than Makarov, who had set up his Three Pillar Gods shield to stop the attack, were all lying on the ground badly injured. Makarov set down his shield and saw he had no choice. Every other attack had failed so he had to use his ultimate attack.

Light began to form around Makarov as he focused solely on Fairy Tail's most powerful move. "Fairy's Law." The burst of light expanded and was about to hit Terra when it suddenly just disappeared. Makarov just stared at Terra when his ultimate attack had just vanished into thin air, but after thinking about it, he wasn't even sure he had used it. Terra let out a light laugh.

"That was a good idea, to use Fairy's Law to break through my shield. It would have been powerful enough to kill me, had I not had someone to negate it," he said as a boy stepped out of the shadows. He was 4'9" with short smoke grey hair. He had yellow eyes and wore a black long sleeved shirt with golden Fairy Tail stamps on the front, back and the shoulders of the shirt, a pair of blood red cargo pants, a pair of rectangular tinted glasses, and a brown jacket unzipped. He was pale, but slightly tanned at the same time. He also carried a katana with a green blade, a white circular guard, and a gold colored pommel, or handle in his left hand. They all looked at the boy confused. Why was he here? Didn't he go on a mission on the other side of Fiore?

"Tsukaru, what are you doing over here?" Grey asked as the yellow eyed 11 year old just stared at him.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to kill you," he said as he ran towards the four Fairies that kept staring at him disbelieving. Mira grabbed his sword and stopped him in his tracks.

"But why are you going to kill us? We're you're friends, your your nakama?" She asked as she turned back to her human form. Tsukaru just stared at her blankly, trying to remove his sword but he couldn't move it at all.

"It's not like I want to do this," he said as he finally removed his sword from her hand, cutting it. "If I don't do this, I won't find out about my past. He's the only one who can tell me about it." He brought his sword back into a fighting position. "And I won't let anyone stand in my way. I'll kill you if it means I'll learn about my past." He ran forward and swung his sword with all his might. Mira barely had time to dodge the sword since she was still in shock.

"Looks like the only way to get through to him is to kick his butt," Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire, which subsequentially burned out soon after. Natsu looked at his hands and just relit them, but they suddenly just burned out again. "Weird, I keep lighting my fists but they keep burning out." Grey and Mira just looked at him confused.

"Natsu, you haven't even lit your hands yet, what are you talking about?" Grey asked. Natsu gave him a confused look then thought about it himself. What had he been talking about? He just looked at Tsukaru who appeared to be short of breath despite not having done much.

"Now look what you've done, you made him use up most of his magic," Terra said mock sadness. He smiled evilly as he pushed one hand forward and threw Natsu backwards a few yards. He followed up by tossing a lacryma ball at Tsukaru, which shattered and boosted his magic back to its original level as well as give it a slight boost. Tsukaru jumped back towards Terra and landed, albeit slightly messed up. Terra just put his hand on Tsukaru's shoulder and spoke so low that only Tsukaru would hear him, even with Natsu's enhanced hearing. "Don't use that Void field again; I almost lost my Gravity field." Tsukaru nodded and charged the Fairies again.

Before he could do anything though, Mira had changed back into her Satan Soul mode and used her speed to get behind Tsukaru. She tried to knock him out with an elbow to the back of his head, but he dodged and slashed at her with his sword, which she dodged with ease. The two of them just stared at the other as Natsu charged straight through them and tried to use his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on Terra, but was stopped by Terra's field. Tsukaru caught this and quickly slashed his sword at Natsu even though he was far away. Natsu felt blood run down his back and fell down. Tsukaru did the same thing only spinning in a circle as he did, cutting Mira slightly, and Grey. Makarov had summoned a light shield to protect himself, but didn't have enough time to help the others.

"Now what are you going to do little fairies?" Terra asked as Tsukaru fell to the ground nearly out of magic. Using that slash just once took a chunk of his magic out, but multiple times had drained him. He stood back up despite that though and ran towards Grey, sword pointing forward to stab him.

Grey put an ice shield to protect himself and took aim at Terra. "Ice Make: Lance." The attack shattered against Terra's shield and an annoyed look came over Terra's face. He wasn't very happy that they were targeting him instead of their comrade. How could he enjoy this if they would refuse to attack him? He decided to tip their hands.

"The only way for you to get him out of my grasp is to kill him. He's under the control of Thirst, one of my magics. As long as he does what I say he'll do it, unless you kill him," Terra said as the other mages just stared at him. Although he was withholding some good information that would help them; he didn't want them to know the full extent of the magic.

Natsu got up off the ground, not happy about what he'd been told. "You expect us to kill him? He's a member of Fairy Tail, and just because you tell us to doesn't mean that we will." Flames started to emanate around him as a magic circle appeared under him. "And we'll get him back without killing him." He charged at Terra with all of his remaining strength. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist." Punches went flying at Terra who would have just taken them against his shield, had the fists not been exploding and pushing him back, even causing him to become a little nervous. No one had ever made Terra nervous because of his shield, but now it was like something was clicking in his head, telling him to stop hiding behind it.

Before Natsu used his last punch though, Terra's arms grew to a size that could have Natsu held in them like he was a fly. "Gravity Pressure." He clapped his hands together and trapped Natsu in between them. What he forgot about was the others though.

Tsukaru had broken the ice shield and had tried to slash at Grey only to be frozen to the ground. Tsukaru was low on magic so he couldn't stop the ice from forming. He was trapped in place and tried to break it with his sword but it was frozen when it hit the ice. Grey left him there to struggle against the ice restraints.

While he was at that the remaining three surrounded Terra as he opened his hands and Natsu dropped out, unconscious. "You think that you can beat me? You really are not smart." The field became visible as it disappeared and turned into 2 more sets of arms, only these were beet reddish. He used his Gravity Pressure to capture them and flowed his magic into the space between his palms. Pressure built up, breaking their bones and even cracking them.

He let go and they all fell to the ground, except Makarov who had once again used a Light Shield to stop the attack from hitting him, and he did not look happy at all. In fact, light was surrounding him on all sides. He focused his energy one last time to finish the job. "Fairy's Law." The attack hit Terra and Terra let loose a cry of pain as the light engulfed him and completely destroyed him, only leaving a fragment of his labcoat. Makarov examined his surroundings, seeing that the area he was in was fairly perfect other than the crater in the floor from where Terra had used his Gravity Press. Tsukaru was passed out due to magic exhaustion and Natsu, Mira, and Grey were all passed out on the ground. He just sighed. The other fights were going to take a bit if this battle was as long as it was.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(written 2 days after the first AN was written)**

**AN: And there we go. I'm out of practice so sorry for it not being all that good. The mechanic for Tsukaru's magic is something I won't explain. I'll leave it to LunarBlaze, since Tsukaru is an OC I gave her and have been allowed to use for this chapter. I thank LunarBlaze for allowing me to use my OCs for her story _The Journey of the Scarred Light_, and I also thank her for what she recently did. If you are interested in finding out, look up Undefinable and go to chapter 2. It relates to this story, in a way, and is really good. Speaking of which. *Grabs green lacryma and hold it up to ear* Aoi, would you please stop torturing Roxas and Raigeki already?**

**Aoi (Through lacryma): They were spying on us from the AN, they deserve everything they're getting.**

**Izaya: Aoi come on, they didn't see anything so you shouldn't be this harsh on them.**

**Aoi: Fine, I'll let them off this time, but if it happens next time, they'll get what's coming to them. *static crackle***

**Me: Well that went well. We had Roxas earlier but as she said, Izaya and Aoi were being spied on by him and Raigeki via an AN so he's not here to do his lines but I have one more thing to say before we end things off. I am going to work on a new one-shot relating to this series in a way that I need to because I'm not having a lot of action-y inspiration but am having some for this particular one-shot. And with that out of the way let's end it.**

**Roxas: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**

**Me: How'd you- never mind. Just ending this now. Until next time dear readers and fellow writers, ciaossu.**


	55. Chapter 53

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait with this chapter. Inspiration was at an all time low, and the most difficult part was fighting using a character who's magic was too complicated to figure out in only a couple of days. All readers behold my update!**

**Aoi: And we lost him, great.**

**Izaya: Well on the bright side, he hasn't been this crazy since he last updated this story.**

**Me: That is because I have not had a single AN guest that is in any way interesting. You guys started me off and got me ACTUAL reviewers, so I can act at the height of my madness.**

**Izaya: Well, to be fair, you do have to thank the people you read stories of before this.**

**Me: That's right. Motivation and other stuff has allowed me to fully access the writing story board trait laying deep inside of me. Well, it's been awhile, I know you don't want to read these AN's except for the comedic relief, but how about we head off to the next installment. One last thing though, we now have a name for Terminian Aoi. T.A. I was trying to think of an actual name, like Joy or Kotone, but I guess this can work.**

Chapter 53

*Aoi POV*

Izaya was trying to get up, but he was doing it shakily. "The Harmony of Healing only heals outer wounds. Your magic and broken bones aren't healed yet," T.A. said as she turned away. "Leave this battle to us." Izaya looked ready to object until I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Izaya, you've been fighting so much. Always for me and for Fairy Tail. Just this once, allow me to fight for you." His expression softened a bit and he just nodded. I turned around and prepared for the fight.

Two girls stood in front of me and Izaya. The girl with a handful of ribbons in her hand just gave a light scoff. "So, you really think just a simple A-rank addition, let alone this little girl, can help out?" The ribbons began to give off a dark red glow. The other girl just grabbed the first girl's arm and seemed to give it a hard squeeze, seeing as how she flinched.

"Remember our age Lacy. She is much older than us so we have to show some form of respect," she said as a dark aura surrounded her. Lacy seemed to smile a bit as a white aura surrounded her. The other girl let go of Lacy's arm as a maniacal smile crossed her face. "So how about we not hold back at all." They both ran at full speed, attempting to strike at me from both sides.

I swung Muramasa at the girl whose name had yet to be announced, but it just stopped entirely. There was a burning pain in my side and I saw that Lacy had made a sword in the shape of fire stabbed through my side. The sword lit on fire and the burning pain increased. To add to my dilemma, the girl who had iron like skin delivered an upper cut right into my jaw, sending me flying back and the sword cutting farther down.

Both were about to merge their magics together when a sudden wind storm blew them apart. I turned and saw T.A. standing with her ocarina close to her mouth. "Don't underestimate Lacy and Sophia. They're a good team and they know how to optimize each other's strengths and weakness," she said as the ocarina faded away and she began to stagger backwards. "Looks like I won't be of much help. I can't access my full power here." I nodded and looked at the two again.

"Seems like we've got our work cut out for us," I turned and saw Izaya staggering over. Worry took over my own self-preservation.

"Izaya, you need to be resting. You heard what T.A. said about you're condition," I said, the worry evident in my voice, as I lowered Muramasa.

"You should know me by now," he said as a golden light surrounded him, wind starting to swirl around him. "If my friends are in danger, I'll do anything to help them." The wind settled as he almost glowed with magical power. He hadn't changed in appearance, but he stopped staggering and his eyes bore a more determined look to them. "And if you're in the mix," he turned his head towards me and gave me one of his signature smirks, "how could I just sit back and let you get hurt." I let out a light laugh at that and blushed a bit.

"And if you're hurt like you are, how can I concentrate? Ever think about that?" He just returned my joke with one of his own.

"You got me there, but the same can be said about you can't it?" He held up a dagger shaped amulet in his left hand and the ring on his right hand's pinky glowed red. Dekker emerged from the amulet and the red light began to surround his body, mixing in with the gold.

There were a few coughs heard from the other side of the room and Lacy and Sophia were both standing, well Lacy was on the ground with Sophia holding her hair, waiting for us to finish up. "If you're done now, can we kill you now?" Lacy asked as both she and Sophia stood with their backs pressed against each other and their left hands were interlocked and eyes closed. Black and white energy swirled around both of them as ribbons began floating in front of their hands.

"Dekker, make sure they don't attack," Izaya, still wrapped by the red light, said as the mechanical crocodile turned towards the pair and smoke began to whisp out of his mouth. He fired off a concentrated burst at the pair which was able to push them apart again. They both didn't look happy, but didn't have time to react as Dekker swung his tail at them, sending the pair of them flying backwards. They landed and a bunch of dust flew into the air from the force of impact. It settled fairly quickly, revealing only a pile of ribbons. I looked frantically around to find them, but they weren't anywhere in sight. Dekker also stood on guard, waiting for their next strike.

I turned towards Izaya to ask what to do next, but fear quickly spread throughout my body when I saw what had happened to him. The red light had faded, revealing blood red armor covering his entire body and looked like it was made out of stone. His fingers became clawed, his feet became dragon-like, a pair of demonic wings sprouted from his back, also blood red, and the top half of a gargoyle's head appeared on top of his head and a dark crimson piece of metal covered his lower face, from the bottom of his neck to the bridge of his nose. A stalagmite shaped lance covered his left arm and a golden ring in the center of his chest. He looked pretty badass in my opinion. What made me afraid was the smell of blood that emanated from him and the primal look in his eyes. It was like he no longer was himself.

The sound of explosions shook me out of my thoughts as I saw Lacy and Sophia reappear in front of Dekker and use some sort of spell that cause explosions to occur all around him. The smoke cleared and he didn't seem harmed, but his eyes were shut and he was lying on the ground. "Seems that even your Black Powder didn't do anything except knock him out," Lacy said as she just poked the Titan with her right index. "But with him out of the way, how about we get rid of these two s-" Lacy was cut off as Izaya appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her face, and began running off, slamming her into the ground and dragging her.

He stopped and just let her continue as she smashed into a wall. Sophia appeared behind him and delivered a punch with enough force that I felt it from where I stood . Izaya didn't even seem to notice as he turned around and hit her with his lance, sending her staggering back a bit as he tried to skewer her with the lance, only to have it push her. Black energy surrounded Izaya and Lacy, exploding as soon as it enclosed around the two of them. Izaya was blown back by the attack, only slightly though, and had a few scratches on his armor while Sophia was untouched.

"You're to predictable," she said as the area where Lacy had landed finally cleared, revealing her with a dribble of blood flowing from her head. "Get over here Lacy. We're finishing this up now," Sophia said as Lacy smiled, licking her lips, getting some blood as well.

"Well, this was his trump card and it didn't do anything, so why not," she said as she stood up, scratches on her arms and legs. "Besides, I think I've had enough fun to last a few days now." Thousands of black ribbons sprung out of nowhere from behind Lacy and tunneled into the ground, soon erupting under Izaya and wrapping him up and making sure he couldn't get away. They got into the same form they had when Dekker split them up, only this time, no ribbons sprung in front of them.

"Oh eternal darkness, hear our commands," Sophia said as the black aura vanished, leaving only the white aura. "Decimate all light in your presence and diminish all hope." The white aura vanished.

"99 shadows, gathered to do your will. 37 evils performed in your name. 10 gathered to fight for you. 2 destined to destroy all," Lacy said as a black and white sphere formed in front of their hands, as well as all the ribbons on Lacy's body and the bows holding up Sophia's pig tails, all flowing into the sphere. "1 eternal being who will eliminate all that oppose it."

"Destroy all the hope in the world and eradicate the light." The both said as the sphere broke, revealing all black ribbons. "Unison Raid: Dark Destroyer!" The ribbons all flew at Izaya, faster than I could follow. I was about to play a rift to stop them when all of them flew straight through him, like he was paper.

I stood and watched as Izaya fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. I wanted to run over to him and make sure he was alright, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I just go over and attack them in rage? They had killed Izaya, the first person in the world to ever accept me for who I was. I just wanted to save him, like he had saved me all those years ago, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move at all. I felt colder than I had ever felt before; my heart was racing at a pace I didn't think was possible. I was scared. More scared than I had ever been in my life. They had killed Izaya so effortlessly, and I was no where near his level.

I was about to try to run away when a slight cough/laugh emanated from where Izaya laid. "You really think I'll go down that easily," he said, getting up with little difficulty. The wounds that were on his chest had disappeared and the blood on the ground where he stood was being sucked into his feet. "Blood of the Gargoyle, the power that lies in this Armament." He looked up and I saw that the primal look in his eyes was replaced by his old determined one. "As long as I wear this armor and believe in my friends," fire began to surround the armor as the golden ring popped out and he grabbed it in his right hand and aimed it at Lacy and Sophia, "I will not, cannot, and shall not lose to you!" The fire centered into the ring and turned a brilliant crimson. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Dragon's Rage!" The attack was released and moved at a speed equal to the Dark Destroyer. Instead of exploding like I expected, the attack had engulfed both Lacy and Sophia and just kept moving forward, breaking through the wall.

The attack eventually fizzled out, and Izaya staggered back as the armor broke apart. I ran over and caught him as he began to fall. His eyes were barely open but he did smile as he turned towards me. "Guess I should have listened after all," he said with a cough.

"Maybe, but then who knows where we'd be," I said with a little chuckle. He did the same but coughed soon after. I lightly smack his head as he finishes. "You really had me worried there. I thought I'd lost you." I said with a sniffle. "I thought you," I left my sentence hanging, letting him know there was more and how worried I was.

"Sorry for the scare," he said, his face softening back to a sad and serious look. "Gargoyle didn't like me using him without his permission. I got it worked out though." He coughed roughly and covered his mouth as he did so. Some blood seeped through the gap between his fingers.

"Don't speak, just call Alice and get some rest. You've done too much," I said as some tears came to my eyes. He nodded and reached for Alice's amulet, only to have a black spike bust from the ground and impale his arm.

"My, my. You really think you could beat us with such a weak attack," a voice said from where the attack had just blasted. The dust cleared and Lacy and Sophia were both standing there, completely unharmed. "Don't treat us like children," Sophia said as all the ribbons from around flew back to them and returned to their original positions.

"Looks like more fun is coming!" Lacy said, almost jumping for joy.

Izaya tried to get up, but I just pushed him down. "Izaya, stay down." I got up and prepared Muramasa for battle. "I'll protect you, count on it." I said. Izaya had protected me for so long, I felt like I was beginning to burden him. It was time for me to fight my own battle, and end this myself. "I will fight for you. And I will win," I raised Muramasa in his sword form and pointed it at them. "Count on it."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And there we go. I really am glad that I was able to finish this in one day for once.**

**Izaya: You serious? One day?**

**Me: Yeah, and I just went with the flow as well.**

**Aoi: Wow, I'm impressed.**

**Me: Me too. Plus I didn't even realize it until now, but I had the fight be me and Blaze vs me and Blaze.**

**Izaya & Aoi: ?**

**Me: Lacy is Blaze's OC villain, Sophia is one of mine. Aoi, you're Blaze's OC that accidentally turned into one of the most important, and Izaya, the main hero of the story.**

**Aoi: Wow, you're right. How often does that happen?**

**Me: I know right! Well let's see what's on the announcement cards. Man have I missed doing this. OK, first off I am thinking of possibly doing a collaboration story with someone. I'm not sure what it should be over, so whoever is interested can choose. But I will say this. If I have no idea what it is, I may be opposed to even write it. So, please if you're interested, put it in the comments and put what it is you would like to do a collab over and I'll get back to you as soon as possible on if I know what it is and accept it or not. Second on the list, I am thinking of making a twitter so you guys can follow me while I'm writing so that you guys can know what's going on, when and what the next update will be, and why I'm not writing if I'm not. Well, maybe Facebook instead because it's more popular and I have an app for it on my phone already.**

**Izaya: Third, Ed may be writing something that he has been avoiding. You'll know what it is when it comes up. Sorry, but you know you have to.**

**Me: I know, but I just can't bear the thought of it. I mean, it would have to be worked on and I'd have to make sure that the other story he appears in isn't tampered with.**

**Roxas: You talking about me?**

**Me: No! (sweat drop) Of course not. Why would I be?**

**Aoi: Well, to be fair he is the only OC you have left that can serve a purpose for anything.**

**Me: Please be quiet while I finish this. (worry evident in voice)**

**Aoi: (Leans against wall) Fine.**

**Me: Thank you. Now to finish up this laundry list of stuff, expect something new within the next few months. I may have something very well planned coming out. (If I finish all my stories by then). And it ties into one of my beliefs that I'm sure everyone knows about.**

**Izaya: That should about do it. next time you'll get to see Aoi fight Lacy and Sophia all on her own. You sure you're up to this?**

**Aoi: You kidding me? Do you even know what happened those 5 years I was running from my parents? I battled mages of higher caliber than myself without much difficulty. I fought to get to Fairy Tail. I never gave up and I sure won't now. I'll take down those two kids in a snap.**

**Me: Oh Aoi, as much as I'd like to root for you, the odds are against you, by far.**

**Aoi: Keep your statistics to yourself. You saw that theoretical calculations are pointless.**

**Me: That was a holographic head of a dead man who was crazier than Asura from Soul Eater. And besides, if I applied the rules of that anime to this one, do you think that I would have made your marriage a fixed point in time?**

**Aoi: While you have a point, you're not the one with the Demon Sword now are you?**

**Me: While that may be true, I'm the writer. Therefore if I so felt like it I could just scrap this entire project and start all over.**

**Aoi: While you have the power, you don't have the guts. You're like Aang from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ when he was about to kill the Fire Lord. He had enough power to, but decided to let him live, twice.**

**Me: While that is true… curse you.**

**Aoi: Got you there don't I?**

**Me: I'm just ending this on one last note. Thank you Aoi for reminding me I had one last announcement. I'll be working on a new story for an anime known as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and it shall be accepting OCs. It'll be up whenever I get it done. And please look at my profile. It has been updated so it could be a bit more organized. So Roxas if you would please.**

**Roxas: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	56. Chapter 54

**AN: Yo everyone, I'm back for another chapter. Wasn't expecting me back so soon huh, well this chapter was easily worked up so I could get this done quickly. And I actually had an idea. Why not include a mechanic I've been practicing with? I tried it out in my least popular story and I got some positive feedback. If you see the random italics just floating around in * or if they're just floating around, then know that that is the new mechanic. Now let's begin the chapter prep.**

**Aoi: I can do this. I won't lose this fight. I've gone through too much to back down now.**

**Izaya: Don't worry, I'll help out.**

**Aoi: Izaya, you need your rest. You need to just stay back and let me do this. I've always needed help in the end, but I won't this time. I'll finish this fight on my own. If I can't stand up for my nakama, how can I call myself a Fairy Tail mage?**

**Roxas: Go get 'em.**

**Aoi: (nod) Alright. Ed, begin the chapter.**

**Me: Setting up chapter protocol version 2, computer up and running, AN finishing up, song cued and we are good to go. Show time. (Insert white flash of light)**

Chapter 54

Sophia just stood there, a bored look spread wide across her face. Lacy, on the other hand, was on the verge of laughing. "You, take us down? What have you been smoking," she asked giving me an unbelieving look.

I didn't respond to her question verbally, and just pulled out a sucker and put it in my mouth. I raised Muramasa in front of me, letting his skills flow into me. _"Don't take them lightly girl,"_ I heard Muramasa say inside of my head.

_"Please, if I was taking them lightly do you think I'd be so nervous?"_ I mentally asked him, trying to keep my focus on my two opponents. My hands felt clammy, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to back down from this fight. Not this time.

Lacy charged at a speed she hadn't moved with before, but I was able to easily block her ribbon-made sword with Muramasa, but I didn't see Sophia run as well until she had delivered a punch directly to my gut, sending me flying backwards. The force was probably equal to that of that Ice Crusher or whatever move Kaito used against Titan and Titania. I didn't have much time to react any further as Lacy sent a barrage of spears at me. I dodged some and was able to block some but there were a few that scratched me.

While Lacy finished up her onslaught, Sophia had run up and attempted to deliver an uppercut, but I saw her and dodged, slashing at her. She didn't even attempt to dodge as the blade just touched her and stopped. Why was the blade just impacting her skin and not going any further? I was able to cut through dragon scales with little effort when I was fighting Doruga, but I couldn't even scratch her. Sophia grabbed the blade and pulled it away like it was just a piece of paper that had been flying in the wind and she just got in the way of its path.

"You really think that you can cut me with this?" She said as she yanked Muramasa out of my hand, tossing it somewhere else. "The blade is only as effective as the wielder." She slowly walked over, trying to intimidate me. It didn't work immediately, but it did work after what I tried soon after.

I jumped back and sent a mass of chains at her, trying to wrap her up and throw her at Lacy. She just raised her right hand, creating a black magic circle in front of it. The chains turned pure black and shattered before they even got to her. I couldn't do anything to her, and she just kept walking forward. I tried taking a few steps back, but my legs weren't moving. I looked down and saw that there were ribbons wrapped around my legs, preventing me from moving away from where I stood. I tried unsuccessfully to get away but she had already walked right up to me, a few inches from me. She stared directly at me, taking in the fear she saw on my face.

"That's what I like seeing," she said as a smile crossed her face. "Making people have that look is just so fun." I felt the ribbons unwrapped as she grabbed my hair, and flipped me over her shoulder. I hit the ground and felt pain erupt throughout my body. She then delivered a heel drop to my abdomen, striking with enough force to break any bone had she chosen to. I began coughing uncontrollably, unable to control myself. She didn't stop there though, and just punched directly down on my sternum, probably breaking it as well as several ribs as well.

"Don't worry, the pain won't last much longer," I heard Lacy say as she took the sucker out of my mouth and throw it somewhere else. She turned her head to Sophia with a slightly bored expression. "Sophia, why did you have to end it quickly?" She whined out, puckering her lips like she had eaten something sour.

Sophia gave her a slight grin. "Because we're going to have more fun with that Izaya wanna-be than with this weak girl," she said as she flattened out her hand, making it look like she was going to deliver a karate chop. Instead, she thrust it straight into my abdomen. The pain was so immense I couldn't bare it and let out a scream louder than I thought possible for me to do. A look of pure glee spread throughout Sophia's face as I screamed and tears began to fall down my face. "See, she can't even handle a simple wound like this." She withdrew her hand, dripping with blood.

"Wow, I didn't think she was that weak," Lacy said as she stomped on my left arm multiple times, breaking it. She soon walked over to the other arm and did the same. "I mean, she's crying and screaming in pain. No wonder she's always needed help." Lacy kicked my face while Sophia kicked me over so I was laying face down on the ground.

I saw Muramasa on the other side of the room and attempted to crawl over to it, despite my arms being broken. Sophia saw what I was doing and jumped onto my back while I was crawling, and then just stood there. "You think that if you get to your guitar you can beat us?" She said as black energy surrounded Muramasa. "Think again." The energy imploded and Muramasa was no longer there. "You'll never be on our level. Just give up."

"N-never," I said while she remained standing on me. She shifted a bit, making me think that she was confused. "You plan to get rid of all of us. I won't let that happen." I tried to get up, but she stepped on my head and stepped off me. After that I was beginning to lose the fight with my consciousness.

Sophia spun on her heel, delivering a sweep kick at my head. "Well in that case, guess I'll just kill you now." A thin spire of black energy shot through my heart as I just remained where I was. My consciousness began to fade away. I guessed this was it for me.

*_Insert Fairy Tail Main Theme, Slow_*

The memories of everyone who had travelled with me flooded my head. I remembered all the nights we had spent together; me, Theo, Kukaku, and Kei. I remembered all the friends I had made at Fairy Tail. The remembered first time I had met Izaya, the first time he saved my life, the first adventure. The memory of what we saw in the future came as well. I saw the wedding that would never come, now that I was dying. I remembered my parents when I was younger, the only time they had treated me like a real human not some daughter. And I remembered when Kaito had first attempted to take me back.

The last thing I remembered was when Izaya had come back and defeated Kaito; the words that Izaya had said before ending the battle. _"My power comes from the bond of my friends. As long as they're at my side I'll never lose."_

With that memory finished, I could feel my consciousness come back. He had a point; as long as I kept my friends close to my heart wouldn't give up. I could feel my magic fill my entire body, forcing my broken bones to merge back together. I'd always had people help me out, but this time I was on my own.

I got up slowly, causing Sophia and Lacy to stare at me in shock. "But, you should be dead, how can you still be alive?" Lacy asked, the least shocked out of the two of them. I felt the blood on my head stop from flowing, along with my other wounds, and I stood up, ready to end this fight.

"Chained Doll," Sophia said, surprise all over her face. Lacy gave her a look mixed with confusion and surprise as well. "It's a rare spell that has only been used by one other person. It binds the user's bones and blood vessels shut and makes it holds them together to heal broken bones and injured blood vessels. How can you be able to use it?" She tightened her fists as anger began to replace her surprise.

"You ask how, but even I don't know." I held out my left hand as a dark blue magical circle with an eighth note couplet appeared in the middle. "But I do know one thing." Muramasa began to emerge from the circle. I grabbed Muramasa and slung him over my shoulder. "I am Aoi Muramasa, A-rank mage of Fairy Tail." I put my right fist up to my chest. "My friends are with me, here in my heart. They're strength is my strength!" I then pointed upwards at the ceiling with the same hand. "I'm not backing down as long as my friends are with me. I'll aim for top and I won't let them down. Not matter what gets in my way I won't back down." I switched Muramasa into his guitar form and prepared for battle.

*Insert _Ichirin no Hana_*

"You really think that just because you have you're friends to count on you'll win?" Sophia shouted as she charged forward, trying to deliver a punch to the side of my face.

I shot a chain at the wall behind me and pulled it to dodge the attack. I stopped soon after when she tripped and fell onto the ground. A dark blue aura began to surround me soon after. "I won't call for help this time. I'm not some damsel in distress. I am the Cursed Melody, and it's about time I live up that name." I played a simple rift and a wave of explosions occurred going from where Sophia was standing to where Lacy was standing.

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo_

Lacy came out of the smoke first, a sword in the shape of a lightning bolt in hand. She swung wildly at me while I just dodged all the attacks. I aimed the end of Muramasa at her and played a few quick rifts, each exploding and sending her staggering back.

_Kawari nante hoka ni inainda _

Sophia came out soon after, still trying to hit me again. I shot a few chains at her as each one turned black and shattered. She was about to deliver a punch while I simply dodged before she could swing, having a bit more time since she couldn't see as well this time.

_Karenai de ichirin no hana_

While she was surprised at my sudden speed, I delivered a punch to her jaw. Her skin didn't feel much different so I was still confused on how I couldn't scratch her before, but I didn't care right now. She seemed to actually have gotten hurt by that and I soon quickly delivered a barrage of exploding notes at her, playing in time to a song I could hear in my head.

Lacy and Sophia both got back together and got ready to perform their Unison Raid. I simply aimed and played a rift, causing the area between them to explode and keep them apart.

Sophia seemed to be the bigger threat, but I needed to finish off Lacy first since she'd be easier, so I decided to charge at Lacy first. As I did so, I made a few hand motions and thousands of chains wrapped around Sophia in a cocoon of chains and lifted her off the ground, pulling her into a spider web shaped Chain Web.

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai_

I got up close and switched Muramasa quickly to sword form, slashing at her. I barely got her, but it was enough to draw some blood. Not a lot, but enough that she looked slightly worried. She got far back and threw a bunch of ribbons into the air. "Ribbon Warp Special Art: Thousand Spear Death Sentence."

_Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you_

Thousands of spears formed from the ribbons and shot at me. I put my left hand forward and a golden circle with a broken chain link in the middle appeared and an equal number of chains shot out, each stopping the spears.

_Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba_

As the spears fell and the chains shattered I aimed quickly with Muramasa in his sword form when a thought occurred to me. I brought Muramasa back and put my fingers on the strings. I swung the sword at the same time I played a rift. A series of explosions occurred up until they hit Lacy, where they intensified beyond anything I thought I could do.

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo_

The smoke cleared and Lacy was lying on the ground a bit farther back than she had been originally. I heard the breaking of chains and turned to see that Sophia had gotten out. I brought up Muramasa to block her strike, but she ducked under and delivered an uppercut.

_Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo_

I slashed at her with using the same explosives strategy I had used with Lacy. Sophia jumped out of the way in time though and got behind me, elbowing me in the back.

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete n__o_

I spun around and slashed at her with Muramasa, only to have it push against her. She took a few steps back and I unleashed a barrage of notes at her, each exploding in succession.

_H__ito wo__ t__eki ni mawasu_

She came out relatively unharmed from the attack. The only thing that looked harmed were her clothes. We both charged at each other.

_T__oki ga kite mo _

I slashed and she punched, both attacks stopping each other.

_Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara_

I moved Muramasa so that the tip was pointing at her and played a single rift, sending her staggering backwards again. I took the opportunity and charged with Muramasa pointed directly at Sophia, hoping to pierce through her.

_Makenai de ichirin no hana_

I was able to poke her a bit but couldn't get much farther as she grabbed the blade and delivered a knee to my gut. I played a rift and sent her flying back into the wall behind her.

_TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT __  
>NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER<em>

With one last rift, the area around her exploded. The dust settled to reveal that she had been rendered unconscious.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The dark blue aura around me faded as I nearly fell to the ground in exhaustion. I was able to make it over to Izaya and lay down next to him. I finally had done it. I had finished a fight on my own and won. This was the first that had happened to me.

"Good fight," I heard Izaya say as he turned his head towards me. He looked really worn out; probably from having to use more magic than he had. I felt the same way as well.

"Thanks." I turned towards him and smiled, just as wearily as he had. "Let's get as much rest as we can before the final battle." He nodded and we both fell out of consciousness soon after. One last thing went through my head as I began to fall asleep; my first kiss with Izaya. He had been able to motivate me to finish the battle. _Thank you, Izaya,_ I thought as I finally drifted to sleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Well that was the chapter. The new mechanic is theme songs. I pick a song for a character and see how it would work and do it. We know Aoi's, but will there be more? Guess you'll have to wait to figure out. OK, don't want Roxas to say his lines quite yet and I'm scrap for time as of now, so we're going to treat these announcements like a Rapid Fire round. OK, so Twitter account has been made under the name EdwardPurity. I have decided to do a three person collaboration over Fairy Tail with Fatherfail and LunarBlaze, but I'm trying to make sure everyone is OK with the arrangement. And I believe that is it. Roxas say your lines quicker than you can imangine.**

**Roxas: (Speaks quicker than should be possible) You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	57. Chapter 55

**AN: Hey everyone, I am back. Updates have been slow because, well life, and I lost my flashdrive, which had updates for all my stories on it, but I have been working to get these stories updated. I have succeeded in getting 2 up to date as well as uploading 2 new stories.**

**Izaya: And Ed's been working on a string of webs to bring everything to a close as well as make his theory on all anime happening in one universe just at different times seem more plausible.**

**Aoi: Izaya that was a surprise for everyone.**

**Roxas: Well it's not much of a surprise when you have to make it clear to a single person who makes explaining so complicated.**

**Me: *punches Roxas in the face* You say that one more time, see what happens Roxas.**

**Roxas: Oh, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do; beat me up?**

**Me: That thought has crossed my mind.**

**Aoi: *Pulls out Muramasa and points the end at Roxas, then me, going back and forth multiple times* Keep it up any more and see where that'll get you.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Roxas: I'd rather not get blown up again.**

**Aoi: Good. Now start the chapter before you two kill anymore of these readers' brain cells.**

**Me: But I do have to warn you guys. If you have weak stomachs (like me because I could barely stand writing this but forced myself to continue on), the only read the dialogue. It gets very bloody, a little gory and, well, something that I think should be M/R rated. But I've been forced to watch movies that were PG-13 that were more gory. And also the manga Hellsing is filled with blood and gore and it's in my high school library. But if you're iron hearted, I envy you. Let's start.**

Chapter 55

*Third POV, Izaya T vs Erza, Sadon, Zero, and Lucy*

Izaya T looked at the four people that were standing in front of him ready to attack at a moment's notice. He just sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Man, what a drag. Four on one just isn't my style," he said as a black blade began to emerge from his left hand.

"Yet you fought four of us at Beowth and at Fairy Hills," Sadon said as he gathered all the moisture in the air and formed a wave around him, readying a powerful move. Zero also brought his sword up and pointed the end at Izaya T. Lucy grabbed one of her golden keys and prepared to summon a Spirit. Erza changed into her Heart Kreuz armor and drew a single great sword and held it similar to how you'd hold a kendo sword before starting a match.

"That was then, this is now." 4 black squares appear at the tips of Izaya T's right fingers. The blade fully came out, revealing a blade as dark as night, a short, black chain with a broken link at the end, and the guard was that of the manji*. Erza stared at the blade and realized that the sword was a daito. "Demon's Box." Three of the squares floated away and changed to pure black energy with a dark purple outline. It surrounded Sadon, Zero and Lucy in a dark box before disappearing completely. Erza looked around and saw that her friends were truly gone and turned to attack when she felt something prevent her from moving her sword. She looked down and saw that there was a hand actually grabbing it.

She looked up and saw that Izaya T was standing right in front of her and she hadn't noticed. The last of the dark squared at the tip of his fingers began to engulf the both of them."Now let the fun begin," Izaya T said as the black began clouding their vision until it was nothing but darkness.

Erza opened her eyes to see that the two of them were transported to a snowy field in the middle of a blizzard. Though something wasn't right; it wasn't cold in the slightest. She looked around but couldn't see Izaya T anywhere. "_Daddy, mommy, help?_" Erza heard a muffled and echoy voice yell. But she didn't run towards the voice, panic and confusion mixed on her face. "_Daddy! Mommy!_" The voice cried out again, but still Erza didn't move. She remembered the sound of that voice all too well.

The blizzard began to die down and Erza saw what she thought she had. The blizzard was just a fuzz to blur out the image. In front of Erza, holding the bars to a wooden cage, trying to break the bars, was a 7-year old Erza scarlet, wearing clothes similar to the ones she wore under her Heart Kreuz armor. She was screaming and yelling, trying to get out of the cage as she did so.

The older Erza was speechless. This was from the day those Dark Mages had taken her away to work on the Tower of Heaven. This had to be a memory, right? But Erza didn't remember any of this, not one part. What was going on? Why was she remembering this now?

"_Ah, shut up you brat,_" I man with short brown hair, grey eyes and wearing tattered clothes said as he pushed the cage backwards and onto its side, causing the younger Erza to fall away from the bars and onto her side. "_Geez, why do we have to keep kidnapping these brats?_" He said while put his fingers on his forehead and began to massage it.

"_We don't have much of a choice._" Another voice said; this one more dark and eerie. A puff of blue and a shapeless blue flame came out of nowhere. "_If the kids would stop dying it wouldn't be a problem._" The first man just scratched the back of his head. "_But you really went bold on this one, Terra._" It whisped away as the man, Terra, looked at the spot the flame had been.

"_So what if I took a few risks? We got her so that's that Whisper._" He said while his shadow began to move on its own, rising from the ground and taking the shape of a woman wearing a pure black robe.

"_That's not what he means you insect,"_ she said while keeping herself cloaked in the shadow. Terra turned around and stared at the woman.

"_E-evil, what could have brought you here?_" Terra barely spoke, fear filling him. Erza looked over at the woman and stared for a bit. So that was the Goddess of Evil*? She didn't seem like what Erza had expected.

"_What has brought me here is none of your concern._" She turned to the younger Erza and smiled sweetly. "_This little girl will play a key role in a scheme much bigger than any human, mage, or spirit._" She watched as Erza cowered back at the sight of the goddess. "_Possibly even bigger than the goddesses as well._" She snickered a bit and then backed away.

Terra was visibly shaking in the presence of the goddess. "_Then what are you telling me he meant? Is it bad to take her because of that role?_" Terra tried to keep his words together, but there was a brief pause in between syllables as he spoke.

The goddess began to sink back into the shadow as she left with one final message. "_No, you have initiated her role. It was risky because she is part of the Left Arm._" The goddess' form was gone, and Terra had stopped shaking. He looked over to the girl and let a toothy grin form.

"_So that's it; she's a Tsubasa._" Terra raised his left hand and pointed it in front of her the cage as his hand began glowing red. "_If that's the case, then let me make you a promise. You'll see your family again in the distant future._" The glow illuminated Erza as both of her eyes became dull. "_But the memories will leave you, forever._"

The scene became a blizzard again, cutting Erza from seeing any more. What exactly was that guy talking about? It was true Erza couldn't remember much before being kidnapped by those cult mages and working on the Tower of Heaven, but there couldn't be any way she was a Tsubasa, was there? "Mysteries hidden by truth, and truth hidden behind Thirst. What's real and what isn't, does it really matter?" Erza turned around and saw that the scenery was now all black and Izaya T was standing quite a ways away.

Erza couldn't think straight and just charged at him, swinging from the right with her sword. Izaya T just sighed and grabbed the sword barehanded and stopped it entirely. "Do you honestly think you can even harm me?" He began moving the sword away from himself, not showing any signs of trying at all. He grabbed Erza's with his open hand and threw her down on the ground. He then followed up by stepping down on her stomach to prevent her from moving.

"What was all that you bastard?" Erza said with rage. Everything she saw was confusing her and wasn't allowing her to think straight.

Izaya T just grinned and snapped his fingers. Saika flew from the ground next to him right into his hand. "You want to know what that was? Can't you see the obvious when it's right in front of you? That was a memory." He let the blunt end of the blade rest on his shoulder. "The day you were kidnapped and taken away from your family. Everything from that day is coming back." Erza felt a pain in her arm and saw that the darkness had created a spike.

She tried not to let the demon mage have his enjoyment. "Like I'd believe you," she said through gritted teeth. Izaya T just shook his head and moved his left hand a bit; breaking the sword he still had gripped. The rest of the sword shattered soon after. Erza stared at the fragments in the air, but couldn't focus on that for long. The spike had changed shape and wrapped around her torso and lifting her up into the air and holding her vertically in front of Izaya T.

"What point is there to lie to a dead girl?" He asked as the dark mass squeezed her until her armor had broken, and squeezing a bit more. "Haven't you found it odd that most of your memories of before that time are gone? The fact you have no last name?" Izaya T thrust Saika straight through the dark mass and through Erza's chest. "Your past has been a mystery that you didn't care to look into. But you must have known something that first day, when he arrived." Erza began coughing up blood, trying to stop herself, but failing miserably.

Erza tried to muscle her way out, but the darkness would just become tighter, causing her to cough more blood, almost vomiting it up. She thought about that day, and felt a small serge of recognition go through her gut. Her eyes shot open at this revelation. While her eyes were widened, Izaya T removed the sword from Erza's chest and brought the sharp edge near his face.

"There we go, that's more like it." He began chuckling manically, but not so much to start out. "That's the look I've been waiting for." He licked some blood from the blade and began laughing even more and louder, not seeming to be in control of himself. He calmed down quickly though, as if it hadn't happened. "Now that that's done," he threw Saika into Erza and it went into Erza's stomach and exiting through her back (AN: What just happened is that the sword went straight through Erza and exited, much like a through-and-through is with a bullet).

Erza couldn't bear the pain, but she couldn't let out a scream. All that she could do was vomit blood and make gurgling sounds. Her blood was beginning to drip from her mouth as well. Izaya T reached out his left hand towards Erza's face, calmly placing his hand over her right eye. "The right eye is such a wonder. Said to be the doorway to the soul and the source for a person's magical powers." He put two fingers above it and one thumb under it. "But for a Tsubasa, it's more." With one quick motion, he broke through Erza's skull, grabbed her right eye, and ripped it out, a geyser of blood coming out. Erza tried screaming again, only to make the same gurgling noise.

"The right eye is our soul and our very being." Izaya began to squeeze the eyeball that was in his hand, eventually crushing it and letting the blood drop onto the ground. "Destroying it is the fastest way to kill us." Erza coughed one last time and closed her left eye, feeling her life drift away.

She saw a light under her eyes and felt herself getting closer and closer to it. It felt comforting, caring, calming. It made her feel like all her troubles were over. That there was no reason to go back. She was about to be engulfed by it when she heard two voices as well as a crying baby in the background. "Erza," a male voice said. She looked around but couldn't find the source.

"Isn't that the name of," a female voice said, stopping herself before she got any further. The crying quieted down gradually, until it ended completely. "Shusuke, she."

"I know," the male voice, who was probably Shusuke, cut her off. "She stopped crying." There was a pause but it soon was replaced by some other noise; laughter.

"She, she's laughing?" The female asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"She must like the name. It fits her. Erza, named after the woman who saved Asarabia hundreds of years ago," Shusuke said calmly.

"Yes, she definitely fits that." The voices died down, but a new one came. One she hadn't heard before.

"Don't die yet. You have more to live for." It was of an ancient and powerful voice. Erza felt a wind blow her away.

Erza snapped her one eye open to see Izaya T staring at her in disbelief. A gold aura was beginning to surround Erza. "How is this possible? I crushed your right eye!" He yelled as the darkness around them began to develop gold cracks.

"What you crushed was a magic eye," Erza stated as the gold aura illuminated the darkness. "My right eye was lost long ago." The light filled the entire darkness, tearing the darkness apart.

They both opened their eyes to see they were back in the cave. Erza's body wasn't harmed, so she could tell that the pain she felt was mental not physical. She saw Izaya T visibly shaking. "But how," he gripped Saika hard as black energy with a red outline started to come off of him. He raised his head and revealed that his face was a pure portrait of rage and anger. "How is it you broke free?" He brought back Saika and the energy took shape as a blade. "Demon Fang: Moon's Bite!" He swung and a crescent shaped wave formed and was heading towards Erza at a fast pace.

Erza knew it was going to reach her before she could ex-quip so she braced for the impact. She didn't feel the attack though. She looked in front of her and saw Titania wielding a cross shaped shield. Izaya T looked surprised, but he wasn't paying attention to the attack. A wave, similar to his own attack that he sent at Erza but without the red outline, had slammed into his side and forced him to take a few steps to his left. Erza looked and saw Titan standing there.

Erza stared in disbelief as the two Legend Titans walked over to Erza. "Are you alright Lady Erza?" Titania asked with concern on her face. Erza could only nod, stunned by shock.

She finally spoke, finding the words to say. "Why would you help me? Do you even know me?" She looked at the two of them, looking mostly at Titania, slightly shocked by what she saw. "And why do I recognize you two?" She yelled as her head began to pound. It felt like it was going to explode. She fell to her knees, holding herself up with her left hand and holding her head with her right. The Legends ran up to her and got down to her level.

"Lady Erza, please calm down. We shall answer all your questions later, but for now we have to focus on our enemy," Titan said, helping Erza up. Erza's head was still pounding, and it hadn't dulled yet. She looked over and saw that Izaya T was still standing, but he was a few steps to the left.

"You should just tell her now, while you're still here," he said in a more calm voice. He looked at Titan and pointed his sword at him. "You should have known you can't kill someone who's Descended, or become a Titan for that matter. But I guess when her life's at stake." He vanished from sight and appeared in between the three of us and slammed his fist into the ground and creating an orb of black from where he hit, separating all of us. "If you're going to know about your past you should just ask your parents."

Erza got up and switched to her Morning Star armor, wielding the trademark swords for that armor. "What are you talking about? They're dead," she said as she charged and swung with one, which Izaya T blocked with Saika, and thrusted with the other. He wasn't much surprised by this and grabbed the other sword.

"Yes, they're bodies are, but what about their souls?" He said as he pushed Erza back. "As you know, me and the Izaya you know split. He told you that all Titan mages split at age 10." Titan appeared out of nowhere behind Izaya T and attempted to stab him, only to poke him and force him to take a step forward. "I already told you," he turned around and slashed at Titan, only to have him parry, "you can't kill me. You can only send me back to the Titanic Plains, and even then it's for a brief time." A sphere formed in Izaya T's hand and he rammed it into Titan and sent him flying across the room. "You of all people should know this Titan." He turned back to Erza who had been forgotten about in that little moment there.

She pointed both of her two swords towards Izaya T and magic started to surround them. "Photon Slicer." A large blast of gold light fired at Izaya T. It seemed to engulf him, but a wave of black, like the one he used before, cut through it completely. Erza just stared in disbelief. "But how? That's my strongest technique." Erza muttered to herself. Izaya T somehow got up to Erza in a brief second.

"Now where was I when that our discussion was ended?" He snapped his fingers, seeming to remember. "That's right; I was reminding you that Titan mages separate at age 10. If that's the case, do you think that your parents are truly dead?" Erza's eyes widened as she heard the words fully spoken. Izaya T was telling the truth in what he was saying, slightly. If they had separated they'd technically still be alive.

"How would I be able to find them though?" She asked, slowly falling into his ruse.

"Who said you needed to go find them?" He asked, forcing her hand. Erza looked at the twin Titans. Both wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"So that's why," she said as she walked over to the Titan pair. She looked at both of them but they wouldn't look at her. "Then you were right." They both looked at her surprised. "It can wait until this is done." They quickly changed their look to that of serious and stood up, Titania to Erza's left and Titan to Erza's right. "How can we beat him?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Izaya T.

"As he said we can't kill him, but there is a technique we can use against him," Titan said. Erza continued to listen to what Titan had to say. "It's known as Trinity Wing. It's sort of like a Unison Raid but has requirements."

"We need the 3 Armors of the Tsubasa family to even attempt it," Titania said, continuing the explanation Erza looks at her confused. "They consist of the Heaven's Wheel armor, which I have on, Purgatory armor Black Wing edition, which Titan has on." Erza nodded, understanding so far. "And the last is an armor is nameless. I don't know if it has a name or not." Erza looked at the female Titan with slight concern. "But I do know one thing," she turned to Erza, "Your mother knew you'd possibly have access to ex-quip, so she had someone link her dimension to yours before she died." Erza looked at her confused. Her mother had done that?

"Then how can I even call it?" Erza asked, slightly confused. "I have to know the name of my armor to call it." Titania seemed to think it over a bit.

"If my memory serves correctly, the armor was specially made so that with each owner it could change name." She began thinking more about it as a look of recognition hit her face. "That's it, just call out a name for it." Erza stared at Titania surprised.

"So I could call it anything I wanted and it'd come?" She asked as Titan actually was the one to interlude this time.

"You just need to think of your mother while naming it," he said. Erza looked down at the ground, trying to think of her mother, but she was drawing a blank.

_How am I supposed to think of someone I don't even remember?_ Erza wondered as she tried remembering. Erza kept trying but couldn't think of anything. But, as if to help her out drops of water fell from the ceiling, each somehow making a sound other than the audible drip sound and making the sounds of notes. These sounds actually triggered a memory, surprisingly enough.

*Insert _Musician_ by Yumi Mitora Kusakurin*

Erza saw a little room with a single cradle in it. There was a little baby lying in it, crying loudly. "_Shh, it's alright, mommy's here,_" a female said. Erza looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Akari Minazumi, her mother. Erza was surprised by how much she looked like her. Akari picked up the baby and began rocking her back and forth.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

Her mother began singing a song that sounded familiar. Erza guessed it was a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. Why she was remembering this far back was a mystery but she didn't care; she was just happy to be remembering something.

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

She continued to listen to her mother's voice, even after she had stopped seeing the memory. She focused on that melody and memories of her life came flooding back.

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

She could see her and her parents playing together in fields, days spent together, and her mother singing the exact song that she could hear in her soul to get her to sleep.

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

Her magic began to flow around her as a magic circle appeared under her feet.

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

She kept all that in mind as she focused her magical power.

_Yume, yume_

"No, how can she be able to call that?" Izaya T said as he charged, trying to get there before she could call the armor.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

Titania and Titan blocked the way, trying to prevent the Descended mage from interfering.

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

Titania summoned her cross shaped shield and blocked Izaya T's swing, while Titan struck with his own to try to force Izaya T back.

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

Their attempts did work as Erza began to change into her armor.

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

A gold light surrounded Erza as she appeared wearing her new armor. She raised the sword in her left hand to Izaya T. There was also another one in her right hand, but she didn't raise it up at all.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

"Armadura Fairy," she said, declaring the new name for the armor.

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni KISU o_

_Mother, father I won't let this gift you left me go to waste._ Erza though as she got into a fighting stance.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

Titan and Titania backed up and got into a fighting stance as well.

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni KISU o_

"We only have one shot so let's not waste it," Titania said. Erza nodded, the song she had been hearing ending.

Izaya T just stood and stared at them. "I don't know what you're planning, but it won't work." He got in his own fighting stance and summoned all his energy into the blade, causing it to be consumed by the magical aura and some to leak out, noted by how it would wisp away.

This was it, if Erza and Titan & Titania could land this, the battle would be over. They had to make sure that it did, otherwise this all would have been for naught.

All they could do was hope that they could end it then and there.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Alright, there you go. Sorry it's kind of cliffhangy even though I haven't updated in months, but let's see, the word total for the story, not including ANs or the insert song, it comes up to a total of 3920. I didn't want to make it too long and I did, so I apologize for the cliffhanger.**

**Izaya: Wow, that's a surprise. Erza is my sister?**

**Aoi: Well, can't say I'm too surprised. Let's see the facts; Titania, which is supposed to be your mom in a Titan form, looks a lot like Erza, and all three of you have the same shade of red for your hair color. I'm sure that wasn't a coincidence.**

**Me: That actually wasn't planned, it actually came as an idea I had during my rut.**

**Roxas: So do I have to call her-**

**Me: Writer's Chop!**

**Roxas: Ow! What was that-**

**Me: You know what that was about, so don't give me that 'What'd I do?' faces and ask what it was for!**

**Izaya: Well, should we end it here or-**

**Me: No, we have a few references to get in the clear. So here we go:**

* Goddess of Evil - That is a reference to the goddesses that appear in Fatherfail's FT stories often. I'm not sure if they'd be around at that time, but for the sake of the story, I'm going to assume that they are.

**Aoi: And that was it. I think. Well was there anything you wanted to explain.**

**Me: Let me see. *Looks over AN at beginning* Yes there actually is one thing, I've actually been alluding other stories to this one and I wanted to give you guys 2 clues about the allusions. And here're the clues, Loke &, well how to put it, magical life span I think? If not then magical time limit (as in how long a person can use magic to stay in one spot, like someone using their own magic to stay in another dimension). I hope it's not too hard. But, it's been awhile, this is a long chapter, a long AN as well, so how about we end it off here. Roxas, go for it.**

**Roxas: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	58. Chapter 56

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm Edward the Pure. Welcome back to another installment of _The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power._ In the last installment, we got a huge reveal, showing that Erza, the Titania, is actually a Tsubasa, and not only that, she's Izaya's sister. I was actually reluctant to update this after the last one.**

**Izaya: So you scared yourself out of writing this?**

**Me: Well yes and no. Yes I did, but no, that's not why. I was watching an anime known as Shakugan no Shana and actually finished watching the first installment of the series before writing this. I think it actually gave me a bit of inspiration for upcoming chapters. But it's not set in stone.**

**Aoi: *Looks at notes* Titanic what?**

**Me: *Takes notes* That's private. You're not supposed to be reading these.**

**Aoi: Aw just lighten up already. You have more important things to worry about. Like how you're going to end this right?**

**Me: While yes I do, but these notes are supposed to help me in the upcoming future for this story, the next installment and the one after that. Not to mention it contains spoilers for my Web of Space-Time. As well as facts that aren't supposed to be known by any of you.**

**Roxas: *Takes notes out of hand and reads them* Eastern Dragon? Power transcending? What the hell does this even mean?**

**Me: R-Roxas! I thought we went over not taking things!**

**Roxas: No, no we didn't. You did mention something with those words in it, but nothing comes to mind.**

**Me: Give me those back!**

**Roxas: No way, not when I can alter the future like this. *Runs out the door way***

**Me: Izaya, Aoi, you're in charge of the story while I chase this little demon of a child down. *Runs out***

**Izaya: Uh, should we be worried?**

**Aoi: No, it should be fine. After all he does have our magic.**

**Izaya: Yeah, I know. But I was talking about Ed. He isn't armed with that much power out of here.**

**Aoi: Well, that's just because, well, space-y time-y wimy stuffs.**

**Izaya: Space-y time-y wimy stuffs? Good use of technical terms.**

**Aoi: I know, well why don't we go track them down?**

**Izaya: Because he left us in charge of the story.**

**Aoi: Yes but it'll just be us two in here. Do you really think that we'd get it done?**

**Izaya: I'd try, but it'd be hard to resist.**

**Aoi: Then it's decided, we chase after them.**

**Me: *Enter room smoking* That kid led me right into a trap with Raigeki waiting for me as well. *Falls over unconscious***

**Roxas: *Enters the room and stands on my body* Serves you right! This is pay back for all the stuff you put me through!**

**Aoi: Roxas Archimedes Tsubasa! Get off of him right this instant!**

**Roxas: Er, how about that chapter?**

Chapter 56

Erza stood in between Titan and Titania. Their opponent didn't look to pleased that Erza had dawned a new armor; one that had no name until given one by its user. Erza summoned two swords, one in each hand, and raised them both. Titania called forth a large array of weapons, all surrounded by a light blue aura. Titan drew his blade and surrounded it in an orange flame. "We'll only have one shot at this. If we miss it's all over," Titania said as she tossed her shield in front of the weapon that floated above her. Erza and Titan both nodded.

The twin Titans looked at Erza with slight concern. "Erza, are you truly OK with this?" Titan asked. Erza nodded in response.

"He can't be allowed to stay in this world. He'll bring about its end and bring it to ruin," Erza said as she raised her swords to either side of her. "As a mage of Fairy Tail, I can't allow that to happen." Green energy surrounded both of her swords.

The Legends looked at her one last time, both closing their eyes and smiling when they heard her words. They both became serious soon after. "Very well then, let us attack at once," Titania said as the shield disappeared and was replaced by a blue flame floating in air.

Izaya T's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, but instead of looking frightened, he had the smile of a maniac on his face. "So that's what it was. Trinity Wing," he mumbled to himself. He wondered why they had helped Erza out instead of keeping her safe. They needed her Ex-quip to use it.

The three Tsubasas felt something off about the air but couldn't tell what it was. Though despite this, they knew it was their only chance. It didn't matter what he did to try to stop it. The attack was legendary for being able to break through even the toughest of defenses.

Titan started off the attack by firing off a giant wave of flames from his sword with a single swing. Titania followed up by firing all of her weapons forward, the flames combining with the blue aura and turning it into blood red flames. Erza ended the combination by charging forward and thrusting both swords forward. There was a bit of the flame from Titan's attack left, so it merged with the green aura surrounding the swords. The blazing weapons fell behind Erza, taking on a formation that was similar in shape to a pair of wings.

The attack moved with incredible speed, reaching Izaya T in a matter of seconds. The blazing weapons disappeared but the flames still continued on, impacting the Descended mage before Erza got to him. But it didn't take long for Erza to catch up to the bursts and impact her target, causing a massive explosion of crimson flames and the green aura.

The Legends had to cover their eyes from the explosion because the blast was extremely bright. "Wave of Judgement, Crimson Executor, and the Fairy Piercing sword. These attacks are what make up the Trinity Wings," Titan said as the light began to dim.

"These attacks, the swordsman techniques created by the first Tsubasas, when combined, disorient the opponent with an explosion that robs them of their senses and pierces through the soul. The result is destruction of the body," Titania said as she watched as the smoke began to clear away.

They both stared in shock at what they saw. Standing perfectly fine as if nothing had happened was Izaya T. His clothes weren't burnt and he wasn't in the least bit affected by the blast, visibly at least. They didn't know how it would affect internal organs. But on the ground in front of him was Erza, lying in a pool of blood. There were multiple cracks and large chunks of the Armadura Fairy missing, deep cuts that were still bleeding in the flesh that was visible, and red splotches on the armor.

Izaya T looked at Titan & Titania and scoffed at them. "Though you were right that it was the only thing that could have harmed me and force me back to the Descended Realm, I was actually counting on that." Titan tightened the grip on his blade and Titania balled her fists. There was obvious anger on their faces but it was an anger that one had when someone had scared them and they just felt the need to fight back. "I suppose I have to thank you two. For without you, I wouldn't have this." He held out a sphere of black flames that flickered with green, blue and orange at occasions. They both lost their anger and fear took its place.

"Impossible," Titan said as he nearly let go of his sword. Titania couldn't do anything except stare at Izaya T.

"If it stares you in the face, is it truly impossible?" the Descended mage said as the flames fell from his hand and landed on the floor, seeming to phase through it. "That's one down, three to go." He turned away and began walking towards the door where he had first come from. "Now that I know that is its true strength, matching it will be simple enough." He turned around and brought up Saika up to block an attack. There was a clang of metal and a blinding light of magic clashing magic. When it died down Izaya R was wielding one of Erza's swords and was in a clash with Izaya T.

"Don't think I'll let you get away that easily 'brother,'" Izaya R said as he put his entire force into pushing away the Descended mage but had caused himself to back off. "I won't let you destroy his resting place." The red haired mage pointed the sword at his black haired counterpart.

The 'Soul' just scoffed at his 'Body' and closed his eyes. "What choice do you have? I've already sent the kohai no tane* down into the depths. The Eastern Dragon's death shall open up the era of change, where the most powerful of all rise above all hardships."

He snapped his fingers and in an instant Sadon, Zero, and Lucy all appeared on the ground, each with a single stab wound. Sadon's was on his left shoulder, Zero's was in his right shoulder, and Lucy's was just below her chest. They were all panting, obviously fatigued from whatever battle they had just been a part of.

Izaya R turned around and saw his comrades on the ground. He hadn't noticed that there was another person who had come back as well. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. He wore a white jacket with a long coat tail and a tall collar that reached his chin, a black sash, and a white hakama. He attempted to deliver some sort of attack using his hand like a sword and thrusted forward.

In a blinding blur someone stepped in the way of the attack. Izaya R turned when he heard the attack and saw that it was Aoi, but something had changed. She was wearing a golden version of the Adamantine armor minus the giant shields and helmet. Muramasa was gone, and in its place was a simple katana with a circular guard with multiple, dark blue music notes adorned on it and runes written on the blade.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid there aren't any sneak attacks allowed here," Aoi said as she slashed with the sword. The new person just jumped away to dodge the attack. "If you thought it'd be done if you just put that kohai no tane down there you're completely wrong."

"The White Ending will stop that from happening," Izaya R said as a golden aura surrounded him and moved into the ground. Izaya T just let out an annoyed 'tsk' and grabbed Saika with both hands.

"So, Omniscious gave his vessel to you for this occasion. It seems I underestimated you." Black energy surrounded the blade. "However, it's too late. Even he won't stop the seed from sprouting and tearing this place apart." He looked at the man who just showed up. "Destro, kill the girl. I'll handle my 'brother.'" Destro nodded and disappeared in a flash.

Izaya R looked at Aoi. "Be careful. He doesn't even seem hurt and he battled Sadon, Zero and Lucy at the same time." She nodded and turned to face the other side of the long hallway.

"How about you not steal my lines. He beat all of us single handedly with little difficulty." And with that Aoi disappeared in a similar fashion.

Izaya R threw away the sword and faced his 'brother.' "Shall we begin?" He asked with his right hand extended towards Titan & Titania.

Izaya T let a slight grin graze his lips as he loosened his grip on the sword a bit. The final battle, was about to begin.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Well, that's the end of the chapter. Woke up during the end and gave it my own personal touch. I must say you two did an excellent job.**

**Izaya: Thanks, it's my first time writing so I thought I'd do badly.**

**Aoi: Well we did get a little bit of your touch in as well, but not so much sorry.**

**Me: Hey I think you two did well. But the only thing left to decide is what'll we do about that guy? *Points to an unconscious Roxas lying against the wall on his head***

**Aoi: Leave him for a few hours, then smack more sense into him.**

**Izaya: That seems to be the best idea for now.**

**Me: Well, guess someone else'll say his lines then. But I do apologize for the long AN at the beginning. But I think that that's all I can really say. We're coming up on the end guys. I hope to get this story done before summer ends. Well, that's really all I have to say. So without further adu, how about those lines. *Reaches for piece of paper and reads off it* ****You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	59. Chapter 57

**AN: Hey everybody it is Edward the Pure here again bringing you another episode of this fic. In the last part we saw that Izaya T was stronger than first thought, even taking out a technique fabled to even be stronger than Fairy Law. In this part we'll actually getting some explanation done to start out with and then move onto the last fight before we go to the final fight of this arc. While I don't plan to have this fight be too long, probably just this chapter, I do plan to either have the final fight be either 3 parts with relative separation between, but it may just turn out to be one long chapter.**

**Izaya: Do we really have to go through all this? I mean, you posted some update thingy to let people know this was going to be your main focus. You even put it on this Twitter thing.**

**Me: Yes but not everyone uses Twitter. And even though I use it, I'm barely on it. But anyway, before a certain guitarist comes in and annoys the heck out of me to the point that I have to try to beat him up-**

**Izaya: Losing badly because he has magic and you don't.**

**Me: Let's just start the thing.**

Chapter 57

*Izaya R POV*

I felt a large surge of magic coming from across the room. I opened my eyes and looked over to see that energy was beginning to surround Erza. I tried to move but my entire body wasn't listening, only sending waves of pain as I tried to move. Guess I pushed it past its limit.

I heard Aoi stir a bit and try moving as well. I heard a grunt from her, telling me that she also was past her limits. "Well, you two did a number on yourselves," I heard T.A. say, some energy in her voice.

I heard Aoi laugh a bit and I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself. "Well what do you expect, you left us to battle two people with the power beyond the toughest SSS-class mage I've ever fought, and barely won," I said, trying to put some force behind my words.

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you two look like shit," a new voice said. I tried to look over in his direction but my neck was killing me and I couldn't position myself to see him. "But I guess it can't be helped." I heard a bit of a scoff as he chuckled a bit as well. "You are holding the vessel of the White Ending." I tried to decipher what he said but it didn't make any sense to me.

"Magnum, be a little nicer and don't tell him spoilers like that," T.A. said sighing a bit at the end. "Honestly, so blunt and spoiler filled." There was a beautiful melody played and my body started to feel less painful. I could also feel my magic returning.

I sat up and saw Aoi do the same thing, grabbing her head. "Man, that is one headache I woke up with," she said as she winced from the sudden brightness of the room. I covered my eyes as it died down. I looked over to her and she was up on her feet, stretching. "So, it seems that we missed a little bit." I stood up as well and looked around. The room was in shambles and appeared to be ready to fall apart at any moment.

"_You are right about missing something, but you needn't concern yourselves with that,_" I voice said as golden energy surrounded me. It soon moved next to Magnum and began taking shape. It appeared to take the shape of Omniscious, in his faded state. "_Right now Izaya T is about to destroy this entire place. If you don't leave now everything will be lost._" He turned towards T.A. and eyed her suspiciously.

T.A. didn't make eye contact and looked at the ground. "Look, I know what was shown will happen no matter what, but," She stopped herself as she looked up at him, eyes filled with determination. "I won't let something as miniscule as that stop me from my true mission." She pulled out her ocarina and tossed it over to Magnum. "I'll fight until my last breath." She turned to me and Aoi. "I wish I could help you in this final battle, but if I don't go now, Izaya T will destroy his true target." She looked at Omniscious again. "Now, shall we?" She said as she was surrounded by golden light and became part of Omniscious.

I just stared at where she had been a moment before, confused. Omniscious turned to begin an explanation. "_She can't get to the location without my help. It would take too long to reach it by her normal methods, but I'll get her there quickly. I have to be brought to where the energy was dropped. Izaya R, Wings of Fairy Tail, allow me this one last request._" I just stared at him confused. What was he going on about? Last request?

"How do I have a choice in the matter? You can't get there unless I'm on top of the spot right?" I asked, which he seemed to chuckle slightly at my statement. "So just get in already. I don't know what you have planned but it doesn't matter."

Omniscious changed back into a golden light and returned to me. Aoi looked at me with concern on her face. "Izaya, you know what you're doing right?" I turned to her, and smirked a bit.

"No, but this sounds like the only way to protect everyone." Her face softened a bit, but more worry had also mixed in. "But Aoi, don't come and help me." She looked at me, her expression changing into one of worry and concern, all mixing together. "He's an opponent that I need to get rid of. If I don't, then it's the end of everyone. No one here can take out his last guy, so he'd separate the both of us, and get you killed." She just shook her head.

"You baka," she said as she just looked down a bit. "You think you can walk this line alone?" I just stood there with a somber expression. "Don't you remember? You can't win without me and Sadon!" She said with an emotion that I hadn't heard from her before. This wasn't concern, nor was it fear. It sounded like, despair. "You need both of us to even challenge him." There were tears that were dripping onto the floor, so she was trying to hold them back so they wouldn't fall down her face. "You're not invincible baka. This type of recklessness will kill you, no matter how it goes."

I tried to reach out to console her, but she just stepped away. "You want to protect others, but." She stopped there, trying to say the words without sounding too harsh. "Who'll protect you?" I could hear her beginning to hiccup and saw tears starting to fall down her face. She looked up, anger and despair mixing together. "You can't be a shield to everyone and yourself." I couldn't take this anymore.

"You think I don't know this?" I asked her, balling my fists. "You think I don't know I'm not invincible?" I said grabbing onto her shoulders. "I fight to protect you and everyone in Fairy Tail. If I die like that, what is there to regret?" I shook her a bit. "Aoi, if you think I need protection, you're right. But even so I don't want it." She pushed me and I took a few steps back.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" She walked over to me and looked up at me. "You try to take everything on yourself, not even caring what everyone else thinks of it." She balled on her fists and tightened it as much as she could. "If you wanted stand alone, than why did you join Fairy Tail?" She punched me square in the jaw. I wasn't expecting it at all and fell to the ground, holding where she'd hit me. "You told me once what being a Fairy Tail mage entailed. No one is ever alone, that everyone is your strength. Each bond ties us together and gives us strength." She was visibly shaking while speaking those words. I just stared at her, surprised by how much she'd grown and I hadn't even noticed. "You're cutting a bond of trust by doing this. You don't want people to worry about you? Then why did you give me that speech after our first mission? Was that just nonsense?"

I just snickered a bit and stood back up. I looked her in the eyes, letting her know that I understood everything. "Well, I am surprised. You're lecturing me? I must be losing my mind." She just stared at me, still a bit angry with me. "But thanks. I really needed that." Her look changed back to a worrying look. I noted it this time with confusion. "What's with the look?"

"You're still going to insist on fighting him alone, aren't you?" She asked a little more worry evident in her voice than on her face.

I just sighed and turned towards where Izaya T had dropped a ball of black flames. "We were told that I needed your & Sadon's help to defeat the Dread Root, and at this moment my 'brother' isn't the Dread Root, nor will he ever be." I turned back to her, a sad look on my face. "But I will need some help. He has someone still fighting Sadon, Zhevron, and Lucy. That guy's too strong for them. I don't know specifics, but he's got a power class higher than my 'brother's' in his sealed state."

"You want me to take on someone like that?" She asked. She looked like she was betrayed, like she thought I was just throwing her away. "What the hell do you think you're asking of me Izaya? If he's stronger than you're 'brother' in his human shape, then how do you expect me to even challenge him?" She looked like she was about to attack me for a second before I coughed a bit, letting her know I wasn't done yet. She backed off a bit, but still stayed prepared.

"He is stronger yes, but he's not even playing with them, using only a sliver of his full power." She was about to shout at me again but I just continued before she could interject. "But if you'd listen to me, you'd know already that Magnum was here to help." She just looked at me suspiciously and looked over at the person in question. "After all, he's been patiently been waiting for us to stop our lover's quarrel and ask him for help. After all, the Final Promise he made with me held him to help you out." He just laughed a little bit.

"And how do you even know about any of this?" He asked, a cocky grin evident in his voice.

"Because, if you weren't under the oath of a Final Promise, you wouldn't have been here when T.A. got back to full power and began merging with Omniscious. The sheer fact that you were with T.A. proves that someone close to her called you, one of the most powerful non-Legend Titans, proves you were under a Final Promise. I can tell you're a Titan because of the unusual magic wave you're sending out. And also, it had to be someone close to her who made you swear a Final Promise to protect her. The only ones someone like her would have that close to her would be a boyfriend/husband. It's a universal constant me and Aoi get married so that could only mean that the Terminian me is the one who made you swear." I said as he saw every piece of the puzzle. "The only problem is the exact wording. If it were me it'd probably be 'Protect Aoi, until the end.' Is that not so?"

He just shook his head and chuckled a bit. "That was the exact wording. It seems no matter what the world, you're always the same." He turned to Aoi. "But from where that one's from, the exact wording means nothing, only the meaning."

Aoi took up the next part, understanding exactly what I would have said. "But the meaning was to protect his wife/girlfriend. That was made to an Izaya Tsubasa. No matter what world, the person you've sworn the oath to is still Izaya Tsubasa. Therefore, even if it was only meant for T.A., in this world the meaning has switched over to this world's Izaya Tsubasa." She turned to me with a cocky grin on her face. "Am I right assuming this?"

I just shook my head. "Yes, that's exactly correct, but don't get cocky. Now if I could just get you to understand what this entails." I turned to her, a sad look on my face. "You'll be defenseless if you agree to this. You won't be able to use any of your magics. You'll have to rely solely on Muramasa's swordsmanship. And it'll take a huge toll on your body; physically and mentally. You really OK with that?" She almost laughed at me when I finished.

"I've already known what it entailed. I've seen what you look like after you use an Armament. You seem tired and exhausted, but keep pushing yourself to go on." She grabbed Muramasa and switched him to his sword form. "Besides, I can't get too far behind you or else how can I say I'm a true Fairy Tail mage?" She turned back to Magnum, nodding.

"Very well then. Aoi Muramasa, Cursed Melody, I grant you temporary use of my strengths." A golden light surrounded the two of them, probably noticed by Izaya T. I had to cover my eyes from the flash.

It died down and I looked to see that Aoi was wearing something similar to the Adamantine Armor that Erza used. The only difference being that it was golden and the helmet and shields were gone. "So, how's it feel?" I asked her, as she began looking over the armor.

"It's a little tight around my waist, but loose at my chest. But I think it works," she said as her guitar changed into a katana with a circular guard with dark blue music notes on the guard and there were a few runes written along the blade. She examined the sword and smiled, seemingly reminiscing. "Just like my first." She said as she let out a little sigh and sheathed it in a pocket dimension.

"Alright, let's go stop this before it gets out of hand." She nodded and we both ran over as Izaya T was beginning to walk away. (AN: I believe you know what comes next so I'll just skip to the part with Destro vs. Aoi)

*Aoi POV*

"_So you are truly going to go through with this?_" I heard Muramasa ask inside of my head. "_Then take my entire being in this._" I could feel myself get into a stance I hadn't used myself before.

"**_Do you really believe that style will work?_**" I heard Magnum say. "**_What she needs is something unpredictable so as to confuse this person._**" I felt my body shift into a different battle style.

"_Are you stupid? The Tengen technique has never been witnessed by anyone before, at least no one alive._" Muramasa said, switching me back to the original position.

"**_You're the stupid one. The Tengen technique may never have been witnessed by anyone alive, but the amount of holes in it is staggering. It's a wonder it survived this long._**" Magnum said as I switched back.

_Both of you shut up already. You're more annoying than Izaya at times like these,_ I thought as I switched back to Muramasa's style.

"**_Fine, but don't complain to me when you're dead._**" He shut up soon after.

"Are you quite finished with your mental rantings?" Destro asked in a nearly monotone style. "Because if so, I'll be ending this in a few seconds." He stuck out his hand and a staff of lime green energy as tall as him formed in his hand. He charged and I let Muramasa control my movements. He swung wide from the right, stopping the attack that I hadn't seen coming.

He then proceeded to twist the blade around to move the staff away and thrusted forward. Destro simply jumped back, avoiding it completely. "_Be careful, this is more than what I sensed coming from him when he attacked Izaya R._" I noted what Muramasa said and gave control over to him again.

He forced me to charge forward, the sword pointing downwards. Destro seemed to see it coming and grabbed his staff, ready to block any attack. When I got up to him, the demon sword caused my body to jump up and swung upwards. The messy black haired mage just stepped back and dodged it, taking a swing with his staff. He got me in the side and sent me flying towards a wall, land on the ground just before it and roll into it.

I slowly got up, my side and back killing me. "_Don't lose focus, I can't help if you lose focus._" I heard Muramasa said as he took over once again.

Destro stood still where he was, not even looking angry or anything; he just looked emotionless. "Muramasa, the blade that is said to cut through souls," he said as he pointed on finger at me. "But a toy is still a toy." The same energy his staff was made of formed a sphere at the tip of his finger. "Cero* Verde." A large beam of energy shot at me at a speed I hadn't thought possible.

I mentally attempted to dodge but saw that I had given Muramasa 100% control. We'd be doing this his way. And it turned out that his way was not backing down. He made me raise the sword and try to block the attack. I hit it and I could barely stop the blast. But eventually it split into two separate waves, separated by the sword like water is by a rock. The beam stopped and I could see that the ground was melted because of the attack's intensity.

I looked over to where Destro was, just staring emotionlessly. Nothing more. I just smirked and pointed the sword at him, fully in control of my body. "Toys may be toys, but this is one toy that won't break easily." I charged, deciding to give him my own style.

I swung from the left, which he easily dodged, followed up by a swing in the opposite direction using the blunt side. He stopped the attack with his bare hand, not even reacting to my attacks other than dodging and blocking. I pulled back and thrust the blade forward, only to have him side step me, which was expected. I quickly shifted on my heels and switched my attack from a thrust to a slash. He seemed surprised by my quick motion and didn't seem to notice as I cut right across his abdomen with the sword.

He looked down at the wound I had just inflicted, then looked at me. "So I see that you've put away the toy for now." Black energy started to surround him. "Then I can finally end this with everything I have." Then energy rose up in a spiraling column, breaking through the ceiling above us and causing a massive whirlwind.

After a few moments of this the energy subsided, and in its place was Destro, but he was different. He had a pair of black, bat wings, bat claws on his feet, clawed fingers, snow white skin and large bat ears, pure dark fur around his legs and arms, snow white ears similar to a bat's and a whip-like, black tail. His eyes also changed to a pure black with green irises. "Allow me to truly introduce myself," he said while I started shaking. I could feel the intent to kill around him and his magical power was even more immense that what I'd felt when I first fought Izaya T. "My human name is Destro, but that is not who I truly am. My true name is Murcielago**, the Bringer of Despair."

I tightened my grip on the sword in my hands, but I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Why? He's just an enemy to defeat right? But something's different. Before I could collect my thoughts and strike, his tail had wrapped around my leg. It pulled me, causing me to fall and drag me. It flung me into the air, going up nearly to the ceiling. I could see him make a javelin of green energy with little green flames on both ends. He aimed it and threw it. It hit me right in my gut, but instead of piercing like I expected it to, it exploded instead. I couldn't hear my own scream as I fell to the ground, my entire body yelling at me.

I landed on my back, and could feel how intense his attack truly was. He still stared blankly, but there seemed to be an extremely small glint of superiority. "This armor seems to have taken the blunt of the attack. No matter, you'll be dead soon enough." He bent down to grab me but I rolled out of the way, ignoring my bodies cries for rest. He stood back up and looked at me.

I panted as I got up. "Sorry, no can do. You see, fate wants me to marry this man and I haven't even spoken to him about it, so," I said as I grabbed the sword with both hands and held it like I was going to perform kendo. he just shook his head; the closest to emotion I'd seen him.

"What you aim for is pointless. Even if you could defeat me, even I'm no match for the Master." He stood towards me, not even moving. I prepared to strike, hoping to end this battle quickly.

I quickly thought of how to deal with him, but couldn't come up with anything. But a few things I did keep in mind were that he said he was the Bringer of Despair, so he probably was meant to install fear in people, he remained emotionless, meaning that total calm probably negated the fear effect, and that he was faster than I could handle. I looked at my sword, thinking of what Muramasa'd do. Wait, Muramasa is in the guitar, right? But the guitar changed shape. So if that's right, then I could use that. I think I finally got a way to fight him.

_Magnum, can you take control for a second. I think I figured out how to beat him._ I heard a 'hmm' in my head, telling me he was thinking.

"**_Alright, but it'd better work._**" I nodded and felt my body go numb and I lost all feeling in it. Time to do this.

*Insert _Power Play_ by Ayumi Miyazaki*

We both ran at each other, me barely able to take a few steps before he tried to hit me with one of those javelin things he threw at me earlier. Magnum dodged the attack for me and attempted to stab him. He didn't even go past the skin. He elbowed me in the back and caused me to fall to the ground.

Murcielago tried to stab me with it instead but Magnum rolled out of the way for me, as well as get up.

_dou datte ii yo ki no muku mama ni ikite'ru'n da_

I charged at him, quick to make sure that he blocked with his javelin, which he did. _Muramasa switch._ I heard a little bit of surprise from the two of them.

"_Right._" He said as he took control and kept the sword in place, making sure that the human bat couldn't use that javelin.

_tsumazuku koto ga tamani attatte tachiagareba ii dake_

He switched to his tail, hoping to either stab me with it or toss me around. Muramasa seemed to get my plan as he quickly grabbed the tail when it was at its farthest.

_sugita koto nado kamawanai bakuhatsu shite'ru kono omoi wa_

Quickly in a swift movement the Demon blade used my body to move the blade so he could slash at both the bat man and cut off his tail. He succeeded and Murcielago took a few steps back.

_hitosujinawa ja tomerarenai kowai mono nado nani mo nai_

He was about to throw the javelin but stopped mid way when I, with full control, ran right up to him and randomly slashed with my sword.

_hateshinai sora kechirashi mirai o kanjita toki _

He was forced to block with it instead, but he didn't seem too worried. He pushed with his javelin and made me take a few steps back.

_omou mama ni omoete'ru genki o butsukete yaru!_

He attempted multiple times to stab me with it, but I either dodged his attacks or deflected them, moving to music that I heard in my head.

_ikutsu mo no yume o dakishimetai tomaranu sekai o kakemegure_

He twisted the weapon and tried hitting me with the end of it. I jumped over it, slashing at it as I did so. The result was what I was hoping for; the same explosion that it had caused when it had hit me. I was given an extra push from the explosion, but it wasn't too much.

_tadoritsuku toki e yume o nosete kibou no kaze o_

I turned to see that he had been caught in the explosion and was missing his right arm. But it instantly grew back as if it was programmed to do that. _Time to finish this._ I pulled back the sword and focused my magic into it.

_ima kono te ni kanjite'ru_

He pointed his finger at me and a dark sphere appeared out of nowhere. I swung and he fired his attack.

_motomete iru mirai made kono chikara o shinjiru dake_

_Magnum, materialize into your Titan form,_ I thought mid swing. He didn't question it, but did a bit reluctantly. "Oto ha!" I yelled as the attack formed. The same explosive attack I had used against Lacy and Sophia was released from the blade. The dark blast stopped when one of the explosions hit it, my attack still going.

If finally hit him after a few seconds. I nearly fell down from exhaustion. As I saw the dust clear, I saw that he wasn't standing there anymore. I let out a sigh of relief and fell down to the floor. "Guess that takes care of that problem," Magnus said with a little bit of confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, but that was only the second to last round. We still have to wait to see the results of the final round," I said while looking up at the ceiling. I had traveled far away from Izaya R's battle, so I didn't know exactly how it was going. I just hoped that he'd be alright.

*Third POV*

"Did you really think I'd just let you get ready?" Izaya T said as blood dripped from his left hand. He brought it up to his mouth and licked one of the fingers, taking in the taste of the blood. "You honestly don't know me as well as you think you do, 'brother'." He looked down, staring at his brother's corpse. There was a single hole through his abdomen, blood spilling from it.

Izaya T tried his best not to laugh but could hardly contain himself. "And with that, a new era shall come forth, anew."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Happy 4th of July everyone! ! ! ! This AN was actually written at midnight. But this is being uploaded at about 7 a.m. where I am. So yeah, not much going on. Probably just going to spend the entire time writing today.**

**Aoi: You really want to get this done don't you?**

**Me: This is the one thing I hate most. I was hoping to finish this before school got out, but then I got behind multiple times. I should not have graduated early.**

**Izaya: Should have decided that before the second semester.**

**Me: Yeah I know. Can't change the past, blah blah blah. All that yaddle yaddle stuffy-things. Man is it fun making up words. But anyway, um actually I just want to put this here because it's something I discovered, it was very important to me as I grew up, and I'm sure that a few of you have seen it before.**

**Izaya: Should we be talking at all during this?**

**Aoi: I don't think so.**

**Me: Thank you Aoi. Anyway, if you have been around for about 15 years or less and you watched Cartoon Network as you grew up, especially on Saturdays late at night, then you'll understand the impact of this. If you recall, in 2008, the TV segment known as Toonami ended. It was the first of its kind, something that showed all the best action packed anime as well as the classics that you loved, and in my opinion is the best. Not was, is. I think it's still the best, especially since there was nothing like it. But what I have learned recently, is that there has been a new segment on Adult Swim, the segment that goes on after kids are supposed to go to bed, has used a Max Revive. They have brought back Toonami, and I hear that's as kicking as it was before Tom 4 (in my opinion, he's why). Actually, the reason for Tom 4 is because Tom 3's helmet scared kids (or so I've been told), which is why they switched over to Tom 4 (who looks a whole lot more freaky, again my opinion). If you liked Tom 4 we have different opinions and I respect that. I just didn't like him. But the first 3 Tom's actually interacted with you like an actual host, giving you Pep talks that make people better in morality, and he actually talked to you. With Tom 4, he just had two new people say that the show was either going to commercial or it was coming back on. He had nothing compared to the rest. Also, forgot to put this up before this, but with Tom 1-3, they had their own little adventure things that they showed occasionally, each being less than 6 minutes a part. And another thing they messed up when switching to Tom 4, they didn't include SARA. She was a main staple for Tom 2 & 3 and she just grew on you quickly. But no, not even a cameo for Tom 4. The only thing I give Tom 4 is he's the first to actually have a face out of all the Tom's. But they tried to make him seem appealing by using the same person who voiced all the other Tom's, who has an amazing voice for those who don't know and are just reading this rant and letting me keep getting off subject. But to differ from that little rant, Toonami is now on Adult Swim on Saturdays, but I couldn't find the time. Probably just the same as normal Adult Swim until midnight. And I'm not sure if they still show the same stuff anymore, but if they do, at least I hope they don't include Bobo-bo-bobo or whatever (that was truly creepy. I don't know why it was on for so long)**

**Izaya: Um, OK? Don't get any of that.**

**Me: I grew up with Tom and he's the one who got me into anime and manga in the first place. If it wasn't for him, who knows if I'd be here or not.**

**Aoi: Well, I guess. But why suddenly bring it back?**

**Me: Probably for money, but I think it might have been more the high demand by people who loved Toonami. I mean, do you know how many people Tom has inspired?**

**Izaya & Aoi: No.**

**Me: Well me neither, but it was probably a lot. But yeah, I'm excited. In honor of this, he'll now be dawned as my pic. So yeah, if it's not too good don't be afraid to say it, especially since I haven't slept yet. Or maybe I slept wrote? I don't know. I'm just fueled by excitement that Toonami is back.**

**Roxas: *Open's door* Sorry I'm late, I was trying to find Raigeki to see if he wanted to play or not.**

**Me: … … … Are you serious? Really? This person has nothing to do with this at all, but I usually do this when I get mad at a game because it crashes or is some kind of jerk, like getting a star in Mario Party and having freaking Wario steal it right after. *Takes in deep breath and prepares to yell. You might want to turn down the volume on those eyeballs* MIYAMOTO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Roxas: Right, well anyway. ****You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**

**Quick edit in that I hadn't even realized, there were a few things I didn't include. Here they are.**

Last chapter:

* kohai no tane: is japanese, but because I can't find a place to translate Romanji to English I can't remember what it means.

This chapter:

* Cero: Spanish for 0, but it also can translate to doom blast in Japanese.

** Murcielago: Spanish for bat, but it actually has a Japanese translation as well, which is black-winged great demon. The Japanese meaning fits him more because of a reason I'll get into later.


	60. Chapter 58

**AN: Hey everybody it's Edward the Pure here. In the last part we saw Aoi kicked the butt of probably the most powerful of the Shadow Hands after Izaya T. And we got a bit of a show that Izaya T killed his brother.**

**Izaya: But I'm right here?**

**Me: Yes, but you're also not here at the same time. If that's too confusing don't worry, it'll never make sense. But anyway, I don't have much time for ANs so let's just start.**

Chapter 58

*Izaya R POV*

My eyes shot open and I looked in front of me. I was lying down on a lake surrounded by a ring of black, stick-like trees. "So, you've truly had it this time." I heard a voice from behind me say, I slowly got up and looked behind me. It was Death, with his scythe in hand. "It seems you actually can die and not come back to life." I sighed a bit.

"So, it really ends here," I said, a little sad. "Where is this anyway?" I asked as I looked around.

"The Lake of Truths. Where all truths are revealed in the end." He let go of his scythe and let it fall downwards. It sunk into the water, melding with it and disappearing from sight. "But there is still more." He said as he grabbed his face.

I just stared at him confused. I watched as he tore it away and it changed to a white cloak. It swirled around him, preventing me from seeing him. "You still have much to do for us Mr. Wings," I heard a younger girl's voice say. I looked around and couldn't see anyone. The cloak stopped swirling and wrapped around the shape of a little girl. She had shoulder-length, red hair, blue eyes, and the white was cloak covering her entire body. In all honesty, she appeared to be about 8 or 9, but she had a sort of ancient aura about her.

I got down on my knees so I was even with her. "So, we finally meet in real life. Or death in this case." She looked at me with a bit of confusion, but it soon changed to understanding.

"You always were such a clever kid," she said. She laughed a bit, but soon changed to passive. "You know what's going on right?" She said calmly.

I nodded. in response. "You're going to bring me back to life because you know my 'brother's' full plan. It must have something to do with all of the goddesses," I said guessing. She nodded. "But I see that there's a but in all of this."

She just nodded again. "You have to prove that you're worth reviving." There was a terrible noise, similar to a deer's but more distinguishable. "The Guardian of the Afterlife will be the judge." The water rippled as a form began to rise from the water. The creature was snow white with black markings all over its body. It appeared to be a deer, but it was much too large and it's horns were like none that I had seen in the living world.

I took in the sight of the beast and just stared at it. It appeared to be staring at me with little emotion, but the look in its eyes said otherwise. "_So you are the one in question,_" it said in a deep, echoed voice. It backed up soon after. "_There is evil in you; a great deal of evil. But, the good inside is of a larger portion, outweighing the evil._" The little girl looked at the giant deer. Her expression didn't seem to be one of interest.

"The other goddesses and I know this already. We want you to judge his person, not his qualities," she said in a monotone voice. The deer just snorted at her, or at least I think that's what it was doing.

"_Very well,_" it said, moving towards me again, moving closer towards my face. It stopped a few inches away, a light forming in the space between. I began seeing images of my past; seeing all that had happened to me, the people I had met in my travels, the bonds that I had created, and all the images we saw when in those ruins.

The images stopped as suddenly as they had started. I tried not to fall back from shock, thankfully succeeding. "_It seems there is more to you than what first appears._" It stood up tall, looking down on me. "_But you have shown the 5 virtues of a warrior in your life. That is all I need to see._" He looked towards the girl. "_Goddess of Death, Jalginfer, you have the most curious taste in people._" Death didn't react.

"Whatever, just revive him now." She turned her back to me and spoke over her shoulder. "And don't bother trying to use my name against me, you won't remember it when you get to the human world." I just scoffed a bit.

"Well, it would be boring if I did remember it anyway." There was a cyclone of flower petals surround me as the scene changed to a lake with nothing around it. I looked around and saw a figure off in the distance. I began walking towards it and saw that it was Sapphire, and she was running this way, with what appeared to be a sword without a blade in her left hand.

She seemed to notice me and began running faster. "Izaya R!" She yelled as she waved with the hand that didn't have the handle in it. We soon met with each other after a few seconds.

"Sapphire? What's the deal? How are you even here?" I asked, more questions coming but those the only ones I really cared about.

"I was told by The Guardian of the Afterlife to meet you here with this." She handed me the handle. I looked it over and practiced swinging, before remembering that it didn't have an actual blade.

"Um, where's the blade?" I asked still looking at the sword. She seemed to giggle as if it was a stupid and obvious question and I was joking about it.

"The blade is right there silly," she said while poking my sternum. I gave her a confused look and she didn't seem to be phased by it at all. "You just have to be patient until you get back." She grinned lightly, causing me to grow even more confused.

"You're way different outside of battle," I said as she just nodded. "So what now?" I said as I looked up towards the sky. I didn't know what can of worms I had just opened up.

*Izaya T POV*

I kicked my 'brother's' corpse over to make sure he was actually dead. There wasn't a smidge of light left in his eyes. I looked over to the two Titans who had just tried to defeat me with that girl Erza. "So, it looks like you're Final Promise is broken. I wonder what will happen now," I said as I moved Saika to my left hand and rested the flat end on my shoulder.

Titan & Titania just stood there, looking like they were expecting something to happen. I turned to see they were looking at him. "If you're expecting him to come back, then you're sadly fooling yourselves." I pointed Saika at the two of them and allowed black aura to surround it. "Not even the goddesses could save him from a fate like this."

"Is that so?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw that Izaya R was standing there, his hole gone. "I think you're underestimating them." I looked and saw that he was holding the handle of a sword, but it appeared to be rusted.

I just scoffed a bit. "That may be, but they sent you with a blade like that?" I asked laughing a bit. "Oh wait, what blade?"

"This blade," he said as he put his fingers against the hilt. "Form and lend me your strength," he slid his hand and it changed to a sword that was battle worn. "Benizakura." I just looked at him. The blade's name wasn't even notable in my opinion.

"OK, so you've got a sword now. Big deal." I swung Saika and fired off the blast that I had charged up for Titan & Titania.

I turned around and was about to speak when I heard the sound of a swing. I turned around and saw that he had cut straight through it. I could feel shock fill my body as I just looked at him. How could he have cut through it like it was nothing?

"It seems you've forgotten already about this sword." He grabbed the handle in both hands and held it parallel to the ground. "Then allow me to remind you."

I just scoffed at him, shaking his last action off as only a lucky shot. Nothing more. I pointed Saika at him and smiled. "Then let the fun begin."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**AN: Well there's the new update. It's kind of just set up but it'll be key in a bit. **Later than I expected but guess it couldn't be helped. **And this was our first decent length chapter we've had in awhile. I've also decided to make the Izaya R vs Izaya T fight one long chapter so when it's up, be prepared. Now, I have a bit of an announcement.**

**Izaya: Ed's going on a trip to Missouri from Thursday to Sunday. He plans to bring his laptop with him to work on this and try to get it done as well as upload. If not it'll be a whole lot of uploading on Sunday. But whether this happens or not is up to his mom and dad.**

**Aoi: Right he'll have to get their permission to do that.**

**Me: But even if they don't I'll bring a notepad so I can write down the chapters. And then I'll spend the entire day Sunday when I get home writing down what I had and uploading it. But I will also be pulling another all nighter like last time to get as many chapters done as I can.**

**Roxas: And lastly, I wanted to put this in since it's been forever since something like this was said. Ed doesn't have any ownership of Fairy Tail, nor does he own any characters.**

**Me: Why must you say that? They should know that.**

**Roxas: Yes, but who knows, you may have gotten the rights and not told anyone.**

**Me: But then there'd be an announcement about the Fanfic ending and including Izaya into the main story slowly.**

**Izaya: But you'd focus mostly on me so you'd give the other characters bad feelings and you'd probably get hate mail so much in a day.**

**Me: Exactly why I'm not ever going to go in search of gaining ownership of it.**

**Roxas: That's stupid, just have the writers handle that as well as the story board people.**

**Me: But then they'd have to be paid more money. And I'm not good at business anyway.**

**Roxas: That's the best argument you've used yet.**

**Me: Well, better get started on the next chapter. Roxas, say 'em.**

**Roxas: Right, well anyway. ****You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	61. Chapter 59

**AN: Hey everyone, it's Edward the Pure here bringing you another chapter. In the last part we had a bit of set up. This is it guys, we are coming up on the final 3 chapters of this story. It just came and went didn't it? I'm almost nostalgic about it. I mean, it's been 59 chapters now but it feels like it was just a week ago that we started.**

**Izaya: Well, do you plan on anything special?**

**Me: Well yes, there will be something else which'll open door for the next installment. And I also have a bit of chapter-ness stuff that will surprise a few. I don't want to finish this but I will.**

**Aoi: Well I'll still be at work even during this break.**

**Me: Let's just start the chapter.**

Chapter 59

*Izaya R POV*

Sparks flew in the air as we both clashed blades for an unknownth time. We pushed against the other trying to get an opening but neither of us giving in. We both jumped backed, trying to think of a way to past the other's defense. As soon as we both touched the ground, we both ran up and clashed again. "I must say 'brother', you've actually grown up as a swordsman," my 'brother' said as we both jumped back again.

"The style of the battle is how we truly win. If I can defeat you with the style that the Tsubasa's are mainly known for then it'll be obvious who is superior," I said as we ran at each other again, clashing blades. This went on for quite awhile, neither of us giving in to the other. If one looked from the outside, they'd see we where both equal and just tiring ourselves, but from where I stood, Izaya T was actually being challenged.

After a few more strikes, he seemed to get a little glint in his eyes and a look of annoyance crossed his face. "Remember now 'brother'?" He just 'tsk'ed and jumped back, lowering Saika to the ground.

"Yes, Shusuke taught us about it when we were still one. It converts magical power into raw power. I thought it was gone forever." He just looked at it with distaste on his face. He then looked at me, a little bit of interest on his face. "So, how did a doll like you get your hands on it?" My eyes widened at that. Was he egging me on, or was he trying to make me think he was egging me on? "I mean, you'd be nothing without Saika; an empty shell with no meaning. It's ironic that someone who created by a sword is using a sword."

That's what ticked me off the most. I may have been made who I am before Fairy Tail because of Saika, but that doesn't mean I had to listen to that voice. I ran with speed I didn't understand and swung my sword in a downward motion. He seemingly didn't have enough time to block or dodge as I cut straight through him, wounding him deeply. I jumped back soon after and a look of surprise was on his face.

"How can it be?" he mumbled. I could make out what he was saying but I couldn't hear it. "How can his eyes be that fiery crimson?" He just shook his head and got that cocky grin of his again.

He stuck Saika in the ground and looked at me a little more cocky with his eyes closed. I just looked at him confused. "While I'm on such a topic, it might be in your interest to listen." He opened them and there was mischief hidden behind them. "Because if you don't then you'll always wonder in the afterlife; why I did what I did." I didn't want to listen, but he was right about one thing. I was curious as to why he was doing this. I lowered Benizakura just enough so that if he decided to attack me while I was listening I'd be able to block.

"Then listen well. Listen to the Story that has been passed through all of the Tsubasa's." A dark circle surrounded both of us as a white canvas appeared in my vision. "It all started thousands of years ago, before any of the continents were separate. There were 4 families that were known above all others. They were the Silence, the Muramasa, the Ryuusaga, and the Tsubasa. They lived in total piece, no wars waged at all. But there was one Tsubasa who was bored of it all and decided to mix things up, known as Luscious Tsubasa. He wanted to bring the entire continent under his rule, so he did what no one had ever done before; bartered with the Goddess of Death herself." I saw a cave-painted man walk up to the girl I had met before seeing Sapphire and acted like he was talking. "He asked for a way to make things more interesting and bring the world under his rule. She accepted, but only if he would keep such power in the bloodline of the first born of his family. He accepted her terms and was given an army of souls who had been given new shapes and powers. These were Titans. He used them to attack defenseless people and force them under his rule." I saw flames and people that with swords and other weapons sticking out of them. I also heard multiple screams and the sounds of laughter.

"The 4 most prominent families learned of this and planned how to deal with it. Many members of those families went against the Titans, but none stood a chance. His armies had killed them and not lost a single one." I saw armies clash and one swiftly after. "They decided the only way to deal with him was to go with the flow. They met with Death as well and asked for the same power, but she denied them, saying the power to control them was only in the first born of Tsubasa's power. When they returned to the land of the living, it was revealed that Luscious had a twin brother who was born before him. How they learned this it's not written but that person's name was Lukas. They had tried to find him but they couldn't." I saw doors open and people just stare into nothingness. "One day, they found a boy who looked a lot like Luscious and brought him to the head of the Silence family. When asked his name, the boy said his name was Lukas Tsubasa." I saw people get down on their knees and begin to beg.

"After much convincing, Lukas went to the battle field and commanded the Titans to stop their assault. They listened, but something was different, they appeared to become expressionless at that. Luscious saw what his brother had done and went to kill him, but when he tried his Titans stopped him, forcing him back." I saw a mass of black dots and a single white dot try to get through but pushed back. "No one knows what truly happened, but it's said that one of the Titans spoke a single word and they all vanished in a crimson flame, condensing inwards. When the two brothers tried to run to the flame it expanded vastly and incinerated all that came into contact with, including the brothers." A large wave of flames engulfed a large area. "The three remaining families were also hit but received a different fate. They were given the power to change the world. All of them were greedy for more and tried to take it from the others, killing members." Blood began staining the canvas.

"This went on for several decades, until someone they never expected came; Lukas Tsubasa. He was surrounded by the flames. They simply watched as he came towards them, explaining what had happened. He had been spared by the Goddess of Death, telling him that the Goddess of Life told her there was more to the story than what had occurred. He took over as a ruler of the families, but no one knows how or why he did so. He granted the families a different prophecy and power. To the Ryuusagas were given the prophecy of a boy who was known as a Nameless Dragon, controlling all light. To the Silence he mentioned a hero who would lead Fiore into a new tomorrow, free of tyranny. To the Muramasas he told of a girl who would unite all the families together to save the world, bringing forth the spirits of the ones who had fallen by a sound. And to his own family, he told of siblings who would fight over the fate of the world and gave them the power to control the puppets known as Titans." The images faded away and I was looking at my 'brother' again. "And it has been accurate so far. He gave us puppets while he gave the other families gifts and important places in history. Our place is nowhere near that important." I gripped my sword tighter.

"They're not puppets," I said, shaking slightly in rage. I looked him in the eyes and felt a flame inside of me rise up. "Titans are people like us; allies to aid us in battle. They're not puppets or tools to be used!" I charged him as he simply side stepped my assault.

"That's exactly what they are, nothing more. They have no thoughts of their own, only thinking of protecting their conjurer." He thrusted Saika, I quickly turned on my heels and parried his strike.

"Then explain how two Titans, one of which I'd never met before, could be in an intimate relationship?" His eyes widened as soon as that hit his ears. "Yuki, the Snow Fairy, and Alice, the Angelic Wrath. Those two have been together longer than I've had Yuki as an ally. Even if it was because of some adaptability thing, then Yuki would still be telling the truth all the times that she had yelled at me for calling her at the wrong times, calling her into battle when she was with Alice."

"Their exceptions then," he said as he swung Saika upward, but being blocked by my sword.

"If their exceptions then how about I tell you about Beelz, Shuiro and Sode?" I pushed his attack back and he staggered backwards as I took a swing, causing him to go on the defensive and getting the upper hand. "Aoi isn't a Titan mage, but yet when she was on her way home with Kaito, they appeared and saved her." I kept pushing and he seemed to be losing in this battle of strength, starting to shake.

He grabbed the handle of the demon blade with both of his hands, but was still shaking as he tried to stop me from breaking through his defense. He didn't react physically, but I could see a small bit of confusion in his eyes. "They're the oldest Titans and they protected her, so how are they exceptions?" He jumped back to get some distance between us.

"You think a single act like that proves for the entire race?" A black ring surrounded his feet and turned into black energy with a red outline, spiraling around his feet. "That's the beliefs of a child." It started to rise around him, still spiraling. "But that doesn't matter, I'll end this here and now before it's too late." The energy spiraled around him and rose up to the ceiling.

Dust flew through the air as it was spiraling, so I was forced to cover my eyes. I looked at the energy and it seemed that a light was centered in it. It grew brighter until it illuminated the entire area. I looked at where my 'brother' was standing moments before when I saw him, but he wasn't in his human state, and he was also different from his descended form. He didn't look as much like a skeleton as an actual demon now. His black hair now reached down to his waist, his shirt was gone, and the black cocoon like skin he had was now more definable and slightly muscular. His fingers and toes were now clawed and there were furry, red tufts on his each of wrists and his ankles and two that started at his collarbone that stretched around his neck. The head was still skeletal, but instead of just being pure black it now had four, white spike-shaped marks starting from his pitch black eyes, two above them starting above his eyes and stopping at his forehead, the other 2 starting under his eyes and stretched past his teeth, going past his chin and moving to his chest and forming a hole that was visibly there, allowing me to see a little behind him. He started laughing a bit, but it was slightly raspy. "So, it's affected me so much that it's been completed," he mumbled in his normal voice, but with a little bit of a raspy echo to it as well.

He moved faster than I could see and swung with Saika. I was able to block just barely, but he was pushing me back. The roles had switched with him being on the offensive, swinging the sword with a single hand, and I was on the defensive. He was able to get more speed with his swings, but I had just enough to keep up barely. He did cause minor cuts on my arms and torso though, but they weren't serious enough to stop me from fighting.

He swung one more time and I barely blocked his attack. "Izaya, do you truly believe you can win?" He said as he loosened his grip on the sword but the force he was using didn't decrease in the slightest. "I've descended fully, losing my soul and obtaining ultimate power." He pulled back and began an assault of swings, seemingly randomly. "Now everything can end. This world, and then the next." I blocked his blows, getting a minor cut here and there. "And then, they'll know what true power is." I tried to piece together what he was talking about, but it sounded like gibberish to me. "They'll see that it's to be used, not kept up locked away. They'll no longer idly sit by and judge people anymore!" My eyes widened. So that was his plan. He was going to try and destroy- I didn't have any more time to think as Saika seemed to become two separate swords and he grabbed the extra one in his left hand and crossed them in an X. "Demon Cross!" He swung and a black X formed from it and struck me in the torso. I had tried to block with Benizakura but it just passed right through the blade.

It cut into my skin, but it didn't go too far, only going to the bone, and pushed me into a wall, turning into a large explosion of the black energy. It knocked Benizakura out of my hands and sent it flying to I don't know where. I fell to the ground, still conscious but I couldn't feel any magic in me at all. I got up, albeit shakily, and looked straight at the demon that had once been my Soul. He looked down at the ground. "Please, you still think you can win?" he said as he turned around.

"No, I don't. With my current strength I can't even hope to challenge you." I heard a scoff come from him when I ended that. "But even still," he turned around, "I will win. Not because I think it's possible, but because I have to." He shook his head and I felt that fire from before start burning again. "I'll win because everyone close to me backs me up." I could feel heat begin to surround my feet, but I didn't pay it much mind. "Makarov, Natsu, Erza, Zero, Sadon, Mirajane, and Aoi; they all fought to help me. And not just them; every Titan I have met has been rooting for me from the start. They're why I'll never give up. They're why I have to win." I looked down for a second and saw crimson flames circling my feet. "That's why I will defeat you!" (OK, we're switching POV here to third because what's about to happen can't be justified in First POV, but I'm sorry for the sudden jump)

*Third POV, Insert _Joint_ by Mami Kawada*

Flames erupted from under Izaya R's feet and began swirling around him, going as high as the ceiling, just as Izaya T's had done. It released intense waves of heat but Izaya T's exoskeleton could take it. From the outside it was hard to tell, but Izaya T was slightly worried. _How can he be releasing this much energy? He barely had enough to keep up with me? What's more,_ he thought as he looked at the flames. _Those flames are crimson. How can he use that?_ He gripped his swords tighter, trying to relieve the stress that he felt.

The flames died down eventually to reveal Izaya R, but different. He was instead wearing a white trench coat, his eyes had changed into a brilliant, fiery crimson and his hair was now shoulder-length. What remained of the flames vanished behind him.

_futatabi miru sekai wa_

Izaya T snarled in a bestial way, not pleased at all. "So, you've accessed it," he said loud enough for his 'brother' to hear. "The Flame of Tsubasa." Izaya R just looked at him emotionless.

_chiri to zanzou awai kage_

"Wrong," Izaya R said as a blade similar to Benizakura appeared in his right hand. The handle was a pure black and the guard was now a prominent bronze. "I haven't accessed, Titan & Titania have."

"What?" Izaya T yelled, confusion evident on his face despite it remaining emotionless.

_rin to shita senaka ni wa_

"I've merged with the Legend Titans that I've bonded with." He raised the blade and pointed it at Izaya T.

_sono subete wo seou kakugo ga aru_

"This blade is the Nietono no Shana, blade of the Titans." He swung it to the side and flames covered the blade.

_dou shitai no? dou shite?_

"Izaya T, prepare for judgement."

_kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu datta no ni_

He charged forth, flames sputtering from the blade. Izaya T did the same, crossing the blades again. They both swung the swords. When they hit each other the result was crimson flames bursting at Izaya R and Dark energy blasting at Izaya T.

_kono te wo hanasanaide  
>kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara<em>

Both of them jumped back and charged, trying to get the upper hand. They exchanged offensive and defensive positions, matching each other's speed.

_kokoro ni nemuru negai ga mezameru_

The two clashed blades again, each trying to push the other away.

_tsuyoi shisen no kanata  
>mayoi nai futari no sugata ga<em>

Izaya R got the upper hand, pushing Izaya T away and releasing a wave of crimson flames as he did so. Izaya T broke through the flames, but there were a few white splotches on his black body.

_ mieru dakara susumu no sara naru toki e_

Izaya R landed and looked at Izaya T with little emotion. "Now who's the hopeless one," he said while his brother just looked up at him.

"You just got a lucky shot that's all," Izaya T said as he sprouted black wings and flew into the sky. "If you think you can deal with me, then come up here."

Izaya R just looked up, not surprised by his brother's actions. "Very well then." Flames sprouted from his back and took the form of a pair of wings. The battle had switched to the sky.

The two flew at each other, trading a blow every now and again. They did so every few seconds. "Everyone is depending on me to stop you. I can't let them down." Flames sputtered as the two of them clashed one more time, each pushing with their full power.

_kuyashisa ya kanashimi ga_

"What do you care, you're just someone who's life was given to him by a sword!" Izaya T said while pushing with all of his strength.

_ima made sore ijou no yorokobi wo oshiete kureta_

Izaya R didn't respond and just used his foot to kick his 'brother' away from him. "That's exactly why."

_soshite, tonari ni itsumo kanarazu  
>kimi to iu sonzai ga aru to iu koto mo<em>

"I was given this life by your blade, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to it!" He flew up higher and higher into the air. "I'm my own person and no one else."

_kanjiru desho  
>mou nani mo kowaku nante nai<em>

"Even if that' so, you'll lose nonetheless." Izaya T summoned black energy all around both of his swords. The two then charged at each other, one last time.

_kono te wo nigirishimete  
>kimi ni shika dasenai chikara ga<em>

A large amount of crimson flames surrounded the blade as Izaya R headed towards his brother. _I won't lose,_ Izaya R thought as he got closer to his brother. _I WON'T LOSE!_

_yume wo genjitsu ni kaete yuku kara_

The two clashed blades, Izaya R going for a side swing and Izaya T trying to use that Demon Cross. Izaya R stopped the attack by hitting exactly between. Whoever won this battle of wills.

_tsuyoi shisen no kanata  
>mayoi nai futari no sugata ga<em>

Izaya R continued his side swing, putting every ounce of strength behind it, repeating over and over in his head that he wouldn't lose.

_mieru dakara susumu no sara naru toki e_

Eventually, with all of his strength put behind the swing, he cut clean through both of Izaya T's swords, sending half of the blades flying into the air. All Izaya T could do was stare at what his brother had done.

Izaya R summoned up all his strength and the sword converted it to crimson flames. With a single swing, he released it all. It turned into a giant wave, almost as large as Makarov when he was at his largest using Titan.

The wave engulfed Izaya T and all that could be heard was his screams of pain. The flame reached the ground and began dying down. The attack had burned the ground and Izaya T wasn't there anymore. (AN: Sorry about that again guys. Swiching back to Izaya R's POV)

*Izaya R POV*

I landed on the ground. The flames all disappeared, as well as the sword. I looked at where Izaya T had been. I was glad that it was over for now. But I knew he'd be back. Until he was gone for good, I'd never feel safe again. At least we wouldn't have to worry about him again, for awhile at least. It was finally over.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that's it guys, the final fight has been written. I hope it was epic as I hoped it would be.**

**Izaya: I think I actually did quite well.**

**Aoi: Well, yes, but I really like that an opener for the next installment was put in the way it was.**

**Me: Thank you Aoi. And thank you for being with me on this journey, it was a pleasure having you here.**

**Aoi: Aw, thank you.**

**Me: We have only two chapters left guys, but I will have one more thing added after the two chapters. But for now, I think it's a good place to stop after a little story that I had during the journey that helped me think a little on the subject.**

**Roxas: Oh great, story time. *sarcasm***

**Me: Well I'm sure people will find it funny, and it's also a little short. My mom was praying the rosary during the times we were in the car, and on the radio was _Highway to Hell, Running With the Devil, _and_ I'm No Angel_. But despite this, she got good news about one of the things she was praying for and just finished praying again as I finished this chapter. Last thing I want to say since I forgot about it; _Joint_ is the opening for Shakugan no Shana II but is used as an insert song for Shana. It used the part they used in the opening but added the bridge for the last chorus. I know it can be found in the background of episode 13 of Shakugan no Shana. That's about it, so Roxas if you would please, for the third to last time!**

**Roxas: Right, well anyway. ****You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	62. Chapter 60

**AN: Alright guys, second to last chapter. I had to take an hour break after writing the last one because of how heart broke I am that this'll be ended soon. I mean, this is the big one that brought me back. I've had the OCs take the rest of the time off so that they can say they're goodbyes. And there isn't anything else to say so let's just start this next chapter.**

Chapter 60

*Third POV*

A single flower lies in a vast desert. Nothing could be seen in any direction except for red sand. The flower begins to wilt as it bursts into black flames. They die down quickly and reveal an Izaya T in his human form. There are multiple burns on his body and he doesn't look pleased at all. "Damn, I didn't expect that he'd learn of the Titanic Power so soon. But no matter," he said as the burns began to disappear. "The plan is already complete." He turned around and snapped his fingers.

As if it was a layer of paper the scenery pulled away revealing a dark chamber. "Good to see you again, Lord Izaya." A voice said. He turned around to see T.A. sitting behind a broken, golden orb. "It took you long enough to get here." She stood up and walked towards him.

"Sorry about that, my 'brother' took more of my time than I thought he would," he said, while looking over at an azure sphere with chains covering it. "But I assume that you did everything correctly?" He stood right in front of it and stared.

"Of course, how else do you think I've led everyone here?" she said while pulling out a black ocarina. "Everyone thinks that I'm here because I'm trying to stop you, but they don't know I led you here." She started playing a dreadful and haunting melody and the cave began shaking.

In a burst of white smoke, all the members of Shadow Hands had appeared; Doruga, the imp that Aoi had fought, Marinite, Ian, Lacy, Sophia, Thunk, Hamar, Kurotsu, and all the minor mages that had been slain. Everyone that had been thought to have died was really alive this whole time. Satomi and Zan also were there. "Good, it seems that it's truly over now." He reached out and grabbed the giant sphere. There was a roar of pain and the chains shattered, the sphere flowing into Izaya T's body.

He let out a shaky breath as he stepped back. He turned around to his followers and raised his right hand to the sky. "With this battle, they believe they've won. But because of the acting all of you did, we've finally got it. We now have the Cardinal Dragon Azulong." He closed his right fist and lightning began to crackle. "And soon we shall have the other Cardinal Beasts as well." There was a cheer of joy and excitement as the lightning stopped crackling. He looked over to T.A. "Where are Terra and Destro?" She pulled two things out of her pocket. One was a grey shred and the other was an onyx colored ring.

"Here they are. They took a beating and have yet to resurface," she said as the grey shred glowed and floated next to T.A. There was a cry of pain as the shred began growing, taking on a new shape. "It appears that Fairy Law is not a spell to take lightly."

The shred took on Terra's form as the cry stopped. Terra looked at himself and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's always unpleasant having to do that," he said as he looked around and saw where he was. "He do the whole Azulong is ours now speech?" He asked T.A., to which she nodded.

"Terra, you seem to be slacking a bit," Izaya T said as Terra noticed and just laughed it off.

"Well that was dragging on for too long, how else should I have ended it?" He asked smugly. When he saw Izaya T's look, he got instantly became serious. "So what's next?"

"You're going to where the next one is located; the Cardinal Turtle Ebony. Gather a few new people and lie to them, telling them of a different plan." Terra bowed. "Oh, and make sure to bring along Maru Ryuusaga when the time comes. He'll play a role in what's to come." Terra nodded, smiling slightly and faded away into the shadows.

"Sir, what of Magnum?" Hamar asked. Izaya T merely looked at him.

"I'll take care of him, you just follow orders Hamar, or do you not care what happens to your lord?' Hamar flinched at that and shut up then and there. "But for now, we won't kill him." He walked towards the crowd. T.A. began playing the same melody as before and disappeared without any sign of being there.

Where Izaya T had appeared, there was a sphere of black flames. When they had faded away completely, the sphere broke and the entire place was engulfed in black flames. The place was known as the Shrine of the East. The place was destroyed in a matter of moments. Whatever Izaya T's true plan was, this was only the beginning.

*Third POV, Fairy Tail, 1 week later*

The entire guild was celebrating, everyone had returned safely. The worst that had happened was Izaya R was at home in bed, his body screaming at him because of the spell he had used. Even Aoi was there celebrating, smiling honestly. Sadon had gone back to Hunters Pride, thinking his leave had been too long. Natsu, Happy and Lucy had gone on another mission together, much to Aoi's glee (since Happy was gone, as you know). Zero was at the bar talking to Mira, not being his usual shy self. Cana was wasted as always, but still chugging it away.

Makarov watched his younglings celebrate their return, as well as the fact the world was saved. But he felt something wasn't right. It had been a bit too easy in his opinion. But he didn't pay it anymore mind, knowing that it had calmed down for now. He coughed to get people's attention, which they willingly gave him. "Well, I know you're glad we're back safe, but it's time to actually get something serious done," he said while standing on the bar. Even Zero was paying attention. "As you probably know, the S-rank trial selection was scheduled for the day we got back, but the S-rank mages we had at the time were still recovering from the battle." There was multiple conversations going on during his break but they ended as he talked again. "Now they're all better and ready for the trials. I've been deciding who all should go, and I think I've come to a decision." Everyone began going 'oo' and 'ah,' all wondering who had been chosen.

A poster came up from the bar and he pointed to each name as he read them. "Cana Alberona, Natsu Dragneel, who's on a mission so he's not coming, Gray Fullbuster, also on a mission, Zhevron Ruenduke, and Aoi Muramasa." Everyone was surprised that only 3 candidates could go, but still cheered in support.

Aoi, on the other hand, felt a sense of dread run through her. That would mean she'd have to go up against Izaya if he chose they go through a series of trials, containing a battle against monsters and against an S-rank mage. She looked over at Zero and thought he was having the same thoughts about fighting Mirajane. Makarov went 'ahem' and everyone shut up immediately.

"Now, as I was saying, three of the candidates, and we only have three S-rank mages able to go. Izaya, despite my deepest concerns, insists on joining in on the trials." Aoi thought about Izaya lying on a bed, and forcing himself to get out. "And it'll be shown on the lacryma who becomes the next S-rank mage." He raised his glass up high into the air. "Let's show them that we'll support every one of them." There was a roar of applause and shouts saying things about doing their best and not failing.

Aoi slipped out though, feeling a little out of place. She ran straight to Izaya's house to see how he was doing. She didn't even bother knocking as she slammed the door open. She saw Izaya lying down on the bed, raising his hand into the air and looking at the 5 rings on it. Alice was in the room as well, hands glowing. They both looked at her as soon as the door hit the wall. Alice relaxed a bit when she saw it was Aoi. "Oh, it's just you Aoi. I thought that someone was coming to attack us for a second," she said as she turned back to Izaya.

"So, I'm guessing he announced the trials," Izaya said as he put his arm down on his forehead.

"Yes, he did. It would have been nice of you to mention this to me before I left you this morning," Aoi said with both hands planted firmly on her hips. "You're not even fully recovered from using the Titanic Power, or whatever you called it. If you keep pushing yourself too hard," she stopped herself there, knowing exactly what he'd say.

"But I'm not the one pushing myself; I'm pushing you guys," he said with a lazy smile.

"Well I'm not participating," she said, turning around. "If I have to fight you there's no way I'd win normally and there's no way I'd lose since we're together." She said as a blush crossed her cheeks.

"You sure about that?" He said as he sat up. Alice's hands stopped healing and she had a goofy smile on her face. "You'll never know as long as you don't try."

Aoi just huffed and turned toward him, surprised to see him standing just fine. "Another thing you're hiding from me," she said with light amusement in her voice.

"Actually I just regained the ability now. Alice is a better healer than a human one so I thought she'd be able to heal me up quickly." He stood right in front of her and stood mere inches in front of her. "And besides, you think I'm that impartial?" She chuckled a bit at that.

"No, but sometimes feelings get in the way of rational thought." She moved a bit closer, just enough so that it'd be driving him crazy. This was a test she thought of. If he accepted she'd drop out. If not, then she'd go.

"Is that why you're trying to get me to prove you right?" He said as he backed away a bit. She looked at him stunned, still surprised by his cunning. "I thought I'd test you to see your resolve about quitting. If you moved slightly closer you'd be testing, therefore you'd be thinking about going."

"Am I ever going to get the upper hand on you?" She said with a light smirk on her face.

He just chuckled a bit. "You already did back in the cave. But to get serious again," he walked over to the bed, whispering something to Alice. She nodded and disappeared in a flash of gold. "If you can stay in a room of my choosing for 1 hour, I won't stop you from quitting. But in exchange you have to go if you lose." He watched as Aoi smirked.

"Please, 1 hour? That's plenty." He smirked instead, and Aoi knew something was coming.

"Alright, let's step out of the room for a second." She reluctantly complied and he locked the room. "This is the room of my choosing. Stay in here for 1 hour and you can quit." Aoi nodded, smirking.

After a few seconds of silence, there were a few small crackle noises that died down soon after. Izaya put his ear to the door and nodded. "Alright, time to go in." She nodded and walked in, not happy at all with what she saw. The entire apartment was filled with black bats.

Aoi just stared at the scene in front of her, trying her hardest not to scream. "Good luck," Izaya said with a bit of mischief in his voice. Aoi watched as the door closed. She looked around and watched as a few bats flew around trying to find a place to sleep. One flew right at her, narrowly missing, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed as loud as she could, causing all the bats to begin flying around.

She busted the door down soon after, and all the bats flew off. Aoi was brushing her hair, trying to make sure they weren't in it. Izaya just leaned against the wall, that same signature smirk on his face. "Looks like it wasn't even 10 seconds." Aoi just sighed, knowing she should have known better than to have trusted him with a deal like that. Looks like she'd be going after all.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And there we go. I just had to include Aoi's fear of bats in here and I didn't know how else to have Izaya convince her to join. Now, this is it guys, the last chapter is coming. I just want to say thank you everyone who has reviewed and who have stuck with me from the beginning. I also want to thank all of you who have followed and read the entire story, I know it's long, but it really means a lot. I'll try not to have another story be this long. Now, I need to figure out what to do next so I'll be out of here now. You know Roxas' lines by heart by now surely, but in case you don't you know that if you read you should review. So until next time, the last time for this story, my readers, ciaossu.**


	63. Chapter 61: The End

**AN: Coming at you from the top of the Gateway Arch in St. Louis, it's Edward the Pure here. This is the final chapter for this story. I hope you guys are as ready as I am to get end it off, which is very little. I can't believe that's here. I thought before that I'd be happy to have my first project done, but I'm sad to see it ending. I wanted to have it be super long, but it'll be shorter than I thought. Well, I have something planned for after the chapter so I'll insert it then. And I actually want to explain something. Titanic Power is when a Titan mage merges body and soul with 3-7 Legend Titans. It takes a huge toll on the body because of the amount of magic trapped in the user. And as you know the story is named that, so I hope you guys see a connection there. But for now, how about we say goodbye to the OCs we all love.**

Chapter 61

*Aoi POV*

Everyone who was chosen and could come stood on a boat on the way to Tenrou Island, where every S-rank mage had become an S-rank mage. And three of them were waiting for us there, ready to test us to see if we were ready to advance or not. I was lying down on the boat, feeling too hot for comfort. I was told that I could bring a swimsuit to change into for the ride so I could stay cool, but I decided against it since I thought they were joking, mostly.

"Er-herm," Makarov said to get our attention. We all looked up at him, since we were on the main deck and he was standing on the captain's deck. "Now that I have your attention, I'll tell you about the trial you'll be participating in." Tenrou Island grew into sight behind him and we all watched in awe at the scene in front of us. It was breath taking. "There are three different paths. You'll decide which one you'll go through by random lottery. At the end of the path is where you need to get to so that you can become S-rank mages. Whoever makes it there first will become a newest S-rank mage of Fairy Tail." I looked at the Zero and Cana, both wearing a swimsuit to stay cool, who looked prepared. But I could have sworn that Cana had a bit of doubt in her eyes. "But," Makarov continued, making me look back at him quickly. "Somewhere on the path are the S-rank mages who will truly test you, as well as creatures that won't hesitate to attack you." He then pulled a box out of nowhere. "Now, Cana step forward." He jumped down onto the main deck with the box still in hand.

She stepped forward and reached into the box. She pulled out a slip of paper with IT on it, so I think I lucked out and wouldn't be on Izaya's. "Zero, you're next." Zero stepped forth and grabbed his slip. On it was ES, so I think he lucked out as well, but that would mean I'd have to fight Mira. That I wasn't looking forward to. "Aoi, take your slip," Makarov said as I snapped out of my thoughts and went to grab my own. I looked at it and had GF on it, which confused me. Why would they have GF if it was Mira's path?

"Now," Makarov said while pointing at the island. "One last rule, if you make it by night fall and are the first, you'll still lose. You have to make it before then as well as be the first. Is this clear?" He asked as we all nodded, a nervous tension in the air. I looked at the Island with determination. I would fight with everything, and not give up.

*Three hours later*

I ran through the thick forest of Tenrou Island, wondering how I got stuck into this mess. Oh yeah, Izaya's deal. Him and his stupid deal; but that was pushed to the back of my mind as a giant centipede came out of nowhere. It grabbed Muramasa and slashed through it like it was paper. I looked back down the path I had chosen, feeling extremely tired. Makarov didn't allow us to bring partners for some reason, but it didn't matter that much to me. They probably would have just slowed me down a bit. I simply just continued, glad that I was approaching the end of my path without any problems.

As I stepped into the light I instantly lost that glee. In front of me, leaning against a tree a few feet in front of the area I had to get to so I could become an S-rank, was Izaya. Looks like I hadn't lucked out after all. "So, it seems that I lucked out," he said as he stood up straight, wincing a bit as he did. Guess he was just being the tough guy when he stood up that time.

"Well, you should know I won't hold back?" I said as I brought Muramasa out in sword mode. He held up his hand and I stopped.

He closed his eyes and let a little smirk cross his face. "Looks like you're the only one who's made it this far," he said. "So, I'll give you the best test I can give you." He pulled out Paul's amulet and called forth the large shield and sword combination. "Break through the shield and you can advance." He stuck the sword into the ground and held the shield in front of it.

I just looked at him suspiciously. Was he taking me seriously? Or was I just underestimating him? Whatever the case was I just charged to attack anyway. I swung my sword and it jus bounced off his shield. I just looked at it confused, but didn't let that stop me for long. I switched to my guitar form, thinking that magic might be better to switch to. I played a single note and caused the shield to explode, but it didn't even have a dent in it.

He looked over the shield, not impressed in anyway. "Is this your true strength? Or are you holding back because of me?" He asked as the shield began glowing gold. "The strength that ended the fight with Destro?" I just stared at him in disbelief. Had he already forgotten?

"That was Magnum's strength added to mine, not my own," I said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Magnum's Armament is the Golden Armor. All it does is provide extra defense to magical attacks, not even boosting you power. I just told you that so that you'd stop blocking yourself mentally. After all," he let a smirk cross his face. "How else could you have beaten him when Magnum and you had separated?" I thought over what he said and it made sense. I had separated from Magnum at that point, so that was all me. But what did he mean I was holding back. "In any case, use the Sonic Blader and see what happens?" He said while I just looked at him confused. "The wave thingy?" That I understood completely.

"But, what if I-" I stopped there, understanding what he meant. I didn't want to actually hurt him, so I'd have no way of continuing unless I fought with everything. But that would mean I'd be hurting him. And after the last incident I didn't want to hurt him.

"Aoi, sometimes it's necessary to have to fight the people you care for," he said while I looked at him, confused on what to do. "Do you think that Natsu, Mira, Grey and Master wanted to harm Tsukaru when we saw him at the Shadow Hands HQ? Do you think I wanted to fight Sadon when he appeared?" He looked down and lowered the shield. "No one ever wants to fight their comrades, but sometimes we have no choice." He raised his head with newfound determination. "To protect the ones close to us, we sometimes have to harm them."

I looked at him surprised. No matter how much I thought I knew, he always surprised me. How he did, I'm not sure, but I got what he said. I just nodded and switched back to the sword form. "Izaya, please take it all," I said while I focused all my energy into the guitar blade and began feeling light headed after that. "Take everything I have, and more!" I yelled as I strummed the guitar as I swung it, creating the wave of explosions that I had used only twice before. I used the technique that had been dubbed Sonic Blader, and it seemed to have more strength than any of the other times I had used it.

"Reign of the Knight's Cross!" He yelled as a wall of gold appeared out of nowhere. I could feel an incredible amount of magic from it, so I could tell he was giving it his all. "Aoi, I won't hold back either, so let's see if you're worthy." My attack hit his shield, and the entire place was filled with smoke.

I coughed a bit from the smoke that had entered my lungs and covered my eyes. I couldn't see a thing but I couldn't feel any magic. Either I had broken through or he'd stopped it and he deactivated the giant shield. The smoke cleared and I saw that Izaya was standing there, relatively unharmed, the shield still there. I fell to the ground exhausted, looks like I failed. Guess I just wasn't on par with them yet. "Congratulations Aoi, you've passed my test." I looked up immediately and saw Izaya extending his arm to help me up. I grabbed it and got up.

"But how, I thought I was supposed to break through the shield. But it's still intact." He shook his head at me, which made me a bit mad.

"I never said what shield to break through. I was talking about the shield that restrained you from harming your comrades. But for conciliation," he held up the shield and I saw that it had a large crack in it. "You broke through the shield's defense, which equaled that of the Adamantine armor." I changed my mind immediately after that. He nodded in the direction of the area. "Now go earn that title of yours, Aoi."

If it were something more touching I probably would have cried. I just stepped into the area and turned around. "You weren't kidding about not holding back were you?" I asked, as I got a smirk in response.

"If I wanted to go easy, I'd have been standing at the front. All the creatures would have been a synch as well." I just shook my head and walked forwards more. From the way Izaya was smirking, I could tell he was hiding something from me, but I wasn't sure what it was. But whatever it was, I knew I wouldn't get it from him. I'd have to learn of it tomorrow.

*Izaya POV, back in Magnolia*

Aoi had already made it back to the apartment. I looked over the town one last time. This was the last time I was going to see it. Zero mentioned what he saw about some guy in a suit telling the Big Four to 'make their move.' Whatever that was it couldn't be good. They were connected somehow, so I had to make sure that it wouldn't affect the end. This was a problem I didn't want Aoi mixed up in at this moment.

"So, you're actually going," I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Zero standing there beside me.

"Yeah, if I don't then Izaya T's plan will continue as well." He nodded and turned towards me.

"You're not telling her." I just sighed.

"No. If I do she'd insist on coming with and then follow me after I told her no. It's better this way." I had been telling myself that for quite some time, but I still couldn't shake the feeling she'd be angry with me in the end.

"Alright, I won't tell her then," he said as he began walking away. I turned towards Zero and watched him walk away.

"Zero, stay safe." He just kept walking and waved lazily. I just scoffed a bit, realizing I'd miss that attitude of his. I looked one last time and went straight home so I could prepare for the journey. _Good bye Magnolia, see you in about a year._

*Aoi POV, the next morning*

"So you're really doing this?" Makarov asked as he sat at his desk. I nodded.

"From what I saw in the Ruins Izaya and I are supposed to be together. Even though it's a fixed point I'd rather be safe than sorry," I said while brushing a strand of hair from my face. "Besides, I have a feeling that I'm supposed to be there." He nodded and looked at the folder on his desk.

"Well, guess it can't be helped. I thought I'd only lose 1 S-rank mage but it seems I'll have 2 set on stand-by. Thank you for telling me about it Aoi." I nodded and left the room and entered into the scene of Fairy Tail during one of their fights. This was the last time I'd see that for awhile. I left soon after and went straight home. _Good bye Izaya. I hope you're safe until you get back._ I entered the house and prepared for the long wait until Izaya got back. As this chapter ends, I could tell that a new one was just on the rise; a new story wasn't far off, and the next generation would answer a call that they'd rather not.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And there you go guys, that's it. The final chapter of _The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power._ You know what the next story is since it's up. What comes after that will be the final sequel, the third of this trilogy. Now, this is what I was hoping to do; special thanks. This is going to all reviewers that have reviewed all chapters and have helped push me along, from least importance to most importance.**

**Miu Takayama** - Ms. Miu, thank you for sticking with me this far throughout the story. I'm glad I met someone like you during my time as a fanfic writer. I've also enjoyed reading _Another Dragon Slayer?_ and can't wait until your final chapter. I'm glad for your support and thank you for all the help you've given me indirectly.

**Fatherfail ** - Aaron, thank you for your support and sticking through with me all the way. I know it's been long and you've been there since the beginning, but I'm glad you've been with me until the end. If I hadn't discovered you and given you Izaya to use I probably wouldn't have that story-line idea to go off of. Thank you for all the support, help, and inspiration you've given me. I'm glad that you have helped me out this entire time. I'm glad to have met you and I apologize for not giving Sadon as much screen time as he deserves. I wanted to use him more but I couldn't find as many holes as I'd have liked. But next story I will give him more screen time most definitely. I've also enjoyed reading your stories and I'm sorry for not having reviewed in awhile, but this is the reason why I haven't caught up. I will catch up now.

**LunarBlaze** - Blaze, Blaze. I can't put into words how much I appreciate your help and support. You've been such a good friend, helping me out in tough spots, and helping me with story work. I've enjoyed your stories as much as the others, and a bit more. I'm glad that you gave me Aoi to use, she's allowed me to increase the story so much that I can't describe. I've had so much fun writing her and I feel like she's become a part of me now. If I hadn't read that review of yours on Aaron's first installment of _The Story of Silence _and read your story, I probably would have never written this. You're writing style inspired me to start my original one over and work on it. I've had so much fun with it and have discovered my true style of writing. Again, you've helped me so much, as well as given me Aoi. I'm not sure I can ever repay you ever. But I do hope I've given you enough help. Thank you for the support you've given me and sticking with me from the beginning. It really means a lot when something like that happens. I hope to talk to you again soon.

**Well, that's really it for now. Thank you all my readers and people who have followed me all this time. It really means a lot that I've had so many people follow it. This story brought back my hope for my writing skills. You guys have been so great that calling you epicness incarnate would be an insult. You all are much greater than any of that. I hope to begin updates for the sequel next Friday. But for now, let's hear those lines for the last and final time for this story. So Roxas, son of Izaya & Aoi (since it's no longer a spoiler), go for it.**

**Roxas: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later in the new sequel, so please don't be shy to say your thoughts. Until then, readers and reviewers alike, ciaossu.**


	64. Preview of Titanic Ascension

**AN: Thought you guys were rid of me right? Wrong. There is only one last thing to include in this story; a preview. I've had this ready since the beginning but I have been waiting to include this here. This'll be done every time a part of a series ends. It's time to show you guys a few lines that'll take place.**

Izaya R: If you think that you'll obtain the third Cardinal Beast you're a fool. Hikari'll stop you.

Hikari: You've threatened my home, my family, and most importantly Fairy Tail. If you think for one second I'll let you do anything to any of them, you're surely mistaken.

Roxas & Raigeki: We'll make sure that you won't harm anyone ever again. We'll fight until the end!

Sadon: I'm supposed to help Izaya R, but I've barely done anything. No more. I'll show you what I've been doing these past few years that'll help him out.

Zero: Izaya R is the one who we can believe in. As long as his soul burns as bright as ever I won't lose to someone like you!

Mira: If you keep this up, you'll burn out eventually. Please, just come back safe.

Erza: To protect the ones closest to me, I'll fight until my last breath.

Aoi: Izaya, please come back safe. Don't leave us behind.

Izaya R: Hikari, protect Aoi with your life.

Aoi: IZAYA!

Izaya R: Titanic Ascension!

**All this and more in **_**The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Ascension.**_


End file.
